Ni Tang
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Escrita por VampireNaomi. Um feitiço chi errado e a vida nunca mais será a mesma para Valmont, Hsi Wu e Jade. Na verdade, acho que a vida de todo mundo vai ser diferente depois disto...
1. O feitiço

N/T: Esta fic foi escrita por **VampireNaomi** e é a minha preferida! Espero que goste dela tanto quanto eu. 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 1**

Não era uma manhã quieta de sábado na pequena loja do Tio. Todos estiveram acordados por horas ajudando o velho a encontrar um feitiço-chi especial, que deveria banir Shendu para sempre sem o seu portal. (isto soa familiar, hein?) 

O Tio virava as páginas amareladas do seu livro e tomava um pouco de chá quente às vezes. Ele esteve sentado lá desde que o sol nasceu e ninguém se atreveu a dizer nem uma palavra depois que ele gritara com Jade por ela ter sussurrado muito alto. 

A garota estava sentada nas escadas e observava Jackie e Tohru levarem mais livros do Tio e o chá. Ela suspirou. Já se passaram alguns dias desde que eles derrotaram Dai Gui, o demônio da terra, na Espanha, e ela já estava procurando por uma nova aventura. 

Tudo esteve muito quieto desde então, a Mão Negra não tentou abrir um novo portal, onde quer que ele fosse, e aqui na loja eles não fizeram nada além de tentar fazer o maior silêncio possível. Encontrar o feitiço certo era muito para o Tio, ele não descansou e nem deixou ninguém descansar. 

– Não esse livro! Eu disse pra me trazer o marrom! – o Tio gritou de repente e bateu em Jackie, com raiva. O arqueólogo quase derrubou o livro que estava segurando, mas conseguiu pegá-lo de volta bem a tempo. 

– Mas Tio, este é marrom – ele defendeu e depois desejou ter ficado de boca fechada. 

– É, mas não é o certo! Você tem que me trazer exatamente o livro que eu quero! – gritou o velho e Jackie suspirou. Ele não queria nem se lembrar da última vez em que o Tio esteve assim tão ranzinza, e o mau humor do velho estava começando a afetá-los também. 

– Muito bem, Tio – ele murmurou e colocou o livro de volta na biblioteca onde Tohru estava passando pelas estantes tentando adivinhar qual dos livros verdes era o certo. 

Jade escondeu um bocejo e lambeu os lábios. Ela estava com sono, não podia acreditar que tinha sido forçada a acordar a essa hora. Era fim de semana! Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e fechou os olhos. Não ia machucar ninguém se ela descansasse por um momento... 

– O feitiço! Eu achei! 

– Ah! – Jade exclamou em surpresa e quase caiu. Um olhar rápido para o relógio revelou que ela dormira. Bem, pelo menos o tempo tinha voado e ela ousou falar. 

– É mesmo? Que tipo de feitiço é? – perguntou Jackie, deixando os três livros que ele estava levando em uma cadeira. 

O Tio franziu as sobrancelhas e leu a velha e frágil página, passando os dedos pelas linhas. 

– Hum... Um muito difícil, três partes diferentes, cada uma tem que ser feita ao mesmo tempo. Mas se funcionar, nós poderemos mandar o Shendu de volta para o Netherworld sem um portal do demônio – ele disse e a expressão de Jackie clareou. 

– Que boa notícia! Então tudo vai voltar a ser como antes – ele disse, feliz. – Do que precisamos para o feitiço? 

– O feitiço tem que ser lido perto do Shendu enquanto alguém queima arroz descascado embrulhado em seda e canta esta melodia – o Tio respondeu profundamente pensativo e leu a parte do livro novamente para ter certeza. Jackie franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Difícil – ele disse e o Tio concordou com a cabeça. 

– Mas vale a pena, nós temos que tentar. Tohru, você pega o arroz, Jade estuda esta melodia e Jackie compra seda. 

Os outros concordaram e o Tio voltou a ler o livro. Ele esperou durante algum tempo antes de virar para olhá-los de novo. – O que estão esperando? Agora! 

------

Shendu estava de muito mau humor. Aquele maldito Chan arruinou tudo de novo! Por que nenhum dos demônios que eles libertaram não pôde ficar livre por pelo menos um maldito dia? Tá, Dai Gui era um idiota e Shendu o desprezava, mas cada demônio que era mandado de volta fazia com que os irmãos ficassem ainda mais furiosos com ele. 

Ele sabia que eles já deveriam estar procurando pelo próximo portal, que pertencia a Hsi Wu, o demônio do céu, ou a Bai Tsa, a demônio da água. Mas ninguém fizera nada para isso. Os homens patéticos de Valmont não eram nada além de estorvos e era inútil esperar que eles fizessem alguma coisa sem o seu comando. 

– Amanhã – ele decidiu e chiou impacientemente. Amanhã eles achariam o próximo portal e desta vez nada sairia errado. Ele sacrificaria todos os Enforcers de Valmont se fosse preciso. Talvez assim os seus irmãos não o matassem. 

------

O dia seguinte estava claro e dois grupos diferentes acordaram ao mesmo tempo com o sol. Ambos tinham seus próprios objetivos e certamente seriam os vitoriosos. 

– O Capitão Black disse que o Valmont e seus Enforcers foram vistos perto do estádio de beisebol – Jackie disse e olhou para o Tio, que estava murmurando o feitiço para si mesmo. O dia anterior fora mesmo uma tortura para todos eles, quando o arroz e a seda foram comprados Tio os forçara a cantar uma antiga melodia chinesa até que saísse perfeita, e então eles escutaram e julgaram os feitiços que o velho lera pra eles. 

Eles tiveram que fazer isso, na pressa ninguém preparou um feitiço-chi para o próximo demônio e eles tiveram que terminar o feitiço antes que Shendu abrisse o portal. 

– Tem certeza de que você se lembra de como é a melodia? – confirmou o Tio com Jade, que girou os olhos. 

– Dã, eu estudei isso o dia inteiro. Eu seria uma total idiota se não soubesse – ela disse e o Tio franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Não fale comigo desse jeito! Você está com o arroz? – ele perguntou gritando. 

– Bem aqui – Jade respondeu e mostrou ao homem uma pequena bolsa branca que continha um punhado de arroz. 

– "timo – disse o Tio, aprovando e voltando ao seu livro. 

Eles chegaram no estádio antes da partida começar e acharam uma boa vaga para o carro. 

– Agora nós só temos que encontrar o Shendu – Jackie disse e olhou ao redor. Havia pessoas por toda parte, mas eram todos fãs dos times jogadores e ele não viu um homem em um vestido chinês estranho em lugar nenhum. 

Jade também deu uma olhada ao redor e segurou o saco de arroz firmemente nos dedos. Finalmente uma tarefa de verdade! Ela poderia cantar este canto ridiculamente fácil e queimar um pouco de arroz, e a fumaça criaria um portal que sugaria Shendu para o Netherworld, aonde ele pertencia. 

– Ei! – ela gritou de repente e atraiu a atenção de todo mundo. Ela vira um flash de um vestido preto e azul, com certeza! – O Shendu está bem ali! – ela exclamou e apontou para a multidão. 

– Rápido, atrás dele. Nós não podemos deixá-lo abrir um novo portal! – O Tio se apressou e ele, Jackie, Jade e Tohru correram atrás do demônio sem prestar atenção aos protestos das outras pessoas. 

Ratso olhou pra trás quando ouviu um ruído que ele não pensou ter sido aqui. Franziu as sobrancelhas e chamou Chow cutucando as suas costas. 

– O quê? – perguntou o chinês e Ratso apontou para a multidão. 

– Acho que eu vi o Chan lá – disse o homem, inseguro, e Chow bufou. 

– Chan? O que ele estaria faz- espera um pouco! É claro que ele está aqui! 

– Devemos contar ao Shendu? – Ratso perguntou e apontou com a cabeça para o demônio que caminhava na frente deles. Chow balançou a cabeça. 

– Não, ele só ia nos forçar a lutar com ele e você sabe como isso terminaria – ele disse. – É melhor esperarmos e vermos o que acontece. 

Shendu sorriu. O portal estava perto, ele podia sentir isso. 

– Venham – ele disse e fez um gesto para Chow e Ratso, que se entreolharam antes de se apressarem atrás do demônio. Ratso segurava a caixa Pan Ku nas mãos e realmente esperou que eles pudessem ficar livres do demônio e voltar ao esconderijo. 

– Ei, espere! – alguém gritou de repente e todos os três se viraram para olhar. 

– Chan! – Shendu chiou furiosamente e se virou para Chow e Ratso. – Peguem ele! 

Os dois deixaram sair um suspiro mental e se preparam para uma nova e inútil luta. Claro que eles não falariam isso para Shendu, para a própria saúde deles, eles tinham pelo menos que tentar. 

Jackie não ousou olhar próximo a ele onde sabia que Tio e os outros estavam preparando o feitiço, assim ele não atrairia a atenção dos inimigos para lá. Evitou facilmente os socos que Chow tentou dar e chutou o homem enquanto isso. 

– Já estamos bem perto, queime o arroz! – sussurrou o Tio quietamente e Jade concordou com a cabeça. Com um flash do seu acendedor, o arroz pegou fogo e ela observou contente as chamas lamberem a seda branca. – Mao tah fe di gui zhan! Dao fa he se ni fong! – o Tio começou a tentar soletrar cada palavra do feitiço do melhor jeito que pôde. O feitiço era difícil, cada verso era diferente e um pequeno erro seria o bastante para arruinar tudo. 

Shendu chiou furiosamente e em choque quando sentiu uma força invisível puxando-o. Ele conhecia esse feitiço, era um feitiço antigo usado para banir demônios e ele pensou que Tchang Zu havia destruído todas as cópias disso. Ele apertou os seus olhos vermelhos e tentou encontrar o maldito tio do Chan. 

– Rápido! Não deixem que ele termine o feitiço! – o demônio chiou e se virou para escapar. Chow e Ratso se viraram para verem surpresos o Tio, Jade e Tohru correrem atrás do demônio que estava fugindo, e Jackie aproveitou a chance para chutá-los mais uma vez antes de ir embora também. Ratso se levantou lentamente e esfregou o pescoço. 

– Devemos ir também? – ele perguntou e Chow concordou com a cabeça. 

Cantar é difícil quando se tem que correr ao mesmo tempo, mas Jade estava em boa forma e conseguiu, embora sentisse como se os seus pulmões fossem explodir. Para o Tio era mais difícil, ele era mais velho mas tinha mais fibra do que muitos mais jovens do que ele. 

O arroz queimando espalhou um odor asqueroso por toda parte e Shendu lambeu os lábios. Por que eles não podiam deixá-lo em paz? Ele não queria voltar para o Netherworld nem agora nem nunca, os seus irmãos o fariam em pedaços. 

Ele aumentou a velocidade e pensou que ia conseguir. Para que o feitiço funcionasse, ele teria que estar perto do arroz queimando e ele já estava muito longe. O feiticeiro do chi e a garota nunca o alcançariam a tempo e Shendu sorriu para si mesmo. Ele ia conseguir! 

E então ele tropeçou no próprio vestido. Tudo parecia acontecer como em um sonho, ele caiu no chão e se xingou. Por que ele não escutou Valmont quando o homem tinha razão pelo menos uma vez? Se ele estivesse usando roupas ocidentais em vez de vestidos, poderia ter escapado. 

Shendu se virou quando ouviu passos e chiou em desespero quando viu que o Tio e Jade o tinham pegado. Ele xingou em chinês e tentou se levantar, embora soubesse que era inútil. O feitiço já estava quase terminado... 

A fumaça parecia crescer e cercou Shendu por toda parte. Ele tentou dissipá-la e mergulhar para fora de seu alcance, mas parecia que a fumaça estava em todos os lugares. 

– Não, não, não, não! – ele murmurou desesperadamente para si mesmo antes que tudo ficasse branco e ele não sentisse mais nada. 

O Tio deixou sair um suspiro contente e Jade deixou cair a bolsa queimada de seda, sorrindo. Jackie, Chow e Ratso chegaram correndo e Jackie se virou para o Tio. 

– Já acabou? – ele perguntou e o velho afirmou com a cabeça. 

A fumaça começou a enfraquecer e o Tio franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado. Alguma coisa estava errada agora. 

– Onde está o Valmont? – perguntou Chow, nervoso, quando toda a fumaça se foi mas eles não viam o homem em lugar nenhum. 

– Eu - Eu não sei – disse o Tio quietamente e pela primeira vez na vida Jackie sabia que o velho estava realmente inseguro. 

------

A sua cabeça doía e tudo o que ele quis foi desabar em um sonho duradouro e descansar um pouco. Ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e nem tentou, lembrar doía muito. Se pudesse apenas dormir... 

Algo bateu em seu peito dolorosamente e Valmont murmurou um protesto. Ele não podia se preocupar menos agora, estava tão cansado. 

– Acorda, idiota! – Ele ouviu alguém chiar e por um momento estava acordado. Aquela voz... Ele não queria nem tentar se lembrar, aquela voz o tinha seguido em todos os seus pesadelos durante semanas. 

– Shendu! – ele exclamou e se sentou. 

Foi recebido por uma visão totalmente estranha, o lugar era todo vermelho e laranja, o ar tinha um cheiro horrível e ele não podia ver um ponto fixo em lugar nenhum. Valmont olhou ao redor e sentiu um frio que cortou todo o seu corpo. Ele nunca vira este lugar direito, só através dos portais dos demônios antes que eles se fechassem. 

O Netherworld. O lugar onde ficavam os demônios. Como ele foi parar ali? E por quê? Então ele se lembrou de Shendu e ergueu os olhos só para ver o grande demônio do fogo em seu próprio corpo. Valmont desejara que isso acontecesse há muito tempo para que assim pudesse voltar a ter o controle sobre si mesmo, mas ironicamente ele não estava nem um pouco feliz agora. 

– Shendu? – ele perguntou com a voz trêmula e o demônio sorriu para ele. 

– Valmont – ele disse com a voz coberta de ódio e raiva, que não deixou nada pouco claro. Valmont engoliu em seco e tentou não pensar no que o demônio planejou para ele. 

Ele tinha que sair daqui! Valmont se levantou e percebeu que ainda estava vestindo o já muito familiar vestido chinês. Ele deu um passo inseguro para longe de Shendu procurando desesperadamente por uma saída, qualquer coisa. Mas não viu nada além do horrível vermelho e mordeu o lábio. Ele nunca teve esse medo na vida! 

– Vai a algum lugar, Valmont? – perguntou Shendu, feliz, e Valmont sentiu as garras afiadas do dragão quando ele o agarrou pelo pescoço. Ele fez um ruído por isso e podia imaginar o sorriso no rosto de Shendu. Droga, isso não podia terminar assim! – Não tenha medo, Valmont. Eu não vou deixar você morrer por muito tempo. Na verdade, nunca – Shendu disse como se soubesse o que o homem estava pensando e subiu um frio na espinha de Valmont. Talvez a morte não fosse uma opção tão ruim afinal... 

– Shendu! – Uma voz foi ouvida de repente e Shendu se virou para ver o furioso Tchang Zu. O dragão curvou a cabeça. 

– Meu honrado mestre – ele saudou e Tchang bufou. 

– Pare com isso! O que deu errado, por que você falhou em carregar o simples fardo que nós demos a você? E a explicação tem que ser boa! – disse o demônio do trovão, irritado, e Shendu hesitou nervosamente. 

– O feiticeiro do chi mostrou ser mais forte do que eu esperava, mestre – respondeu. – Ele usou o antigo feitiço de Du Woh e conseguiu me banir pra cá – ele continuou quando Tchang Zu concordou com a cabeça. O demônio do trovão cruzou os braços. 

– E daí? Você ainda tinha a chance de sobreviver e ainda assim foi derrotado! Agora todos nós estamos condenados aqui! E eternidade é muito tempo, Shendu. Nós temos que ter algum entretenimento – ele disse e Shendu soube muito bem o que o irmão quis dizer com isso. Mas ainda tinha uma carta na manga. 

– Honrado mestre, nem tudo está perdido – ele disse e suspirou de alívio quando Tchang pareceu estar interessado. Shendu ergueu Valmont, que escutara quietamente a conversa dos demônios. Tchang Zu ergueu uma sobrancelha em interesse. 

– Explique – ele disse brevemente. 

– Nós oito não podemos escapar deste lugar por causa dos portais, mas alguém que não tem um poderia fazer isso facilmente – Shendu disse e apontou para Valmont com a garra. – Ele vai abrir os portais para nós – ele continuou e Tchang Zu bufou. 

– Um mero mortal – ele disse em desprezo. – Por que deveríamos confiar nele? Como vamos saber que ele não nos trairá quando o deixarmos sair? – ele perguntou em suspeita. 

Shendu sorriu. 

– Essa é a beleza disso. Ele poderia ser um de nós – ele disse. Valmont gritou e sentiu como se algo muito frio estivesse rastejando dentro de si. Um demônio? Ele?! 

– Nunca! Me solte! – ele suplicou e tentou se livrar do aperto de Shendu. 

– Quieto! – o dragão chiou e o acertou com uma das garras. 

Tchang Zu pensou nisso por muito tempo. 

– Um de nós? – ele confirmou e Shendu concordou com a cabeça ansiosamente. 

– Sim! Já foi feito antes – ele lembrou. 

– Muito bem, Shendu. Vamos fazer isso. E quem sabe, essa pode ser a sua melhor idéia – ele concordou. – Tso Lan! – ele gritou e bateu palmas. Não levou muito tempo para o demônio da lua vir flutuando com o seu longo cabelo preto fluindo atrás dele. Ele não gostava da atitude insistente do irmão mais velho, mas não era bobo. Ele não queria começar uma discussão com nenhum dos irmãos, assim a situação era a melhor para ele. 

– Sim? – perguntou Tso Lan com uma voz agradável, sem dizer "mestre" de propósito. Ele também tinha os seus limites. O demônio da lua olhou curioso para Valmont e imediatamente o reconheceu como o mesmo que dividira o corpo com Shendu. E falando no dragão, parecia que o seu irmão idiota falhara afinal. Bem, ele não estava esperando outra coisa. 

– Hoje a nossa família terá o nono membro – Tchang Zu anunciou e apontou para Valmont com a sua mão azul. Tso Lan ergueu uma sobrancelha, um demônio novo? 

– Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia? – ele perguntou em suspeita. Ele não gostara desse jogo da última vez, e ele não gostou agora, ele achava que isso não era natural. 

– Sim. Eu quero que você mantenha o Hsi Wu longe durante o ritual. Nós não podemos deixar ele ver muito – disse Tchang Zu com uma voz que deixou claro que ele não queria ouvir nenhum protesto. 

Tso Lan sabia quando era hora de ficar calado. Embora ele normalmente dissesse o que pensava, não era estúpido o bastante para discutir com o demônio do trovão quando ele decidia algo. Esta era uma questão séria, mas Tso não quis arriscar a própria posição na família. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se virou para ir encontrar Hsi. Tchang tinha razão em pelo menos uma coisa, o demônio do céu não podia ver muito. 

Tchang se virou para olhar Shendu e Valmont de novo e sorriu. 

– Bem-vindo à família – ele disse sarcasticamente e Valmont chutou o ar tentando se libertar. 

– Não! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Eu imploro, eu faço qualquer coisa! Eu prometo abrir todos os portais se vocês me deixarem ir! – ele tentou desesperadamente mas os dois demônios só riram dele. 

– Já faz muito tempo que eu não vejo um humano implorando por clemência assim – disse Tchang Zu, feliz. 

------

Todos os demônios, menos Tso Lan e Hsi Wu, estavam lá. Bai Tsa se sentou em uma enorme pedra, observando Valmont em silêncio. Todos os outros, exceto ela e Hsi Wu, já tinham visto o homem antes e não estavam tão interessados. 

– Um demônio novo? – Dai Gui grunhiu e olhou para Valmont. 

– Ele nunca se tornará alguma coisa, ele é muito fraco – Xiao Fung julgou, infeliz, e bufou. Tchang Zu balançou a cabeça. 

– Não importa no que ele vai se tornar. Ele não tem um portal do demônio e assim ele pode andar livremente entre os dois mundos. 

– Sem ele nós nunca poderemos escapar deste lugar – acrescentou Shendu. Bai Tsa lhe deu um olhar astuto. 

– E sem ele você não estaria se sentindo tão bem – ela comentou e Shendu chiou furiosamente para a irmã. 

– Eu não entendo por que nós ainda estamos falando sobre isso! Todos nós ganhamos se fizermos isso e perdemos se não fizermos! – gritou Tchang Zu com raiva por causa da discussão infantil dos irmãos mais novos. 

Po Kong observou Valmont com um pouco de interesse. 

– Que tipo de demônio ele vai se tornar? – perguntou. 

– Nós veremos quando o ritual acabar – disse o demônio do trovão, e Valmont só pôde se retrair quando pensou nisso. 

Ele não podia acreditar, isso tinha que ser algum tipo de sonho horrível. Nenhum dos demônios falou mais com ele, nem mesmo quando ele gritou e implorou que lhe deixassem ir. A sua voz já estava rouca e a garganta doía de tanto gritar e agora toda a sua esperança já tinha morrido. 

Ninguém viria ajudá-lo, ninguém. Ele já tinha implorado ajuda de todo mundo que teoricamente tinha a chance de vir, até Chan estava na lista. Nada aconteceu, claro, os demônios apenas o olharam se divertindo e ele parou. Ele estaria condenado se deixasse que esses monstros se divertissem mais ainda! 

Bai Tsa começou a cantar uma melodia complicada e logo Po Kong e Xiao Fung se juntaram a ela. A melodia parecia ser uma criatura viva, era tanto baixa quanto alta em um termo regular e os três demônios fecharam os olhos vermelhos como em um transe. 

Valmont sentiu algo frio indo por todo o seu corpo e a pedra incômoda debaixo dele parecia desaparecer quando o seu corpo ficou entorpecido. Ele sentiu como se tivesse penetrado em algum lugar da sua própria mente e algo negro e pegajoso o tinha tragado. 

Não durou muito tempo, uma dor ardente cortou de repente o seu coração e a dor se espalhou rapidamente por todo o corpo. Valmont tentou gritar, mas no momento em que abriu a boca algo entrou e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um murmúrio inútil. Ele sentiu como se estivesse a ponto de sufocar e se esforçou muito para conseguir um pouco de ar. Lágrimas fizeram tudo manchar e ele viu uma figura escura próxima a ele, talvez Tchang Zu? 

**Continua...**


	2. O novo demônio

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 2**

Hsi Wu abriu e bateu as suas asas cinzentas. Apesar da atmosfera sombria do Netherworld, ele nunca perdeu o prazer que voar lhe dava. Às vezes ele tinha pena dos pesados irmãos, que não tinham asas e agilidade. Ele até perguntara a Tso Lan por que os outros eram tão diferentes dele. 

O demônio da lua nunca deu uma resposta direta, apenas disse que cada ser era diferente do outro, mesmo que fossem da mesma raça. Era o mesmo com os demônios, cada um era perfeito para o seu próprio elemento. 

E Hsi Wu aceitou isso, ele era uma prova viva. Ninguém mais seria um demônio do céu melhor do que ele. Ele era pequeno e ágil, tinha asas e membros longos. Tso Lan era o único que tentava entender a ele e o seu desejo de voar nas alturas, mesmo que realmente não gostasse desse tipo de atividade. 

Hsi Wu tentou evitar os irmãos por um tempo. A maioria deles fora libertada por um pequeno momento apenas para ser mandada de volta logo em seguida. Eles estavam furiosos e quando Shendu, que era o culpado de tudo, não estava lá os demônios tinham que descontar a raiva em outro. 

Para a maioria deles, o pequeno e delicado Hsi Wu era a melhor escolha. Principalmente Dai Gui, que voltara há pouco tempo e achava que o demônio mais novo era um excelente saco de pancada. Então Hsi Wu se afastou e esperou que o seu portal fosse aberto. 

Ele deveria ser o próximo e achou que ia explodir de alegria quando pensou na liberdade e no céu azul, que ele logo teria de volta. Os seus irmãos quiseram reconquistar as suas respectivas terras, mas Hsi queria aproveitar o mundo primeiro. Depois ele poderia ter alguns pedaços de terra. O seu reino sempre seria o céu, ele não precisava de palácios para ser feliz. 

O demônio do céu notou algo do canto do olho e agitou as asas para se virar. Ele inclinou a cabeça, surpreso. Tso Lan. Dos seus sete irmãos, o demônio da lua era o que Hsi mais respeitava. Ele na verdade não sabia por quê, Tso não o tratava com mais respeito do que os outros, mas de alguma forma Hsi achava que Tso se preocupava com ele. 

Ele balançou a cabeça com raiva. Demônios não precisavam de sentimentos, todos os seus irmãos diziam isso. Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa lição, realmente não se lembrava de nada do seu passado. 

Tso Lan dissera que ele era o mais jovem deles e que os heróis antigos da China o tinham aprisionado em uma estátua feita de jade, que sugara todas as suas lembranças. Alguma coisa nesse conto fez Hsi Wu se sentir inseguro, mas por que Tso Lan mentiria pra ele? 

Os outros demônios quebraram o feitiço, mas ele era apenas uma sombra de si mesmo. Os seus poderes se foram, ele não era tão forte quanto os irmãos e não tinha nenhuma lembrança da sua vida anterior. Tudo o que ele sabia era o que os outros lhe contaram, e não era muito. Eles disseram que o passado não era importante, que ele tinha que se concentrar no futuro. É, como se ele tivesse um futuro neste inferno vermelho. 

– Tso Lan – Hsi Wu saudou e aterrissou para ficar ao lado de seu irmão levitando. Tso Lan fora libertado algumas semanas atrás e Hsi ficou com medo de que tivesse sido deixado sozinho com seus irmãos sórdidos, mas então Tso retornou. Contra a sua própria vontade, é claro, o demônio da lua disse que nunca desistiria da sua liberdade por causa de um irmão mais novo. 

Mas Hsi Wu ainda estava feliz antes que fosse libertado. Então não importava o que acontecesse, se ele pudesse apenas voar. 

– Hsi Wu – respondeu Tso Lan. Ao contrário dos outros demônios, não ele levou o seu retorno tão a sério. Não foi consumido pela raiva cega como Tchang Zu e Dai Gui nem ficou muito deprimido como Po Kong e Xiao Fung. Claro que ele também ficou chateado, mas se recuperou muito mais rápido e melhor do que os outros. 

Pela voz do irmão, Hsi Wu sentiu que algo estava errado. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo e interessado, nada nunca acontecia no Netherworld. Uma mudança seria refrescante, fosse boa ou má. 

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o demônio do céu curiosamente e Tso Lan balançou a cabeça. 

– Eu nem tentei mentir e você já pode adivinhar – ele disse e Hsi não pôde suprimir um sorriso. Os olhos vermelhos de Tso endureceram e ele franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco. – Mas você ainda deveria respeitar um irmão mais velho – disse, irritado, e o sorriso de Hsi morreu. O demônio alado o encarou com um reflexo curioso nos olhos. 

– Mas o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou de novo. 

Tso Lan deixou sair um suspiro. 

– Os outros têm uma surpresa pra você – ele disse. Ele não aceitava a decisão dos irmãos, eles nunca paravam para pensar antes de agir. Hsi ergueu as sobrancelhas e bateu as asas repentinamente. 

– Uma surpresa? – ele perguntou, ansioso. Que surpresa poderia ser? Surpresas eram impossíveis no Netherworld, e se eles tivessem a chance de ter uma, por que a desperdiçariam com o mais novo da família? – Que surpresa? – ele pressionou, mas Tso se recusou a responder. Embora ele gostasse da companhia de Hsi Wu mais do que ele gostaria, digamos, da de Dai Gui, ele só podia franzir as sobrancelhas quando Hsi se esquecia da sua posição e começava a agir como uma criança. 

– Você vai ver – disse o demônio da lua, para a decepção de Hsi. 

Ele não podia esperar! Ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o que os outros lhe dariam! Por um momento ele pensou que poderia ser algo sórdido, mas então chegou à conclusão de que Tso não participaria de algo tão infantil assim. 

– Quando eu vou poder ver? – ele perguntou. 

– Quando estiver pronto – respondeu Tso Lan e Hsi não se sentiu nem um pouco melhor. 

Às vezes eles deixavam os outros demônios por muito tempo só para conversarem e passarem um tempo juntos. Tso Lan realmente não se preocupava com os outros demônios, eles eram idiotas e não entendiam nada sobre o verdadeiro poder, sabedoria. Não que ele considerasse Hsi Wu muito melhor, mas pelo menos o demônio do céu não ficava sempre mostrando os músculos e gritando ameaças vãs. Hsi se acostumou a ser desprezado pelos irmãos e irmãs e Tso Lan, que pelo menos às vezes o tratava de igual para igual, era uma companhia bem melhor. 

Tso Lan olhou para cima, onde o vermelho sombrio continuava sem fim. Às vezes ele desejava saber se alguém poderia fugir para longe deste lugar e já até considerou fazer Hsi Wu tentar. Então desistiu da idéia, mesmo que fosse possível só seria de algum uso para Hsi. 

Mas eles exploraram este lugar e descobriram que o Netherworld uma vez foi algo mais do que aquilo, vermelho e pedras. Alguém, ou algo, usara o lugar como um depósito de lixo e jogara um monte de coisas pelo portal antigo antes que eles tivessem sido banidos. Como se poderia adivinhar, Tso Lan realmente não gostou da idéia de que eles tinham sido abandonados em um antigo depósito de lixo. 

Ele se preparou para esperar o dia inteiro. O ritual que os irmãos dele estavam executando era complicado e gastava muita energia. Outros se sentiriam fracos por um tempo, mas eles estavam prontos para aceitar isso. 

------

– Nós deveríamos voltar – anunciou Tso Lan de repente e Hsi Wu abriu as asas ansiosamente. O entusiasmo infantil que consumiu o demônio mais novo divertiu Tso Lan, que nem se lembrava de quando ele sentira o mesmo. Talvez uma das bibliotecas da China antiga o tenha afetado assim? 

Hsi Wu bateu as asas novamente e voou ao redor do demônio da lua. Ele queria dizer ao irmão para se mover mais rápido, mas seria um comportamento muito baixo falar assim com um demônio mais velho. Tso Lan freqüentemente lhe dava broncas, mas não tão furiosamente quanto Tchang Zu, que parecia achar que era o seu dever dizer a Hsi Wu o quanto ele era fraco e inútil comparado aos irmãos mais velhos. 

– Paciência – comentou o demônio da lua, sentindo a obsessão de Hsi Wu para ver qual era a surpresa. Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça, apesar de não ter se sentido nem um pouco melhor, e quando finalmente viu os outros demônios ele realmente teve que se acalmar. 

Embora a surpresa fosse pra ele, seria vulgar correr para lá antes do irmão mais velho. O demônio do céu pensou que Tso Lan estava andando devagar de propósito só para irritá-lo, entretanto se livrou desses pensamentos. Tso Lan era um demônio sensato, nunca faria uma coisa dessas. 

Quando eles chegaram mais perto, Hsi notou algo que não se ajustava ao quadro. Com os seus seis irmãos estava uma sétima figura, que estava próxima a Tchang Zu. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, quem era ele e como ele chegou aqui? E também tinha uma outra boa pergunta, o que Shendu estava fazendo aqui quando ele deveria estar procurando pelo portal de Hsi?! 

Isso deveria ser a surpresa, mas qual a graça em um estranho total? Nada, mas pelo menos ele estava curioso agora. 

– Tso Lan, Hsi Wu – saudou Tchang Zu e, depois de curvar a cabeça para o irmão, Hsi virou os olhos para o estranho, dando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. 

Ele era pequeno, quase do mesmo tamanho que o próprio Hsi Wu, estava vestido em preto e prata e no início Hsi o confundiu com um shadowkhan. Ele desistiu dessa idéia, os shadowkhans eram comuns e um não seria uma surpresa. O rosto do estranho lembrou Hsi de um humano, a sua pele era pálida e cinzenta e os olhos vermelhos brilhantes como se ele fosse um demônio. Ele tinha o cabelo longo e branco com algumas faixas vermelhas e que estava preso em um longo rabo-de-cavalo. As suas orelhas eram afiadas e estavam parcialmente cobertas pelo cabelo branco. Na orelha esquerda, havia um brinco preto e três linhas azuis de seda penduradas. 

O estranho se parecia muito com um shadowkhan, mas os seus dedos eram mais longos que os dos servos de Shendu, ele não cobria o rosto e não tinha nenhum tipo de sapato. Talvez fosse um elfo negro? Bem, o estranho era interessante, mas o que ele tinha a ver com a surpresa de Hsi Wu? 

Tchang Zu fez um gesto para o estranho. 

– Hsi Wu, este é o seu irmão Ni Tang, o demônio da noite polar. 

Hsi Wu deu um passo surpreso para trás e os seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Um irmão? Mas deveriam ser só oito demônios! De onde tinha vindo esse nono e por que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar dele? 

– Eu vejo que está confuso, Hsi Wu – disse Tchang Zu, e o demônio do céu concordou. 

– Como esse... demônio pode ser meu irmão? – ele perguntou e pensou ter visto um flash malicioso nos olhos de Tchang. 

O demônio do trovão pôs a mão no ombro de Ni Tang fraternalmente e o demônio da noite polar se retraiu. 

– Ni Tang é como você, os Imortais da China o aprisionaram em uma prisão feita de jade há muito tempo atrás. Como você era mais velho, nós te libertamos primeiro, mas nunca pudemos libertá-lo antes que fôssemos todos banidos. Você tinha perdido todas as suas lembranças e nós não quisemos transtorná-lo, você e Ni sempre foram muito amigos. Durante estes anos nós tentamos libertar o nosso último irmão, mas era muito difícil localizá-lo daqui. Mas agora o trabalho duro acabou e todos os nove demônios estão finalmente juntos de novo – ele disse e Hsi Wu se sentiu bem estranho quando olhou para Ni. Ele tinha um irmão menor? 

– Ni Tang? – ele perguntou com cuidado e o demônio da noite polar virou os seus olhos vermelhos para ele. 

– Sim? – ele perguntou. 

– Como você, ele não tem nenhuma lembrança do passado. Vai precisar de muita paciência de todos nós fazê-lo voltar ao que era, mas eu tenho certeza de que conseguiremos – Tchang Zu disse e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Hsi Wu realmente concordou com ele. 

Ele não era mais o mais novo! Ele sabia que isso o tornava mais forte e lhe dava mais poderes na família, isso era tão perfeito. Agora ele tinha alguém para ensinar e os outros não poderiam tratá-lo como de costume quando o mais novo não estivesse lá. Agora Ni ficaria com o seu lugar de fraco. 

– Prazer em conhecê-lo de novo, irmão – disse Hsi Wu, e Ni Tang o cumprimentou com a cabeça. Ele estava confuso, onde ele estava, como ele tinha chegado aqui e quem eram esses oito seres? E a pergunta mais importante, quem era ele? Esses outros o chamavam de Ni Tang, mas soava tão estranho. Era como se ele uma vez tivesse sido outro... 

Mas tudo o que ele se lembrava era de como ele acordara aqui neste mundo vermelho, cercado por essas criaturas. Ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança do que foi, se é que ele foi alguma coisa. O demônio da noite polar? Ele achava que sabia o que era um demônio, mas não sabia de onde vinha essa lembrança. Ele tinha bastante certeza de que não gostava da palavra. 

Agora ele só se sentia confuso e solitário, sentia como se estivesse totalmente só em um lugar frio. Mas por que isso, ele não sabia. Ele não estava sozinho e este frio com certeza não era frio. Mas mesmo assim. 

– Ni, você já conheceu o seu irmão Hsi Wu, o demônio do céu, mas deixe-me apresentá-lo ao resto da sua família – Tchang Zu disse excepcionalmente educado e fez um gesto para Tso Lan, que estava próximo a Hsi Wu. – Este é Tso Lan, o demônio da lua e o mais sábio de nós. Ali está a Po Kong, ela é a demônio da montanha e a nossa feiticeira do chi. Próximo a ela está Xiao Fung, que é o demônio do vento, e Dai Gui, o demônio da terra que mantém a nossa família unida, Shendu, o demônio do fogo, Bai Tsa, a demônio da água, e eu, o demônio do trovão Tchang Zu, o mais velho e o mais forte – disse o demônio do trovão. 

Ni cumprimentou com a cabeça cada um dos irmãos, que devolveram o favor. 

– Bem-vindo à família – disse Tchang Zu, e Ni se sentiu um pouco melhor. Pelo menos ele fazia parte de alguma coisa. 

------

– Ele ainda é muito humano – Bai Tsa comentou depois e balançou a cauda com raiva. Xiao Fung concordou. 

– Eu disse que ele nunca se tornaria alguma coisa. Olha pra ele! Ele pode ser um demônio, mas há uma grande parte humana nele. Se ele tiver contato com a vida anterior... – disse o demônio do vento tristemente e Shendu se virou para ele com um chio. 

– Quieto! Você não vê como nós podemos usá-lo? Nós vamos mandá-lo abrir os portais e aí depois nos livramos dele. Não haverá uma chance melhor! – disse o dragão, e Xiao Fung franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva. 

– Mas e se ele nos trair? Afinal de contas ele é um demônio, e poderia nos deixar aqui e ficar com o mundo pra ele – advertiu. Shendu abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Tchang Zu fez um gesto para que ele ficasse quieto, olhando irritado para os dois irmãos. 

– Vocês dois estão certos – ele disse e Po Kong ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

– Como? – ela perguntou interessada. 

– Ele ainda é muito parecido com um humano, mas nós podemos consertar isso. Ele não controla os seus poderes ainda adormecidos e está confuso, mas quando nós o ensinarmos qual o seu destino, ele esquecerá de tudo mais e será leal a nós – o demônio do trovão disse confiante e apontou para Dai Gui. 

– Você pode ficar com a primeira lição. Certifique-se de que ele vai aprender por que vive e por que nós o libertamos. Só então nós poderemos confiar a ele algum tipo de poder. 

O demônio da terra concordou com a cabeça. 

– Eu farei isso. 

------

Hsi Wu voou ao redor de seu novo irmão, olhando-o curiosamente. Os outros os deixaram a sós, disseram que eles precisavam de tempo para se conhecerem de novo. Hsi Wu estava agradecido, era bem incomum os outros se comportarem assim. Ele nem se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez em que eles foram tão educados com ele. 

Ni Tang era um demônio interessante. Em primeiro lugar, ele se parecia muito com um humano e parecia mais um elfo do que um feiticeiro demônio. E mesmo assim Hsi Wu podia sentir o laço entre eles, muito mais forte do que ele sentia até com Tso Lan. Ele e Ni Tang, eles eram verdadeiros irmãos. 

E isso o preocupou. Ele nunca se sentira assim, isso significava que ele estava ficando sensível? Ele não queria isso, ele era um demônio, tinha que ser frio e cruel. Não queria outra coisa e tinha que ser cuidadoso ao ficar com Ni, ele não queria começar a sentir nada por ele. 

– Bem-vindo de volta, Ni – disse Hsi Wu. Ele se lembrou de como ficou confuso depois que tinha se libertado, era difícil viver sem nenhuma memória. Ni Tang afirmou com a cabeça. 

– Obrigado, Hsi – ele disse com uma voz quieta, que não se parecia em nada com a de Hsi. 

Hsi Wu não sabia o que deveria dizer ao irmão, ele não se lembrava de nada sobre ele, assim como o outro não se lembrava dele. Os outros disseram que eles eram muito amigos e ele estava pronto para começar de novo. 

Ele agitou as asas e aterrissou, assim poderia olhar Ni nos olhos. 

– O que você acha deste lugar? – ele perguntou quando não pôde pensar em nada melhor e Ni olhou para ele. 

– É vermelho – ele disse depois de um tempo. Hsi piscou. Ni Tang parecia ser estranhamente quieto para um demônio. 

– Mas o que você acha daqui? – ele tentou de novo. Ni mordeu o lábio e se virou para olhar ao redor. 

– Ainda é vermelho. Eu não gosto de vermelho, é muito brilhante – disse. 

– Brilhante? – Hsi perguntou surpreso. Nem ele nem nenhum dos seus irmãos sofria por causa disso. Ficar entediado, sim, depressão, sim, raiva e fúria, mas para eles nunca foi muito brilhante. – Talvez você se acostume com isso. Nós não vamos a nenhum lugar há muito tempo – disse o demônio do céu com um tom de amargura na voz. Ele não estava feliz por causa da volta repentina de Shendu, por que aquele maldito dragão teve que voltar quando era a sua vez de ser libertado? Agora ele nunca mais poderia ver o céu azul novamente... – Bem, o que você gostaria de fazer? – ele perguntou para pensar em uma outra coisa e Ni ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

– Fazer? – ele perguntou. Hsi confirmou. 

– Sim, não há muito o que se fazer aqui, mas nós podemos conversar. Você vai aprender mais sobre o que você é. Quando eu tinha acabado de voltar, o irmão Tso me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava saber. Claro que daquela vez foi mais fácil, nós ainda estávamos livres e tínhamos todo o mundo para nós. 

– Você gosta muito do Tso Lan – disse Ni, e Hsi ficou feliz em ouvir o irmão dizer alguma coisa sem que lhe perguntassem primeiro. Ele concordou. 

– Ele foi o meu professor e me tratou melhor do que os outros. Mas ele também pensa que eu sou inferior, mesmo que ele não diga isso – ele admitiu e realmente estava um pouco arrependido. – Então... O que você acha da sua família? Eu sei como é difícil quando se esquece tudo, mas vai melhorar quando você aprender a nos conhecer novamente – disse Hsi Wu para manter a conversa viva. Quanto mais ele pudesse fazer Ni Tang falar, mais cedo ele deixaria de lado a incerteza e a depressão. O demônio da noite polar tocou levemente o seu cabelo. 

– O Tchang Zu é... poderoso. Ele deve ser um bom líder – ele disse e Hsi sorriu. 

– Sim, mas é melhor você chamá-lo de "mestre". Ele quer isso e, embora Shendu seja o único que sempre faz a licitação, não é uma boa idéia enfurecê-lo. 

– Você deveria tomar cuidado com o Dai Gui também, ele tem estado de muito mau humor ultimamente. Ele foi libertado por um momento mas alguém chamado Chan o baniu de volta e desde então ele tem descontado em todo mundo. Xiao Fung já disse que Dai é como um urso rotineiro que perdeu sua companheira pra alguém. O Dai não gostou muito disso e nós precisamos de Tchang e Po para impedir que eles se matassem. Eles nunca se gostaram muito – continuou o demônio do céu, divertido. – Nós outros somos mais razoáveis do que o Tchang e o Dai, embora a Bai Tsa possa ficar muito irritada às vezes. Principalmente quando ninguém a escuta cantando, ela não gosta disso. 

Ni Tang ouvia a falação infinita de Hsi, Wu tentando pegar cada palavra e lembrar delas. Ele estava com muita pressa de juntar as novas lembranças para substituir as que perdeu. 

**Continua...**


	3. A primeira lição

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 3**

– Dai Gui disse que ia me ensinar alguma coisa hoje – disse Ni Tang para Hsi Wu enquanto eles estavam andando lado a lado no vermelho Netherworld. Hsi Wu inclinou a cabeça um pouco e encolheu os seus ombros cinzentos. 

– Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre ele, ele tem um temperamento muito ruim – ele advertiu e riu. 

– O que é tão engraçado? – Ni perguntou confuso e o sorriso de Hsi morreu. 

– Nada, eu só estava pensando em como eu comecei a agir pateticamente. Depois que eu consegui um irmão menor, eu comecei a me preocupar com você como se você fosse uma criança impotente. Isso não é bom para o seu nem para o meu orgulho. Ni Tang ficou quieto por um momento. 

– Orgulho? – ele então perguntou e Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas. Ni não entendia algo tão simples assim? 

– É, eu sou mais velho que você e portanto mais importante que você. Não é certo eu me preocupar muito com você e é errado eu acostumar você com algo que você não merece. Como o mais novo, você tem que respeitar a nós, os demônios mais velhos, mais do que a você mesmo. Entendeu? – ele explicou. 

– Então eu sou insignificante quando comparado a vocês? – confirmou Ni. 

– Talvez eu não dissesse isso tão nitidamente, mas é tipo isso – pediu Hsi Wu com orgulho na voz. Era ótimo não ser mais o mais novo! 

------

Dai Gui cruzou os braços nas costas e caminhou ao redor de seu aluno. Ele não gostava desse novo demônio, ele era muito humano e todo mundo podia ver isso. Até Hsi Wu, que pelo menos se parecia mesmo com um demônio, o fez querer vomitar, mas esta... criatura, ele não podia chamá-lo de demônio, quase lhe fazia explodir de raiva. 

Talvez ele aceitasse mais Ni Tang se ele tivesse asas, uma cauda, chifres ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse uma clara diferença entre ele e o humano que uma vez foi. Mas não, só a sua pele cinzenta e os seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes impediam Dai Gui de fazer em pedaços aquela imitação patética. 

– Você sabe o seu nome, não é? 

Ni Tang afirmou com a cabeça incertamente, tentando se lembrar do que Hsi lhe contara sobre o irmão deles. "Não o irrite", foi o primeiro conselho, e embora ele tivesse entendido, agora, quando olhando para o demônio da terra, ele se sentia estranho. Em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente havia uma idéia de que irmãos deveriam se preocupar uns com os outros. 

– Bem, você sabe o que você é, então? – continuou o demônio da terra e Ni fez que sim de novo. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente quando Dai rapidamente o pegou pela gola da sua roupa preta. – Me diga! O que você é? – o demônio perguntou de novo e Ni fitou os olhos vermelhos de seu irmão por um tempo antes de responder. 

– Um demônio – ele disse e gritou quando Dai Gui o sacudiu violentamente. 

– Um demônio? Que tipo de demônio sussurra como uma garota que se molhou? Aprenda a falar direito antes de dizer alguma coisa a alguém superior a você! – gritou o demônio da terra furiosamente. – Agora, pela última vez, o que você é? – ele gritou e Ni mordeu o lábio. 

Como ele poderia aprender a gritar como Dai Gui? Por alguma razão ele era mais quieto do que os irmãos e não sabia como agradar o irmão mais velho. Ele queria, mas isso não era o suficiente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia falar mais alto... 

– Você não quer responder? Bem, Dai vai lhe dizer! Você é uma criatura inútil, insignificante e desprezível! É uma vergonha chamá-lo de um de nós, os grandes feiticeiros demônios, e se eu pudesse ter tomado a decisão você nunca teria sido libertado! – Dai gritou irritado e soltou Ni Tang, deixando-o cair em seus pés. – Você ouviu o que eu disse? Repita depois de mim com uma voz clara, eu sou uma criatura inútil, insignificante e desprezível! 

Ni Tang abriu a boca para responder, mas então uma voz o interrompeu. 

– Ah, então você finalmente admitiu para si mesmo o que todos nós já sabíamos há séculos, Dai Gui? – disse Xiao Fung, sorrindo. Dai Gui franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva e se virou para o irmão mais novo. 

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Esta lição é para eu dar! – ele gritou, irritado. 

– Eu sei, eu só estou querendo saber o que você está tentando ensinar a ele – comentou brincando o demônio do vento, mas Dai realmente não entendia o seu humor. 

– Vá embora, você não tem nada pra fazer aqui! – ele ordenou e deu um passo ameaçador para frente. Xiao Fung inclinou a sua enorme cabeça e se virou para olhar para Ni Tang, que estava de pé novamente. 

– Eu só vim observar e conhecer o recém-chegado. Ele também é meu irmão e eu não vou deixar você ficar com ele só pra você – ele disse e se sentou em uma pedra próxima aos dois. 

Dai Gui grunhiu. 

– Tchang Zu me escolheu para manter esta lição. Você está me perturbando e Dai exige que você vá embora! 

– Eu prometo ficar quieto. E sabe de uma coisa, você me faz lembrar de um certo animal quando grita desse jeito – implicou Xiao, o que só deixou o demônio da terra mais irritado. 

– Muito bem, sente aí e veja como os mestres de verdade trabalham. Talvez você também aprenda alguma coisa! – ele disse irritado e se virou para olhar para Ni Tang de novo. – Bem, diga o que você é! – ele gritou e balançou as duas mãos para parecer mais assustador. Ni Tang lambeu os lábios. 

– Eu sou inútil, insign - – ele começou mas Dai Gui apertou as mãos nas orelhas. 

– Mais alto, seu idiota, mais alto! Como você pode se imaginar gritando vitorioso com o sangue ainda fresco dos seus inimigos na sua pele quando você não pode fazer nem um pouco mais de barulho? – ele perguntou furiosamente e acertou a pedra em que eles estavam com a perna, fazendo-a tremer. Ele agarrou Ni de novo, desta vez mais violentamente, e o levantou para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Escute, seu idiota patético! Você não é nada, absolutamente nada, quando comparado a nós, embora o Xiao ali seja só um pouco melhor que você, mas você ainda tem que aprender a gritar! Ou você grita agora ou eu o farei fazer isso. E acredite, eu tenho meus meios – advertiu Dai Gui, batendo em Ni com a palma da mão. 

O demônio polar gritou quando foi acertado no rosto e Dai Gui respirou fundo. 

– Você não ouve o que eu digo ou simplesmente não quer entender? Nós não vamos dar o próximo passo até você aprender a gritar como eu quero! – ele disse se preparando para um novo golpe, mas Xiao Fung saltou para ficar na mesma pedra que eles. 

– Você está machucando ele, Tchang Zu não te deu permissão pra fazer isso – avisou o demônio do vento, e Dai se virou para olhá-lo com raiva. 

– Não interfira! Se você fosse um professor melhor, Tchang teria dado este trabalho a você! – ele disse irritado e Xiao bufou. 

– Qualquer um poderia ensiná-lo isso. Ele o escolheu porque você é o único que não consegue ensinar outra coisa – ele respondeu, sorrindo, e Dai teria dado qualquer coisa se apenas pudesse arrancar aquele sorriso irritante do largo rosto do irmão. 

Estalando furiosamente, ele derrubou Ni Tang no chão e franziu as sobrancelhas para Xiao. 

– Eu estou te avisando, eu vou falar com Tchang Zu sobre isto e vou me assegurar de que você não terá permissão de ensinar nada ao Ni! – ele advertiu e deu um enorme salto para a pedra seguinte. 

– Que idiota – o demônio do vento murmurou para si mesmo e virou as costas para Ni, começando a caminhar para ir embora. O demônio polar se levantou e fitou os dois irmãos por um tempo. Estava desapontado, ele pensou que Xiao Fung tinha vindo ajudá-lo. 

– Ni! – Ele ouviu a voz familiar de Hsi Wu e olhou para cima, onde o seu irmão o saudou acenando. Ni respondeu com um aceno. Agora que sabia como era ruim em falar, ele não tinha vontade de dizer nada. – Eu vi o Dai Gui, ele estava mesmo furioso. O que você disse a ele? Não se lembrou do que eu te contei? – perguntou Hsi, ralhando. 

– Eu tentei, mas ele não gosta de mim. Eu não consigo gritar como ele – respondeu Ni, e Hsi lhe deu um olhar estranho. 

– Você não consegue gritar? O que há de tão difícil nisso? É assim, KRAAAH!!! – ele disse com um grito de perfurar os ouvidos. 

Ni deu um passo para trás, surpreso. Ele não tinha pensado que um demônio pequeno como Hsi Wu podia fazer tanto barulho. O demônio do céu era quase tão bom quanto Dai Gui, e Ni se sentiu ainda mais patético. Será que ele sabia gritar assim antes de ter sido aprisionado? 

– Você deveria praticar mais. Então da próxima vez que o Dai for duro com você, você o surpreenderá totalmente e vai poder passar para a próxima lição. Ei, agora que eu não sou mais o mais novo, você acha que eu posso manter uma lição também? – ele perguntou ansioso. 

– Eu não sei... – Ni respondeu e Hsi suspirou. – Viu? Você deveria falar mais e mais alto! – ele disse. 

Então ele abriu as asas e estalou com a cauda. 

– Talvez o Dai consiga algum barulho de você da próxima vez. E se não conseguir, eu tenho certeza de que alguém vai pensar em alguma coisa – ele disse e se sentiu idiota de novo. Por que ele estava se preocupando com Ni o tempo todo? 

– Xiao Fung veio nos ver – disse Ni de repente para mudar de assunto. 

– O Dai deixou ele ficar? – perguntou Hsi Wu, surpreso, e Ni balançou a cabeça. 

– Não, mas ele ficou mesmo assim. 

Hsi sorriu. 

– Exatamente como o velho Xiao – ele disse. 

------

Tso Lan apertou os olhos, preocupado, assistindo à conversa dos demônios mais novos. Ele não gostava disso, os dois passavam muito tempo juntos. Ni Tang deveria se acostumar aos outros demônios também e aprender alguma coisa útil. 

E sempre havia o perigo de que Ni despertasse a memória há muito tempo esquecida de Hsi, uma coisa que todos eles tinham trabalhado para esconder. Seria triste perder Hsi Wu agora só por causa da impaciência dos irmãos. 

– Com ciúmes, meu irmão? – perguntou Xiao Fung, e o demônio da lua se virou quando ouviu a voz do irmão. 

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou Tso, olhando curioso para o demônio do vento. Xiao sorriu e se virou para ver Ni e Hsi, que não faziam idéia de que alguém os observava. 

– Hsi Wu e Ni Tang se dão muito bem. Você costumava ser o único a quem Hsi recorria, mas agora parece que você foi abandonado – ele disse, divertido, e Tso Lan franziu. 

– Por que eu deveria me preocupar? É muito bom que Hsi tenha achado alguém com quem possa gastar o tempo! – ele disse irritado e se virou para olhar os dois. 

– Parece que você se preocupa bastante com isso. Se não importasse, você deveria estar fazendo alguma outra coisa em vez de ficar aqui se aborrecendo – continuou Xiao, mesmo que estivesse claro que Tso não estava a fim desta conversa. 

– É difícil quando todos os meus irmãos são grandes idiotas cuja companhia eu não procuraria nem se vocês fossem as últimas criaturas vivas no mundo – comentou o demônio da lua, e Xiao Fung riu. 

– Cuidado, meu irmão. Você está começando a se parecer comigo. A minha companhia está te afetando assim tão rápido? – ele quis saber. 

– Talvez, então é melhor que você vá embora – disse Tso Lan, e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo Xiao ouviu algum sarcasmo na voz de seu irmão. 

– Eu acho que não, Tso. É hora de você deixar o mundo empoeirado dos seus livros e pensamentos. A vida é muito mais do que apenas sabedoria – ele comentou e Tso balançou a cabeça. 

– E o que você sabe sobre isso? – ele disse enfatizando a palavra "sabe". – Nós estamos aqui há tanto tempo que nada mais é como costumava ser – continuou com um suspiro. 

– O nosso irmão vai nos libertar – disse o demônio do vento, andando para ficar ao lado do irmão. 

– Mas será que ele pode fazer isso? Ele ainda é muito humano e Dai Gui não ficou feliz com os resultados da lição – disse o demônio da lua não aprovando e Xiao balançou a cabeça. 

– Aquele idiota não teria ficado feliz nem mesmo se Ni tivesse gritado os pulmões pra fora. O real poder não é como você faz alguma coisa, mas por que você a faz – ele disse e Tso lhe deu um olhar surpreso. 

– Você leu um livro? – ele perguntou e Xiao sorriu. 

– Não, eu ouvi isso de você – ele disse e continuou quando Tso Lan franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você me deu essa bronca quando eu tentei ensinar ao Hsi Wu como comer humanos sem matá-los primeiro. Tso Lan riu. 

– Habilidade completamente inútil – comentou. 

– Talvez, mas muito divertida. 

Então a expressão do demônio do vento ficou mais séria. 

– Nós temos que falar com o Tchang Zu, não podemos deixar o Dai Gui continuar com o treinamento do Ni. Ele só o assusta e o faz se fechar em sua concha. Você se lembra de como nós quase perdemos o Hsi Wu quando aquele grande imbecil pôde fazer o que queria – ele disse e Tso Lan concordou. 

– Nós temos que ter cuidado com o nosso novo irmão. Ele será muito útil para nós ou nos causará um grande dano – ele disse, pensativo. 

------

Dai Gui se sentou aborrecido em uma pedra e encarou Tso Lan e Xiao Fung, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso. Tso Lan não prestou nenhuma atenção ao ódio do irmão, ele pensou que estava acima desse comportamento selvagem. E ele não gostava do humor infantil de Xiao Fung, não conseguia entender como ele ousava agir como uma mera criança humana. 

– Apesar da boa tentativa dele, nós não achamos que o Dai Gui deveria ser permitido a continuar com o treinamento de Ni Tang – disse Tso Lan a Tchang Zu, que ouviu pensativamente as palavras dos dois irmãos. Ele se virou para Dai Gui, que ficou de pé para mostrar respeito ao irmão mais velho. 

– O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? – perguntou o demônio do trovão, e Dai apertou os olhos. 

– Eles não sabem o que estão falando! Esses dois são fracos idiotas que não entendem como um treinamento apropriado tem que começar. Dai não pode ensinar nada a Ni se ele primeiro acaricia a cabeça dele e lhe diz o quanto ele significa para ele. Ele não me respeitaria ou aprenderia nada, o medo é o melhor professor – defendeu o demônio da terra rispidamente, e Tchang Zu franziu. 

– Ni Tang não é um demônio normal, nós não podemos usar os métodos habituais para ensinar-lhe. Ele ainda é parcialmente humano e se nós quisermos tirar essa parte dele nós temos que ser muito cuidadosos. Ele pode se quebrar com o mais leve dos golpes e então será impossível para escaparmos. E nós não podemos esquecer como isso afetaria Hsi Wu – comentou Tso Lan para fazer o demônio mais velho concordar com eles. 

– Nós não o criamos para que ele fosse o brinquedo pessoal do Dai Gui – Xiao Fung acrescentou só para irritar o irmão. 

– Você está estranhamente interessado no bem-estar do seu irmão – comentou o demônio do trovão, desconfiado. 

– Apenas porque a nossa própria liberdade depende disso – respondeu Tso Lan, e então o demônio do trovão afirmou com a cabeça. 

– Concordo com você, nós não podemos arriscar o nosso ingresso para a liberdade só por causa dos métodos severos do Dai Gui. De agora em diante a irmã Bai Tsa vai ensinar a Ni Tang a razão dele de viver – ele decidiu e Tso e Xiao se entreolharam com um olhar contente. 

Dai Gui não estava tão feliz, ele achou que ia explodir de raiva e quase se sentiu incapaz de suportar o desejo de fazer os dois irmãos em pedaços. Só a presença de Tchang Zu o impediu de fazer isso, ele não tinha medo de Tso e Xiao, embora fosse uma disputa de dois contra um. Tso era mais velho do que ele, mas o demônio da lua nunca foi fisicamente forte, o seu poder era a sabedoria, e Xiao nunca foi forte em nada. 

– Dai se lembrará disso... irmãos – ele prometeu murmurando de forma que ninguém mais o ouvisse e se curvou para Tchang Zu para que parecesse que ele tinha aceitado a decisão. 

------

Po Kong e Bai Tsa eram as únicas fêmeas da família dos demônios, e era por isso que elas se davam tão bem. Bai adorava cantar e era também uma talentosa pintora. Ao contrário dos outros demônios, ela não tinha interesse em matanças sem sentido, ela preferia comer almas. Claro que isso não a tornava mais fraca ou mais agradável do que os seus irmãos, ela era tão impiedosa quanto eles. 

Depois que todos eles foram banidos para o Netherworld, ela não pôde mais pintar, mas compensou compondo muitas canções bonitas. Po Kong as ouvia alegremente e tinha que admitir que se não a conhecesse melhor nunca acreditaria que elas tinham sido compostas por uma cruel feiticeira demônio. 

As duas eram as únicas dos traiçoeiros demônios que estavam prontas para sacrificar as próprias vidas uma pela outra. Talvez porque elas tenham crescido juntas ou porque as duas eram fêmeas, ninguém sabia. Mas elas eram inseparáveis. 

– Aquele Ni Tang falhou miseravelmente no que Dai Gui tentou ensinar – Bai Tsa bufou em desprezo e Po Kong sorriu para ela. 

– Talvez, mas você precisa de um pequeno milagre para ter sucesso depois que aquele idiota lhe ensina algo – a demônio da montanha comentou e foi recompensada com um olhar zangado. – Além disso, ele é estranho. Tão pequeno e frágil, eu estou ansiosa pra ver que poderes ele tem – acrescentou a enorme demônio. Bai Tsa girou os olhos. 

– Se é que ele tem algum. Ele parece tanto um humano patético, todo mundo pode ver isso e nada de bom vai sair daquilo – disse. 

– Você é muito pessimista, minha irmã – ralhou Po Kong, e a demônio da água virou as costas rebeldemente. 

Bai Tsa não estava zangada, este era um velho hábito da época em que ela era criança. Sempre fazia isso fazendo os outros acreditarem que ela estava de coração partido e zangada. Então os seus irmãos lhe ofereciam todos os tipos de presentes para animá-la, e ela gostou disso. 

Só quando ela estava mais velha Po aprendeu como Bai tentava enganá-la e se juntou ao jogo. Elas davam uma à outra um tratamento de silêncio, competindo para ver quem desistia primeiro. Elas falavam com os outros demônios e, apesar dos argumentos, as irmãs queriam se falar. Como se falar diretamente causaria a derrota, elas escolheram Xiao Fung para ser o seu embaixador, que transmitiria as mensagens de uma irmã para a outra. 

Ele se divertia com essa missão sempre que tinha uma chance para praticar, era uma diferença refrescante da vida entediante do Netherworld. Ele até pediu para Tso Lan que se unisse a ele, mas o demônio da lua desprezava esse tipo de atividade infantil. Ele preferia se sentar sozinho e pensar. 

Então Po, Bai e Xiao permaneceram sozinhos, ninguém mais estava interessado em quando Bai desistiria e as irmãs voltariam a se falar. 

Po Kong sorriu para si mesma enquanto fitava as costas da irmã. Quem sabia quanto tempo o tratamento de silêncio poderia durar, elas tinham toda a eternidade para elas. 

**Continua...**


	4. A segunda lição

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 4**

Ni Tang se sentou em uma pedra redonda e manteve os olhos na irmã. Bai Tsa era uma criatura como uma sereia azul, perfeita para uma demônio da água. Bai parecia sombria e Ni continuou quieto para não irritá-la. 

Bai deu um corte com a cauda e franziu não muito contente. 

– Como você sabe, a responsabilidade do seu treinamento foi posta sobre os meus ombros – ela disse rispidamente e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam flamejar. – Agora eu quero deixar claro que não gosto de você. E ainda assim eu tenho que fazer isso, por causa da minha família, e eu espero que você faça exatamente o que eu disser. Ficou claro? – perguntou a demônio da água, e Ni afirmou com a cabeça. – "timo. 

Ficou quieta por um momento e Ni mudou de posição. Bai Tsa olhou para ele. – Paciência – ela disse irritada e Ni gelou imediatamente. 

– Eu não sou como Dai Gui, não uso violência quando ensino as coisas. Mas eu não vou te deixar ir embora até eu ter certeza de que você entendeu a coisa mais importante: por que você existe – ela disse seriamente e se preparou para dizer alguma coisa irritada se Ni tentasse protestar. Mas ele ficou quieto e Bai ficou um pouco desapontada. Seria divertido dar uma bronca no recém-chegado. – Agora eu quero que entenda que você não está vivendo por si mesmo. Você é o mais novo da família dos feiticeiros demônios e a sua responsabilidade é pensar no bem-estar dos seus irmãos antes de fazer qualquer coisa pra você mesmo. Tenho certeza de que você entende isso, ou não? – a demônio da água disse e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ni concordou novamente e Bai deixou sair um suspiro. – Dai estava certo, você com certeza é muito quieto – ela murmurou e pensou por que era desse jeito. 

De acordo com o que os outros contaram sobre Valmont, ele era confiante, orgulhoso e muito barulhento quando precisava. E o homem gritou mais do que o necessário quando tentou fazer os demônios mostrarem clemência a ele. Por que Ni Tang era assim? 

Bem, assim era melhor. Se Ni fosse como antes, não teria aceitado o papel de membro mais desprezível da família. 

– Como Tchang Zu te disse, este lugar é o Netherworld e nós fomos banidos pra cá por toda a eternidade. Nós oito temos um portal, que nos dará liberdade se alguém abri-los do outro lado – ela continuou. 

Ni Tang piscou os seus olhos vermelhos e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. O que Bai Tsa estava tentando ensinar a ele? Isso não fazia sentido. 

– Shendu, que é o mais novo depois de você e Hsi Wu, teve a chance de abrir os portais, mas enfrentou muitas dificuldades e a operação toda deu errado. Agora ele também está preso aqui e parece que nós não temos jeito de escapar. Estamos condenados – anunciou Bai, cuspindo a última palavra da boca como se fosse veneno. 

Ni imediatamente viu como a irmã estava zangada, e também se sentiu irritado. Quem teria sido tão insolente para banir os seus irmãos? E por que alguém teria feito isso? Não havia nenhuma razão para mandar alguém para o Netherworld, não importava o quanto eles pudessem ser maus. 

Bai Tsa lambeu os lábios. Ela podia sentir a incerteza do recém-chegado e sabia o jeito certo de transformar isso em algo de que todos eles precisavam. 

– Há muito tempo atrás nós nove éramos os governantes do mundo, todos nós tínhamos os nossos próprios reinos e os regíamos sabiamente. Mas nem todo mundo estava feliz, bocas invejosas falavam de nós pelas costas. 

A demônio da água ficou quieta por um momento para deixar Ni pensar nas suas palavras. 

– Os guerreiros Imortais da China antiga queriam o mundo para eles e nos desafiaram um por um em lutas. Como justos soberanos, nós tivemos que concordar, mas eles lutaram sujo. Todos eles tinham buscado poderosos feitiços-chi que baniram nós oito para este maldito lugar. Você foi transformado em jade, como o irmão Hsi antes, onde hoje é a Dinamarca. É culpa deles que você tenha perdido a sua memória. O que você acha disso, meu irmão? – perguntou Bai Tsa, admitindo pela primeira vez que eles estavam relacionados. 

Ni Tang lambeu os lábios e tentou controlar a onda quente de raiva que sentiu de repente. Ele sentiu como se tivesse sido traído, tiraram o que era seu de direito! No momento, ele sentia um ódio crescente pelos guerreiros Imortais, e se um deles estivesse lá ele o faria em pedaços com as próprias mãos. 

– Eu os odeio – ele disse quietamente e Bai Tsa se sentiu satisfeita. Ni era mais fácil de manipular do que Hsi Wu! 

– É, eles nos baniram pra cá e ficaram com o nosso mundo pra eles – ela repetiu com um chio irritado. – Mas nem tudo está perdido – ela apontou e fez Ni franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso. 

– Como assim? – ele perguntou falando pela primeira vez sem que alguém perguntasse primeiro durante esta lição, e o sussurro seu quieto causou calafrios nas costas de Bai. 

Era de fato estranho, a voz de Ni não era ameaçadora o bastante para deixar Bai Tsa nervosa, nem um pouco. Ela não tinha nem um pouco de medo dele, Ni era muito fraco e inexperiente para Bai sentir que não era seguro. Talvez fosse porque a sua voz quieta e fria era tão diferente como a de Valmont. 

– Embora seja impossível para nós oito escaparmos, você nunca teve um portal. Você simplesmente sai – disse Bai, resumindo a verdade em umas poucas palavras, e Ni Tang ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

– Eu posso... sair? – ele perguntou não acreditando. Era assim tão fácil? 

Bai Tsa afirmou com a cabeça. 

– Nós vamos mandá-lo de volta para o mundo depois que ensinarmos mais algumas coisas. Mas você tem que se lembrar de a quem você serve e por que você vive. Nós esperamos que você procure a caixa Pan Ku e abra os portais antes de qualquer outra coisa. Então quando toda a família estiver livre novamente nós poderemos fazer o que quisermos com o mundo – ela disse mantendo os olhos em Ni para dar a certeza de que ele não tinha o direito de fazer nenhuma outra coisa além do que tinha sido falado a ele. 

Ni abaixou os olhos e pensou. Ele sabia que este lugar não era o mundo real e ele de alguma forma sabia de coisas que estavam atrás dos portais, como o sol, mas realmente não fazia idéia de em que tipo de mundo deveria entrar. Só de pensar em ficar sozinho sem a segurança dos irmãos o fez se sentir estranho, mas ele achou que seria melhor não mencionar isso. Bai só ficaria zangada. 

– Vocês dois só se sentam aqui em silêncio e nenhum trabalho parece ser feito. Você acha que a nossa irmã é chata, Ni? – perguntou Po Kong e Ni e Bai se viraram para os dois demônios. Xiao Fung seguia logo atrás da irmã, sabendo que teria a chance de brincar de embaixador de novo. Bai franziu. 

– Xiao, diga à Po que ela não tem o direito de perturbar a mim e ao Ni agora – disse a demônio da água friamente e o demônio do vento virou para a irmã maior. 

– Parece que a Bai não nos quer aqui – ele disse e Po sorriu. 

– Diga a ela que ela parece muito o Dai Gui quando fala desse jeito – ela disse e Xiao falou a mensagem, embora Bai tenha ouvido tão bem quanto ele. 

– E eu não acho que o papel de urso macho caia bem em você – acrescentou o demônio do vento, e Bai franziu para ele. 

– Você certamente tem uma interessante habilidade de deixar todo mundo furioso com você, Xiao. E isso não é saudável também, um dia alguém fará você pagar por isso – ela disse irritada. 

Ni assistiu à discussão dos três irmãos um pouco confuso, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo e não quis tentar perguntar. Po olhou para ele, divertindo-se. 

– Bem, o que a minha irmã te ensinou? – ela perguntou estranhamente amigavelmente e ergueu Ni na sua enorme palma. O demônio polar encarou o rosto da irmã e encolheu os ombros. 

– Meu único significado na vida é servi-los – ele disse com cuidado e o sorriso da demônio da montanha ficou maior. 

– Ah, excelente. Se você mantiver isso em mente ninguém pode dizer a qual distância você pode chegar – ela disse aprovando e descendo-o. – O que vão ensinar a ele a seguir? – perguntou Po a Xiao, que inclinou a cabeça. 

– O Shendu contará a ele sobre o mundo – respondeu o demônio do vento. 

– Eu gostaria de ver isso. Ele é quase um professor tão ruim quanto Dai Gui – disse Bai Tsa, em desprezo. 

– Diga à Bai que ninguém mais pode fazer isso. O Shendu é o único que conhece o mundo como ele é agora – comentou Po secamente e Xiao deixou sair um suspiro. 

– Vamos falar sobre alguma coisa que não seja escola. Isso tudo me faz lembrar do velho mestre Wo, que tentou me ensinar a ler – ele disse chateado. 

Po sorriu. 

– Não foi o que você comeu depois de não aprender nada? – ela confirmou e Xiao sorriu. 

– A culpa é sempre dos professores! E eles têm um gosto bom – ele disse feliz e lambendo os lábios. 

– Mas depois que você finalmente aprendeu pelo menos os mais simples caracteres o papai teve que contratar um grupo de professores novos para substituir os que você comeu. Eu acho que se contarmos eles juntos, nós chegamos à conclusão de que você não é o mais brilhante de nós – comentou Bai. Xiao sorriu, talvez um pouco envergonhado desta vez. 

– Que seja, todo mundo tem alguns maus hábitos. 

– Mas falando sobre coisas boas, eu acho que o jovem Ni não ouviu você cantar, não é? – implicou o demônio do vento e Bai apertou os olhos. 

– E daí? – ela perguntou e Po e Xiao giraram os olhos. 

– Você poderia cantar pra ele – sugeriu Xiao e Bai suspirou. 

– Talvez – ela disse parecendo cansada. 

Po ergueu Ni novamente e o levou para perto do rosto dela. 

– Ouça cuidadosamente, Ni. Ninguém consegue cantar como a nossa irmã. Ela raramente canta quando se pede a ela, geralmente ela começa quando ninguém está a fim de ouvir – disse a demônio da montanha, e Bai a encarou com raiva antes de fechar os olhos. 

Por um momento a demônio da água não se moveu, e no início Ni pensou que ela estava tão brava que não cantaria nada. Então, de repente, Bai abriu um pouco a boca e deixou sair a primeira nota. Era baixa e causou calafrios no demônio polar. Depois da primeira veio outra, um pouco mais alta, e então a terceira. 

A demônio da água manteve os olhos fechados e o seu corpo esbelto balançou com a canção. Não havia palavras na canção, apenas notas diferentes que juntas formavam uma bela melodia. 

Quando ele olhou para Po, em cuja palma estava sentado, Ni notou que a demônio da montanha também estava com os olhos fechados para aproveitar melhor a música. O próprio Ni preferiu se sentar e observar enquanto escutava. 

Quando a canção terminou Bai ficou parada por um momento antes de abrir os olhos. Ni achou que deveria dizer alguma coisa e respirou fundo. 

– Foi muito bonito – ele disse e um sorriso de orgulho apareceu no rosto de Bai. Talvez o recém-chegado não fosse tão ruim quanto ela pensou. 

------

Hsi Wu sentou-se próximo a Ni e olhou o irmão. Ele estava quieto, como sempre, mas agora havia alguma coisa nova em sua forma. O demônio do céu estava curioso, queria saber o que Bai Tsa dissera, mas não quis parecer que se preocupava. 

– No que você está pensando? – ele finalmente perguntou. Ni Tang encolheu os ombros. 

– Na nossa irmã – ele respondeu brevemente e Hsi franziu, confuso. 

– O que tem ela? – ele quis saber. 

– Ela cantou para mim. Foi muito bonito – disse Ni, pensativo, e o demônio do céu ainda não entendeu. Sim, Bai cantava bem, mas e daí? 

– E...? – ele implicou e Ni franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Além disso, essa não foi a coisa mais bonita que ela fez. Eu disse que tinha gostado da canção dela e ela... 

– Sim? 

– ... ela sorriu – disse Ni. 

Hsi Wu lhe deu um olhar estranho. 

– Sorriu? – ele confirmou não acreditando. O que havia de tão especial nisso? Todos eles sorriam às vezes, até Dai Gui. O sorriso não era sempre bonito, e sim tinha alguma coisa a ver com violência e sangue, mas um sorriso é um sorriso. 

– É, foi muito bonito. E eu vi você sorrindo também algumas vezes. O irmãos Xiao também sorri freqüentemente – continuou Ni quietamente. Ficou quieto por um momento antes do demônio polar continuar. – Hsi, por que eu não consigo sorrir? – ele perguntou e franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado. Hsi Wu piscou. 

Agora que ele pensou nisso, Ni Tang nunca sorriu. Nem um pouco, por nenhuma razão. Isso não incomodou ninguém, um demônio que só sorria o tempo todo não assustava ninguém e às vezes um assassino sério espalha mais medo do que um que age como uma criança. Por que Ni estava pensando em uma coisa dessas? 

– Todo mundo pode sorrir, você só não fez isso ainda – disse Hsi com cuidado e Ni encolheu os ombros tristemente. 

– Eu gostaria de sorrir também, mas de alguma forma eu tenho a impressão de que nunca vou poder fazer isso – ele disse. – Vocês podem e eu sinto que está me faltando alguma coisa – acrescentou. 

Hsi Wu franziu. Isso era idiotice, Ni estava pensando demais. 

– E daí se você nunca vai sorrir? Isso não mal a ninguém e sorrir é inútil de qualquer forma – ele apontou e Ni olhou para ele, surpreso, talvez até um pouco magoado. Então ele só bufou. 

– Talvez. 

Ele suspirou. – O irmão Shendu está esperando por mim, é melhor eu ir – ele disse se curvando para o irmão mais velho. 

– Hum... – Hsi Wu murmurou e observou o irmão enquanto ele ia embora. O demônio polar caminhava ligeiramente como se estivesse dançando e realmente fez Hsi lembrar dos antigos elfos. Talvez ele fosse um meio-elfo? Ele balançou a cabeça para pensar em algo mais importante. Então, Ni Tang queria sorrir... 

------

A vida no Netherworld era entediante e os demônios tentaram alguma coisa interessante para fazer. Dai Gui ficava feliz se alguém lutasse com ele, Bai Tsa cantava para Po, que a ouvia, Xiao Fung irritava os outros com suas piadas incrivelmente infames e Tchang Zu dava uma de líder. Mas Tso Lan e Hsi Wu acharam uma coisa melhor para fazer. 

O demônio da lua lera sobre o Netherworld antes deles terem sido banidos e se lembrava de algumas histórias sobre o lugar. A coisa mais interessante era que a dimensão fora originalmente um armazém mágico para artigos inúteis e só depois todos os portais foram fechados. 

Então o mundo foi esquecido e teria continuado assim se os guerreiros Imortais não tivessem achado os feitiços-chi certos para abrir os portais e bani-los. Mas ninguém sabia o que acontecera com todos os artigos que estavam armazenados, e Tso Lan acreditava que eles ainda estavam em algum lugar. 

Ele e Hsi Wu muitas vezes deixaram os outros e gastaram um longo tempo procurando por esses artigos perdidos há muito tempo. Eles nunca ousaram se afastar por muito tempo, os outros poderiam ficar muito curiosos e os dois não queriam compartilhar esse segredo com ninguém. 

O Netherworld era uma dimensão infinita e triste, e parecia impossível achar alguma coisa lá. Mas como disse Tso Lan, eles tinham todo o tempo de que precisavam. Eles conversavam muito e às vezes Hsi Wu sentia como se estivesse no mesmo nível que o irmão, que era muito mais velho que ele. 

E finalmente, depois de séculos, o trabalho deles foi recompensado e eles acharam alguma coisa. Era uma enorme pedra com todos os tipos de tralhas. Havia pergaminhos, vasos, livros velhos, roupas e outras bugigangas. Tso Lan juntou todos os livros e pergaminhos interessantes e os leu várias vezes. Achou que eles eram a sua propriedade privada e que nenhum dos irmãos os apreciaria de qualquer forma. 

Hsi Wu não se importou quando o demônio da lua levou os livros, ele estava muito mais interessado nas outras tralhas. Ele as olhava várias vezes só para matar um pouco de tempo e se lembrava de cada artigo. Ele e Tso nunca gastavam muito tempo lá, este era o segredo deles e nenhum deles queria arriscar chamar a atenção dos outros. 

O demônio do céu deu uma olhada ao redor. Agora que Ni tinha ido se encontrar com Shendu ninguém prestaria atenção nele. Ele não podia ver todos os irmãos agora, mas eles não lhe causariam nenhum problema. Abriu as asas e saltou no ar da pedra em que estava descansando. Ele sabia exatamente do que Ni precisava. 

Voou o mais rápido que pôde para que voltasse antes que alguém percebesse que ele tinha ido embora. Hsi não pôde suprimir um sorriso quando passou como uma bala pelo mundo vermelho e pensou no artigo que estava a ponto de pegar. 

Tso Lan não se preocupara com aquilo e só dera uma olhada. Hsi Wu também não a considerara muito interessante e a colocara junto com um monte de tapetes velhos e continuara investigando alguns vasos. Mas agora havia utilidade para aquilo e Hsi estava feliz por não tê-la destruído. 

Não demorou muito para alcançar a pedra e aterrissou nela agilmente recolhendo as suas grandes asas. Deu uma olhada ao redor e afirmou com a cabeça, contente. Tudo estava como sempre. Agora ele só tinha que achar o que estava procurando. 

Ele se lembrava de onde tinha deixado aquilo, mas primeiro quis ver alguns outros artigos. Já fazia muito tempo desde que visitou este lugar e estava com saudade dos seus tesouros. O demônio do céu ergueu um simples vaso de barro com as suas garras e o olhou com a cabeça inclinada. Não era bonito e ele entedia porque tinha sido deixado ali. O dono não o queria mas não tinha coragem de dar ou quebrar, então ele foi esquecido aqui com os outros. 

De uma estranha forma, ele gostava do vaso. Era alto e esbelto, tinha uns padrões simples na superfície e era pintado de preto. Ele achou o vaso bonito, não importava o que os outros dissessem, e ele o colocou de volta cuidadosamente. 

Próximo ao vaso havia uma caixa com diferentes roupas. Havia de muitas formas e cores, vermelhas, azuis, amarelas, verdes, pretas, laranjas, marrons... Por que elas estavam aqui, Hsi não entendia. No início ele achou que elas eram interessantes, mas agora já estava cansado delas. Se tivesse sido infantil, teria experimentado-as, mas achou que isso era um comportamento idiota para um demônio. Principalmente agora que ele não era mais o mais novo. 

– Procurando por algo, Hsi? – A voz familiar de Tso Lan foi ouvida atrás dele e Hsi se virou para ficar de frente para o irmão. 

– Tso Lan – ele saudou, surpreso. Tso Lan afirmou com a cabeça e Hsi notou que ele estava segurando um livro em uma das quatro mãos. Parecia que o demônio da lua queria um pouco de privacidade e veio aqui para ler. 

– Um presente para o Ni Tang – ele respondeu e Tso ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

– Um presente? – ele perguntou em suspeita. Poderia não ser uma boa idéia levar alguma coisa daqui, os outros iriam realmente querer saber de onde veio. 

– É, ele estava muito preocupado com uma coisa e eu achei que poderia animá-lo – disse o demônio do céu, sem perceber que o irmão não estava aprovando. 

– Ni não precisa de nada, ele tem que aprender a controlar os seus sentimentos – disse Tso, e Hsi se retraiu. Isso era verdade, mas... O demônio do céu desviou o olhar e se moveu para perto dos outros objetos. Ajoelhou-se e pegou um artigo. 

– Ele queria aprender a sorrir e eu pensei em dar isto a ele – ele disse e mostrou a Tso o que ele tinha achado. 

Era uma simples máscara de porcelana cinzenta, que só tinha duas raias como os buracos dos olhos, e elas faziam a máscara parecer demoníaca. Era feita de um material frágil, mas ficou mais forte com feitiços-chi, assim não quebraria tão facilmente. E fora encantada para se ajustar a todo usuário perfeitamente de forma que qualquer um pudesse usá-la sem dificuldade. 

Mas o que chamava a atenção de quem a via era o sorriso da máscara. O fabricante tinha pintado na máscara uma fina linha preta para uma boca. O sorriso era estranhamente largo e seria amigável se os olhos não fizessem parecer cruel e calculista. 

Tso Lan franziu. Uma máscara. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Por ele não ter participado do ritual de Valmont, Ni Tang era um demônio frágil, muito humano e muito parecido com a sua forma humana. Quando ele voltasse ao mundo real, havia o perigo de que alguém do seu passado o reconhecesse e despertasse alguns sentimentos esquecidos no demônio polar. 

Se ele usasse uma máscara, ninguém poderia dizer que ele estava ligado a Valmont e tudo ficaria bem. O demônio da lua afirmou com a cabeça. 

– Que idéia excelente, meu irmão – ele disse e Hsi Wu o olhou, surpreso. Agora há pouco Tso estava contra o presente. – Eu tenho certeza de que podemos fazer os outros acreditarem que você simplesmente achou isso em algum lugar – o demônio da lua adicionou aprovando e Hsi Wu só pôde concordar, não importando o quanto fosse estranho Tso mudar de idéia desse jeito. 

**Continua...**


	5. As últimas lições

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 5**

Shendu sorriu contente consigo mesmo. Quando o maldito tio do Chan o baniu para o Netherworld, ele temeu que tivesse que enfrentar a raiva dos irmãos, mas foi recebido com honra. 

Claro que isso aconteceu porque ele trouxera um humano útil consigo. O demônio do fogo olhou para Ni Tang, que estava sentado pacientemente em frente a ele esperando o demônio mais velho dizer alguma coisa. 

Ele conhecia Valmont melhor do que qualquer um dos irmãos, conhecia e odiava. O homem era orgulhoso, egoísta e irritantemente confiante em si mesmo. Tanto quanto Shendu, e viver no corpo de Valmont foi a pior tortura para ele. 

Como ele desejou que pudesse ter outro corpo, qualquer coisa, e amaldiçoava o destino quando isso não era possível. Sim, Valmont fora sido útil, mas também o fez perder os nervos mais de uma vez. 

E agora ele teve vingança com um extra! Valmont odiava os demônios, desprezava-os do fundo de seu coração negro, e agora era um deles. Shendu riu da ironia e sorriu para si mesmo. 

Ni Tang se parecia tanto com Valmont e ainda assim era tão diferente. Mesmo como um demônio, ele manteve a sua forma humana e qualquer um que uma vez conheceu Valmont poderia dizer quem ele era. Embora os seus olhos azuis tenham sido substituídos por vermelhos, havia alguma coisa no rosto do demônio que fazia o demônio do fogo se lembrar do homem que tanto odiava. 

E ainda assim, Ni era tão diferente. Ele não tinha a índole orgulhosa e confiante de Valmont, ele se tornou quieto e, de um modo irônico, tímido. Shendi chiou contente quando olhou para o irmão menor e inclinou a cabeça. Esta era a maior diversão que ele poderia imaginar! Talvez, quando isso tudo tivesse terminado e eles estivessem livres, ele pudesse contar a Ni quem ele realmente era o matá-lo depois disso. 

– Você já sabe qual a sua razão de viver e que importante missão lhe foi dada. O que você ainda precisa é a informação do que lhe aguarda – começou o demônio do fogo. Ni Tang afirmou com a cabeça lentamente. – Eu estive do outro lado e sei o que há lá. O mundo mudou tanto que eu não posso lhe dizer tudo, só o que é importante – continuou Shendu. – Nós vamos lhe abrir um portal para uma cidade chamada São Francisco. Ela é enorme e cheia de pessoas, mas você não tem que se preocupar com elas. Elas são patéticas e de nenhum uso pra você. Você tem que achar um antigo artefato tibetano, a caixa Pan Ku. Só com ela você vai poder abrir o resto dos portais. Provavelmente a caixa está em uma pequena loja de antigüidades de um velho feiticeiro do chi, e você tem que roubá-la dele. E tem que arranjar alguém pra carregar a caixa para você, você mesmo não pode tocá-la. 

Shendu ficou quieto por um momento para deixar Ni pensar. Valmont sabia de tudo isso, mas o conhecimento fora apagado da sua memória. Mas talvez houvesse uma pequena chance de que Ni se lembrasse de parte disso. Só algumas partes e só isso que ele aprenderia mais cedo. 

– Quando você tiver a caixa, você abre os portais e pronto. Depois disso você não tem que se preocupar com mais nada, nós vamos cuidar do assunto com nossas próprias mãos. Entendeu? – ele terminou e Ni ergueu os olhos do chão. 

– Sim, eu vou abrir os portais para libertá-los – ele repetiu e Shendu afirmou com a cabeça, contente. 

– "timo, mas há outras coisas que você deve saber também. Primeiramente, se alguém do clã Chan, principalmente Jackie, lhe causar qualquer problema, mate-os todos. É culpa deles que nós não já estejamos livres e então você também tem um bom motivo para odiá-los – ele disse e sorriu. 

É, Ni tinha um ótimo motivo para odiar Chan mesmo que o demônio polar não soubesse. Sem o velho Chan, Shendu nunca teria sido banido e Valmont teria permanecido como um humano. Ah, como Shendu queria contar para Ni o que realmente acontecera, mas estava com muito medo de Tchang e da sua fúria. 

– O mundo mudou e você tem que ser cuidadoso. Evite brigas e tudo que chamar a atenção e só aja à noite. Se a situação ficar ruim, assuma a forma de um humano e se esconda na multidão antes que qualquer um descubra a sua verdadeira identidade como um demônio. Tente agir como os humanos e não mate ninguém em nenhuma circunstância só porque tem vontade de fazer isso ou parece divertido. Então quando você nos libertar, poderá matar quantos humanos quiser, mas antes disso você não pode fazer nada idiota – disse o demônio do fogo seriamente e Ni concordou de novo. 

Apesar do que Bai dissera, Shendu era um bom professor. Ele podia ser paciente quando isso lhe causava algum bem e até gostava de ensinar a Ni. Isso o fazia se sentir bem, ele achou que era divertido agir na frente de Ni como se ele fosse um demônio e seu irmão. 

– Hoje em dia os humanos realmente não usam animais para o trabalho, eles criaram uma tecnologia muito forte para ajudá-los em tudo. Eles se chamam de civilizados, mas debaixo desse escudo brilhante eles são o que eram antes, egoístas e gananciosos. Quando você deixa a propriedade dos outros ninguém lhe dará atenção e você pode fazer o que quiser – Shendu disse e então sorriu. – Ainda há muita coisa que você deveria saber, mas qual seria a graça se eu lhe contasse tudo? O mundo é um lugar agradável agora, seria triste se você não pudesse experimentá-lo por si mesmo – ele disse com um sorriso falso e cabeceou. – Você pode ir embora – ele disse e Ni se levantou se curvando antes de se virar e ir embora. 

------

O que Shendu disse a ele estava importunando-o na mente e ele não sabia o que pensar. Alguma coisa nas palavras do demônio do fogo parecia familiar, mas ele não sabia como ou por quê. Ele sentia como se a resposta estivesse ao seu alcance, mas simplesmente não conseguia obtê-la. 

Ni deixou sair suspiro e balançou a cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse recuperando a memória. Ele realmente esperou que fosse isso, talvez então ele se sentisse um pouco melhor e se livrasse desse sentimento estranho que fazia tudo parecer irreal e como se ele não pertencesse aqui. 

Ele ergueu o olhar quando ouviu Hsi Wu vindo e logo o demônio do céu aterrissou próximo a ele. 

– Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. Olha! – o seu irmão anunciou triunfante e deu para Ni uma máscara de porcelana. 

Ni a pegou cuidadosamente nas mãos e olhou para o largo sorriso, pensativo. 

– Agora você também pode sorrir – Hsi Wu disse e apontou para máscara com as garras. – Experimente-a! – ele disse e Ni olhou para ele, incerto. 

Hsi Wu se deu ao trabalho de lhe trazer um presente, seria errado não aceitá-lo. Principalmente quando foi dado por um irmão mais velho, agir assim seria realmente baixo. O demônio polar olhou de perto a máscara cinzenta e o seu sorriso preto antes de levá-la ao rosto. Quem sabia, talvez não fosse tão ruim, pelo menos ele finalmente sorriria. 

O demônio polar sentiu a porcelana fria explodir em vida quando tocou a pele do seu rosto e ele respirou fundo e surpreso. A máscara mudou de forma e se ajustou a ele perfeitamente. Cobriu o seu rosto e os seus olhos vermelhos flamejaram pelas raias. 

Ele a soltou com medo que pudesse cair e quebrar, mas ela continuou onde estava como se estivesse colada. Hsi Wu sorriu contente consigo mesmo. A máscara era perfeita! 

– Ela fica bem em você, Ni – ele disse educadamente e Ni concordou. 

A máscara não o fazia se sentir diferente, ele não a sentia no rosto e ainda podia ver bem. E ainda assim ele não gostou dela, sentiu como se usando-a ele estaria cobrindo uma parte importante de si mesmo. Mas, se um irmão mais velho queria que ele a usasse, o que ele poderia fazer? 

Hsi abriu as asas e lhe deu um olhar de aprovação. 

– Eu achei isso há muito tempo e ainda não tenho idéia de onde veio. Mas eu achei que seria perfeita pra você, principalmente quando você queria tanto sorrir – ele disse e se lembrou de algo de repente. – O irmão Tso queria ver você o mais rápido possível. Ele disse que tinha algo importante pra te dizer e acho que é sobre os seus poderes – disse o demônio do céu. 

– Meus poderes? – perguntou Ni. Apesar da boca fechada da máscara, ele não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em falar. 

– É! Você é um demônio polar, tem que ter algum tipo de poder. Você sabe, o irmão Shendu é um demônio do fogo e pode cuspir fogo. Além disso, ele pode chamar os guerreiros shadowkhan pra ajudá-lo – Hsi Wu disse e tocou as asas dele orgulhosamente. – Eu sou o demônio do céu e estas asas são o que eu tenho – ele disse contente. – E sabe de uma coisa, você realmente me faz lembrar dos servos do Shendu. Talvez você também possa convocá-los, seria muito útil se você vai sobreviver no mundo sozinho – acrescentou. 

– É, talvez – disse Ni Tang, profundamente pensativo. 

------

Tso Lan se sentou com os olhos fechados e pensou. Há pouco ele visitara o lugar secreto dele e de Hsi Wu para ler um livro que sabia que estaria precisando em breve. Ele havia lido o mesmo livro antes e se lembrava bem dele, mas queria ter certeza. 

O livro era muito velho e contava sobre demônios diferentes. Foi escrito por humanos e não tinha valor em várias partes, cada demônio era diferente um do outro e nenhum tinha exatamente os mesmos poderes. Mas o livro era uma grande ajuda agora que Tchang Zu mandou que ele descobrisse que poderes Ni Tang tinha e quando ele aprenderia a usá-los. 

Não seria um grande problema, os poderes de cada demônio eram parte dele ou dela e dominá-los nunca levaria muito tempo. Nem mesmo se não fosse um demônio de nascença. O próprio Tso Lan sempre gostou da lua, mesmo antes de aprender a dominar a gravidade. Mas quando foi anunciado como um demônio da lua, realmente entendeu a misteriosa beleza da lua. 

A lua foi do que ele mais sentiu falta durante os anos no Netherworld. A lua era solitária e quieta, assim como ele mesmo, e ele gostava de lá. Ele pôde passar um pouco de tempo em seu lar quando Shendu o libertara, mas realmente não aproveitou. Aquele maldito humano tirou aquele prazer dele! 

Franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo. Ele deixou os seus sentimentos e pensamentos vagarem livres, isso não era típico dele. Ele deveria se concentrar no que era importante e tentar despertar os poderes ainda adormecidos de Ni. Isso aconteceria espontaneamente na hora certa, mas Tchang Zu não era tão paciente. Ele deixou claro que queria os resultados agora e não depois, e Tso suspirou amaldiçoando a impaciência do irmão. 

O demônio da lua abriu os olhos, sentindo duas presenças se aproximando. Ele adivinhou certo, Hsi Wu e Ni Tang. Tso Lan olhou para a máscara que o demônio polar estava usando e admitiu que foi uma boa idéia. Agora ninguém poderia dizer quem Ni foi antes e a máscara o fazia parecer cruel. 

– Ni Tang – ele disse com uma voz suave e fez um gesto para o demônio mais novo se sentar. Então olhou para Hsi Wu, que voava ao redor, curioso. – Hsi Wu, seria bom se você nos deixasse. Ou você já está viciado no nosso irmão mais novo? – ele perguntou rispidamente e Hsi se retraiu. Tso tem estado irritado ultimamente. Ele fez alguma coisa errada? 

– Eu já vou, meu irmão – o demônio do céu disse rapidamente e bateu as asas voando para um outro lugar. Tso o seguiu com os seus olhos vermelhos antes de se virar para Ni Tang. 

– Agora você sabe por que você vive e o que o aguarda. O que ainda falta é a última lição, que é sobre os seus poderes. Nós já sabemos que você é um demônio polar e isso é um bom começo – disse Tso Lan, e Ni inclinou-se para mais perto, interessado. 

– Então o que eu posso fazer? – ele perguntou e pela primeira vez Tso pôde sentir algum sentimento em sua voz, o demônio polar estava curioso. O demônio da lua olhou para ele. 

– Isso é fácil de descobrir. Você é o demônio da noite polar, então os seus possíveis poderes terão algo a ver com a escuridão e o frio. 

Ni Tang franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Mas como eu aprendo a usá-los? – ele quis saber. Tso balançou a cabeça. 

– Isso é uma coisa que eu não posso responder. É pessoal para cada demônio e os seus poderes vão despertar quando for a hora – ele disse e Ni mudou de posição impacientemente. 

– Eu pensei que você ia me ensinar a usá-los. Como eu poderei sobreviver no mundo se eu não posso fazer nada? – ele perguntou um tanto rispidamente e Tso fez um gesto para ele ficar quieto. 

– Você está inseguro – o demônio da lua disse e olhou para o irmão mais novo rispidamente. Ni concordou e abaixou os olhos. 

– Sim. Eu acho que não posso fazer o que todos vocês esperam de mim. Eu ainda não estou pronto – ele admitiu quietamente. Tso Lan franziu, pensativo. Aonde foi toda a autoconfiança de Valmont? Teria ela sido destruída quando a sua memória humana foi apagada? 

– Você não tem que pensar assim. Aqui cercado pelos seus irmãos mais velhos e mais poderosos você pode se sentir patético, mas no mundo em que você vai encontrar apenas mortais você é muitas vezes mais forte. O irmão Shendu lhe disse o que fazer, não é? – perguntou o demônio da lua, e Ni Tang afirmou com a cabeça. 

– Ele falou sobre o mundo e a minha missão – respondeu. 

– Isso é tudo o que você precisa. Sabedoria. Você não tem que provocar brigas se não for necessário. A coisa mais importante é que você saiba o que o aguarda e como lidar com isso. Shendu tentou abrir os portais possuindo um corpo humano, mas como você sabe, ele falhou – ele disse. 

– O que aconteceu com o humano? – perguntou Ni, e Tso Lan se retraiu, surpreso. 

– Ele... morreu. Ele era insignificante, não se preocupe com ele – o demônio da lua disse depressa e a sua longa língua balançou nervosamente. Ni afirmou com a cabeça. Se o seu irmão disse isso, não era certo perguntar mais. – E você não tem que estar sozinho. Quando abrir o primeiro portal, você vai ter a ajuda de um companheiro mais experiente. Alguns portais podem ser difíceis de se alcançar, mas não são impossíveis – continuou o demônio da lua para mudar de assunto. 

Ele teve que admitir que gostava disso. Já fazia muito tempo desde que Hsi Wu estivera nesta mesma condição e treinar o mais novo fora posto sobre os seus ombros. Hsi era muito diferente dos outros demônios, que eram violentos e durões, e era uma diversão conversar com ele. 

Ni Tang se parecia muito com o demônio do céu, mesmo que fosse mais quieto e mais cauteloso. Tso Lan esperou que Ni se livrasse dessas características desagradáveis quando fosse forçado a ficar sozinho e cuidar de si mesmo. Um demônio fraco nunca conseguiria abrir os portais. 

– Quando eu tenho que partir? – perguntou o demônio polar, e Tso Lan acordou com um pulo. Ele franziu para si mesmo. Ele realmente queria encontrar um jeito de se controlar. 

– Tchang Zu quer que você vá o mais cedo possível. Ele é impaciente e quanto mais tempo você ficar, maior é o perigo em que ele ou Dai vão se tornar. O irmão Dai tem estado muito zangado ultimamente – ele respondeu e Ni concordou. 

– Então eu estarei partindo em breve? – ele confirmou. 

– Imediatamente quando os nossos irmãos conseguirem abrir um portal temporário. Na verdade, eu acredito que eles estejam preparando o feitiço agora mesmo – o demônio da lua disse e se levantou. Ni fez o mesmo e se curvou. Ele ainda estava nervoso, mas a forma calma de Tso Lan o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. 

------

Hsi Wu se sentou em uma pedra, próximo aos irmãos, e ouviu como Shendu e Tchang Zu falavam sobre abrir o portal. Logo estaria na hora de Ni viajar para o mundo real e libertá-los. Então o mundo finalmente teria os seus legítimos governantes de volta. 

Todos concordaram que quando estivessem todos livres eles selariam os portais para que nunca mais pudessem ser abertos de novo. Eles não queriam nenhum risco, ninguém queria voltar para o inferno vermelho novamente. 

O demônio do céu estava tão excitado quanto os outros, talvez até mais. As suas asas se estremeciam só de ele pensar no céu azul e as nuvens brancas... Ele balançou a cabeça em desprezo. Ele estava começando a pensar como uma fada patética. Ele não estava tão apaixonado pelo céu, era só que ele já não o via há muito tempo. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ele disse para si mesmo. 

Po Kong e Bai Tsa estavam sentadas lado a lado e conversavam sobre algo. As duas estavam infantilmente excitadas com isso e concordaram em desistir do tratamento de silêncio. Hsi Wu não estava interessado na conversa das irmãs, ele duvidou que fosse alguma coisa incomum. 

Ergueu o olhar de repente quando viu movimento do canto do olho. Tso Lan e Ni Tang. Os outros também os perceberam e todas as conversas morreram imediatamente. Todos encararam o demônio polar, que os olhou, inseguro com a atenção que recebeu de repente. 

– Eu estou pronto – ele disse como Tso havia lhe falado. Tchang Zu concordou, aprovando. 

– Então venha, meu irmão – o demônio do trovão disse e fez um gesto para o demônio polar se aproximar. 

Ni Tang afirmou com a cabeça e deixou Tso Lan, caminhando ligeiramente atrás do membro mais velho da família dos feiticeiros demônios. 

**Continua...**


	6. De Volta a São Francisco

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 6**

Tchang Zu olhou para o membro mais novo da família dos demônios e curvou a cabeça para frente. 

– Ni Tang, está na hora de você pagar pela liberdade que nós lhe demos. Você terá que nos dar o que nós lhe demos e abrir os oito portais para nos libertar. Nós o ensinamos e contamos o que você vai ter que fazer e tudo o que falta em você é experiência. Nós não podemos lhe dar isso, você vai ter que conseguir isso sozinho – disse o demônio do trovão. 

Ele fez um gesto para o círculo formado pelo resto dos demônios. 

– Quando nós oito cantarmos um feitiço especial, um portal temporário será aberto e você poderá passar para o mundo real – ele continuou e Ni foi para o meio do círculo, olhando para os outros. Hsi Wu lhe deu um aceno e a expressão calma de Tso Lan o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Os outros demônios não mostraram nenhum sinal de preocupação, nem Po, Bai ou Xiao, que ele tinha acreditado que eram melhores do que Dai Gui. 

– Lembre-se do que nós o ensinamos e por que nós o deixamos ir. Você deve aos seus irmãos e não pode deixar nada perturbar a sua missão – Tchang Zu disse e deu um sinal para Bai Tsa, que fechou os olhos e começou a cantar com uma voz clara. Isso fez Ni estremecer, mas ele não demonstrou isso. Ele não podia deixar os irmãos pensarem que ele era fraco. 

Um por um os demônios se uniram à canção da irmã, cada um com uma voz diferente, e logo um coro complicado podia ser ouvido no Netherworld. Poderia ter sido muito bonito se você ficasse e escutasse com cuidado, mas Ni não teve vontade de se concentrar nisso. 

O ar próximo a ele começou a tremer e logo parecia que uma poça vermelha estava pendurada no ar. Lentamente começou a tomar forma e a poça se tornou um portal verde, que mostrou uma lata de lixo e um asfalto cinza. Ni Tang deu uma olhada ao redor mas todos os seus irmãos estavam muito concentrados no feitiço para lhe dar algum conselho. 

Então ele respirou fundo, deu um passo inseguro em direção ao portal e finalmente pisou para fora do Netherworld. 

Ele sentiu uma superfície fria e dura debaixo dos seus pés descalços e percebeu que tinha chegado em um tipo de rua. Não conseguiu ver ninguém em nenhum lugar, nem nada familiar, e o demônio polar se virou para o portal. Ele não podia ficar aqui, tudo era muito estranho! 

Ni vislumbrou o portal antes que ele se fechasse e se lançou sobre ele tentando voltar antes que se fechasse para sempre. Ele só chegou um pouco tarde, o portal se fechou e ele bateu em uma parede de pedra dura onde o portal estava. 

Ele sentiu a parede fria debaixo da pele cinzenta das mãos dele e se acalmou um pouco. Mas o que ele deveria fazer e aonde ele deveria ir? Olhou ao redor tentando pensar em algo útil. O que Shendu tinha lhe contado? 

Uma coisa ele entendeu, era que ele não podia ficar aqui sem fazer nada. A rua terminava em uma parede do outro lado, mas ele não viu nenhuma barreira do outro lado. Deveria ele ousar sair? 

Ni balançou a cabeça em desprezo. Ele era um demônio! Do que ele tinha que ter medo? Ele tinha certeza de que nenhum dos irmãos estaria nervoso assim, eles iriam diretamente ao assunto agora. Ni deu um profundo suspiro e endireitou as costas. Ele podia ser o mais novo e o mais fraco, mas com certeza atenderia a todas as expectativas! 

Afirmou com a cabeça para si mesmo e começou a caminhar para frente. Então, ele tinha que achar a caixa Pan Ku e abrir o próximo portal do demônio. No Netherworld parecia fácil e simples, mas agora que ele estava sozinho cercado apenas por coisas desconhecidas, amaldiçoou-se por não ter pedido mais nenhum conselho a Shendu. 

Ni apertou os olhos ao pisar para fora da rua sombria na multidão. Tudo de repente se tornou muito luminoso e, por um momento, ele teve medo de que alguém o atacasse. Levantou a mão esquerda para cobrir os olhos e olhar ao redor. 

Pessoas diferentes estavam por toda parte e o barulho que elas faziam lhe dava nos nervos. Além disso, ele via criaturas estranhas feitas de metal e enquanto não sabia o que elas eram ele sentiu como se não fosse nada para se ter medo. 

Mas o sol o fez se sentir confuso. Ele sabia o que era agora que o viu e ficou surpreso ao perceber que isso não o incomodava muito. Ele achou que, como um demônio polar, seria obrigado a se esconder dele. 

– Ei! Quem é você, afinal? – alguém gritou e Ni se virou para ficar de frente para dois homens. E então entendeu o quanto ele devia estar parecendo estranho aos olhos humanos. A máscara cinza cobria o seu rosto, mas os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e as roupas estranhas eram suficientes para chamar alguma atenção indesejada. 

E agora esses dois o tinham visto. Ele deveria matá-los agora antes que eles contassem a alguém sobre ele? Ni olhou para as suas mãos, ele não tinha garras como Shendu ou Hsi Wu e desistiu da idéia. Agora que ele não podia usar seus poderes, não era páreo para humanos. Assim como admitindo que a verdade feria o seu orgulho, ele sabia qual era a sua única opção. 

Ni se virou e mergulhou nas sombras da rua. 

– Ei! Espere! – um dos homens gritou e os dois correram atrás dele. Ni olhou para trás para ver como eles eram rápidos e praguejou quando pisou em algo afiado. Os seus pés desprotegidos não foram feitos para correr pela cidade desse jeito. 

Parou de repente para evitar bater em uma parede de pedra. Maldição! Ele tinha esquecido completamente que a rua não levava a lugar nenhum e agora ele tinha que responder as perguntas daqueles dois homens curiosos e talvez até perigosos. 

O primeiro franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e olhou para a rua vazia. 

– Pra onde ele foi? – perguntou ao companheiro, que só encolheu os ombros. 

– Não consigo entender. Ele correu pra cá e então simplesmente desapareceu no ar – ele disse se sentindo igualmente confuso. Ele esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Ele com certeza era um cara muito estranho, de máscara e tudo – ele disse e Ni Tang os encarou sem entender nada. Ele estava bem aqui! 

Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu um passo adiante cuidadosamente. Nenhum dos homens pareceu notar e ele se encorajou a balançar os dedos na frente dos olhos do homem mais perto. Nenhuma reação. O que estava acontecendo? 

– Seja lá o que ele era, agora se foi – disse o homem, encolhendo os ombros. 

– Talvez nós dois estivéssemos tendo alucinações ou algo assim – o outro admitiu e eles saíram murmurando um para o outro e deixando Ni Tang sozinho. 

O que acabou de acontecer? Primeiro os homens o viram e então ele de repente desapareceu. Ni balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e beliscou o braço para ter certeza de que ainda existia. Doeu e ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Estranho. 

Bem, o que quer que tenha acontecido, ele ainda estava na estaca zero. Ele não fazia idéia de onde a caixa Pan Ku estava e não a acharia se ficasse aqui. Mas como ele poderia sair quando atrairia a atenção dos humanos? 

– Acho que estou com problemas – ele murmurou e desejou que um dos irmãos estivesse aqui com ele. Até Dai Gui seria o suficiente, o demônio da terra saberia o que fazer. Com um quieto suspiro, Ni se sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas. Tso Lan era o mais sábio dos demônios e o demônio da lua passava muito tempo pensando. Talvez ele achasse a solução certa se fizesse como o irmão maior. 

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Ele estava em uma cidade e em um tempo totalmente estranhos e basicamente não sabia nada sobre nada. Ele tinha que achar a caixa Pan Ku, mas não fazia idéia de onde ela estava. Ainda por cima, ele tinha que tomar cuidado com os humanos, não podia deixá-los descobrir quem ele era e o que ele estava fazendo aqui. 

Hum... Havia muitos humanos, seria mais fácil se houvesse menos deles. Ni sabia que os humanos eram animais diurnos e que quando o sol se pusesse a maioria deles voltaria para as suas casas, deixando as ruas vazias. Então ele só tinha que esperar pela noite, então poderia fazer o que era preciso. 

Ele estaria a salvo aqui se ninguém o visse. Não sabia dizer por quê, mas se sentia seguro aqui e seria triste deixar logo esta rua. 

– Eu vou embora quando escurecer – ele prometeu para si mesmo e abriu os seus olhos vermelhos. 

À noite ninguém lhe prestaria nenhuma atenção especial e ele poderia começar a sua caçada. Shendu tinha lhe dito que procurasse pela família de Chan e era isso o que o demônio polar faria. E se os Chans mostrassem ser tão problemáticos quanto Shendu disse... Bem, Ni sabia que poderia se livrar deles de alguma maneira. 

------

Ele pôde se sentar lá sem ninguém perturbá-lo. Ele estava agradecido, não podia confiar que desapareceria misteriosamente toda vez que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. O tempo voou como se tivesse asas e ele se sentou por quase o dia inteiro pensando e fazendo planos. 

Primeiro, ele decidiu se acalmar. Não havia sentido em se apressar e arruinar tudo só por causa disso. Ele sabia que se falhasse os seus irmãos nunca o perdoariam e isso não seria muito saudável para ele. Então, ele tinha que explorar a cidade e encontrar um esconderijo onde ele pudesse se retirar durante os dias e esperar pelas noites. 

E quando o sol finalmente se pôs, Ni Tang não estava mais nervoso. Ele tinha um plano e não seria muito difícil pôr a primeira parte em ação. 

Ni Tang abriu os olhos e eles brilharam vermelhos nas sombras da rua. A cidade estava muito mais quieta agora, mesmo que ainda houvesse algum barulho. Estava mais frio e logicamente mais escuro, as únicas fontes de luz eram as iluminações da rua, luzes de néon e, é claro, a da lua e das estrelas. Levantou-se e esticou os membros dormentes. Demônio ou não, ele também tinha que se mexer. 

Deu uma olhada ao redor e só agora parecia perceber tudo o que estava à sua volta. A parede que ele pensou que era vazia e enfadonha agora era muito mais. Sua superfície era áspera e Ni a tocou com a ponta dos dedos para senti-la melhor. Pequenas esculturas aqui e ali e alguém tinha achado que era divertido pichar as suas inicias com tinta branca. 

Mas a coisa mais importante eram as escadas de mão marrons que se erguia ao longo da parede. Ni franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo. Ele deveria tê-las notado antes. 

Agora que ele tinha a oportunidade, não ia desperdiçá-la. Ele ainda estava incerto se devia se mostrar nas ruas, mesmo quando fosse noite, e as escadas estavam lá como um presente. Ele poderia subir e ter uma boa vista da cidade. Shendu a tinha chamado de São Francisco e Ni achou que soava bem. Nome legal, como se ele já conhecesse de alguma forma. 

Ele se segurou na escada com os seus dedos cinzentos, deu o primeiro passo e subiu. Ficou surpreso em ver como isto era fácil, o primeiro passo era um pouco alto, afinal de contas. Ni não ficou lá pensando nisso, ele era um demônio e por que se preocupar com algo que só era útil? 

Subir foi fácil e as velhas escadas puderam agüentar o peso dele mesmo que às vezes tremessem. Elas terminavam em um telhado, que estava vazio salvo por algumas caixas. Ni caminhou para o centro do telhado, olhando ao redor de si. 

O único modo de descer parecia ser pelas escadas que ele usou e a maioria das pessoas teria descido. A maioria, mas não os demônios. Ni deu um olhar cuidadoso ao redor tentando decidir qual direção seria a melhor. Como ele não conhecia esta cidade, isso realmente não importava, e ele escolheu o sul. Havia outro edifício com um telhado mais alto nessa direção e ele o olhou por um tempo. Ai, ai... 

Com alguns saltos ágeis, Ni estava do outro telhado se sentindo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Este lugar era como o anterior, e ele rapidamente saltou para o próximo. Isso era fácil e ele continuou indo, embora soubesse que seria mais sábio ficar e investigar pelo menos parte do que encontrava. 

Mas ele não queria parar. O ar frio da noite o cercava e ele se sentia como se voasse quando saltava ao longo dos telhados de São Francisco sem se preocupar para onde ia. Durante algum tempo, ele sentiu inveja das grandes asas de Hsi Wu, mas então se livrou dessas idéias. Ele só tinha que aceitar o que lhe foi dado. 

Continuou com a agilidade de um gato que a maioria das pessoas de circo teriam admirado. Ni Tang não sabia se os outros demônios eram assim, mas simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Po Kong saltando desse jeito. Talvez isso fosse parte dos seus poderes? 

Parou quando chegou em um local de construção e se sentou em um guindaste alto. Não havia nada de especial lá, mas ao redor sim. São Francisco era um mar de luz, a luz que brilhava das janelas, lâmpadas e anúncios deixavam a cidade noturna muito bonita. Ni se apoiou no guindaste e deixou os seus olhos admirarem a cidade. 

São Francisco era enorme! Ele sabia que a cidade era grande, mas isso era algo incrível. O mar de luzes se esticava até onde a vista alcançava e Ni tinha certeza de que não acabava lá. E esta era só uma cidade! 

Ele podia ouvir os sons da cidade, mas não ligou para eles. Um vento frio fez o seu cabelo branco fluir no ar e ele quis tirar a máscara para que pudesse sentir o vento no rosto. Levantou a mão para fazer isso, entretanto desistiu. Não tinha tempo para ficar aqui e sonhar, a noite não duraria para sempre. 

Ni se levantou e olhou para a cidade mais uma vez antes de saltar agilmente para baixo ao longo do guindaste. Agora que ele já tinha visto como era a cidade das alturas, ainda tinha que ver que tipo estava no nível da rua. Aterrissou suavemente em seus pés e endireitou as costas. 

Não viu ninguém, mas quem estaria vadiando em um local de construção à noite? Embora a maioria das pessoas dormisse, algumas estavam na verdade acordando agora. Elas passavam as noites em clubes noturnos e até em lugares mais escuros e sempre havia pessoas na rua. 

À noite, o perigo de alguém prestar atenção nele era menor, mas Ni não quis se arriscar. Ele olhou ao redor e começou a andar na calçada querendo saber para onde ela levava. 

Ele não pôde se mover sem encontrar humanos, mas eles estavam muito concentrados em seus próprios negócios ou apenas muito bêbados para perceber qualquer coisa especial nele. Ni os olhou em desprezo, você teria que ser um idiota se não reconhecesse um demônio quando visse um! 

A noite ainda era jovem quando ele encontrou um esconderijo perfeito. Era um armazém abandonado com todas as portas e janelas firmemente fechadas. Não foi difícil arrombá-las e esconder os seus rastros de forma que parecesse que ninguém nunca tinha entrado. 

Dentro do armazém estava escuro, mas isso não o incomodou. Como um demônio polar, ele podia ver tão bem quanto um gato, e logo estava familiarizado com o lugar. Havia pó e lixo, mas ainda era bom e ele decidiu ficar lá até achar algo melhor. 

As paredes estavam cobertas por caixas e Ni pulou em um monte de três delas. Agora ele tinha um lugar para ficar quando fosse de dia, e a seguir? Ele vira parte da cidade e agora entendia que não a conheceria bem se não gastasse semanas explorando-a. E isso não agradaria os seus irmãos, e ele não queria fazê-los esperar por nada. 

Então teve que desistir disso e começar a caça à caixa Pan Ku. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ela estava nas mãos dos Chans. Onde eles estavam, ele não fazia idéia. Mas ele não era idiota e poderia juntar as coisas. 

Primeiro, Chan era um sobrenome chinês. A maioria das pessoas que Ni vira eram pessoas ocidentais brancas, então se houvesse pessoas chinesas em São Francisco alguém teria que saber onde. O velho feiticeiro do chi também era uma boa pista, certamente alguém sabia onde ele morava. 

Afirmando com a cabeça a si mesmo, Ni saltou para baixo e saiu do armazém. A caça tinha começado e mesmo que ele não usasse os métodos tradicionais o resultado seria igualmente bom. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era parar o próximo humano e perguntar. Nenhum dos seus irmãos faria isso, mas esses humanos pareciam ser tão idiotas que Ni não acreditou que eles causariam algum problema. 

Voltou para a rua e olhou ao redor. Havia humanos se movimentando, ele só tinha que escolher um. Escondeu-se em uma sombra e esperou alguém passar por ele. E ele não acreditava que seria obrigado a esperar por muito tempo. 

Passos mostraram que alguém se aproximava e Ni franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele só tinha que estar pronto... agora! Com um movimento rápido, ele pegou o humano pela gola e arrastou a sua presa para as sombras. Ni apertou a mão na boca do humano e só então percebeu que a presa era uma mulher. Ou uma menina, na verdade. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e era muito nova para se vestir do jeito que estava. Ela estava muito maquiada, parecia que ela tinha bebido algo que ninguém da sua idade deveria poder. 

– Se você ficar quieta eu vou lhe deixar ir embora viva. Senão, eles encontrarão o seu corpo amanhã – disse Ni quietamente e a garota pareceu entender apesar da sua condição atordoada. – ótimo. Agora você vai me dizer se conhece alguém chamado Chan – ele disse e a garota balançou a cabeça, confusa. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos e parecia frágil nas suas roupas apertadas. – Então você sabe onde eu poderia encontrá-los? – Ni perguntou de novo e desta vez a garota afirmou com a cabeça. O demônio polar franziu as sobrancelhas atrás da máscara dele. – Eu vou deixar você falar, mas se você gritar esta será a última coisa que você vai fazer – ele disse lentamente e tirou a mão com cuidado. Ela deixou sair um suspiro de alívio e se virou para ficar de frente para o capturador dela. 

Ela puxou uma respiração chocada quando viu apenas olhos vermelhos brilhantes na escuridão e abriu a boca para gritar quando Ni pôs a mão no rosto dela, matando o grito antes que ele na verdade nascesse. 

– Lembre-se do que eu disse – ele ameaçou e a garota concordou nervosamente. 

– Chinatown. Chans, seja lá quem eles forem, devem estar lá – ele disse rapidamente em voz alta. Ni afirmou com a cabeça. 

– ótimo – ele disse lentamente e desapareceu nas sombras. A garota deu uma olhada ao redor e correu de volta para as iluminações de rua. Ela não tinha mais vontade de se divertir. 

**Continua...**


	7. Encontrando Jade

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 7**

Chinatown. O nome soava estranhamente familiar, mas Ni não sabia por quê. Talvez Shendu ou um dos outros irmãos tenha mencionado uma vez? Bem, isso realmente não importava, o mais importante era achar o lugar. 

Ele parou outro humano e perguntou a direção certa. Desta vez fora um homem de meia-idade bem sóbrio, que no início não o levara a sério. Só quando Ni lhe deu a pior ameaça possível, o homem se rendeu e lhe disse aonde ele tinha que ir se quisesse encontrar Chinatown. Depois disso, foi embora murmurando algo sobre jovens imaturos. 

Ni Tang não ligou para ele, embora o homem tivesse sido desagradável. Ele só poderia agradecer à sua sorte pelas pessoas serem tão lerdas e estúpidas hoje em dia. Nos velhos tempos, já haveria pelo menos três feiticeiros do chi atrás dele. Mas agora ele não tinha esses problemas, parecia que ninguém podia sequer considerar que o homem de máscara cinzenta e olhos vermelhos fosse, na verdade, um demônio e não apenas uma pessoa com um péssimo gosto para moda. 

Mas ele ainda não ia ficar aqui agradecendo pelos acontecimentos de sorte. Agora ele sabia onde ficava Chinatown e, encorajado pelo fato de que ninguém lhe prestava nenhuma atenção, decidiu que poderia caminhar pelo menos parte da viagem. 

As luzes da rua iluminaram o seu caminho e ele tentou evitá-las. Ni não quis se arriscar tolamente com os humanos, nem todos eles eram necessariamente tão idiotas quanto os outros. Ficou de olho nos ambientes e desviava o olhar quando se encontrava com humanos para esconder os seus olhos vermelhos. 

O homem dissera que ele não estava muito longe de seu destino. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era andar por um tempo na direção em que estava e não podia perder isso. O homem tinha claramente pensado que ele era louco, quem poderia não saber onde um lugar como Chinatown ficava? 

Ni passou por um restaurante e pôde ouvir a conversa feliz na rua. Ele só olhou para dentro, demônios não tinham que comer ou dormir. A maioria deles fazia isso de qualquer forma para se divertirem, comer humanos era considerado uma coisa muito divertida. 

Ergueu os olhos para o céu. Então, agora ele estava aqui, mas e agora? Considerando o que ele viu, Chinatown devia ser grande e cheia de pessoas. Será que ele deveria parar alguém de novo? Realmente não queria fazer isso, sentia que era ridículo que um demônio como ele não pudesse fazer isso sem a ajuda de humanos. 

E então ele sentiu. Ni Tang parou na calçada quando sentiu uma força estranha dentro de si. Como se alguém tivesse prendido a sua alma com um arame e estivesse tentando tirá-la dele. O que era isso? 

Apertou os olhos e se virou quando sentiu isso de novo. Do outro lado da rua, ele tinha certeza agora. No edifício oposto, alguém estava tentando cantar um feitiço-chi. 

– Achados Raros do Tio – ele murmurou para si mesmo e de repente entendeu. 

Era isso! Shendu tinha mencionado o tio de Chan, o feiticeiro do chi. Podia ser que a caixa Pan Ku estivesse mais perto do que ele pensara. 

Depois de dar uma olhada ao redor, Ni correu pela rua e saltou para o telhado da pequena loja. Ele tinha alguma pesquisa para fazer. 

---

Jade suprimiu um bocejo enquanto observava o Tio desistir e se sentar em sua cadeira. Haviam se passado três semanas desde que eles baniram Shendu e o velho estava em pedaços. Ele se culpava por Valmont ter ido com o demônio e não podia aceitar o fato de que nenhum dos seus feitiços traria o homem de volta. 

– Você deveria ir dormir, Tio. Já está muito tarde – disse a garota enquanto servia um pouco mais de chá. O Tio balançou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Ainda não, tenho certeza de que o feitiço certo logo será encontrado – ele murmurou e leu seus livros com concentração. Jade deixou sair um suspiro. 

Nenhum deles dissera que era culpa do Tio, mas ainda assim ele achou que era responsável. Ele se sentia realmente culpado por ter banido Valmont e, embora nunca dissesse isso em voz alta, cada momento que se passava era uma tortura para ele. Jackie, Jade e Tohru também sentiam muito pelo que tinha acontecido, mas eles não levaram tão a sério assim. 

Valmont fora um inimigo e, embora Jade não desejasse aquele destino para ninguém, ela não entendia por que o Tio estava disposto a desperdiçar a própria vida na procura de um feitiço inútil. O tempo tinha passado e era improvável que Valmont ainda estivesse vivo do outro lado do portal, mesmo que o Tio conseguisse abri-lo novamente. E sempre havia o perigo de que um demônio pudesse escapar, Valmont não valia esse risco. 

A Mão Negra fora destruída com Valmont. Hak Foo dissera que estava livre da sua tarefa e voltara para a China antes que alguém conseguisse fazer alguma coisa. Os outros três, Finn, Chow e Ratso, ainda estavam em algum lugar de São Francisco, mas ninguém os vira desde o acidente com Valmont. Eles sabiam onde se esconder e não seria fácil encontrá-los. 

– Bem, eu vou dormir de qualquer forma – Jade disse e deu boa noite ao Tio antes de sair da cozinha e subir para o seu quarto. A garota estava realmente preocupada com o Tio, se ele continuasse assim acabaria queimando mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele poderia ter usado melhor o seu tempo, como fazer alguma pesquisa com a caixa Pan Ku. 

Oficialmente a caixa era propriedade da Seção 13, mas o capitão Black dera ao Tio uma permissão especial para investigá-la. Infelizmente, o velho estava tão viciado com a necessidade de libertar Valmont que nem levou a caixa em conta e Black não teve coragem de levá-la de volta quando o Tio estava nesta condição. 

Jade bocejou e empurrou a porta do quarto. Ela estava sozinha agora com o Tio e Tohru, Jackie fora para a América do Sul explorar um templo que alguns de seus colegas encontraram e, embora ela quisesse ter ido com ele, Jade ficou para tomar conta do Tio. Alguém tinha que se assegurar de que o velho se lembraria de comer e dormir entre a sua leitura. 

A garota deu mais uma olhada para trás, preocupar-se tanto com uma coisa dessas não era típico do Tio. 

---

Ni deslizou os dedos nos pequenos buracos da parede e se derrubou para investigar a parte de dentro. Equilibrar-se desse jeito era fácil, ele podia conseguir um bom domínio da desigualdade mais leve e sentia como se tivesse escalado por toda a sua vida. E talvez isso fosse verdade, ele só não se lembrava. 

A janela levava para um pequeno quarto bagunçado onde ele pôde ver uma cama, uma mesa, um armário e todos os tipos de coisas. Havia uma coleção de roupas no chão e uma mochila escolar aberta em cima da cama. Ni franziu as sobrancelhas. Era muito improvável que a caixa Pan Ku estivesse nesse quarto. Então era melhor procurar em outro lugar. Ele subiu de novo para o telhado e considerou suas opções. Os humanos dormiam à noite, ele poderia arrombar e levar a caixa. 

Claro que havia o perigo de que nem todos estivessem dormindo. Poderia ser mais seguro esperar até que ele tivesse certeza de que ninguém estava acordado, seria idiotice perder a sua cobertura tão cedo só porque ele estava sendo descuidado. A noite ainda não ia terminar, ele tinha tempo. 

Como era a caixa Pan Ku? Shendu não lhe falara isso muito bem, mas Ni achava que a reconheceria se a visse. Além disso, quantas caixas este lugar provavelmente poderia estar escondendo? Mesmo que houvesse muitas, encontrar a certa não poderia ser muito difícil. 

Mas se a caixa não estivesse com os Chans, isso causaria problemas. Então ele estaria de volta à estaca zero e poderia ser forçado a depender de métodos desesperados para descobrir onde ela estava. Shendu e os outros o tinham advertido sobre violência inútil, mas se o único jeito para ter sucesso fosse cortar algumas gargantas, o que mais ele poderia fazer? 

Ni se ajoelhou no telhado e franziu as sobrancelhas. A luz na janela não parecia estar enfraquecendo, talvez alguém tivesse esquecido de apagar as velas. Mas a luz não flamejava nem um pouco e ele ficou querendo saber que tipo de fontes de luz o velho mago tinha. Talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de mágica para ter luz boa? 

Quando se passou um pouco de tempo, Ni decidiu que era hora de ele se mexer, com alguém acordado ou não. Quando precisasse, ele escaparia antes que alguém percebesse alguma coisa e confiou nas próprias habilidades para ficar quieto. Não podia usar a porta da frente, era possível que o feiticeiro do chi tivesse colocado uma armadilha lá para proteger sua família. 

Então o melhor e único jeito seria pela janela. Ni desceu novamente e deu uma nova olhada pela janela. Retraiu-se de repente quando percebeu que o quarto não estava mais vazio, uma jovem menina se sentara em uma cadeira e estava escrevendo alguma coisa em um caderno. Ni recuou rapidamente de forma que a menina não o notasse e considerou o que fazer. 

A garota era da família Chan, então deveria saber onde a caixa estava. E garotinhas eram fáceis de assustar, só de aparecer na sua frente faria com que ela desse alguma informação útil. Ni saltou agilmente para o peitoril e abriu a janela. 

Jade se virou quando ouviu alguém abrir a janela. Deixou sair um grito de surpresa, ela estava sendo fitada por dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes! Mais rápido do que ela pensou, alguém se moveu atrás dela e apertou a mão em sua boca. 

– Mais um erro e eu vou torcer o seu pescoço – Ni disse quietamente e apertou mais a garota. Jade afirmou com a cabeça rapidamente. O que estava acontecendo? – Onde está a caixa Pan Ku? – Ni perguntou e tirou a mão com cuidado para que Jade pudesse falar. Ele ainda estava pronto para golpeá-la se a garota não tivesse entendido o que era saudável para ela. 

– Que caixa? – perguntou Jade, fingindo estar confusa e esfregando o pescoço. Ni apertou os olhos. 

– Isso não é uma resposta. Você não é insubstituível, menina. Eu posso cuidar de você agora e tentar a sorte com o habitante do próximo quarto – ele ameaçou suavemente e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas, começando a ficar um pouco preocupada. Quem era esse cara? A sua voz a lembrava de alguém, mas ela não sabia dizer de quem... 

– Ah! Aquela caixa! Eu conheço, engraçado eu não ter lembrado agora há pouco. Está lá embaixo, mas provavelmente o Tio já está dormindo. Não precisa descer e acordá-lo – disse Jade sorrindo, e Ni a agarrou novamente. 

– Eu não tenho que acordar o seu tio, e nem você. 

Jade fechou os olhos acreditando que o estranho misterioso ia matá-la agora, mas ele estava contente quando pôde fechar a sua boca de novo. 

– Agora me escute. Eu poderia matá-la aqui, mas eu ainda preciso de você. Quando nós descermos, você me mostra onde está a caixa. Se você der um pio ou causar algum problema, eu não vou ser tão gentil quanto agora. Entendeu? – perguntou Ni, e Jade afirmou com a cabeça. Quem quer que fosse esse cara, ele estava claramente sério e a garota não quis confiar cegamente na sorte. Talvez a Senhora Sorte também precisasse de férias... 

O estranho misterioso apertou a garota contra si mesmo e eles começaram a descer os degraus. O cara não tinha sapatos e assim pôde se mover sem som e nem Jade fez barulho. 

– Onde? – sussurrou Ni quase mudo e Jade apontou para a cozinha. Oh, por favor, Tio. Ainda esteja acordado!, ela pensou desesperadamente e se retraiu quando o estranho começou a se mover novamente. Embaixo estava mais claro e ela viu que a mão em sua boca era toda cinzenta. E quando ela contou isso com os olhos vermelhos, descobriu que não estava lidando com um humano. 

Na cozinha, tudo o que Jade estava esperando foi esmagado, o Tio estava apoiado contra a mesa, roncando, e os seus óculos estavam quase caindo no nariz. Jade deixou sair um suspiro. O Tio estava tão perto, seria fácil acordá-lo... Deveria ela ousar se arriscar e brincar com a sua vida? Talvez o estranho não tenha dito aquilo de verdade, talvez ele só estivesse querendo assustá-la. 

Apesar de todos os livros e outros artigos na mesa, Ni soube imediatamente o que estava procurando. Era azul escuro e ele podia ver oito símbolos, quatro em cada lado da caixa. 

– Então essa é a caixa Pan Ku – ele murmurou para si mesmo e esticou a mão para agarrá-la... 

No momento em que seus dedos longos a tocaram, uma faísca azul lampejou e Ni retirou a mão. 

– Ah! – ele gritou antes que conseguisse suprimir isso e se xingou. Shendu tinha lhe falado que ele não podia tocá-la! Por que ele não se lembrou disso? – Pegue a caixa! – ele disse para Jade, que a pegou antes de pensar no que estava pensando. 

– O que está acontecendo? Jade, por que você está segurando a caixa Pan K... E quem é esse? – perguntou o Tio ainda meio-dormindo quando a voz de Ni o acordara. 

– Droga! – Ni disse irritado e se assegurou de que a garota ainda estava com a caixa. Antes que o Tio conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, ele saiu correndo da cozinha e subiu de volta para o quarto de Jade. 

– Você não pode escapar! Este é o seu fim! – anunciou Jade, vitoriosa, mas Ni apenas bufou. 

– Cale a boca e cuide da caixa. Se você deixá-la cair, eu vou deixar você cair – ele disse e saltou agilmente para fora da janela. Eles aterrissaram na rua em frente à loja de antigüidades do Tio justo quando o Tio correu para fora da porta. 

– Deixe a Jade ir agora! – o velho disse e ergueu um punhado de pó de chi para tornar a sua exigência mais ameaçadora. Ni chiou com raiva e saltou rapidamente para o telhado do edifício. Então continuou para o próximo até que eles estivessem longe da loja do Tio. 

– Lembre-se do que eu falei sobre a caixa – lembrou Ni quando ele desapareceu na noite com Jade nos braços. 

Apesar do medo, Jade gostou da carona que Ni lhe deu. O ar frio da noite fez o seu cabelo curto e preto fluir e a cidade noturna era bonita de se ver. Ela segurou a caixa Pan Ku nas mãos sem ousar soltá-la. Apesar da paisagem adorável, ela não queria se familiarizar muito com isso. 

Com que tipo de criatura ela estava lidando? O estranho tinha um formato de humano, mas a sua pele cinzenta e os olhos vermelhos davam a certeza de que ele não era um. E Jade também tinha bastante certeza de que não muitas pessoas podiam saltar deste jeito. O único que ela conhecia era Jackie. 

A outra pergunta era: para onda a criatura a estava levando? Agora que ela estava acima do choque de ser seqüestrada, não estava com tanto medo quanto no início, mas se sentiria melhor se soubesse para onde estavam indo. 

– Então, pra onde você está me levando? – ela perguntou, decidindo que não tinha nada a perder. Jade não era uma pessoa que gostava de se preocupar muito com as coisas, não importava o problema que fosse. 

Ni não respondeu e a garota suspirou. "timo, agora esse cara não falava nada. 

Ele aterrissou suavemente no telhado de seu esconderijo e pulou para a janela certa. Ele a empurrou para abri-la e, depois de depois de dar uma olhada ao redor, fez um gesto para Jade subir. 

– Agora – ele acrescentou quando pareceu que a garota não ia fazer o que ele esperava. Depois que a garota relutantemente fez o que ele disse, Ni a seguiu e fechou a janela. 

Estava escuro no armazém e, com seus olhos humanos, tudo o que Jade conseguia ver eram os olhos brilhantes de Ni. Mas Ni via tudo claramente, e olhou para a garota, profundamente pensativo. Ela era jovem e não havia nada de especial nela. O demônio polar franziu as sobrancelhas. E ainda assim parecia que ela era única... Algo que ele realmente não pôde entender. Como se ele já a tivesse conhecido antes. 

– Ainda vivo? – a voz clara e curiosa de Jade foi ouvida e o despertou de seus pensamentos, e Ni tentou se concentrar no que era importante. Então, agora ele tinha a caixa e alguém para carregá-la. Tudo o que ele precisava era do próximo portal do demônio, e encontrá-lo não poderia ser muito difícil. Shendu dissera que a caixa lhe mostraria um mapa, e se ele soubesse como lê-lo, acharia facilmente os portais. 

Seria muito tarde para procurar pelo primeiro esta noite, mas eles teriam bastante tempo depois. 

– Coloque a caixa no chão perto de você e ande alguns metros para longe dela – ele disse para Jade. Era possível que a garota pudesse tentar escapar e levar a caixa, e ele não podia se deixar perdê-la agora. 

– O que você vai fazer com a caixa? – Jade perguntou curiosa e se sentou no chão depois de se assegurar de que não se sentaria em alguma coisa nojenta. Ni virou os olhos vermelhos para ela e considerou o quanto ele poderia lhe contar. A garota era uma Chan e uma inimiga, mas se ele realmente ia mantê-la por perto carregando a caixa, ela descobriria tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

– Eu vou libertar os meus irmãos com ela – Ni respondeu e se sentou também. Ele fez isso silenciosamente e Jade percebeu isso quando os olhos vermelhos abaixaram. Ela se retraiu, surpresa. 

– Você é um demônio! – ela exclamou e entendeu alguma coisa. – Mas você também não deveria estar preso no Netherworld? – ela perguntou não acreditando nisso totalmente. 

– Nós não fomos todos banidos para lá, só os oito mais velhos – Ni respondeu e Jade se viu com uma interessante informação nova. 

– Então, na verdade, há nove demônios! Por que o Tio não sabia nada sobre você? E que tipo de demônio você é? – ela perguntou. Isso era interessante! Quando ela pudesse escapar, poderia dizer tudo isso ao Tio e ele ia gostar da informação. 

– Eu sou Ni Tang, o demônio da noite polar – Ni respondeu e se virou para a caixa Pan Ku. – Depois que Shendu falhou, a missão dele foi dada a mim. Como você sabe, eu não posso tocar a caixa, e é por isso que você vai me ajudar. Você vai carregar a caixa para onde eu disser e fazer isso sem reclamar – ele acrescentou. Jade bufou. 

– Sem ofensas, Ni, mas eu não acho que você seja melhor do que o Shendu – ela disse e inspirou fundo quando pensou em alguma coisa. – Valmont! O que vocês fizeram com ele? – a garota perguntou, agitada. Essa era a resposta para a pergunta que estava torturando todos eles, o que tinha acontecido com o senhor do crime? Ele ainda estava vivo e eles tinham uma chance de trazê-lo de volta do Netherworld? 

Ni se retraiu quando Jade perguntou isso. Valmont...? O nome causou calafrios na sua espinha e, por um momento, tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi escuridão. Parecia que ele tinha perdido a visão e despencado no mesmo nível de um humano. Um temor passou pelo seu corpo e então ele de repente pôde ver de novo. Ele se sentiu estranho, como se a sua alma tivesse sido esticada ao ponto em que se rasgaria e então tudo estava normal de novo. 

Ele piscou e tentou clarear a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo? 

– Quem é Valmont? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva. 

– Você deveria saber. O homem que Shendu possuiu – ela disse e Ni Tang entendeu. 

Era sobre aquele humano patético que Tso Lan mencionou. 

– Esse... Valmont... está morto – ele respondeu e a sua voz quebrou quando ele disse o nome em voz alta. 

– Vocês o mataram? – Jade perguntou, chocada. Claro que ela e os outros sabiam que essa era a verdade mais provável, mas ouvir isso assim era demais. 

Valmont nunca fora seu amigo e Jade não gostava dele. Mas mesmo assim, ninguém era mau o bastante para merecer uma morte nas mãos de demônios sanguinários, nem mesmo Valmont. E o pior é que o seu destino não fora sua culpa. Shendu o possuíra e foi o Tio que lançara o feitiço. 

– Como vocês puderam? – ela continuou em desprezo. Ni Tang encolheu os ombros, não realmente se preocupando com isso. 

– Eu nunca o vi e nem sabia o nome dele até agora. O irmão Tso o mencionou uma vez, mas e daí? Ele era tão patético e inútil quanto os outros mortais – ele disse, embora ao ter dito isso em voz alta o fez sentir que alguma coisa estava errada. 

Jade franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada. Os demônios tinham matado Valmont! Ela sabia que eles eram maus, mas na verdade nunca tinha pensado que eles matariam alguém. Agora ela entendeu como fora ridiculamente ingênua, claro que ela deveria ter entendido como eram as coisas. 

– Durma. Não é bom para os humanos ficarem acordados à noite. E você vai precisar de força amanhã – disse Ni. Jade suspirou e olhou para o demônio na escuridão. Ela já sabia que o odiava, ele era uma das criaturas mais repugnantes que ela já tinha visto. Ela tentou se deixar confortável no chão duro, mas era impossível pelo simples fato de que era um chão. E um demônio mantendo o olho nela também não era nada relaxante. 

Ni Tang observou a garota se deitar e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele tocou a máscara cinzenta com as pontas dos dedos, profundamente pensativo. Ele sentia como se alguma coisa estivesse muita errada, mas não sabia dizer o quê. Era só uma impressão. Talvez os seus irmãos soubessem o que estava acontecendo e pudessem lhe dar algum conselho. 

Essa menina era diferente do que ele tinha esperado. De alguma maneira, Ni tinha achado que uma criança humana fraca choraria e reclamaria nas mãos de um demônio, mas essa menina, o feiticeiro do chi a chamou de Jade, não era nem um pouco fraca. Ela ousou desobedecer Ni e parecia ser bem mais velha do que na verdade era. 

Ele tinha que ter muito cuidado, um deslize e a menina poderia escapar com a caixa Pan Ku. Ni não ousou confiar que a sua presença seria suficiente para manter essa menina na linha e agora que ele ainda não tinha controle de seus poderes, não era algo que a menina temeria. 

A menina precisava de comida. Ni realmente não sabia o que faria com esse tipo de coisa. Ele não podia aparecer na rua, pelo menos não antes que soubesse como se transformar em um humano, e ele não podia deixar a garota sair sozinha. Eles tinham que ficar juntos, ele não podia perder a garota de vista nem sequer por um momento. 

E havia outros problemas também, mas ele ainda não tinha que cuidar deles. E logo alguns dos seus irmãos estariam livres, eles saberiam o que fazer. 

Mas ele realmente queria a família aqui? Agora que ele saíra do Netherworld e não tinha que tomar cuidado com a conduta e com o que dizia, ele se sentia muito mais autoconfiante. Talvez fosse por causa desta cidade, ele se sentia como se ela fosse muito mais familiar do que o Netherworld. 

Ni balançou a cabeça com raiva. Ele não podia pensar assim, era quase uma traição aos irmãos mais velhos. Ele foi libertado só para ajudá-los e seria um comportamento baixo traí-los. 

Além disso, a sua única razão de viver era servir às irmãs e aos irmãos mais velhos. 

**Continua...**


	8. Hsi Wu

CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Era noite de novo. Jade não tinha nada contra a noite, ela só não queria experimentá-la com esta companhia. Ni Tang tinha ficado de olho nela o dia inteiro sem perdê-la de vista. Isso deixou a garota nervosa, ela estava acostumada a passar muito tempo sozinha.  
  
E ainda por cima ela estava preocupada com os tios dela. O Tio já estava se sentindo muito culpado por Valmont e Jade tinha certeza de que o velho ia se culpar por isso também. A garota realmente esperou que ele pudesse agüentar isso e que ela pudesse informá-los de que ela estava bem.  
  
A caixa Pan-Ku estava no chão em frente a ela e a Ni e nenhum dos dois a tocou. Eles já estavam há um bom tempo sentados próximos a ela e Jade estava ficando entediada. Ela também queria ver alguma coisa, não havia nenhuma luz e a única coisa que ela via eram os olhos brilhantes de Ni.  
  
Ni olhou a caixa, pensativo. Ele não podia tocá-la e tentou fazer a garota fazer alguma coisa. De acordo com o conselho de Shendu a caixa deveria mostrar um mapa se você soubesse manipulá-la. Jade tentou ver o próximo mapa contra a vontade própria, mas a caixa não fez nada. O demônio polar não entendia por quê e estava tentando resolver este mistério com toda a força.  
  
Jade sabia o que estava errado. A Mão Negra já tinha conseguido os mapas e eles não podiam ser vistos de novo. O portal estava localizado em um estádio de beisebol, o mesmo em que eles baniram Shendu. Claro que ela não ia contar isso ao demônio, era engraçado que ele ainda não tivesse nem conseguido achar um portal para abrir.  
  
Os olhos vermelhos se apertaram e Jade engoliu em seco nervosamente. O demônio ainda não a tinha ferido, mas nunca se sabe.  
  
A situação parecia desesperada. Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer com a caixa e Ni daria tudo para que um dos irmãos estivesse lá com ele. Tso Lan era a melhor escolha, o calmo demônio da lua era o mais sábio deles e certamente saberia o que estava acontecendo. O que Tso faria? Ni bufou quietamente fazendo Jade olhar curiosamente na direção dele. O demônio da lua se sentaria e pensaria.  
  
Ele deveria tentar isso também? Ni se sentiu realmente inútil, ele não era forte ou sábio e ele não pôde fazer nada que pudesse ter sido útil à família dele. E ele não podia nem libertá-los embora a parte mais difícil já houvesse terminado!  
  
Maldita garota! Devia ser culpa dela, ela não estava manejando a caixa direito! Estalando com raiva Ni pegou a caixa com as próprias mãos mas a derrubou imediatamente quando uma dor aguda flamejou por ele. Ele esfregou os dedos doloridos e olhou para a caixa como se tivesse sido culpa dela. Do canto do olho ele viu Jade sorrindo, ela tinha ouvido o que aconteceu e achou que isso tudo era realmente divertido.  
  
"Pela última vez, veja o mapa!", ele disse ameaçadoramente e Jade pegou a caixa de novo. Seria inútil, mas pelo menos o demônio ficaria feliz por um tempo. Ela a virou nas mãos por um tempo mas logo a colocou de volta.  
  
"Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não funciona.", ela disse fingindo que estava sentindo compaixão. Ela gritou surpresa de repente quando Ni a pegou violentamente pelo pescoço.  
  
"A caixa esteve com a sua família por semanas. Você tem que saber como usá- la, então é melhor você se apressar um pouco. Eu estou começando a perder a paciência.", ele disse e Jade lambeu os lábios.  
  
"Você precisa de mim para carregar a caixa, não pode me matar.", ela lembrou o demônio e a ela mesma. Ni inclinou a cabeça.  
  
"Talvez não, mas você não precisa de todos os seus dez dedos para carregá- la. Um ou dois a menos e vamos ver se a caixa abre depois disso. Ou o que me diz, você prefere desistir da sua orelha?", ele perguntou quietamente.  
  
"Ahn...", Jade respondeu em choque, o demônio estava falando sério? Ela sentia os dedos longos dele embrulhando-a e ela lambeu os lábios tentando decidir o que fazer.  
  
"Você vai responder agora ou depois que o primeiro for cortado?", o demônio polar perguntou.  
  
"Eu já disse que não sei de nada!", Jade tentou mas Ni a bofeteou com a mão livre dele.  
  
"A última chance.", ele advertiu e Jade desistiu. Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas ela era só uma garotinha e não havia outra escolha.  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sei onde está o próximo portal.", ela admitiu derrotada. Ni a soltou e ela suspirou em alívio. O demônio polar fez um gesto com a cabeça para ela.  
  
"Pegue a caixa, nós partiremos agora.", ele disse.  
  
******  
  
O estádio estava quieto à noite. Jade olhou ao redor procurando por humanos, qualquer um que pudesse tirar esse fardo dos ombros dela. A garota teve a pior consciência da vida, aqui estava ela andando com a caixa Pan-Ku e ajudando um demônio a abrir o próximo portal. O fato de que ela não tinha outra escolha não a fez se sentir melhor, ela só sabia que tudo era culpa dela.  
  
A viagem da cidade para o estádio não levou tanto tempo quanto ela pensou e desejou. Ni a tinha erguido nos ombros dele e não foi difícil para ele seguir as ordens dela rapidamente.  
  
"Onde está o portal?", Ni perguntou para Jade, que balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Eu não sei, de verdade. Só que está em algum lugar por aqui.", ela respondeu tristemente. As luzes de rua mostraram a ela com que tipo de demônio ela estava lidando e ela realmente não gostou do que viu.  
  
Embora Ni a fizesse lembrar de um humano ele parecia muito um shadowkhan e a máscara cinzenta sorridente dele causava calafrios na espinha de Jade. Havia algo realmente mal na expressão da máscara e ela não achou que o verdadeiro rosto do demônio fosse melhor. Além disso, ela estava muito curiosa para ver como ele realmente era.  
  
"Então nós simplesmente procuramos por ele. Fique comigo.", Ni ordenou olhando rispidamente para a garota.  
  
"Claro, você é uma companhia tão adorável, por que eu fugiria?", Jade murmurou amargamente para si mesma. Ela olhou ao redor tentando encontrar um jeito de escapar. Ela continuou falando pra si mesma se ela apenas fosse rápida o suficiente, ela descobriria um jeito. De um modo ou de outro.  
  
"Hum. O portal não parece estar aqui. Eu acho que é melhor nós desistirmos agora e você me deixar ir pra casa.", ela disse alegremente e sorriu. Ni a olhou, irritado.  
  
"Não antes que o portal seja aberto.", ele respondeu.  
  
"Eu vou poder ir pra casa depois disso?". Jade quis saber.  
  
"Não."  
  
"Claro que não, por que eu estava esperando essa resposta?"  
  
******  
  
Apesar das tentativas deles, eles não acharam o portal.  
  
"Você tem certeza de que está mesmo aqui?", Ni perguntou e Jade encolheu os ombros.  
  
"Esta é a única idéia que eu tenho. Por que o Shendu estaria andando por aqui se não fosse isso?", ela perguntou e desejou que o portal realmente estivesse em outro lugar. Talvez o Shendu só fosse um grande fã de beisebol e tivesse vindo ver o jogo.  
  
Ni xingou quietamente, muito quietamente, na opinião de Jade. Ela não ouviu o que o demônio disse e lamentou, teria sido incrível mostrar a Drew alguns palavrões de demônios.  
  
"Posso ir ao banheiro?", ela perguntou de repente. A noite e o dia anteriores tinham sido passados no armazém e ela não tinha podido fazer ela mesma se sentir melhor e quando o estádio tinha um banheiro apropriado, por que não usá-lo?  
  
"Obrigada.", Jade gritou feliz e deu um pulo na direção em que ela tinha visto os banheiros. Ela parou de repente quando viu Ni seguindo-a e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Você não vai vir comigo, seu demônio pervertido.", ela disse com raiva e Ni se retraiu um pouco. Ele balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Faça o que quiser sozinha, mas eu não vou deixar você ou a caixa Pan-Ku irem muito longe.", ele respondeu e Jade teve que aceitar isso. Droga, ela já tinha esperado fugir quando demônio não estivesse por perto.  
  
"Ui, eu realmente tenho que ir.", Jade murmurou para si mesma quando eles chegaram no terraço onde os banheiros e as barraquinhas estavam. Ni se sentou na grade para esperar e fez um gesto para a garota se apressar.  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei. Nós ainda precisamos encontrar o portal. Caramba, eu não entendo por que você tem tanta pressa em libertar os seus irmãos. Eles todos são tão chatos e rudes.", a garota disse e esticou a mão para pegar a maçaneta da porta.  
  
De repente a caixa nas mãos dela começou a brilhar uma luz verde e subiu no ar do aperto dela.  
  
"Oh, não!", Jade tomou fôlego e recuou alguns passos. Isso não...  
  
Ni desceu e assistiu excitado como um símbolo verde apareceu na porta cinzenta do banheiro e como a caixa acertava o símbolo com o outro lado fazendo o mecanismo mágico se mover.  
  
No ar em frente a eles apareceu uma janela verde, que levava ao familiar Netherworld vermelho. E quase imediatamente depois do portal ter sido aberto, um demônio saiu. Jade o encarou curiosa e nervosamente.  
  
Ele era pequeno para um demônio, cinzento e tinha garras nas mãos e nos pés. Ele estava usando uma tanga roxa e tinha uma forte cauda de réptil. Os olhos dele brilhavam tão vermelhos quanto os de Ni e ele tinha grandes orelhas, mas o mais impressionante nele eram as enormes asas.  
  
"Hsi Wu.", Ni Tang disse surpreso e saudou o demônio do céu se curvando.  
  
Hsi Wu sorriu contente e se virou para ver como portal atrás dele se fechava.  
  
"Bom trabalho, Ni. Nenhum de nós pensou que você teria sucesso tão cedo. Na verdade, Dai Gui fez uma aposta com Xiao Fung que você falharia completamente.", ele disse.  
  
A caixa Pan-Ku acertou o chão com um trinco e Jade correu para pegá-la. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos quando percebeu a garota.  
  
"Quem é ela?", ele perguntou curioso.  
  
"Uma garota que eu peguei para carregar a caixa."  
  
"Leal?", Hsi perguntou e Ni balançou a cabeça fazendo o demônio do céu sorrir.  
  
"Ah, entendi. Ela é uma escrava.", ele disse contente.  
  
Jade franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Não sou, não! E meu nome é Jade!", ela gritou irritada.  
  
"Talvez, escrava.", Hsi Wu respondeu e abriu as asas.  
  
"Então, se importa de me mostrar um pouco esta cidade, Ni?", ele perguntou.  
  
******  
  
Jackie se sentou em um táxi e brincou nervosamente com a manga dele. Ele estava muito preocupado, ele estava explorando um templo antigo quando o Tio lhe ligou e gritou para ele voltar imediatamente.  
  
O velho não disse mais nada, mas Jackie pôde sentir pela voz dele que alguma coisa horrível tinha acontecido. Então ele pegou as bolsas e bagagens dele e pulou para o próximo vôo. Agora ele estava na cidade, apenas alguns quarteirões e ele estaria em frente à loja do Tio.  
  
"É bom que seja importante.", ele murmurou para si mesmo e bateu os dedos contra a janela do carro sem perceber o que estava fazendo. O motorista lhe deu um olhar aborrecido e suprimiu o desejo de franzir as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Nós logo estaremos lá, senhor.", ele assegurou e Jackie acordou de seus pensamentos com um pulo.  
  
"Ah? Não é por isso que eu...", ele murmurou ruborizando um pouco e parando de bater imediatamente. O motorista não disse nada depois disso.  
  
Ele parou o carro em frente à loja do Tio e Jackie saiu dando ao homem algum dinheiro.  
  
"Muito obrigado.", ele disse antes do motorista fechar a janela e ir embora.  
  
"Jackie!" Ele se virou quando ouviu Tohru chamando o nome dele. Da expressão séria do japonês ele viu que alguma coisa realmente estava errada.  
  
"O que está acontecendo?", ele perguntou nervosamente e uma sombra se lançou no rosto do homem grande.  
  
"Jade.", ele respondeu curtamente e Jackie sentiu como se o estômago dele fosse gelo. O que tinha acontecido? Jade não estava...?  
  
Jackie engoliu em seco e clareou a garganta.  
  
"Onde está o Tio?", ele perguntou e Tohru apontou para dentro.  
  
"Siga-me, ele vai explicar tudo.", ele disse e Jackie entrou logo depois do amigo.  
  
À primeira vista nada parecia estar errado. Todos os artigos e mobília estavam onde deveriam estar e não havia nada novo. Mesmo assim Jackie podia sentir a mudança da atmosfera na loja e lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Jade não estava aqui o saudando.  
  
Tio se sentou atrás da mesa lendo um livro, como sempre. Exceto que desta vez o velho parecia anos mais velho do que realmente era e Jackie podia ver os círculos pretos abaixo dos olhos dele. Ele provavelmente não tinha dormido nada.  
  
"Tio?", Jackie perguntou cuidadosamente querendo saber o que estava acontecendo e temendo a verdade.  
  
"Tio, onde está a Jade?", Jackie repetiu e o velho suspirou.  
  
"Um demônio a levou.", ele admitiu fechando o livro com um estrondo alto. Ele levantou a mão e mostrou alguns milímetros com os dedos.  
  
"Estava perto assim de pegá-lo com os meus feitiços e o maldito escapou!", ele disse irritado. Jackie recuou um passo surpreso e chocado.  
  
"Um demônio? Mas eles não foram todos banidos para o Netherworld? O Shendu - ", ele começou mas o Tio lhe disse para ficar quieto.  
  
"Não! Era um demônio novo, nunca ouvi falar dele. Quase como um humano, cabelo branco e se movia agilmente como um pequeno diabo. Nenhum dos meus livros o menciona e nem sabe o nome dele.", Tio disse e apertou os dedos na testa dele.  
  
Jackie suspirou e se sentou em uma cadeira que estava próxima.  
  
"E ele levou a Jade com ele? Mas por quê?", ele perguntou confuso. O que Jade tem que um demônio iria querer dela. Se não vingança...  
  
"Para ter alguém para carregar a caixa Pan-Ku.", Tio anunciou imediatamente. Ele e Tohru estiveram acordados a noite inteira pensando sobre isso e tentando achar alguma coisa útil nos livros dele.  
  
"A caixa Pan-Ku? Ele vai abrir os portais dos demônios?" Jackie afundou o rosto nas mãos em desespero. Ele tinha achado que essa parte da vida dele tivesse acabado e que ele poderia ter a sua própria vida de volta. Tio concordou tristemente.  
  
"Mas o bom é que ele precisa da Jade. Sem ela ele não pode carregar a caixa, então ele não pode machucá-la.", ele disse.  
  
"E você realmente não sabe que demônio ele era?", Jackie confirmou e gritou quando o Tio o golpeou.  
  
"Você não ouve o que o Tio diz? Esse demônio é estranho, nenhum dos oito que conhecemos. Ele pode ser qualquer um e dominar qualquer elemento possível.", o velho gritou furiosamente.  
  
"Como sabe que ele era um demônio?", Jackie perguntou esfregando a cabeça dele.  
  
"Ele não podia tocar a caixa Pan-Ku. Só os demônios têm bastante magia ruim dentro deles para se machucarem quando tocam a caixa.", Tio respondeu e Jackie teve que admitir que ele estava certo. Shendu não podia tocar a caixa e nem Valmont pôde quando o demônio estava dentro dele.  
  
"Então, o que vamos fazer?", ele perguntou e olhou Tio nos olhos.  
  
O velho esfregou o queixo pensativo.  
  
"Primeiro nós temos que descobrir com que tipo de demônio estamos lidando. O Tio tem alguns livros velhos e lê-los poderia ajudar.", ele disse e Jackie suspirou. Então o Tio ia perder tempo com livros empoeirados.  
  
Ele sentiu uma picada na consciência depois que pensou isso, os livros e os feitiços do Tio os tinham salvado mais de uma vez. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava muito preocupado com a sobrinha dele e queria desesperadamente fazer alguma coisa. Jackie sentia a preocupação comendo-o por dentro, ele não sabia o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse a Jade.  
  
Mas o Tio estava certo. O demônio não podia machucá-la contanto que ele precisasse dela. De repente Jackie pensou em algo que lhe causou calafrios na espinha.  
  
"Tio! O próximo portal do demônio foi aberto?", ele perguntou e o velho se virou para ficar de frente para ele.  
  
"Como eu pude esquecer? Quem sabe quantos portais aquela maldita criatura já abriu!", ele gritou e pegou um novo livro.  
  
"O próximo portal pertence a Hsi Wu, o demônio do céu e nós temos que preparar um feitiço para bani-lo.", ele disse e deu o livro a Tohru.  
  
"Você acha o feitiço certo enquanto o Tio acha alguma coisa útil sobre esse novo demônio.", ele disse e Tohru abriu o livro olhando incerto para Jackie.  
  
O arqueólogo se sentiu inútil e se levantou da cadeira. Ele suspirou e observou os dois lendo os livros. Isso não o divertiu e ele subiu para o quarto de Jade na falta de coisa melhor pra fazer.  
  
A porta estava bem aberta e Jackie entrou relutantemente. Ele se sentiu estranho em entrar no quarto de Jade onde a própria estava sabe-se lá onde. O quarto estava simplesmente uma bagunça assim como quando ele tinha estado fora e a cama não estava feita. Um pequeno caderno estava em cima da mesa próximo a uma caneta e Jackie o leu curiosamente.  
  
Ele não pôde suprimir um sorriso. Não havia muito escrito no caderno, Jade tinha desenhado um Dai Gui muito simples, que estava deitado no chão inconsciente com estrelas sobre a cabeça. Próximo ao demônio estava uma pessoa com um sorriso vitorioso e no canto do desenho estava escrito 'Tio Jackie chuta traseiros de demônios!' Quando ele olhou melhor o caderno percebeu que na verdade era o caderno de matemática de Jade, mas ela realmente não o tinha usado.  
  
Jackie colocou o caderno de volta e se virou. E então ele percebeu algo. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e andou para olhar para fora da janela. Estava aberta. Ele sabia que Jade sempre dormia com a janela fechada e raramente a abria para evitar que os insetos entrassem. Ela não tinha medo deles, mas não queria que eles ficassem presos do lado de dentro.  
  
Mas agora a janela estava aberta, o que significava que o demônio misterioso a tinha usado quando entrou. E era a coisa mais sábia a se fazer quando se pensava sobre isso. Qual seria um modo melhor de entrar sem que ninguém percebesse do que por uma janela? Jackie colocou a cabeça para fora e deu uma olhada ao redor. O demônio tinha que ser um acrobata, uma criatura normal não poderia ter subido pela parede. Para um humano bem- treinado, como ele, não seria difícil, mas ele sabia que a maioria das pessoas não poderia fazer isso.  
  
Ele fechou a janela depois de olhar mais uma vez para os prédios do outro lado da rua. Então ele desceu a escada para ver se o Tio e o Tohru já tinham descoberto alguma coisa. 


	9. Nada de importante acontece

Nenhum de vocês precisa se preocupar. Ni e Jade não vão se invlover romanticamente.  
  
Ah, e cuidado, este capítulo é totalmente inútil e chato. Eu nem sei o que me levou a escrevê-lo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
Hsi Wu assumiu uma forma humana e olhou ao redor, interessado. Esta cidade e esses humanos eram tão diferentes do que eram e a mera idéia de que tudo isso logo pertenceria a ele e aos irmãos dele o fez se arrepiar.  
  
Ele tinha se transformado em uma criança que parecia ser cerca de um ou dois anos mais velha que Jade. Claro que ele não era tão jovem, mas ele sempre preferiu agir como uma criança quando tinha que enganar os humanos. Nesta forma ele tinha olhos castanhos profundos e cabelo quase preto que se suspendia no rosto dele em três mechas.  
  
Ni Tang tinha ficado com Jade no velho armazém, que era muito escuro e sujo para o gosto de Hsi Wu. Ele também podia ver na escuridão, mas não tão bem quanto o irmão menor dele e era por isso que ele não gostava muito do lugar. Ni não deveria ser melhor que ele em nada e mesmo que fosse, ele não deveria mostrar isso.  
  
Bem, eles só tinham que encontrar um novo esconderijo. Algum lugar alto onde ele pudesse voar estaria bom. Ni não discutiria, ele não tinha o direito de discordar do irmão mais velho.  
  
Hsi Wu realmente não entendia o irmão dele. Quando uma cidade maravilhosa dessas existia você teria que ser louco se não quisesse passar todo o seu tempo explorando-a. Ni lhe falou que ele não sabia se transformar em um humano e não quis arriscar a missão deles por ser visto como ele era. Esse era um bom motivo e Hsi prometeu ensiná-lo a tomar a forma de um humano.  
  
Mas primeiro ele ia se divertir um pouco! Hsi sorriu contente e puxou uma respiração profunda. Finalmente fora do Netherworld! Ele e os outros demônios estavam esperando que Ni abrisse os portais deles e foi uma grande surpresa ver o portal de Hsi abrindo tão cedo. O demônio do céu logicamente não teve nada contra isso, quanto mais cedo ele saísse, melhor.  
  
Ele estava um pouco preocupado com a garota que Ni tinha escolhido. Ela era parente do feiticeiro-chi que tinha banido a maioria dos demônios de volta e selou os portais deles e sempre havia o perigo de que enquanto procurasse por ela ele pudesse banir Ni e ele também. Eles tinham que ter muito cuidado ou até melhor, deixar a cidade antes que fosse tarde demais.  
  
O demônio do céu chegou em um parque e olhou ao redor. Era tão verde comparado à cidade cinzenta. São Francisco era estranha para ele e, para o desgosto dele, ele teve que admitir que não sabia nada sobre ela. Mas este lugar coberto de árvores, arbustos e grama estava mais ao gosto dele.  
  
Pequenas pedras fizeram um ruído debaixo dos pés dele e ele podia ouvir os pássaros cantando. Havia humanos por toda parte e parecia que estavam contentes com eles mesmos. E uma senhora sorriu para ele e Hsi Wu teve vontade de rir. Será que aquela mulher seria tão amigável se soubesse quem ele realmente era?  
  
"Ei, Dean! Quer mesmo tentar?", alguém gritou e Hsi se virou para a voz. Havia um tipo de rampa pintada e crianças de idades diferentes a estavam cercando. Quase todos eles tinham um tipo de tábua colorida com eles e um dos garotos subiu na rampa com a dele.  
  
Hsi Wu inclinou a cabeça, interessado. O que as crianças estavam fazendo? Bem, ele só descobriria de um jeito, perguntando. Ele sorriu autoconfiante e se aproximou.  
  
"Oi.", ele saudou e franziu as sobrancelhas quando ninguém pareceu notá-lo. Ele se aproximou mais e viu o garoto na rampa sorrir e acenar para uma garota de cabelo castanho.  
  
"Ora, Alice. Claro que eu quero, eu sou o rei deste lugar, lembra?", ele disse parecendo estar bem seguro de si e ergueu a tábua sobre a cabeça dele. Hsi olhou atentamente, o que estava acontecendo?  
  
Ele cutucou o garoto na frente dele, que se virou.  
  
"Sim?", o garoto perguntou e Hsi apontou com a cabeça para o garoto na rampa.  
  
"Quem é ele e o que vocês estão fazendo?", ele perguntou. O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.  
  
"Você não conhece o Dean Birch? Ele é o melhor skatista desta área.", ele respondeu e se virou de novo.  
  
Um skatista? Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas, o que era isso? Ele ergueu o olhar também para ver o que esse tal Dean estava fazendo. Todo mundo parecia conhecê-lo e ele não quis se fazer de ridículo perguntando algo idiota.  
  
De repente Dean colocou a tábua dele no chão, saltou nela e logo depois ele começou a se mover. O vento fez o cabelo castanho dele fluir e rosto dele tinha uma expressão concentrada. Quando ele chegou no outro lado da rampa ele rapidamente mudou o centro de gravidade dele e virou agilmente com um salto. Então ele voltou como uma bala e repetiu o truque. Toda vez que ele ganhava um pouco mais de velocidade pulava mais e mais alto até que parecia que ele ia voar. Mas isso não aconteceu e ele teve sucesso perfeitamente como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira.  
  
Apesar do desprezo dele quanto aos humanos, Hsi Wu teve que admitir que isso tinha sido divertido. Dean sorriu vitorioso e saltou para baixo.  
  
"Eu falei.", ele disse e deixou o olhar dele vagar pelas crianças como se estivesse pedindo para alguém desafiá-lo.  
  
Ele parou quando viu Hsi Wu e sorriu.  
  
"Ei, você é novo aqui.", ele comentou e fez com que o olhar de todo mundo virasse para Hsi. O demônio não se acanhou, ele estava apenas contente. Depois da discriminação dos irmãos dele era ótimo estar no centro das atenções.  
  
"Eu sou Seymour.", ele disse e olhou com raiva para uma garota baixa que ousou dar risada.  
  
"Bem, Seymour, o que achou da minha habilidade?", Dean perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios e Hsi Wu se obrigou a sorrir de volta.  
  
"Foi bom.", ele disse embora ele soubesse que os outros discordariam com ele. Mas ele era um demônio, você precisava de muito mais para impressioná- lo.  
  
"Bom? Então você deve ser muito melhor. Quer tentar?", Dean perguntou se acertando nas costas e piscando para os amigos quando pensou que Hsi não viu. Foi inútil, o demônio não perdeu nada e entendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Eles queriam tentar fazer com que ele tentasse algo que não sabia direito de forma que ele desse uma mancada e se envergonhasse. Então eles ririam dele e se sentiriam como se fossem algo muito melhor do que realmente eram. Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas suavemente. Ela tinha sofrido isso antes, os irmãos dele o atormentaram por mais tempo do que ele quis lembrar e isso não era estranho para ele.  
  
"Por que não? Não pode ser tão difícil.", ele disse decidindo que pelo menos uma vez mostraria que era mais forte do que os outros esperavam. Ele sabia que isso era idiota, mas ele sentia como se dando uma lição nesses mortais fosse um troco contra os irmãos dele que sempre tiraram sarro do tamanho pequeno e da fraqueza dele.  
  
"Ótimo. Ei, alguém traga um skate para o Sey!", Dean falou e um dos outros garotos deu a Hsi um skate vermelho profundo e com um tipo de crânio preto pintado.  
  
"Boa sorte.", Dean disse e empurrou Hsi para a rampa.  
  
O demônio do céu pegou o skate e subiu suavemente. Ele não tinha nem um pouco de medo das alturas, ele as amava e quis que a rampa fosse mais alta. Embaixo todo mundo estava observado-o e ele sorriu um pouco. Eles esperavam que ele falhasse mas estavam a favor de uma grande surpresa.  
  
Ele colocou o skate no chão exatamente como viu Dean fazendo. Então ele pôs os pés nele com a intenção de descer mais rápido que qualquer um antes dele.  
  
Mas o skate escapou debaixo dele quando ele pôs o peso dele nele e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo e batendo a cabeça dolorosamente. O skate caiu ruidosamente e então ele ouviu os risos. Hsi Wu sentiu o sangue dele ferver, como esses mortais ousavam? Não era tão ruim ser humilhado pelos irmãos, mas esses humanos imundos não tinham o direito de fazer isso!  
  
Ele se levantou e tentou sorrir, embora ele realmente quisesse fazê-los em pedaços. Principalmente aquele Dean, que provavelmente pensava que era muito especial.  
  
"Só uma brincadeirinha.", ele disse alegremente e deu um salto para baixo para pegar o skate de volta.  
  
"Esperem só.", ele adicionou quando subiu de novo.  
  
"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Nenhum de nós está te obrigando.", Dean disse sorrindo e Hsi apenas bufou.  
  
"Eu tenho certeza e é melhor todos vocês ficarem de olhos abertos. Vocês nunca vão ver algo assim de novo.", ele disse com raiva. Dean encolheu os ombros.  
  
"Tudo bem, então.", ele disse e assistiu divertido como Hsi colocava o skate no chão de novo. Que palhaço!  
  
Hsi Wu tentou de novo, desta vez ele estava preparado. Ele não se surpreendeu quando se moveu quando ele pôs o peso dele nele, mas manteve o equilíbrio quando o skate desceu. Ele cambaleou e quase caiu, mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo.  
  
Ele perdeu um pouco de velocidade quando cambaleou mas recuperou o dano chutando um pouco mais de velocidade. Ele chegou no outro lado da rampa e conseguiu se virar e voltar. Hsi ouviu como alguém murmurou alguma coisa e percebeu que ninguém estava rindo mais. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, esperem só, ia melhorar.  
  
O tempo todo quando Dean estava fazendo os truques dele ele tinha seguido as ações do garoto e achou que sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer. Claro que era difícil, ele nunca tinha usado um veículo estranho assim, mas ele também era mais velho e mais forte do que qualquer um desses fracos. Ele podia fazer muitas coisas que eles não podiam nem sonhar.  
  
Logo ele tinha feito quase tão bem quanto Dean, mas ele quis mostrar ao garoto quem realmente era o mestre. Pular e voltar à rampa na posição certa ficava cada vez mais difícil, mas Hsi queria ganhar um pouco mais de velocidade e terminar o truque dele com uma surpresa especial.  
  
Quando ele estava no fim da rampa ele nem tentou se virar, mas só saltou para fora aterrissando suavemente nos pés dele a alguns metros. O skate continuou o caminho dele por um tempo até que parou e Hsi sorriu. Ninguém disse nada.  
  
"Foi divertido.", ele disse amigavelmente e sorrindo para Dean.  
  
"Posso vir aqui de novo um dia desses?", ele perguntou para deixar o garoto com mais raiva e então virou as costas para ele e a turma patética dele.  
  
"A gente se vê."  
  
(N.A.: Eu sei que não foi legal o que Hsi e Dean fizeram, mas por favor sejam pacientes comigo. Eu nunca nem vi um skate na vida real ((isso acontece quando você vive em uma patética aldeia de um país rural)), então eu não faço idéia do que é um truque legal e o que não é)  
  
*****  
  
Ni Tang e Jade levantaram as cabeças deles quando ouviram Hsi Wu voltando e a escuridão que cobria o armazém recuou um por um momento quando o demônio abriu a janela. Jade gostou da pouca luz, viver na escuridão total estava começando a aborrecê-la.  
  
"Precisamos de um esconderijo novo e melhor.", Hsi anunciou enquanto tomou a sua própria forma de volta. As roupas dele desapareceram e Jade ouviu o estalo das asas do demônio crescendo de volta. Ela fez uma cara irritada. Grosso!  
  
"Este lugar é muito escuro e perto dos humanos. É mais seguro acharmos um lugar mais quieto.", o demônio do céu disse e voou para cima de uma caixa.  
  
"Então vamos nos mudar.", Ni disse concordando. Ele gostava do armazém e da atmosfera escura, mas se Hsi não gostava o que ele podia fazer?  
  
Jade cruzou os braços.  
  
"Finalmente o morcego parece ter algumas idéias inteligentes.", ela murmurou e os ouvidos sensíveis de Hsi capturaram a voz dela facilmente. O demônio do céu sorriu.  
  
"E nós não queremos que a nossa escrava se transforme em uma toupeira.", ele disse fazendo Jade olhar com raiva para os dois olhos brilhantes. Ela queria tanto poder ver os demônios!  
  
"Mas além disso, se nós nos mudarmos agora vamos ser obrigados a achar um novo lugar quando a irmã Bai Tsa estiver livre. Ela nunca estaria contente com algo que nós gostamos.", Hsi continuou e saltou de volta para o chão.  
  
"Vamos ver onde é o portal dela e abri-lo!", ele sugeriu.  
  
Ele se virou para Jade.  
  
"Escrava! Pegue a caixa e veja a próxima mensagem!", ele disse ansiosamente. Quanto mais cedo eles libertassem os outros mais cedo o mundo seria deles. Jade franziu as sobrancelhas profundamente pensativa.  
  
"Eu não sei, isso não é um pouco rápido demais?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Como assim?", Hsi Wu chiou e Jade olhou para a direção da voz dele.  
  
"Se eu tivesse uma irmã maior eu não ia querer que ela aparecesse aqui.", ela respondeu.  
  
"Não use esse tom comigo! Eu sou o mais velho aqui e eu decido o que vamos fazer!", o demônio do céu disse irritado e Jade sorriu vitoriosa.  
  
"Exatamente! Quando essa tal de Bai alguma coisa vier ela vai cuidar de todos os assuntos sozinha e você vai ser deixado de lado.", ela disse fazendo Hsi apertar os olhos com raiva.  
  
"Quieta!", ele falou e bofeteou Jade no rosto com a palma da mão dele.  
  
"Ai!", a garota gritou surpresa, ela não tinha visto o golpe vindo e não teve tempo de se preparar.  
  
"Isso doeu!", ela disse irritada e Hsi Wu bufou.  
  
"Foi essa a minha intenção.", ele disse.  
  
Ni Tang assistiu e ouviu como os dois discutiam e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não teve vontade de se unir a eles, de alguma maneira ele sentia como se não tivesse espaço para ele entre o irmão dele e essa garota mortal. Era idiotice, mas não tinha jeito.  
  
Agora que Hsi estava aqui e ele não tinha que tomar as decisões ou estar na liderança ele se tornou quieto de novo. Ele já tinha começado a se sentir autoconfiante, mas agora ele era o mais baixo de novo. Ele não sabia dizer se estava arrependido ou não, tinha sido parte dele desde o nascimento. Mas ele se sentiu bem à vontade quando teve que ser o único que dizia o que deveria ser feito.  
  
"Pegue a caixa!", Hsi Wu ordenou e Ni despertou de seus pensamentos com um pulo. O rosto de Jade estava vermelho onde Hsi tinha batido e ela apertou a caixa Pan-Ku contra ela mesma parecendo rebelde.  
  
"Eu não tenho que fazer o que você manda!", ela disse irritada decidindo que não ia mais ajudar esses monstros. Hsi a olhou com raiva perigosamente.  
  
"Faça o que eu mandei ou vou cortar a sua garganta!", ele ameaçou e Jade, apesar do frio que isso lhe causou, o encarou insolentemente.  
  
"Vá em frente, aí vocês não vão ter ninguém para carregar a caixa e vão ficar com problemas!", ela disse.  
  
"Eu posso feri-la bastante sem matá-la.", Hsi Wu respondeu com um tom baixo e Jade engoliu nervosamente. Ela acreditou nisso, ela tinha visto as garras de Hsi Wu e não quis ser muito amiga delas.  
  
"Eu ainda não vou ajudar vocês.", ela disse corajosamente e imaginou como as garras afiadas rasgariam a pele dela...  
  
Mas ela sabia que não podia desistir. Ela já tinha causado muito estrago dizendo onde ficava o portal de Hsi Wu e não quis fazer mais nada. Hsi Wu chiou com raiva, mas impressionado. Apenas alguns humanos tinham lutado contra ele e nenhum deles era uma criança. Além disso, essa garota não parecia saber o que ele podia fazer e não sabia ter medo. Ela aprenderia eventualmente.  
  
"Ni sabe onde você mora. Você quer que eu o mande ferir um dos seus parentes? Isso seria divertido? Imagine, ele poderia voltar com um dedo do seu tio e então nós alimentaríamos você com ele. Talvez você reconsidere depois disso, hum?", Hsi perguntou zombando e Jade balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Vocês não ousariam! O Tio é um poderoso feiticeiro-chi, vocês não podem ir contra ele.", ela disse com raiva. Hsi se virou para Ni.  
  
"Veremos. Ni, você sabe o que fazer. Nós temos que alimentar a nossa escrava, senão ela vai ficar com fome.", o demônio do céu sugeriu e Ni concordou se levantando.  
  
"Como quiser, Hsi.", ele disse quietamente e andou alguns passos antes que Jade já não agüentasse mais.  
  
"Não! Espere, o farei o que vocês querem.", ela disse derrotada. Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas ela não podia agüentar a idéia de que o Tio sofreria por causa da teimosia dela. Hsi sorriu, ele sabia disso. Alguns humanos eram teimosos o suficiente para ignorar a violência contra eles, mas eles quebrariam quando os amados deles fossem ameaçados. E torturar essas pessoas era o melhor jeito de se divertir.  
  
Jade engoliu amargamente e virou a caixa nas mãos até que ela clicou e subiu no ar das mãos dela. Ela brilhou por um tempo até que eles vissem um holograma transparente com uma imagem da Itália. O portal estava marcado onde o que deveria ser Roma.  
  
Hsi Wu observou pensativo. Ele conhecia o lugar, o tinha visitado algumas vezes antes que fosse banido. Mas ele sabia que era uma longa viagem até Roma de onde eles estavam agora. O holograma desapareceu e a caixa caiu. Jade a pegou por si mesma, um objeto familiar a fazia se sentir um pouco melhor.  
  
"Então, o portal de Bai Tsa está em Roma.", Hsi Wu disse se virando para Jade.  
  
"Quem é o imperador hoje em dia?", ele perguntou e Jade piscou. O imperador? Do que o demônio estava falando? Então ela entendeu, muitas coisas tinham acontecido durante o aprisionamento dele, a queda do império romano era uma delas.  
  
"O império não existe mais, caiu há muito tempo. Agora há vários países menores, sendo Itália um deles. Roma é a capital da Itália, sabe?", ela respondeu.  
  
"O quê?", Hsi perguntou realmente surpreso. Sem império? O que poderia tê- lo destruído? Era um enorme e forte poder mundial, alguma coisa realmente dramática deve ter acontecido. Talvez tenha havido uma guerra? Ou não, nada poderia ter derrotado os soldados do império.  
  
"Ah! Não importa!", ele então disse irritado. Se os romanos tinham sido estúpidos o suficiente para perder o poder mundial deles, o que importava?  
  
"Nós vamos viajar para Roma.", ele disse confiante.  
  
"Como? É meio longe.", Jade comentou secamente e Hsi chiou para ela.  
  
"Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Eu vou me transformar em humano e viajar, fácil assim.", ele disse e se virou para Ni Tang.  
  
"Viajar só à noite é impossível e você não domina a transformação. Dominá- la demora muito, nós não temos tempo para esperar.", o demônio do céu disse.  
  
"Mas eu tenho uma outra coisa pra você. O feiticeiro-chi não sabe que eu estou livre, então enquanto eu e a escrava estivermos em Roma você fica aqui e o faz acreditar que ainda a tem. Ele não vai suspeitar que o próximo portal logo será aberto.", ele continuou e Ni concordou.  
  
"Ele não vai perceber nada antes que seja tarde demais.", ele admitiu.  
  
Jade ouviu a conversa dos dois demônios se ela não tivesse visto os olhos de Ni ela teria acreditado que Hsi estava falando sozinho. Ni tinha começado a agir mais quietamente quando o irmão maior chegou e Jade não o culpou por isso. Ni já era bem ruim, mas Hsi Wu era pior ainda.  
  
E como esse demônio idiota pensava que eles viajariam para Roma? Alô! Eles estavam em São Francisco, a viagem era muito longa para o demônio voar e Jade não achou que ele poderia carregá-la por todo o caminho. Bom, se ele sequer chegasse lá. Um avião sempre era uma boa opção, mas Hsi Wu não sabia o que era um e não tinha dinheiro para comprar as passagens. Então libertar essa tal de Bai Tsa era impossível! Jade sorriu contente. Ela não tinha que lutar contra os demônios, o mundo moderno era suficiente para ganhar deles. 


	10. Hã é, chato

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 10**

Depois de muito tempo pensando Hsi decidiu sair de novo e deixar Ni para cuidar da escrava. O mundo tinha mudado muito e ele não aceitava que não tivesse nenhum jeito de viajar para Roma para libertar a irmã dele. Shendu viajou pelo mundo sem problemas, ele poderia também. 

Ele tomou a forma humana, que ele tinha começado a chamar de Seymour como se eles fossem duas pessoas diferentes. Era divertido, essas pessoas idiotas nunca saberiam com quem elas realmente estavam lidando. Ele olhou ao redor na rua com os novos olhos castanhos dele e pensou no que deveria fazer. No início ele se sentiu um pouco estranho andar sem as enormes asas o equilibrando, mas agora ele já tinha se acostumado. Como se tivesse nascido para isso. 

"Eu me pergunto...", ele murmurou para si mesmo tentando parecer que sabia o que estava fazendo. Então, ele tinha que achar um jeito fácil de ir para Roma, que estava localizada em um continente totalmente diferente. 

A tecnologia dos humanos tinha se desenvolvido muito, eles tinham inventado uma carroça que não precisava de cavalos e umas caixas pequenas que tocavam música sem instrumentos ou cantores. Então eles tinham que ter um jeito de viajar pelos mares sem gastar muito tempo. 

Como ele poderia descobrir do que ele precisava sem causar suspeitas? Se ele apenas perguntasse esses humanos achariam que ele é um idiota, quem realmente não sabia dessas coisas? Hsi Wu suspirou frustrado. 

Para o Shendu foi fácil. Ele estava vivendo em um corpo humano, que tinha dinheiro, homens e conhecimento sobre este mundo. Ele e Ni não tinham nada disso e teriam dificuldades em abrir o portal de Bai. 

Então quando a irmã deles estivesse livre tudo seria mais fácil. Bai era a mais velha depois de Tchang Zu, Po Kong e Tso Lan e saberia o que e quando fazer. Por outro lado, a escrava tinha razão, na verdade Hsi não queria ver os irmãos dele de novo. No momento ele era o mais velho e o mais respeitado, isso tudo acabaria quando eles libertassem Bai. 

Mas ele não podia pensar assim. A vida no Netherworld era chata e frustrante, lá os outros demônios não tinham mais nada pra fazer além de tornar a vida deles as mais horríveis quanto podiam. Aqui eles teriam todo o mundo e nenhum deles poderia possivelmente pensar em perder tempo por causa dele. 

Ele ainda tinha que resolver como ele e a escrava viajariam para Roma. Pelo mar ou voando, se esses humanos não tivessem descoberto como se teletransportarem e Hsi Wu não acreditava nisso. Esta cidade e esses humanos não pareciam saber magia avançada. 

Ni tinha descoberto o que queria perguntando para os humanos e Hsi considerou que deveria fazer a mesma coisa. A idéia não parecia tão boa, ele não queria admitir que mortais sabiam alguma coisa melhor que ele. Se Shendu estivesse aqui... 

O demônio do fogo era irritante e egoísta e Hsi não se dava muito bem com ele, mas agora o dragão seria útil. Ele tinha sido amaldiçoado em uma forma de estátua por séculos e pôde ver o mundo mudando. E ele teve ajuda também. 

Tudo o que ele tinha era uma jovem escrava que não fazia o que ele mandava e um irmão menor que não podia se transformar em um humano ou usar os seus poderes. Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas, certamente ele não tinha sorte com essas coisas. Mas ele era um demônio e não ia deixar nada impedi-lo de ter sucesso. Além disso, Shendu ainda estaria na estaca zero sem os humanos, não seria tão ruim usá-los. Ele só tinha que ser esperto. 

Havia algumas pessoas com ele na rua e ele as olhou antes de escolher uma mulher de meia-idade, que estava empurrando um carrinho de bebê na frente dela. Mães eram sempre fáceis de se lidar. Ele levou uma expressão amigável ao rosto e caminhou para mais perto sorrindo vagamente. 

"Com licença, posso tomar um pouco do seu tempo?", ele perguntou educadamente e a mulher se virou para ele com os olhos castanhos dela. 

"Claro, como posso ajudá-lo?", ela perguntou parando perto de Hsi. 

"Você poderia me dizer se já visitou Roma?", o demônio do céu perguntou e a mulher o olhou, surpresa. 

"Roma? O que você faria com essa informação? Ah, mas claro, isso é um trabalho da escola, não é?", ela perguntou e Hsi concordou imediatamente. A mulher tinha lhe dado uma desculpa e ele poderia usá-la de novo. 

"É, um trabalho da escola sobre Roma.", ele respondeu. A mulher deixou sair um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. 

"Infelizmente eu nunca pude visitar a Itália. Eu até gostaria, Roma é uma cidade muito bonita e magnífica. Mas é muito caro para mim.", ela disse e Hsi Wu tentou lhe dar um sorriso amigável. 

"Que triste.", ele disse. 

Então agora ele sabia que era caro viajar para Roma. Era alguma coisa, mesmo que deixasse tudo mais difícil e ele estava feliz de ter descoberto algo. Ele agradeceu e a mulher continuou. 

A seguir ele parou um homem que estava carregando uma mala e parecia estar com muita pressa. 

"O que é agora?", ele disse irritado e Hsi não se deu ao trabalho de sorrir. 

"Eu estou fazendo um trabalho da escola e gostaria de saber o que você pensa sobre o fato de que seja tão caro viajar para Roma.", ele disse e o homem franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Eu visitei a cidade uma vez e você pode escrever que as linhas aéreas cobram um enorme preço e não dão nada em troca.", ele disse rispidamente e Hsi se parabenizou. Então era possível voar para Roma. 

"Como assim?", ele perguntou quando o homem já estava quase indo embora e ele se virou para ele aborrecido. 

"Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer além de me atormentar? Bem, primeiro vá aos aeroportos, você vai ter que esperar lá por quem sabe quanto tempo pelo vôo e se você realmente tiver azar você vai perder a sua bagagem também!", ele disse irritado e foi embora. Hsi não se deu ao trabalho de segui-lo, ele estava muito ocupado considerando estes fatos novos. 

Um aeroporto? Devia ser o lugar em que as pessoas voavam para Roma. Mas como funcionava? Era um jeito mágico de viajar ou os humanos descobriram alguma coisa mais técnica? E onde ele poderia achar um? 

Bem, ele poderia pensar nisso depois. Agora que ele tinha descoberto algo ele ia voltar para Ni e buscar a escrava, que traria a caixa Pan Ku com ela. Na verdade ele queria levar o demônio polar com ele, seria divertido estar em um grupo maior, mas ele não era idiota. Agora que havia mais de um deles, eles tinham que usar isso em vantagem deles. E qual seria um jeito melhor de enganar o feiticeiro do chi? 

Hsi Wu sorriu para si mesmo e voltou para o irmão dele o mais rápido que pôde sem chamar muito a atenção. Ele entrou e piscou os olhos tentando ajustá-los à escuridão o mais rápido que pôde. Ao mesmo tempo em que deixou a forma humana dele, Ni e Jade ouviram como o corpo dele rangeu quando ele fez as asas e a cauda dele voltarem. 

"Agora eu sei como chegaremos em Roma.", ele anunciou vitorioso. Ele apontou com a cabeça para Jade embora ele soubesse que a garota não veria isso e sorriu. 

"Eu e a escrava iremos para um aeroporto agora mesmo.", o demônio do céu continuou e ficou contente com a expressão chocada de Jade. Como o demônio tinha descoberto essa informação tão cedo? 

Ni Tang concordou. Ele não estava preocupado mesmo que não pudesse estar lá para libertar Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu era mais velho e poderia manter a garota na linha. E ele tinha ficado contente quando foi deixado sozinho em São Francisco, por alguma razão ele não gostava de receber ordens de Hsi. Ele queria decidir o que fazer e sabia como esse pensamento era traiçoeiro. 

"Vou contar com você e vou acreditar que você sabe o que fazer aqui, Ni.", Hsi Wu disse e então pensou em alguma coisa. Se essa brincadeira de aeroporto era tão cara duas crianças nunca entrariam sem problemas. E era isso o que eles queriam evitar, então ele teve que desistir da forma que ele tanto gostava. 

Hsi Wu não era uma criança, ele tinha milhares de anos de idade e era claramente um adulto. Os irmãos dele preferiam formas adultas quando se transformavam, mas o demônio do céu sempre achou que crianças eram melhores. Primeiramente, parecia certo quando se considera que ele era o mais novo e crianças tinham algumas vantagens. 

Claro que crianças eram fracas, mas elas eram rápidas e conseguiam ir a lugares que os adultos não podiam. Elas podiam ir a quase qualquer lugar sem que ninguém lhes prestasse atenção e eram freqüentemente subestimadas pelos seus oponentes. Nenhum dos irmãos dele tinha alguma coisa contra Hsi se passar por uma criança, eles pensavam que de certa forma combinava com ele. 

Mas e agora que ele não era mais o mais novo? Seria idiotice usar a forma de uma criança se Ni não fizesse isso? O irmão mais novo teria a impressão de que o demônio do céu estivesse pronto para admitir que era inferior? Não era bem assim, ele era melhor e mais forte que Ni, não importa o que ele fizesse. 

Ele não tinha tempo de pensar sobre isso agora, ele se concentraria nisso quando Ni aprendesse a se transformar. Hsi Wu olhou para Jade para ver como ela era e começou a se transformar. As asas e a cauda desapareceram, a pele dele ficou mais pálida e o corpo dele mais parecido com o de humano. Ele fez crescer cabelo preto com três mechas simbolizando os chifres dele, os olhos vermelhos se tornaram castanhos e de repente ele estava usando uma camiseta laranja e jeans azuis que ele tinha visto alguém usando na rua. Ele parecia ser um homem chinês de cerca de 20 anos. Perfeito para ser o irmão mais velho da escrava. 

"Vamos lá, escrava. Bai Tsa está esperando por nós." 

*****

Jade deixou sair um suspiro quando finalmente viu o sol de novo. Ela estava com medo de que nunca saísse da escuridão e agora parecia que nem tudo estava perdido. Ela olhou ao redor e tentou se lembrar de como tudo era, ela tinha que achar este lugar de novo quando guiasse os tios dela para cá. 

"Vamos lá.", Hsi Wu disse e Jade se virou para o demônio quando ouviu como a voz dele tinha mudado. Não era a voz severa do demônio do céu ou o jeito um pouco mais agradável de falar que ele tinha como uma criança humana. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu o homem pelo menos duas vezes mais velho que ela. 

"Pensei que você fosse uma criança.", ela comentou um pouco surpresa. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos e bufou. 

"Então você é idiota, eu sou mais de mil anos mais velho que você.", ele anunciou orgulhosamente e Jade rodou os olhos. Ela não sabia por que, mas era uma decepção ver que Hsi Wu também era um adulto. Talvez de alguma forma ela tenha se sentido contente quando pensou sobre alguém tão jovem quanto o demônio do céu poderia ser tão forte. Bem, agora ela sabia mais. 

"Eu sou o seu irmão maior Seymour e nós estamos a caminho de Roma para encontrarmos nossos parentes.", Hsi Wu disse tentando se certificar de que a garota se lembraria de como o plano dele funcionava. Jade franziu as sobrancelhas, nada contente. 

"Você deveria escolher um nome melhor, Seymour é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi.", ela apontou. 

"Melhor do que Jade.", Hsi Wu disse aborrecido. Ele tinha usado o nome Seymour por muito tempo, gostava do modo como o nome parecia o nome verdadeiro dele e agora esta escrava ousava zombar dele? 

"É, claro, as suas opiniões são tão ultrapassadas.", Jade disse sorrindo e Hsi Wu a olhou com muita raiva. Ela não ia permitir que ela falasse com ele desse jeito! Se a garota não fosse tão importante ele teria atravessado o peito dela com as garras e a rasgaria desfrutando o doce cheiro de sangue morno de humano... Mas não, ele ainda não podia fazer isso. E mesmo que pudesse, a garota era na verdade escrava de Ni Tang e os demônios tinham regras rígidas sobre escravos e possuí-los. Sem a permissão de Ni, Hsi não podia ferir a garota e isso o aborrecia mais ainda. 

"Vamos lá.", ele disse de novo, mas Jade não se mexeu. Ver o sol a fez lembrar de que ela estava em uma cidade cheia de pessoas. O demônio não podia obrigá-la a fazer nada contanto que isso chamasse a atenção. 

"Eu acho que não.", ela disse e deu um mergulho ousado nas ruas. 

"Volte agora!", Hsi Wu gritou e correu atrás dela. Ele não ia deixar a escrava fugir assim tão facilmente e humilhá-lo desse jeito! Se não fosse um dia com muitas pessoas lá para vê-los ele teria tomado a sua própria forma e a pegaria voando, mas se ele quisesse pegá-la sem causar pânico na rua inteira ele tinha que usar este patético corpo humano. 

Jade olhou ao redor e realmente não pôde acreditar. Ela estava livre! Era estúpido e perigoso fugir de um demônio desse jeito com a caixa Pan Ku, mas ela nunca foi conhecida pelo bom senso. Agora ela tinha que chegar à loja do Tio e contar a ele tudo sobre o demônio polar e o novo plano dos demônios. 

As pessoas deram a ela olhares fixos engraçados quando ela passou correndo por elas, mas ela nem percebeu isso. A adrenalina lhe deu mais força e ela nem se sentiu cansada ao correr de Hsi Wu, que provavelmente estava atrás dela. Ela segurou a caixa firmemente contra ela não ousando deixá-la cair, ela tinha que mantê-la longe dos demônios. 

Ela reconheceu a rua em que estava correndo e a esperança dela começou a morrer. Era um longo caminho até Chinatown e ela não ia poder correr o tempo todo. Então ela só tinha que continuar até onde desse e ficar na multidão. 

"Ei! Olha por onde anda!", um garotinho exclamou quando ela esbarrou nele e Jade murmurou uma desculpa rápida. Ela não ouviu o que o garoto murmurou atrás dela e nem ligava, ela só tinha que fugir. 

Hsi Wu seguiu Jade de uma distância curta e foi atrás dela. Ela não estava com medo de perdê-la, ele poderia facilmente cheirá-la mesmo em uma cidade tão grande. Ele tinha caçado humanos antes e sabia como funcionava a mente de uma criança em pânico. Ela tentaria achar um lugar seguro. 

Ele era mais rápido que ela e a pegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não havia nenhuma razão para se apressar agora, a garota só se cansaria correndo desse jeito. O demônio do céu sorriu mas começou a correr de qualquer jeito, não importava o quanto isso era divertido, ele tinha trabalho a fazer. 

Ao contrário de Jade ele não esbarrou em humanos, ele não estava com tanta pressa e era muito mais ágil apesar do fato dele ser maior. A forma que ele escolheu não era a melhor para caçar, não era forte e não tinha músculos, mas ele não teve problemas em seguir a garota e alcançá-la. 

Quando ela ouviu passos atrás dela Jade sabia que o jogo tinha acabado e ela estava quase sufocando de desespero. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ela queria ir para casa! Ela nunca tinha estado tão desesperada, geralmente ela tinha a sorte incrível dela ajudando-a, e ela nunca falhou assim. 

Mas parecia que Hsi Wu era imune à sorte dela e isso não o afetava. Jade sentiu fortes mãos agarrando-a pelos ombros fazendo-a parar e ela ofegou tentando conseguir mais ar. Ela se virou para ver o que temia, Hsi Wu na sua nova forma humana. 

Um pequeno sorriso estava no rosto do demônio e ele não parecia estar nem um pouco com falta de ar. 

"Oh, Jade, minha irmã. É tão típico de você começar um pique-pega no meio de uma cidade, mas você deveria ter mais cuidado. Senão você pode realmente se machucar.", ele disse gentilmente mas Jade entendeu a ameaça escondida na voz dele. 

Hsi Wu a agarrou pelo pulso e a obrigou a segui-lo. 

"Como parece que eu não posso confiar em você nós temos que fazer isso. Nós não podemos deixar a irmã Bai esperando, não é?", ele disse rispidamente e arrastou a ainda sem ar e relutante Jade. 

"Com licença, onde está localizado o aeroporto mais próximo?", ele perguntou educadamente para a primeira pessoa que eles encontraram e ele lhes deu um olhar engraçado. O homem lhes deu as instruções e lhes disse para pegarem um táxi, levaria muito tempo a pé. Hsi Wu agradeceu e eles continuaram antes que o demônio do céu parasse de novo para pensar. 

"Então, nós precisamos de um táxi...", ele disse em voz alta e olhou ao redor. O que era esse tal de táxi e como se usava um? 

"Táxi é uma enorme criatura mágica que come demônios.", Jade comentou e Hsi Wu a olhou com raiva. 

"Claro, esta cidade toda é tão mágica.", ele comentou secamente. 

Desta vez foi uma grande decepção. Ele tinha acreditado que acharia uma sociedade magicamente desenvolvida, que o impressionaria depois de séculos, mas parecia que os humanos tinham esquecido completamente de que a magia existiu. Ele não sentia magia em nenhum lugar, nem uma simples, apenas truques infantis que algumas pessoas consideravam mágica de verdade. 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, onde eles poderiam achar um táxi? Perguntar não era mais uma boa opção, devia ser uma coisa que todo mundo conhecia e ela não quis se humilhar mais. Então ele viu uma coisa do canto do olho e puxou uma respiração profunda. 

Uma carroça sem cavalos com um sinal de 'táxi' bem claro no teto. O demônio do céu sorriu para si mesmo, tudo parecia funcionar muito bem. 

"Táxi!", ele gritou e acenou com a mão para chamar a atenção do homem sentado na carroça. Ele observou em grande interesse como o homem dirigiu a carroça para perto deles e de alguma forma abaixou o vidro de forma que eles pudessem se falar. 

"Poderia nos levar ao aeroporto mais próximo?", ele perguntou e o homem encolheu os ombros. 

"Por que não, é pra isso que eu existo.", ele respondeu e Hsi deixou Jade entrar primeiro para que ele pudesse ver como realmente acontecia. 

Era macio de se sentar e Hsi teve que parabenizar os humanos por isso. Que idéia brilhante colocar travesseiros para deixar o assento mais confortável. Claro que as pessoas ricas já faziam isso há muito tempo, mas considerando a imundície dentro da carroça este homem não deveria ter muito. 

"Então, para onde vocês vão viajar?", o motorista perguntou para começar uma conversa. 

"Eu e a minha irmã vamos voar para Roma para nos encontrarmos com a nossa irmã mais velha.", Hsi disse e deu uma cotovelada em Jade quando ela fez uma cara irritada. O motorista bufou. 

"Algumas pessoas têm sorte, Roma é um ótimo lugar.", ele disse. 

"Com certeza.", Hsi Wu admitiu e ele realmente quis dizer isso. 

Ele só tinha visitado Roma uma vez, mas gostou da cidade. A arquitetura e a cultura eram tão diferentes das da China e tudo era tão fascinante. Ele até tinha ajudado um dos deuses romanos, um pequeno cujo nome ele nem se lembrava mais, e passou uma interessante semana se familiarizando com a cidade e os humanos. Ele tinha até se disfarçado de gladiador e participou de uma luta. Claro que ele ganhou facilmente, mas não participou depois disso, uma vez era o suficiente e depois ele tentou outras coisas. 

Eles pularam para fora do carro quando chegaram no aeroporto e Hsi Wu se virou para o motorista. 

"Quanto eu lhe devo?", ele perguntou e o homem franziu as sobrancelhas. Depois de uma pequena consideração que não teve nada a ver com o taxímetro ele disse o preço dele e Hsi Wu colocou a mão no bolso dele como se estivesse procurando pela carteira dele. 

Mas ao invés de lhe pagar Hsi agarrou a mão dele e o olhou nos olhos. Ele sussurrou uma palavra e o soltou. O motorista não parecia estar diferente, mas havia um olhar confuso nos olhos dele e ele sorriu como se não estivesse muito bem da cabeça. 

"Obrigado e tenham um bom vôo.", ele disse gentilmente antes de ir embora. 

Jade observou como ele ia embora e se virou para Hsi Wu. Estava claro que o demônio ia conseguir fazê-los entrar no avião usando o mesmo método, mas também teve outra idéia. 

"Ei, Seymour.", ela chamou e o demônio do céu a olhou, surpreso. Ela estava mesmo falando com ele? 

"Sim?", ele perguntou sem saber o que esperar e Jade encolheu os ombros. 

"Quando isso tudo tiver acabado você poderia usar esse mesmo truque pra me fazer entrar em uma discoteca para adultos?", ela perguntou. 


	11. Uma conversa com os Chans

Nota da autora: 

Eu estou tão feliz que os capítulos 9 e 10 finalmente tenham sido postados, eles são os mais chatos até agora. Infelizmente mais capítulos assim ainda virão, 17 e 18 vão ser mais ou menos assim também. 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 11**

Ni Tang foi deixado sozinho na escuridão quando Hsi Wu e Jade foram embora. Estava tudo bem para ele, ele queria ficar sozinho por um tempo e a natureza sombria do irmão maior não era com o que ele queria lidar. Ele olhou ao redor no armazém e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

Alguma coisa o estava incomodando. 

O demônio polar não sabia dizer o quê, nada de especial tinha acontecido na verdade. E mesmo assim ele sentia como se tivesse que lembrar de algo realmente importante. Algo que ele soube por anos e então esqueceu. 

Devia ser algo que ele tinha se lembrado antes do aprisionamento dele. Ele sentiu a raiva e a amargura crescendo dentro de si, tinham tirado tudo dele e agora ele não tinha nada. Ele não se lembrava de nada sobre ele ou os poderes dele, ele não sabia dizer nada sobre o passado dele ou ninguém que ele já tenha conhecido. Tudo o que ele tinha era o que os irmãos dele tinham lhe contado. 

Mas isso não deveria ser o suficiente? O passado não importava, o futuro e a libertação da família dele eram mais importantes, eles tinham que construir um novo império dos demônios. 

Ele deveria enganar o feiticeiro do chi enquanto Hsi Wu e a garota libertavam Bai Tsa. Não poderia ser muito difícil, ele só tinha que ter certeza de que não seria pego. Era um demônio contra um velho, ele conseguiria mesmo sem poderes. 

Quando a noite viesse... Então ele teria tempo de visitar o velho. Na verdade Ni não sabia o que faria, apenas aparecer seria o suficiente, mas ele poderia deixá-los mais confusos de dissesse alguma coisa a eles. Bem, isso só teria que ser visto. 

Já era de tarde e ele não teria que esperar por muito tempo. Ni gostava da noite, era a única hora em que ele podia sair do armazém seguramente e aproveitar a cidade de São Francisco. Hsi Wu tinha prometido ensiná-lo como se transformar em um humano e ele esperava ansiosamente por isso, então ele poderia ver a cidade quando estivesse claro também. 

Depois de um tempo a escuridão e o silêncio começaram a deixá-lo nervoso e ele se levantou. Ele ainda não podia sair, isso chamaria muita atenção. Ni saltou agilmente para se sentar em uma caixa e se apoiou na parede. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era pensar. 

Sem nem perceber ele levantou a mão ao rosto e se retraiu quando sentiu a máscara de porcelana fria. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável com ela, mas Hsi Wu lhe disse para usá-la. Ele não tinha o direito de se rebelar, mas o demônio do céu não estava aqui agora. Ele poderia tirá-la por um tempo, certo? 

A máscara era surpreendentemente fácil de tirar, ele só a ergueu e ela saiu de sua pele. Ni a colocou perto dele e tocou o seu rosto. Ele era tão diferente dos outros demônios, ele parecia um humano e não era nada parecido com Shendu ou Tchang Zu. Por quê? 

Era refrescante estar sem a máscara, embora na verdade ele nunca a tenha sentido. Ele sentia como se a máscara quisesse sufocar e matar algumas coisa importante nele e ele não gostava disso. Ni apertou a mão no rosto e esfregou a máscara com a outra mão. Ele tinha que achar um espelho em algum lugar. 

Mas ele não tinha tempo agora, ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Relutantemente Ni Tang colocou a máscara de volta e esperou o tempo que ela levava para ficar com a forma certa. Então ele saltou para baixo e olhou para fora. 

Ainda não estava muito escuro, mas já estava o suficiente. Ele subiu saiu e olhou ao redor, dificilmente alguém o veria se ele evitasse multidões. Ele saltou para o telhado do armazém e depois de uma rápida olhada ao redor ele continuou o caminho dele. 

Ele se lembrava do caminho para a pequena loja, mas decidiu usar outro desta vez. Aí ele conheceria melhor esta cidade e quem sabia, isso poderia ser útil algum dia. Ele parou em alguns lugares para conhecer os ambientes, mas parecia que ninguém o tinha visto. 

Estava um pouco mais frio do que a noite anterior quando eles tinham libertado Hsi Wu, mas isso não o incomodou. De qualquer forma ele era um demônio polar, isso não deveria ser nada para ele. 

O vento assobiou nas orelhas dele e ele parou por um tempo em um telhado alto. Ele podia ver humanos, carros e luzes abaixo na rua e inclinou a cabeça ao olhar para tudo. Parecia tão estranhamente familiar... Ni balançou a cabeça, ele estava começando a ficar descuidado se deixasse os seus pensamentos vagarem. 

Ele continuou e não levou muito tempo para chegar na mesma rua onde a loja estava localizada. Havia luz nas janelas e Ni saltou no telhado para pensar. Ele tinha que atrair a atenção do feiticeiro do chi, mas ele não podia entrar. Lá ele estaria em desvantagem, o lugar estava cheio de ingredientes de feitiços e ele não ia poder saltar como gostava. 

Então ele tinha que fazer o velho sair. Ni saltou para a rua aterrissando suavemente e franziu as sobrancelhas. Pelo menos ele ainda não tinha sido percebido. 

"Já descobriram alguma coisa?", Jackie perguntou ao Tio, que se sentou lendo um livro. O velho se virou para olhá-lo rispidamente. 

"Como podemos descobrir alguma coisa quando você interrompe o tempo todo?", ele perguntou e Jackie recuou alguns passos. 

O dia inteiro tinha sido difícil para eles. Eles não tiveram nenhuma notícia de Jade ou desse novo demônio e o Tio não tinha descoberto nada sobre a criatura que estavam enfrentando. Pelo menos Tohru conseguiu achar um feitiço para banir Hsi Wu de volta, mas era inútil se eles não encontrassem o demônio primeiro. Se é que ele estava mesmo livre. 

O arqueólogo estava muito preocupado e apenas ficar andando por lá estava realmente dando nos nervos dele. Ele tinha freqüentemente dito que não era um homem de ação e não queria lutar, mas agora ele tinha que admitir que estava errado. Teria sido muito mais fácil se ele tivesse um inimigo claro para chutar e socar de frustração. 

De repente a porta voou para dentro e todos os três homens se levantaram e correram para o hall. 

"Minha loja!", Tio gemeu quando viu quantos vasos valiosos foram quebrados pela porta, mas Jackie e Tohru estavam mais interessados no que tinha feito a porta fazer isso. 

Já estava escuro do lado de fora quando eles correram e no início tudo o que eles puderam ver foram dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Então a figura se aproximou e a luz que vinha da loja mostrou a eles quem era. 

"É ele! Ele levou a Jade!", Tio exclamou e apontou para Ni. Jackie apertou os olhos com raiva e fez uma pose de luta. Talvez houvesse uma chance para ele ter o inimigo que queria. 

"Onde está a Jade? Deixe-a ir!", ele disse irritado e rispidamente. 

Tio franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou o inimigo profundamente pensativo. Ele teria sido confundido com um humano, se a pele dele não fosse cinzenta e os olhos vermelhos você poderia facilmente pensar que havia um rosto humano por trás da máscara sorridente. Mas o velho não deixou isso enganá-lo, ele sabia que estavam lidando com alguém do mal. 

Mas que tipo de demônio ele era? Sim, ele parecia um humano, e também o fazia lembrar de um shadowkhan. Isso poderia ser usado a favor deles, ele conhecia um feitiço que tinha funcionado para os servos de Shendu e ele poderia ser útil agora também. 

Por outro lado, ele não queria afugentar o demônio agora quando ele nem mesmo sabia o nome dele. E o mais importante era descobrir onde ele estava mantendo Jade. Ou como ele tinha chegado aqui, o que ele queria deles? 

"O que você quer, demônio?", o velho perguntou e Ni Tang inclinou a cabeça. Ele esteve pensando nisso por um tempo, a melhor opção era logicamente lhes dar uma informação errada para que eles nunca descobrissem o que realmente estava acontecendo. 

"Diga-me como a caixa Pan Ku funciona, mago.", ele ordenou suavemente e o Tio se retraiu surpreso. Então o demônio não sabia? "timo, isso significava que ele não pôde ter libertado nenhum dos outros demônios ainda. Ele cruzou os braços. 

"Por que eu deveria lhe dizer?" 

"A sua sobrinha vai sofrer se você não fizer exatamente o que eu disser.", Ni respondeu e todo mundo tinha imaginação o suficiente para saber o que ele quis dizer. Esse demônio não tinha dentes enormes, garras cruéis e nem parecia forte, mas geralmente os demônios fisicamente fracos tinham outras cartas na manga. 

Tio franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou um pouco. 

"Não.", ele respondeu. 

Jackie olhou para o Tio surpreso e chocado. 

"Como assim 'não'? O demônio ameaçou ferir a Jade!", ele exclamou e o Tio balançou a cabeça. 

"Ele não vai, ele precisa dela saudável para carregar a caixa.", o velho respondeu e se virou para Ni de novo. 

"Quem é você e de onde vem?", ele perguntou, mas Ni não ia responder essa pergunta. Se o velho descobrisse o nome dele seria fácil encontrar um feitiço para bani-lo e isso era uma coisa que o demônio polar com certeza não queria. 

"Isso não é da sua conta, feiticeiro do chi. Eu só quero saber como a caixa funciona. Eu recomendo que você fale, eu tenho muitos jeitos de fazer a garota sofrer.", ele chiou tentando parecer perigoso. 

"Talvez, mas você não vai usá-los.", Tio respondeu confiante. 

Ni cruzou os braços. 

"Então parece que estamos em um impasse.", ele anunciou mas Jackie apenas franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Não por muito tempo.", ele murmurou e atacou o demônio antes que o Tio conseguisse detê-lo. 

Não era típico do Jackie começar uma luta, ele geralmente era o único que tinha que se defender, mas esta era uma situação diferente. Era sobre Jade e ele não ia mais deixá-la sofrer nas mãos desse demônio. 

O demônio polar se desviou agilmente e pulou para longe do homem. Jackie o olhou surpreso, ele não esperava que o demônio pudesse pular essa altura, mas não se incomodou com isso por muito tempo. 

"Deixe a Jade ir!", o arqueólogo exigiu tentando chutar Ni, mas o demônio conseguiu pular para longe de novo. Ele não tinha achado que o humano faria algo tão idiota como atacá-lo e estava surpreso com a decisão dele. 

O homem devia ser Jackie, sobre quem Shendu tinha contado e Ni apertou os olhos. O motivo pelo qual os irmãos e irmãs dele ainda não estavam livres. 

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jackie Chan.", ele chiou venenosamente e ficou surpreso com o quanto ele parecia odiar o homem. Claro que ele não gostava dele por causa do dano que ele tinha causado, mas parecia que ele tinha um motivo pessoal para odiá-lo também. Como se ele já o tivesse conhecido antes... 

E agora que ele olhou para o rosto do homem mais de perto, percebeu como ele parecia estranhamente familiar. Como um sonho da qual ele não pudesse se lembrar de manhã ou uma lembrança de infância esquecida. 

"Você me conhece?", Jackie perguntou surpreso e parou a inútil luta por um momento. Ni concordou com a cabeça. 

"Shendu contou sobre você.", ele respondeu e imediatamente depois disso a expressão de Jackie se tornou ainda mais sombria. 

"Shendu, eu deveria saber. Tudo é sempre culpa dele.", ele grunhiu e mergulhou para outro ataque. 

"Eu não falaria desse jeito sobre ele, ele é muito inteligente e forte.", Ni comentou e notou como gostava de aborrecer esse homem. 

"Quieto! Você não pode ter idéia do que aquele maldito dragão fez!", Jackie gritou furiosamente. 

"Jackie! Nós não temos tempo pra isso!", Tio tentou acalmá-lo, mas Jackie não lhe deu atenção. Parecia que ele tinha perdido completamente o lado razoável e gentil dele agora que esse demônio estava ao alcance dele. 

De repente ele sentiu como se alguém o levantasse do chão e ao virar a cabeça ele viu que tinha sido agarrado pelo forte aperto de Tohru. Jackie tentou se livrar, mas o japonês era muitas vezes mais forte e foi inútil. 

"Me solta!", ele exigiu, mas Tohru apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente. 

"Isto é para o seu próprio bem, Jackie. Você não sabe o que está fazendo.", ele disse. 

Jackie balançou a cabeça mas não disse nada, nem ele mesmo pôde dizer o que tinha acontecido. Ele nunca tinha perdido o autocontrole desse jeito e isso o assustou. Claro que ele entendia que estava preocupado com Jade, mas ele nunca tinha se comportado assim. 

Mas agora ele estava familiarizado com como os demônios podiam ser cruéis. Eles tinham levado Valmont, e embora Jackie nunca tivesse sentido nenhum bom sentimento em relação ao homem ele não pôde deixar de sentir um ódio profundo dos demônios. E só de pensar no que poderiam fazer com Jade estava deixando-o louco. 

"Deixe-a ir agora e me leve no lugar.", ele pediu a Ni, mas o demônio apenas balançou a cabeça. 

"A garota vai ficar comigo enquanto eu precisar dela.", ele respondeu e saltou para o telhado da loja. 

"Espere!", Jackie gritou, mas o demônio não o escutou, com alguns bons saltos ele foi embora. 

Tio franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Eu nunca vi uma figura ou ouvi falar de um demônio assim.", ele murmurou profundamente pensativo. 

"Ele não é mencionado em nenhum dos meus livros, nós temos que conseguir algumas inscrições mais antigas para pesquisar.", ele continuou. Jackie se virou para ele quando Tohru o soltou. 

"E se ele machucar a Jade?", ele perguntou preocupado, mas Tio balançou a cabeça. 

"Jade está segura, tenho certeza disso.", ele disse rapidamente e tudo o que Jackie pôde fazer foi ficar feliz com isso. 

Na verdade Ni não estava feliz com o que tinha feito. Claro, ele tinha enganado o feiticeiro do chi fazendo-o acreditar que ele não sabia usar a caixa e nenhum dos demônios foi libertado, mas ele tinha tido a chance de mentir um pouco mais para eles. E ainda por cima ele agora estava mais confuso do que nunca. 

Aquele mortal, Jackie Chan, de alguma forma o fez se sentir estranho. Parecia que esta cidade tinha algo que o afetava e ele não sabia o que era. Era idiotice, ele nunca tinha visitado esta cidade ou esses humanos, nem mesmo ouviu falar sobre eles. E mesmo assim eles podiam fazer isso com ele. 

Ele não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer e não podia resolver isso sozinho. Será que o feiticeiro do chi o tinha amaldiçoado sem que ele percebesse? Outra pessoa tinha feito isso? Isso não poderia ser normal, tinha que haver alguma magia envolvida. Ni quis poder falar com Tso Lan, o demônio da lua parecia ser o único que poderia lhe dar algum conselho. 

Enquanto pensava nisso ele não tinha prestado atenção para onde estava indo e ficou bem surpreso quando parou e percebeu que tinha chegado em um porto. Ele estava no telhado de um tipo de armazém e o vento frio lhe trouxe o cheiro do mar. 

Ni inclinou a cabeça, por que ele tinha vindo aqui? Ele se lembrava claramente que estava a caminho de volta para o esconderijo, mas em algum ponto ele deve ter desviado. Ele se sentou no telhado e apertou as palmas da mão nele. Sentiu-se calmo e frio e decidiu ficar lá por um momento. 

Ele não sabia que lugar era este, mas também lhe fez sentir um desejo estranho, como se fosse alguma coisa importante que ele tivesse esquecido. Ni franziu as sobrancelhas preocupado, devia ser alguma coisa a ver com o passado dele. Hsi Wu não podia lhe contar nada, mas quando ele voltasse com a irmã Bai Tsa ele teria as respostas. 

Havia uma clarabóia a alguns metros dali. Ni a percebeu agora e a olhou interessado, o que havia dentro do prédio? Ele se levantou e caminhou para ela e tentou olhar para o lado de dentro, mas o vidro era muito escuro para ele fazer isso. Era melhor simplesmente ir embora, ele não podia deixar nenhum rastro para trás. 

Mas alguma coisa do lado de dentro o fascinava e ele não quis perder esta oportunidade. Machucou-se ao chutar a janela com o pé descalço e ouviu os estilhaços caindo. Ele ficou quieto por um momento vendo se alguém o tinha ouvido, mas nada tinha mudado. Depois de ter certeza de que não havia mais nenhum vidro para feri-lo, ele desceu para o prédio escuro. 

Ni Tang olhou ao redor. Havia algumas caixas e outras tralhas pelo lugar e parecia que alguém tinha passado seriamente por este lugar. Não tinha sido usado por muito tempo e provavelmente ninguém o tinha visitado desde então. 

E mesmo assim ele sentia como se não estivesse sozinho. Ni olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém e isso o fez se sentir mais nervoso. Como se alguém estivesse aqui com ele... Agora a sensação estava mais forte do que nunca e ele balançou a cabeça tentando clarear seus pensamentos. 

Um dragão. 

Ni se retraiu quando a palavra lhe veio à mente e ele respirou fundo. Shendu! Este lugar o fazia se lembrar de Shendu, o irmão dele tinha estado aqui. O lugar devia estar conectado ao demônio do fogo e a tentativa dele de abrir os portais, e a presença dele ainda podia ser sentida aqui. 

Ele sabia que não deveria mais se sentir nervoso, Shendu não era inimigo dele, mas mesmo assim ele sentia como se o lugar estivesse cheio de terror e medo. Talvez Shendu tivesse feito alguma coisa realmente horrível aqui? Decidindo que era melhor ir embora, Ni subiu de novo e voltou para o esconderijo. 

Mas ao contrário do que pensou o demônio polar, a visita dele não tinha passado despercebida. Um homem vestido em trapos e segurando uma garrafa de pinga se sentou tentando parecer que tinha bebido demais e dormido em sua própria miséria. 

Na verdade o homem estava longe de estar bêbado e tinha ficado de olho no demônio polar desde que o viu. O homem tinha se sentado lá por muitas noites agora e antes desta e na verdade nunca acreditou que alguma coisa aconteceria no antigo esconderijo da Mão Negra. 

Ele até tinha dito isso em voz alta, mas mesmo assim o capitão Black tinha lhe pedido que ficasse de olho no que estava acontecendo pelo menos até que eles conseguissem alguma pista de onde os homens de Valmont estavam. O Agente Tag não entendia por que perder tempo com algo assim, o homem não podia ser idiota o suficiente para voltar quando tudo estava perdido. 

Apesar do fato de que ele certamente tinha coisas melhores pra fazer do que correr atrás de sombras, ele concordou com o amigo. Black ficou feliz, o velho trapaceiro obviamente sabia que Tag não diria 'não' para ele. 

Tag apertou os olhos, parecia que Black estava certo afinal de contas. Ele tinha pegado uma visão de algo muito melhor do que um dos homens patéticos de Valmont, era um demônio. Parecia que a Mão Negra não conseguia ficar longe de coisas paranormais. 

No início ele não tinha acreditado no que o amigo dele tinha contado sobre demônios, talismãs e magia-chi, mas quando lhe foi mostrado como os talismãs funcionavam, ele foi forçado a acreditar. Ele tinha ouvido toda a história dos demônios e teve que admitir que isso era bem melhor do que caçar uma liga criminosa colombiana, por exemplo. 

E agora ele tinha algo realmente grande para Black, a Mão Negra parecia estar de volta aos negócios com uma nova criatura paranormal com eles. 

Tag sorriu para si mesmo e jogou a garrafa fora. Era inútil continuar aqui. 


	12. Bai Tsa

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 12**

Jade se sentou no avião, perto da janela, e ficou emburrada. Ela tinha imaginado que Hsi Wu não entenderia nada sobre o aeroporto e suas coisas modernas, mas o demônio tinha se mostrado mais esperto do que ela tinha acreditado. 

Eles não tinham passagens nem dinheiro, mas o demônio usou o truque especial dele de novo para conseguir entrar no avião. Até esse momento Jade tinha acreditado que eles iam falhar, Hsi Wu não devia saber o que era um avião, mas agindo como um turista confuso ele conseguiu todas as respostas que queria. 

E então, aqui eles se sentaram lado a lado em um avião, que estava a caminho de Roma. Claro que eles não tinham nenhuma bagagem exceto pela caixa Pan Ku e puderam mantê-la com eles. Jade não disse nada ao demônio depois que eles partiram e Hsi também não era muito falador. 

Ela não podia acreditar nisso! Onde estava a incrível sorte dela, que sempre a salvava de tudo e fazia as coisas darem certo? Onde estava Jackie, que chutaria o traseiro desse morcego, onde estava o Tio, cujo trabalho era acabar com tudo com o feitiço-chi certo? 

Por que ninguém vinha ajudá-la e se livrar desses dois demônios que a tinham capturado? Alguém tinha que fazer isso logo ou eles teriam três demônios em vez de apenas dois, e o número continuaria crescendo. E a luta ficaria mais perigosa a cada novo demônio. 

Seria muito mais difícil escapar em Roma, a cidade não era familiar e ela não conhecia ninguém lá. Mesmo que ela pudesse fugir, ela não tinha dinheiro ou lugar para ir e estaria sob os perigos da rua. Jade não tinha medo, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ajudar um demônio, mas ela não estava tão certa sobre viver nas ruas de Roma. 

"Está gostando da vista, minha irmã?", Hsi Wu perguntou agradavelmente e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. 

"Não me chame assim! Eu também tenho um nome.", ela disse irritada. 

"Você tinha, não estará precisando disso por muito tempo. Quando nós voltarmos eu vou pedir ao Ni que me dê você e então nós vamos nos divertir muito." 

"Oh, eu mal posso esperar." 

Isso foi tudo o que eles disseram um para o outro durante o vôo e quando o avião aterrissou e era hora de ir, Hsi se virou para Jade. 

"Venha, minha irmã está esperando para vê-la.", ele disse sorrindo e ofereceu a mão dele como se ele fosse um cavalheiro. Jade não a pegou, mas se levantou sozinha dando ao demônio um olhar bravo que só aumentou o sorriso de Hsi. 

Nunca antes alguém tão jovem tinha agido tão grosseiramente com ele e isso o fascinava. Ele tinha se envolvido com crianças antes, mas geralmente as tinha matado depois de aprender os nomes delas. Essa garota não tinha medo dele, ou se tivesse ela a escondia muito bem, e tudo o que Hsi podia fazer era lhe dar um pouco de respeito por isso. Mas a garota não ia ser uma exceção, Hsi gostaria de provar o sangue valente dela. 

Ninguém lhes deu nenhuma atenção especial, para os outros eles eram apenas dois turistas chineses normais e ninguém tinha nenhum motivo para suspeitar de alguma coisa. Hsi Wu colocou a mão dele no ombro de Jade para ter certeza de que a garota não tentaria nada idiota e como você poderia adivinhar, Jade não gostou nada disso. Ela andava olhando ferozmente para todo mundo e segurando a caixa Pan Ku como se estivesse com medo de perdê-la. 

Havia muitas pessoas no aeroporto, muito mais do que em São Francisco. Hsi Wu olhou ao redor, ele nunca tinha visto tantas raças representadas em um só lugar ao mesmo tempo. Da última vez em que ele tinha andado livre pelo mundo, viajar era difícil e levava tempo, agora parecia fazer parte da vida cotidiana das pessoas. 

Ele tentou não deixar as realizações do gênero humano o impressionarem, os demônios podiam ser bem melhores e seriam imediatamente depois que fossem todos livres. Ele apertou o ombro de Jade mais firmemente, esta multidão era tentadora para que ela tentasse fugir se ele não ficasse de olho nela. 

Roma era uma cidade enorme, encontrar o portal seria difícil, mas Hsi Wu não deixou isso incomodá-lo. Ele tinha toda a eternidade, ele o encontraria não importava quanto tempo levasse. Ele não era o mais paciente dos demônios, mas podia pensar claramente e sabia que o portal não ia simplesmente aparecer em algum lugar. 

"Então, pra onde vamos agora?", Jade perguntou emburrada embora fosse difícil estar de mau humor em uma cidade como esta. Ela era alegre por natureza e ver Roma, com um demônio ou não, era sempre uma experiência magnífica. Hsi a olhou do canto do olho. 

"Nós vamos encontrar o portal da Bai Tsa e abri-lo.", ele respondeu e Jade suspirou. 

"Isso eu já sei. Mas onde você acha que ele está?", ela perguntou. 

"Isso não é da conta da escrava.", o demônio do céu disse irritado e apertou mais a garota fazendo-a inspirar fundo. 

"Isso dói! Você não sabe falar sobre outra coisa que não seja o portal?" 

"E sobre o que mais eu deveria falar? Principalmente com uma escrava?", Hsi perguntou com raiva e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou uma escrava? Mas eu entendo por que você não quer aprender isso, um demônio estúpido como você provavelmente não consegue nem soletrar o próprio nome!", ela disse irritada e o demônio do céu chiou para ela. 

"Não fale comigo desse jeito!", ele falou e forçou Jade a ficar de frente para ele. Jade apertou os lábios, era meio difícil ter medo quando o demônio parecia tão normal e inocente. Por outro lado, mesmo como um humano havia uma chama de raiva nos olhos dele e a garota não soube em que ponto Hsi Wu explodiria. 

"Eu tentei respeitar a propriedade do meu irmão, mas agora eu estou começando a me sentir generoso até demais. Você agora é uma escrava sem nome de Ni Tang e nada pode mudar isso. Se você entender e aceitar essa verdade simples pode não ser tão ruim, quem sabe, talvez Ni nunca se canse de você, se você servi-lo lealmente. Lembre-se disso, muitos escravos valiosos foram sacrificados por coisas menores.", Hsi Wu disse lentamente e Jade se obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos. 

Hsi Wu percebeu isso e teve que sorrir. A garota tinha fibra, ele teve que admitir isso de novo. Embora ele geralmente respeitasse essa característica, ele sabia que fibra não era para escravos. Tinha que ser eliminada antes que se aperfeiçoassem e às vezes violência era suficiente para o trabalho. Nem sempre bastava e Hsi muitas vezes testemunhou a morte de humanos e outras criaturas quando eles eram muito teimosos para desistir da independência deles. 

Treinar esta garota seria um prazer e cada um dos nove demônios faria isso alegremente. Hsi Wu decidiu que compraria a garota de Ni e cuidaria disso ele mesmo, seria refrescante mesmo se a garota morresse no final. 

"Vamos lá.", ele disse e agarrou o pulso de Jade forçando-a a segui-lo. E a garota realmente não tinha escolha, Hsi era muito mais forte e fugir era quase impossível. Ele não era tão estúpido quanto a Mão Negra, Hsi Wu tinha cérebro. 

Jade tinha tentado evitar pensar nisso, ela tinha se falado que a sorte misteriosa dela logo começaria a funcionar e algo inesperado aconteceria. Até mesmo no avião ela acreditou que Jackie mergulharia de algum lugar e chutaria Hsi Wu para fora, mas agora aqui em Roma, em uma cidade enorme e desconhecida, ela entendeu como a situação era desesperada. 

Mas ela não ia desistir, isso nunca seria uma opção. Ela acharia um jeito de fugir e depois disso tudo seria fácil. Ela fugiria e voltaria para São Francisco, onde eles poderiam juntos banir todos os demônios para o Netherworld. 

Ela tinha bastante tempo, era impossível para eles acharem o portal em uma cidade grande assim. Levaria muito tempo, se eles achassem, e eles precisavam de uma sorte magnífica, ou azar na verdade. 

Jade seguiu Hsi Wu tentando se acostumar aos passos longos dele. Ela quis que Hsi tomasse a forma de criança de novo, ela gostava mais dela e a fazia pensar que o demônio não era tão forte afinal de contas. Ou mau. 

******

"Eu estou com fome.", Jade disse depois que eles estiveram andando por todo lado sem sucesso. Estava quente, o sol brilhava bem acima deles e não havia nenhum vento para refrescá-los. 

"Eu quero sorvete.", ela adicionou quando o demônio pareceu não se preocupar com ela. 

"Escravos não querem nada.", Hsi Wu comentou com raiva, o ar quente e a falta de sucesso também o fizeram se sentir irritado. Ele não precisava comer ou beber, mas neste calor isso era tentador. Mas ela não diria isso à escrava, ele estava acima disso tudo. 

Havia humanos por toda parte, a maioria deles turistas e eram incrivelmente curiosos. A cidade era muito diferente da Roma que Hsi conhecia e ele não pôde deixar de sentir ódio ao ver as ruínas que agora divertiam esses mortais. 

O que os deuses romanos achavam disso? Hsi Wu realmente não gostava deles e parecia estar certo já que eles não fizeram nada sobre isso. Se esta cidade fosse dele, ele não permitiria uma coisa dessas. 

Eles ficaram andando sem realmente se preocuparem para onde iam. A caixa Pan Ku não reagiu e agora o demônio do céu começou a perceber a situação deles. Roma tinha crescido enormemente durante os anos e o portal poderia estar em qualquer lugar. 

Ele olhou para a caixa nas mãos de Jade e franziu as sobrancelhas quando ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de abrir. Poderia ter sido uma boa idéia ter trazido Ni com ele afinal de contas, o demônio mais novo poderia ter sido útil em alguma coisa. 

"Isso é inútil.", ele murmurou tristemente e Jade olhou para ele levantando uma sobrancelha. 

"Eu estive tentando te dizer isso o tempo todo! Essa coisa toda de demônio está condenada a fracassar, então vamos desistir antes que você se faça de mais bobo do que o Shendu.", a garota sugeriu alegremente e gritou de surpresa quando o demônio a bofeteou. 

"Quieta! Nós vamos encontrar o portal mesmo que leve séculos!", ele disse irritado e Jade não se deu ao trabalho de comentar sobre isso. Idiotas eram idiotas, ela não podia fazer nada a respeito. 

******

O sol começou a se pôr e deixou o céu lindamente vermelho. Todo mundo estava de bom humor, era hora dos restaurantes, música e cultura, hora de se divertir. Quem poderia estar emburrado agora? 

Bem, pelo menos alguém. Hsi Wu arrastou Jade atrás dele murmurando algo para si mesmo e Jade não se deu ao trabalho de tentar ouvir. Ela estava muito cansada e as pernas dela doíam depois de uma longa caminhada pela cidade. 

"Eu estou cansada.", ela reclamou e bocejou. 

"Vamos desistir, isso é inútil.", ela continuou e ficou muito surpresa quando ouviu Hsi deixar sair um suspiro suave. 

"Talvez seja o bastante por hoje.", o demônio disse quietamente e deu uma olhada ao redor. 

"Então podemos ir comer e dormir?", ela perguntou esperançosamente, mas para o desapontamento dela o demônio balançou a cabeça. 

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.", ele disse e virou a esquina seguinte arrastando a desapontada e faminta Jade atrás dele. 

Hsi Wu tinha gostado de Roma quando ela era uma cidade maravilhosa e bonita, mas uma das construções tinha fascinado ele e os irmãos dele ainda mais. 

O Coliseu Romano. 

Uma arena inteira com o objetivo de diversão. Eles não estavam interessados nos jogos, mas no sangue e nas mortes. Quase todo dia pessoas enfrentavam uma morte violenta no campo de areia com a multidão enlouquecida encorajando e pedindo por mais. Quando ele esteve lá pela primeira vez, se surpreendeu com o comportamento deles, ele nunca tinha acreditado que veria humanos sensatos e emotivos perdendo o autocontrole desse jeito. 

Mas isso deixou tudo ainda mais divertido. Todos os irmãos deles tinham gostado dos espetáculos sangrentos e como os humanos tinham afundado, e tinham visitado a arena muitas vezes, sempre com um disfarce diferente. Shendu e Hsi Wu tinham até participado de algumas lutas para dar às pessoas algo diferente, mas os outros não se deram ao trabalho disso. Mas eles também tinham que se divertir, Bai Tsa tinha sido a amante de um certo membro do senado e gostou muito disso. 

Tudo isso estava perdido agora, Hsi Wu não acreditou que os humanos não gostassem mais de sacrifícios insensatos. Isso o deixou triste, o mundo tinha mudado muito e para pior e ele não achou que encontraria mais tanta diversão. Bem, isso só significava que ele e os outros demônios teriam que pensar em alguma coisa e ressuscitar a velha diversão. 

Ele esperou que o antigo Coliseu ainda estivesse de pé, seria triste encontrar um novo lugar para as lutas. Além disso, o lugar estava cheio de boas lembranças e o demônio do céu ficaria triste se estivesse destruído. 

Ele se lembrava bem de onde era a arena e não foi difícil encontrar a direção certa. Eles estavam bem longe e demoraria um tempo até que eles chegassem lá, mas o demônio do céu achou que valia a pena. 

Já estava escuro, mas ele pôde ver a construção como se ainda fosse de dia. Estava arruinado do que antes tinha sido, mas Hsi estava feliz por ainda existir. Ele tinha certeza de que era o favorito dos turistas também, mas parecia estar fechado durante a noite e não poderia ser melhor. Agora ele tinha uma boa chance de dar uma olhada dentro. 

Jade bufou. 

"O Coliseu. O que há de tão especial nisso?", ela perguntou cansada e Hsi a mandou se calar. 

"Você não sabe que obra-prima é isso.", ele continuou e se aproximou. 

"Nós vamos entrar agora.", ele falou e Jade suspirou. 

"Tenho certeza de que seria divertido, mas está fechado. E nós não temos dinheiro para entrar. Não podemos ir dormir?", ela perguntou e pela primeira vez durante todo o dia ela teve uma sugestão de desespero na voz dela. Ela não agüentava mais, se eles esperavam que ela participasse desse jogo idiota ela devia ter comida e descanso! 

Hsi Wu a olhou divertido e a levou para as sombras onde a luz das luminárias de rua não podiam alcançar. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro Jade teria pensado que isso era muito suspeito, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que Hsi Wu não lhe faria nada. Algum outro demônio talvez, mas não o demônio do céu. 

"Eu tenho o meu jeito de entrar.", o demônio disse sorrindo e mesmo no escuro Jade viu como ele cresceu, as asas poderosas dele se abriram e os olhos vermelhos começaram a brilhar. Em um momento o homem chinês se transformou no demônio morcego e Jade deu um passo surpreso para trás. 

"Nossa...", ela murmurou e sentiu como todo o cansaço dela sumiu. Esta era uma aventura e uma excitação que sempre a afetavam como um tiro no braço. 

"Venha, eu não posso deixar você aqui sozinha. Quem sabe no que você pode pensar.", Hsi Wu disse e levantou Jade no braço dele e tudo que a garota conseguiu fazer foi dar um grito surpreso. E antes que ela tivesse realmente entendido o que tinha acontecido, Hsi tinha aberto as asas dele e pulado no ar. 

Jade tinha imaginado que o aperto das mãos com garras de Hsi Wu seria desagradável e talvez até doloroso, mas agora descansando nos braços do demônio ela notou como ele na verdade era gentil. Ela sentia o corpo do demônio contra o dela e embora isso realmente a perturbasse, também a fez se sentir cordial e de alguma maneira segura. 

Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que eles estavam voando acima do Coliseu e por um tempo Hsi apenas voou ao redor dele para aproveitar o vento ou só se exibir, mas finalmente ele preparou as asas e eles começaram a aterrissar. O vento fez o cabelo preto de Jade flutuar e embora o vôo não tivesse durado tanto quanto os saltos que Ni tinha lhe dado Jade gostou mais disso. O demônio polar estava sempre preso ao chão, mas Hsi Wu era livre para voar para onde quisesse e era algo que Jade respeitava. 

Eles aterrissaram suavemente e Hsi soltou Jade. Era uma decepção estar no chão de novo, ela queria voar um pouco mais e se ele não fosse um demônio ela teria pedido. Ao invés disso ela virou as costas para ele e olhou ao redor. 

Hsi Wu respirou fundo. O lugar estava em muito mau estado, mas ele podia reconhecê-lo. Com um bom planejamento e alguns escravos era possível consertá-lo, mas isso tinha que esperar. Primeiro eles tinham que libertar o resto da família e dominar o mundo. 

Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"O que há de tão especial nisso?", ela perguntou sarcasticamente. Hsi Wu balançou a cabeça como um adulto que estivesse se divertindo com o comportamento estúpido de uma criança. 

"Você não viu este lugar quando ele estava cheio de fama e glória.", ele disse. 

"Felizmente não.", ela murmurou, mas Hsi não lhe respondeu mais, ele queria dar uma olhada ao redor em paz. 

Bem, se o demônio do céu não ia lhe dar nenhuma atenção, ela poderia fazer o mesmo com ele. Ela andou ao redor por um tempo tentando se interessar por alguma coisa, mas era difícil na escuridão. E ela não estaria interessada no Coliseu nem durante o dia sem um guia apropriado com algumas boas histórias. Bem, ela tinha um, mas a garota preferia morrer a perguntar a Hsi. 

E de repente não estava mais chato. A caixa Pan Ku nas mãos dela subiu no ar e brilhou uma luz verde, que imediatamente chamou a atenção de Hsi. Um sorriso contente apareceu no rosto dele e ele se aproximou voando rapidamente. Jade recuou amargamente, por que isso teve que acontecer? Da última vez foi ela que acidentalmente abriu o portal, por que de novo? 

A caixa acertou o símbolo verde e abriu o portal na frente deles. Não levou muito tempo para Bai Tsa sair do vermelho Netherworld e o portal se fechar atrás dela. 

Jade a observou curiosamente e em temor, esta era o último demônio que ela não conhecia. Bai Tsa era uma criatura tipo sereia colorida em uma mistura de azul e branco e a cauda dela era lindamente azul profundo. Ela tinha braços longos e o corpo dela era coberto de padrões decorativos e os olhos dela brilhavam na escuridão. 

"Irmã Bai Tsa!", Hsi Wu saudou alegremente e Jade se apressou em buscar a caixa caída. A demônio da água acenou com a cabeça para o irmão e deu uma olhada interessada ao redor. No início ela não reconheceu onde estava, mas então os olhos dela se alargaram um pouco quando ela finalmente entendeu. 

"O Coliseu?", ela perguntou surpresa e Hsi Wu concordou. 

"O mundo mudou muito.", ele disse um pouco amargamente, os humanos tinham assumido o reino do céu dele. 

"Entendo.", Bai disse profundamente pensativa e então percebeu Jade, que tinha ido para trás de Hsi sem nem mesmo perceber, como se o demônio fosse protegê-la. 

"Quem é ela?", a demônio fêmea perguntou curiosamente e Hsi colocou a mão no ombro de Jade. 

"A escrava de Ni, ela carrega a caixa para nós.", ele respondeu. 

"E onde está o próprio Ni?" 

"Ele ainda não pode se transformar em um humano, então eu achei que seria melhor deixá-lo em São Francisco para enganar os nossos inimigos. Nós temos que voltar pra lá o mais cedo possível e começar a procurar pelo portal do irmão Shendu.", Hsi disse ansiosamente. 

Bai concordou, mas então notou como Jade tentou suprimir um bocejo. A demônio da água franziu as sobrancelhas nada contente. 

"Hsi, você ainda não aprendeu nada? Você tem que cuidar dos escravos, principalmente se eles não são seus, senão eles vão morrer aos poucos. Essa escrava vai estar dormindo em pé logo, ela precisa descansar.", ela ralhou e Hsi se virou para olhar para Jade. 

"Você tem razão, minha irmã.", ele disse se curvando um pouco. 

"Então, nós estamos em Roma. Eu acho que terei que arranjar uma roupa nova.", Bai disse olhando para si mesma e encolhendo para uma mulher de cabelo preto em uma toga. Hsi e Jade a olharam por um tempo até que a demônio da água entendeu que alguma coisa estava errada. 

"O que foi?" 

"Ahn... Não se usa mais isso. A moda mudou dramaticamente do que costumava ser.", Hsi disse incerto. Bai raramente a perdia, mas se alguém não a aprovasse a situação poderia realmente ficar muito ruim. Felizmente a demônio da água estava muito excitada com a liberdade dela para se preocupar. 

Ela tapeou o queixo pensativamente. 

"Bem, como as mulheres se vestem hoje em dia?", ela perguntou. Hsi de repente quis que estivesse em um outro lugar, qualquer lugar. Ele não fazia idéia do que agradaria a irmã mais velha e não pareceria estranho. 

"Eu - Eu não sei.", ele finalmente admitiu e suspirou acreditando que logo receberia um golpe. 

Mas Bai não ligou. Em vez disso ela se ajoelhou perto de Jade e levantou o queixo dela para que elas pudessem se olhar nos olhos. 

"Neste caso tenho certeza de que esta jovem está disposta a me ajudar. De qualquer forma os homens são inúteis para moda, não é?", ela disse alegremente e Jade a olhou sem saber o que pensar. Que tipo de truque era esse? 

Mas poderia ser uma má idéia não responder. Hsi Wu parecia nervoso perto deste novo demônio e Bai poderia não ser tão gentil quanto o demônio do céu. 

"Bem..., você poderia usar uma saia, não importa o tamanho, e uma camisa com ela. E sapatos podem ser quase todos, mas eu acho que sapatos para andar ou sandálias seriam melhores." 

Bai pensou por um momento, ela não conseguiu entender os sapatos para andar, os sapatos serviam para outra coisa? Mas ela sabia o que eram sandálias, então com uma pequena onda da mão dela, ela tinha sapatos marrons feitos de um tipo de raiz. Jade não comentou sobre eles, era improvável que alguém notasse. 

"Qual deve ser o comprimento da saia?", Bai perguntou interessada, isto era divertido. 

"Hã... isso realmente não importa desde que você esteja usando alguma coisa. E você pode ter todos esses padrões e cores legais.", Jade respondeu também gostando bastante disso. 

"Tão curto? Isso não vai chamar a atenção?", Bai perguntou. Ela estava acostumada com as mulheres não sendo permitidas a se vestirem assim, principalmente em alguns países. Ela sempre tinha considerado isso idiota, ela não sabia o que era mais divertido do que chamar a atenção dos homens e ter um pouco de diversão antes de matá-los. 

"Então assim está bom?", ela sugeriu transformando a toga em uma saia azul que chegava aos joelhos dela e Jade concordou. 

"Nada de errado com isso." 

Ela agora entendeu que a demônio parecia preferir as próprias cores quando fosse possível, então ela lhe sugeriu uma camiseta branca e um jaleco azul com ela. Demorou um tempo quando ela explicou o que era uma camiseta e então Bai teve roupas de que realmente gostou. 

"O seu cabelo também pode ser azul.", Jade comentou rapidamente gostando desse jogo. Bai lhe deu um olhar surpreso, isso não era mais incomum? 

"Azul?", ela confirmou não acreditando totalmente, o que os humanos tinham conseguido enquanto ela não estava por aqui? 

"É, quase tudo é possível!", Jade disse orgulhosamente, afinal de contas esta era a época dela. 

Sem nem pensar mais Bai mudou o cabelo dela para azul de forma que ele ficasse preso em algumas tranças lembrando todos do seu verdadeiro estilo. Ela ficou bastante desapontada quando ouviu que a pele dela não poderia ser azul também, mas decidiu que isso era bem melhor do que ela tinha pensado. Ela também não podia ter os olhos vermelhos, mas os deixou castanhos-méis, que era a cor favorita dela depois de azul. 

Bai Tsa a olhou satisfeita e sorriu. 

"Sabe, acho que eu vou gostar deste período do tempo.", ela disse. 


	13. A Mão Negra, ou pelo menos parte dela

Nota da Autora: 

Este capítulo é dedicado a Alaer Kino, que está fazendo um favor a todos nós desenhando Ni Tang e não é só uma escritora incrível como também uma artista talentosa! Não esqueça de ler e comentar as fics dela BF 4 Her e BF 4 Her Saga 2, elas valem a pena! 

Nota da Tradutora: 

É, essas duas fics são realmente muito legais, embora a segunda nunca tenha sido terminada... ;_; Eu também nunca vi muitos desenhos da Alaer Kino, mas pude ler os dois primeiros capítulos da fic dela em versão mangá, e eu recomendo! Quem aí souber ler em inglês, dá uma olhadinha nessas duas fics. Quem sabe, talvez assim ela resolva voltar a escrever? Só que eu não sei por quê, mas nunca consegui achar esse tal desenho do Ni Tang... Buááá, eu quero ver....!! T_T 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 13**

O único som audível era a batida alta de uma caneta contra a mesa e capitão Black deixou a caneta em cima da mesa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A Seção 12 não tinha conseguido encontrar nenhum rastro dos membros ainda livres da Mão Negra e os próprios agentes dele não fizeram melhor. Parecia que os três homens tinham simplesmente desaparecido em algum lugar. 

Mas não era isso o que o preocupava. O Agente Tag tinha lhe contado notícias muito chocantes e ele não sabia o que pensar. 

A Mão Negra estava andando com uma nova criatura mágica. Black já tinha acreditado que ele poderia esquecer essa coisa de abracadabra para sempre, mas parecia que ele nunca teria paz. Ele não sabia com que tipo de criatura eles estavam lidando desta vez, a descrição de Tag não tinha sido tão boa. 

Ele soube que a criatura se parecia com um humano, tinha olhos vermelhos brilhantes e Tag tinha bastante certeza quando disse que ele tinha cabelo comprido. Pelo menos nem tudo deu errado, Black não queria nem mesmo pensar em lutar com algum tipo de inseto ou monstro do tamanho de um arranha-céu. 

De qualquer forma, isso era mais do que o suficiente. Na verdade, um pouco demais, nenhum de seus homens conseguiria resistir a uma criatura mágica, bem como eles tinham sido treinados. Nem Tag poderia fazer isso e era por isso que ele, depois de uma longa consideração, não lhe deu o trabalho. Ele não ia pedir ajuda à Seção 12, eles não estavam preparados para esse tipo de missão e Black realmente não conseguia agüentar vê-los na sua frente. 

Então havia só uma pessoa a quem recorrer. Black tinha chamado Jackie e pedido que ele viesse imediatamente e depois de conversarem um pouco o homem tinha prometido. Ele tinha parecido cansado e de alguma forma tenso e Black não pôde entender por quê. Talvez ele estivesse com problemas no trabalho? 

Se fosse isso, poderia ser errado pedir ajuda a Jackie, mas Black conhecia o homem e sabia que ele não discordaria com ele quando ouvisse o que estava acontecendo. Jackie podia ser bem difícil às vezes, mas tinha um coração de ouro e faria qualquer coisa para capturar a Mão Negra e se livrar dessa nova criatura. 

Ele poderia até agüentar o trabalho sem nenhum tipo de pressão. Esse novo inimigo mágico devia estar ligado aos demônios e agora Black não conseguia pensar em ninguém que ficaria feliz com os oito. Exceto por ele mesmo talvez, ele realmente não tinha certeza de qual era a opinião dele. 

Os demônios tinham cuidado de Valmont, sim, e muito bem na verdade, o senhor do crime nunca poderia escapar e ferir mais alguém, mas além disso, Black não era insensível o bastante para desejar ao homem um destino assim. Ele não estava lá quando Valmont foi banido com Shendu, mas ele ouviu a descrição. E ele não conhecia os demônios ou os métodos deles, mas ele tinha uma boa imaginação. Talvez boa demais, às vezes, mesmo que ele não admitisse isso, ele acordava de um pesadelo estranho e então podia apenas agradecer por não ser Valmont e esperava que o homem pelo menos tivesse tido uma morte fácil. 

"Você queria me ver?", a voz de Jackie o despertou de seus pensamentos e Black ergueu os olhos. Ele concordou seriamente e pegou a caneta de novo. 

"Sente-se, eu tenho uma coisa importante para lhe falar.", ele disse apontando para uma cadeira próxima. Jackie concordou com a cabeça e fez como lhe foi dito, franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco, e Black não pôde deixar de notar como ele realmente parecia cansado. 

"Espero que seja mesmo importante. Eu tenho uma outra coisa pra fazer agora.", Jackie disse. 

"Não se preocupe, isto é tão importante quanto isso poderia ser.", Black respondeu. 

Jackie não tinha contado para o amigo nada sobre o novo demônio ou Jade sendo capturada, ele sabia que Black faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudá-lo e negligenciaria as suas próprias responsabilidades. Embora apreciasse a ajuda do amigo, ele não queria que ele arruinasse a carreira dele por causa disto. 

"Então, sobre o que é?", Jackie perguntou. Black passou a caneta para a outra mão. 

"A Mão Negra.", ele respondeu e Jackie deixou sair um suspiro. 

"Se vai me pedir para capturá-los eu devo dizer 'não'. Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas estou ocupado.", ele disse se levantando, mas Black fez um gesto para ele se sentar de novo. 

"Espere, eu não lhe contei tudo. Eles têm nova magia para ajudá-los.", ele disse e adivinhou certo quando Jackie ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. 

"Magia?", ele perguntou e se sentou. Onde a Mão Negra, ou o que sobrou dela, conseguiu uma nova magia? E o que os tinha feito até procurar por ela, ele tinha acreditado que eles nunca mais iam querer ouvir essa palavra novamente depois do fiasco com Shendu. 

Black concordou com a cabeça. 

"Eu fiz o Agente Tag ficar de olho no antigo esconderijo deles esperando que eles voltassem. No início parecia que isso era completamente inútil, mas na verdade ele viu uma coisa. No telhado da fábrica apareceu alguém que logo foi embora, veio e foi." 

Jackie encolheu os ombros. 

"E o Tag tem certeza de que era alguém mágico mesmo?", ele perguntando não realmente acreditando. 

"A criatura saltava como um tipo de coelho, tinha olhos vermelhos brilhantes que podiam ser claramente vistos na escuridão. Ele parecia um humano e estava vestido de preto e - " 

"Deixa eu adivinhar, ele tinha cabelo longo e branco?", Jackie interrompeu e Black o olhou surpreso. 

"Você o conhece?", ele perguntou. Jackie concordou com a cabeça. 

"Infelizmente.", ele murmurou. Black franziu as sobrancelhas e tapeou o queixo com a caneta. 

"Se importa em me dizer o que está acontecendo?", ele perguntou e Jackie se retraiu. 

"O quê? Ah, sim, claro." 

"A criatura que Tag viu é um demônio, mas nenhum dos oito que conhecemos. Nós não sabemos o nome dele ou qual elemento ele controla, mas ele já nos causou muitos problemas.", Jackie disse e suspirou. 

"Ele levou Jade e a caixa Pan Ku.", ele continuou quietamente e Black deixou cair a caneta. 

"Como é?", ele perguntou depois de um tempo e Jackie teve que concordar com a cabeça. 

"Ele quer libertar os outros demônios e precisa de alguém para carregar a caixa. Jade está bem, mas nós não fazemos nenhuma idéia de onde ela está." Ele olhou para o chocado Black e tentou sorrir. 

"Não se preocupe, ele não sabe usar a caixa, nós não temos que nos preocupar ainda.", ele tentou encorajar, mas Black apenas balançou a cabeça. 

"Você não entende, se a Mão Negra o achou e eles trabalham juntos... O demônio não precisa saber como usá-la, é o suficiente quando os homens do Valmont podem fazer isso.", ele disse e fez Jackie perceber algo também. 

"E eles não precisam mais da Jade!", ele exclamou e se levantou tão rápido que a cadeira caiu com um estrondo alto. 

"Eu tenho que encontrá-la antes que algo aconteça!", ele se apressou e estava a ponto de correr para fora da porta, mas Black conseguiu pegá-lo. 

"Espere! Não faz sentido correr antes de refletirmos sobre isso.", o homem disse e Jackie o olhou antes de suspirar. 

"Acho que tem razão...", ele murmurou derrotado e não resistiu quando Black levantou a cadeira e o fez se sentar nela. Ele mesmo também se sentou e cruzou os braços. 

"Então...", ele começou. 

"Parece que tudo está como antes, nós contra os demônios e a Mão Negra.", ele disse. Jackie concordou mas então franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Mas eu não entendo por que eles concordaram em trabalhar com um demônio, eu pensei que eles não quisessem mais isso depois que Valmont morreu.", ele quis saber. 

"Poderiam haver muitas razões. Eles são uns dos poucos que sabem usar a caixa Pan Ku e o demônio precisa deles. Talvez ele os tenha obrigado a isso? Ou então ele lhes prometeu uma recompensa, afinal eles são criminosos e dinheiro é a única coisa com que eles se preocupam.", Black sugeriu. 

"Pode ser.", Jackie admitiu profundamente pensativo. 

"Eu tenho que encontrar a Mão Negra, nós não vamos ter certeza de nada antes disso.", ele decidiu então e Black concordou com ele. 

"Eles nos darão respostas, nós podemos colocá-los na prisão, os demônios no Netherworld e a Jade estará livre. Tudo de uma só vez.", ele disse. 

"Mas onde eu os encontro? Eles foram procurados por toda parte, eles poderiam estar do outro lado do mundo!", Jackie disse e Black balançou a cabeça. 

"Improvável. Se o novo sócio de negócios deles está aqui, então eles também estão. São Francisco é uma cidade grande, Jackie. Aqui é cheio de esconderijos para criminosos profissionais. Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrá-los. Eu poderia mandar o Tag para ajudá-lo.", ele disse, mas Jackie balançou a cabeça. 

"Não, obrigado. Eu vou encontrá-los sozinho.", ele disse e depois de trocar mais algumas palavras com Black, ele saiu. 

******

Jackie na verdade não fazia idéia de onde deveria começar a procurar pela Mão Negra. Achar três homens em uma cidade grande como São Francisco era quase impossível, mas Jackie não era conhecido por desistir tão facilmente. Principalmente quando isso tinha a ver com alguém com quem ele se preocupava. 

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que a Mão Negra estaria trabalhando com um demônio. Talvez se Valmont ainda estivesse vivo, mas aqueles Finn, Chow e Ratso fariam algo assim? Se ele tivesse feito parte do grupo deles, ele nunca teria concordado em ajudar os que tinham matado o chefe dele e destruído a vida dele. 

Talvez os homens estivessem desesperados? É, devia ser isso. Quanto mais Jackie pensava nisso, mais certeza ele tinha. Os três não tinham trabalho, nenhuma propriedade de verdade e não podiam andar livremente nas ruas sem correr um risco enorme. A Seção 12 e parte dos homens de Black estavam atrás deles e a vida deles não podia ser fácil. 

Mas quem eles poderiam culpar? Jackie balançou a cabeça, por um momento ele na verdade tinha sentido pena deles. Eles eram responsáveis pelas próprias vidas e o caminho que tinham escolhido, não era culpa dele e nem de ninguém mais se eles fizeram uma escolha errada e caíram no mundo do crime. Deixe-os enfrentar as conseqüências, talvez eles até aprendessem alguma coisa. 

Jackie se lembrou de que ele não podia começar a julgar antes de encontrá-los. Depois de deixar o capitão Black, ele não voltou para a loja do Tio para dar as notícias e sentiu uma picada dentro de si, o velho tinha que saber que o demônio tinha ajuda. 

E ainda por cima, eles também sabiam onde a maioria dos portais de demônios estava localizada. Jackie parou na calçada entendendo como os inimigos que ele estava enfrentando eram perigosos. Finn, Chow e Ratso podiam não ser os melhores lutadores do mundo e nem muito inteligentes, mas eles tinham um conhecimento que em mãos erradas poderia causar todos os tipos de danos. Por um momento Jackie considerou se deveria voltar e pedir a ajuda do Tio, mas então desistiu da idéia. Era mais rápido se ele apenas cuidasse disso o mais cedo possível. 

Ele decidiu começar a caça em um certo bar que ele sabia que muitos criminosos preferiam. Estaria quieto lá agora a esta hora do dia e poderia até estar fechado, mas ele não se deixou desanimar por isso. Ele encontraria um jeito e se precisasse, ele poderia arrombar a porta. 

Era de manhã cedo, mas a cidade já estava cheia de excitação e o próprio Jackie de alguma forma se sentia diferente nas ruas. Todo mundo parecia ter o controle de suas vidas, mas ele só tinha problemas. A sobrinha dele foi capturada por um demônio e um monte de criminosos, toda a vida dele parecia dançar ao redor de demônios e magia e ele não tinha a possibilidade de dizer qualquer coisa nesse assunto. 

Ele não estava ficando mais jovem e realmente queria considerar uma relação estável e talvez até ter os próprios filhos. Mas quem ele poderia empurrar para esta vida sobrenatural que parecia não deixá-lo ir? 

******

Finn acompanhou como uma mulher de cabelo preto arredondado enxugou a mesa com um trapo branco, e bebeu a bebida dele. Na verdade ele não podia pagar por ela, não mais quando ele tinha perdido o emprego, mas ele sabia que Isabelle nunca pediria pelo dinheiro. Não dele e dos que estavam com ele. 

O irlandês sabia que a mulher estava apaixonada por ele e era por isso que ela ofereceu a hospitalidade a ele e aos companheiros dele. Ele não sentia o mesmo por ela, mas tentava falar para si mesmo que ele não estava usando a mulher de jeito nenhum, ele pagaria tudo de volta. Algum dia. De verdade. 

Isabelle era um pouco mais nova do que ele, uma mulher rechonchuda que vinha de algum lugar da Alemanha. Ela disse que tinha se mudado para os EUA esperando ter uma vida melhor mas não contou se o sonho dela tinha se realizado ou não. Ela apenas riu e encolheu os ombros mudando de assunto. 

Ela não era de fato uma criminosa, ela só possuía o bar que por alguma razão era popular entre os criminosos de São Francisco. Por quê, Finn não conseguia entender. Ela não era nem um pouco bonita, era rude e tinha uma forte vontade própria. Ela nunca se deixaria ser usada por um homem, não que alguém quisesse alguma coisa com ela. Mas ela criou uma atmosfera de segurança ao redor de si e embora ninguém admitisse, ela era uma figura materna dos criminosos que há muito tempo deixaram de falar com eles mesmos. 

A polícia e as outras pessoas que corriam atrás deles sabiam do lugar e quem o favorecia, mas na verdade eles não podiam fazer nada. Era impossível punir Isabelle por não poder escolher os clientes dela e era por isso que ela tinha podido viver em paz. Tinha. 

Os homens de Black tinham estado aqui os procurando também e isso precisou de muito trabalho e desempenho da parte de Isabelle para fazê-los sair. Eles não tinham desistido facilmente, entraram em todo quarto possível, mas não tinham esperado que haveria alguma coisa atrás das paredes. 

Sempre havia pessoas que tinham que desaparecer por um tempo, mas ainda ouvir as últimas notícias e como Isabelle disse, dinheiro extra nunca era uma coisa ruim. Ela oferecia um lugar seguro e cuidava daqueles que tinham problemas com a lei e era por isso que ela era respeitada entre os criminosos. Não realmente gostada, mas respeitada. Era uma regra não escrita que brigas não eram permitidas no lugar dela e ninguém tinha o direito de lhe causar prejuízo. 

Eles tinham chegado aqui quase imediatamente depois que Chow e Ratso tinham vindo e contado a ele e a Hak Foo o que tinha acontecido. No início Finn não quis acreditar, ele tinha pensado que Chan e seus parentes respeitariam pelo menos alguma coisa. Ele mesmo não tinha tanta moral quanto precisava, mas nunca pensou em banir um humano para o Netherworld para ser torturado e morto por um demônio. 

Eles tinham dito que eram os mocinhos e trabalhavam para um bem comum e olhe o que aconteceu. Quando o caminho fácil para a vitória tinha sido se livrar do demônio do jeito mais cruel possível eles fizeram isso sem pensar nas conseqüências. 

Finn não quis pensar em como devem ter sido os últimos momentos de Valmont e só pôde esperar que os demônios o tivessem matado rápido. Ele não estava lá para ver o chefe ser banido, mas foi o suficiente quando Chow e Ratso tinham visto. 

Os dois estavam totalmente confusos depois que perceberam o que tinha acontecido e Finn estava preocupado com eles. Chow agia como se isso não o incomodasse nem um pouco, mas Finn podia ver através dele tão bem quanto o ouvia tendo pesadelos. O irlandês não teve que usar a imaginação para adivinhar o que era, ele também se encontrou pensando em como deveria ser ficar preso para sempre em uma dimensão sinistra com oito demônios sanguinários e sem a esperança de ser salvo... 

Os pesadelos pioraram e ele só pôde ficar agradecido por Ratso não tê-los também. Ele não teria sobrevivido com dois amigos confusos, um era o suficiente. Além disso, quando Ratso não tinha que lidar com seus próprios sonhos, tinha bastante tempo para apoiar o amigo chinês de forma que ele não ficasse completamente quebrado. 

O próprio Finn não pôde fazer nada assim, ele não era muito bom no nível emocional ou em conversar sobre alguma coisa. E isso estava bom para ele, Ratso podia cuidar disso. Ele pensou que era o bastante se nenhum deles fosse capturado e eles tivessem um lugar para ficar. 

Felizmente Hak Foo não estava mais aqui, Finn não acreditou que o homem agüentaria ficar fechado dentro de quatro paredes por muito tempo. Isso teria causado problemas que ele nem queria pensar. O homem tinha voltado para a casa dele na China para os seus mestres e era improvável que eles o vissem de novo. 

"No que você está pensando?", Isabelle perguntou sem parar de varrer e Finn encolheu os ombros. 

"Nada importante.", ele respondeu e agora a mulher parou. Ela o olhou por um tempo, pensativa. 

"Finn, você pode conversar comigo sobre isso se quiser.", ela sugeriu e Finn se retraiu. Conversar... Justo o que ele não podia e não queria fazer. 

"Isabelle, eu...", ele começou, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele queria lhe dizer que eles não tinham um futuro juntos e lhe dar uma chance de encontrar alguém na vida dela, mas se ele fizesse isso, ela poderia expulsá-los. Ele não podia fazer isso, era responsável por Chow e Ratso. 

"Sim?", a mulher perguntou se apoiando para frente e Finn poderia ter se bofeteado. Agora a mulher provavelmente estava pensando que... Droga! Ele nem mesmo quis terminar o pensamento. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, quando de repente alguém bateu na porta. 

"Olá? Tem alguém aí?", uma voz familiar perguntou e Finn gelou. Chan! Isabelle notou a expressão dele e apontou com a cabeça para o quarto dos fundos, ela tinha vivido com esse tipo de gente por tempo suficiente para saber o que isso significava. 

"Fechado, sem clientes!", ela respondeu se certificando de que Finn realmente saiu. 

"Eu sei, eu não sou um cliente! Eu nem bebo álcool, pelo menos não muito e só quando é uma ocasião especial - Quero dizer, vim para algumas respostas!", Jackie respondeu e bateu de novo para lembrar que a porta estava trancada e ele não podia entrar. 

"A polícia já esteve aqui, eu não tenho nada para esconder!", Isabelle disse com raiva e Jackie mordeu os lábios. 

"Eu sei disso também, mas eu não poderia entrar um pouco para trocarmos algumas palavras? Além disso, isso é pessoal.", ele pediu e quando não foi respondido, pensou que realmente tinha que chutar a porta. Então ele foi felizmente surpreendido quando Isabelle abriu a porta e o deixou entrar. 

"É bom que seja importante e rápido.", ela grunhiu quando Jackie entrou. 

O homem agradeceu com a cabeça e olhou ao redor. O lugar não era tão ruim quanto ele tinha pensado, mas ele ainda não gostava ou aprovava o lugar nem um pouco. 

"O que você quer?", Isabelle perguntou impacientemente e cruzou os braços rechonchudos. Jackie esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça, ele se sentiu bem idiota em pensar que esta mulher tinha algo a ver com a Mão Negra. 

"Eu estou procurando por alguns homens.", ele começou. Isabelle bufou e encolheu os ombros. 

"Há muitos homens aqui. Seria mais fácil se você estivesse procurando por mulheres.", ela comentou. 

"Sim, sim, mas você não pode esquecê-los se eles vêm sempre aqui. Eles faziam parte da Mão Negra e um é um irlandês que se veste de modo estranho e o outro é um chinês de preto e o amigo deles usa um tipo de terno de negócios antigo.", Jackie explicou começando a perder a esperança sobre este lugar. 

Isabelle balançou a cabeça. 

"Não os vi. Se eu fosse você, os procuraria em Nova Iorque, todos que tinham qualquer ligação com a Mão Negra fugiram há muito tempo.", ela sugeriu. 

"Não, obrigado. Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão em algum lugar em São Francisco.", Jackie disse. Ele suspirou e se virou para ir embora. 

"De qualquer forma, obrigado.", ele disse. 

"Espere!", Isabelle se apressou e Jackie a olhou, confuso. O que ela queria agora? Ela o olhou por um tempo franzindo as sobrancelhas antes de perguntar. 

"Você disse que não é da polícia, mas é pessoal. Por que está procurando por esses homens?", ela quis saber. 

Jackie não tinha certeza se deveria contar alguma coisa. Ele confiava nas pessoas por natureza e esta mulher não parecia não ser digna de confiança, mas mesmo assim... Além disso, ela só ia se assustar. 

"Parece que eles não puderam desistir do antigo negócio deles. Digamos que eles têm ligações sórdidas com algumas pessoas e eu quero parar isso agora.", ele respondeu e foi embora. 

Imediatamente depois que ele saiu, Isabelle correu para Finn. Ela não fazia idéia de quem poderiam ser essas pessoas que Jackie tinha mencionado e tinha certeza de que ele estava errado. A Mão Negra simplesmente não teve tempo de organizar alguma coisa. 

Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido à Mão Negra, ninguém fazia idéia do que tinha feito Valmont parar. Claro que havia rumores, Isabelle já tinha ouvido muitos deles e a maioria contradizia uns aos outros. Os únicos que ela acreditava que sabiam a verdade eram os homens de Valmont, mas nenhum deles quis falar sobre isso. 

"Finn? O que está acontecendo? Quem era aquele homem?", ela perguntou talvez um pouco preocupada e o irlandês balançou a cabeça. 

"Chan. É tudo culpa dele.", ele disse com raiva e apertando os punhos. 

"E ele nem sabe de nada, nós não temos nada com que ele devesse se preocupar.", ele murmurou. 

"Certo, eu acredito nisso.", a voz de Jackie disse de repente e Finn e Isabelle se retraíram quando o ouviram. 

"Você! Como você entrou e por que voltou?", Isabelle perguntou com raiva e Jackie encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa. Eu notei o copo na mesa e como parecia improvável que fosse seu, foi fácil adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. E parece que eu estava certo.", ele disse se virando para Finn e a expressão dele escurecendo. 

"Eu quero falar com você.", ele anunciou. 

Finn suspirou. 

"A esta altura poderia ser difícil dizer 'não'. Mas se você pensa que vai me prender, vai ter problemas.", ele respondeu. 

"Veremos.", Jackie disse e olhou para Isabelle, que entendeu a mensagem e saiu. Ela estava muito curiosa sobre isso, mas sabia que isso não era da conta dela. 

"Tudo bem, Chan. Seja lá o que você pensa que nós fizemos, nós somos inocentes.", Finn disse antes que Jackie conseguisse abrir a boca. O arqueólogo bufou. 

"Claro, é o que todos dizem. Mas eu já me cansei dos jogos. Onde estão a Jade e o demônio?", ele perguntou e teve que admitir que se nada mais, Finn era um ator muito bom. Se ele não o conhecesse melhor teria acreditado que a expressão de surpresa dele era de verdade. 

"Que demônio?", Finn perguntou em guarda, ele não queria ouvir isso, não podia ser...! Jackie suspirou. 

"Que demônio?", ele perguntou zombando. 

"Pare com isso, Chan. Ser sarcástico não combina com você.", Finn comentou com raiva. 

"Bem, o que você esperava? Eu pensei que você tinha aprendido a lição, mas não, fez um outro acordo com um demônio e capturou a Jade!", Jackie acusou e Finn apenas o encarou. 

"O que faz você pensar que nós temos alguma coisa a ver com isso?", ele perguntou não acreditando nisso. Nenhum deles tinha feito nada, eles nem sabiam que havia um novo demônio. 

"O demônio foi visto no seu antigo esconderijo no porto.", Jackie respondeu simplesmente e o irlandês deu um tapa em si mesmo. 

"E daí? Ele provavelmente também foi visto em outros lugares, todos que estão ligados a esses lugares são culpados? Você nem considerou que é possível visitar o porto sem estar ligado a nós? Além disso, nós não queremos nem mais ouvir sobre demônios!", Finn disse irritado realmente não acreditando que Chan tinha trazido uma prova tão fraca assim. 

"Você é meu inimigo, por que eu deveria acreditar em você?", Jackie perguntou. 

"É melhor acreditar! Nós perdemos tudo por causa deles, nós nunca os ajudaríamos. Valmont morreu nas mãos deles e os desprezamos mais do que qualquer coisa!" Finn parou para pensar por um momento. 

"Bem, talvez exceto por você.", ele murmurou. 

"O quê? O que nós fizemos?", Jackie perguntou surpreso. Isso estava ficando ridículo! Finn o encarou como se ele fosse a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, e era assim o que o irlandês o considerava. 

"Como você pode sequer perguntar? Por sua causa Valmont foi banido, por sua causa ele morreu depois de passar sabe-se lá pelo quê! Por sua causa nossas vidas estão arruinadas e por sua causa nada está dando certo!", ele disse irritado. 

"Nós não fizemos de propósito! O feitiço não funcionou como deveria!", Jackie defendeu rispidamente e Finn bufou. 

"Você é meu inimigo, por que eu deveria acreditar em você?", ele perguntou. 

Jackie balançou a cabeça. 

"Isso não está nos levando a lugar nenhum!", ele reclamou. 

"Talvez levasse se você usasse o seu tempo procurando pelos verdadeiros criminosos ao invés de vadiar por aqui culpando aqueles que não têm nada a ver com essa confusão toda.", Finn sugeriu sarcasticamente. 

"Eu não tenho nenhuma prova de que você está falando a verdade.", Jackie o lembrou. 

"Eu tenho que dá-las a você? Um, você nunca viu qualquer um de nós com o novo demônio. Dois, como nós poderíamos tê-lo encontrado? Três, nós não temos nenhum motivo para trabalhar para um. Quatro, se a sobrinha realmente estivesse aqui nós teríamos enlouquecido ou ela teria escapado. Já chega?", Finn perguntou. 

"Mas - ", Jackie começou, mas não pôde continuar. 

"E eu vou dizer mais uma vez, nós não queremos trabalhar com qualquer coisa mágica nunca mais. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você entender? Tudo do que gostávamos foi arruinado por causa deles. Chow tem pesadelos sobre Valmont quase toda noite e se você acha que ele ia querer estar no mesmo lado de um, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei.", o irlandês adicionou e Jackie suspirou derrotado. Talvez ele e Black estivessem errados afinal... 

"Tudo bem, eu vou embora.", ele admitiu erguendo as mãos e saindo do quarto. Ele considerou se deveria tentar prendê-lo, mas isso não aconteceria sem uma boa luta. E ele não tinha tempo para uma. Além disso, ele provavelmente teria que testemunhar no julgamento dele e isso também era uma completa perda de tempo. Ele cuidaria da Mão Negra depois de libertar Jade. 

Quando ele estava a ponto de sair, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou surpreso. 

"Sim?", ele perguntou. 

"Chan, lembre-se de matar esse novo demônio. Todos eles, se você tiver a chance.", Finn disse rispidamente antes de soltá-lo e se virar. 


	14. Sentimentos incertos

N/A: O que há de bom, você pergunta. Bem, é o seguinte: a Alaer Kino desenhou Ni Tang! O triste é que não importa o que eu tente, as URLs não aparecem aqui!! Então por favor, procure pelo profile da Alaer Kino na pesquisa (search). 

E lembre-se de realmente fazer isso, também há outros desenhos de JCA feitos for ela, por favor dê o crédito que ela merece. Eu pessoalmente acho que ninguém mais consegue desenhar os demônios tão bem quanto ela, e você vai adorar o estilo dela também assim que você ver as pics. Nossa querida Alaer simplesmente tem que ser a maior artista de JCA que eu conheço! 

N/T: Pode tentar procurar pela Alaer Kino, e se você conseguir encontrar algum *fanart* feito por ela, você é o salvador da pátria! A única coisa que eu achei foi o mangá "BF 4 Her Saga 1" até o capítulo 3... Também achei dois sites, mas NADA funcionava neles! A VampireNaomi me disse que a Alaer se apaixonou por Yu-Gi-Oh e não gosta mais de JCA... *encolhe os ombros* Ainda não acredito que ela tenha parado de gostar de algo assim de repente, mas o quê que eu posso fazer? Felizmente a VampireNaomi conseguiu salvar os desenhos e me passou os links. Erh... como eu esqueci os links, vou ter que procurar de novo!¬¬ Em breve eu vou colocar os links no meu profile, então espere porque eles valem a pena!! São muito maneiros!! 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 14**

Ao contrário de Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa imediatamente se apaixonou pelas novas Roma e época. Ela adorou as cores, os sabores, os cheiros e os sons, achou que era incrível que os humanos pudessem ter criado um paraíso assim. E então quando ela ouviu que Roma não era a única, que também havia lugares como Paris e Los Angeles, ela quase explodiu de excitação. 

Ela tinha conseguido para eles dois quartos em um hotel muito bom e ela mesma pegou o primeiro deixando Hsi Wu e Jade dividindo o outro. Na verdade a garota não aprovou isso, mas pelo menos havia duas camas e ela caiu na outra fechando os olhos em alívio. Finalmente ela podia dormir... 

Hsi Wu não dormiu, mas se sentou na cama dele. Estava escuro, mas as cortinas estavam abertas e ele poderia ter visto tudo no quarto mesmo que elas não estivessem. O quarto era agradável aos olhos humanos, mas o demônio do céu o desprezou. Não era com o que ele estava acostumado e ele não queria mais nada. 

Ele não era mimado nem infantil, o tratamento dos demônios mais velhos tinha cuidado disso, mas agora ele sentia falta de tudo aquilo que tinha sido antes. Bai Tsa podia aceitar as mudanças do mundo e até gostar, mas ele não. Ele só queria os velhos tempos de volta. 

A escrava parecia tão calma quando adormecida. Engraçado, quando acordada ela era rápida e falava com ele com sarcasmo, mas agora ela apenas estava deitada lá e dormia. O rosto dela era inexpressivo, embora Hsi pudesse ter imaginado um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela. O luar fluindo da janela fazia o seu cabelo preto brilhar vagamente e criou um lindo brilho em seu rosto. Nesse momento Hsi esperou que a garota abriria os seus olhos castanhos para que assim ele pudesse observá-los na luz sombria. 

E então ele de repente entendeu o que estava pensando e apertou os olhos com raiva de si mesmo e de Jade. Ele não deveria estar pensando assim, principalmente sobre uma escrava! Realmente, a garota era atraente e se tornaria uma linda mulher, mas mesmo então Hsi não poderia tê-la. Ela era propriedade de Ni Tang e se o demônio polar não a desse para ele, Hsi não tinha nem mesmo o direito de pensar nela desse jeito. 

Mas ninguém mais estava aqui agora e ninguém podia ler os pensamentos dele. Então ele podia observar a escrava por um tempo, agora que ela dormia e não faria perguntas idiotas. 

Jade estava tão cansada que nem tirou as roupas, não que ela fosse fazer isso na frente de um demônio de qualquer forma, e ela estava deitada na cama toda vestida. Hsi Wu inclinou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios, ele não ia dormir esta noite, não era necessário. Então... na verdade ele não precisava do cobertor dele, certo? 

Ele se levantou e levou o cobertor com ele. Por um momento ele ainda pensou e observou como a figura dele criava uma sombra na escrava e então ele suspirou frustrado. Hsi Wu pôs gentilmente o cobertor em Jade de forma que ela não acordasse e decidiu que responderia as perguntas da garota dizendo que Bai Tsa tinha lhe mandado cuidar da escrava de Ni. 

A escrava não percebeu nada e Hsi ficou contente. Ele não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, ele só se sentia bem e certo no momento. Talvez a repreensão de Bai tenha finalmente funcionado e tinha feito-lhe cuidar melhor dos escravos. É, devia ser isso. 

Agora que tinha feito isso, Hsi olhou para a garota mais uma vez e deixou os olhos dele se moverem para a caixa Pan Ku, que estava em cima da mesa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas profundamente pensativo, eles já tinham se saído muito bem até agora. Dois demônios já estavam livres, três se eles contassem Ni também e eles ainda não tinham enfrentado nenhuma grande dificuldade. 

Hsi Wu sentiu uma pontada rara de preocupação dentro de si e percebeu que agora estava pensando em como Ni estaria se saindo em São Francisco. O demônio polar era muito inexperiente e vulnerável agora, poderia ter sido uma má idéia tê-lo deixado sozinho. E se o feiticeiro do chi tivesse feito alguma coisa e ele estivesse com problemas? 

O demônio do céu balançou a cabeça, afinal Ni era um demônio. Ele podia cuidar de si mesmo e não era idiota o suficiente para acabar tendo problemas. Hsi sabia disso e isso o fez se sentir um pouco melhor, mas ele ainda queria voltar para São Francisco o mais cedo possível. 

Mas isso tinha que esperar, Bai Tsa exigiu que eles continuassem para o próximo portal e só depois eles voltariam para o irmão mais novo. Hsi não gostou disso, mas ele não tinha o direito de questionar Bai, que era a mais velha deles depois de Tchang, Po e Tso. 

E assim eles conseguiram a próxima mensagem da caixa. Jade estava tão cansada que na verdade nem entendia o que estava acontecendo à volta dela, então tinha sido fácil obrigá-la a abrir a caixa. A pista era uma fácil, o portal de Shendu estava localizado na China, a antiga casa deles. Era um agradável acolhimento e talvez ele e Bai também estivessem com um pouco de inveja. Por que a ovelha negra da família pôde ficar com o melhor lugar? 

Bem, eles poderiam pensar nisso depois e podiam até perguntar ao próprio Shendu quando ele estivesse livre. Depois disso, abrir os portais seria brincadeira de criança, o demônio do fogo sabia onde estavam os outros portais e tudo o que eles precisavam era dos feitiços certos para superar os que o velho feiticeirp do chi tinha lançado. 

Um vento quente estava soprando e Hsi abriu a janela para olhar para fora. Ele fechou os olhos por um tempo e deixou o vento soprar o cabelo escuro de sua forma humana. Ele podia sentir os cheiros que o vento trazia e por um tempo ele se esqueceu de que estava do lado de dentro e tudo parecia desaparecer. Esta era uma boa noite para voar. 

Estava escuro e ninguém o veria, e mesmo que visse pensaria que ele era algum tipo de alucinação. Hsi olhou para trás onde Jade dormia e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ninguém sentiria falta ou precisaria dele agora, ele podia ir. 

As roupas dele derreteram com o próprio corpo dele, a pele ficou cinzenta, ele cresceu, os olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele teve os chifres, a cauda e as asas de volta. Hsi as manteve encolhidas por causa da falta de espaço e empurrou a cabeça para fora de novo. 

Com um pulo rápido ele estava no parapeito da janela e então saltou. Ele abriu as asas rapidamente antes que ele caísse para muito perto do chão e acertou o ar. Ele subiu a cada batida de asas e sentiu o frescor do ar no rosto. 

O céu estava sem nuvens e ele podia ver todas as estrelas brilhando aos olhos dele quando voou pelo céu. Era calmante, frio e Hsi voou para mais alto para esquecer os sons dos humanos e da cidade. Ele adorava isto e não sabia o que faria se não pudesse voar. 

Apenas o mero pensamento de ser banido para sempre para o chão sem a oportunidade de voar o fazia se sentir aprisionado. Felizmente ele não era um humano, esse seria o pior castigo possível. Hsi não ousou fechar os olhos, como era tentador. Ele ainda estava na cidade e não podia se descuidar. O perigo poderia espreitar em todos os lugares e ele tinha que tomar cuidado o tempo todo. 

Ele aterrissou em um prédio alto e deixou o olhar dele viajar abaixo pela mistura de humanos e luzes. Ninguém olhou para cima e mesmo que olhassem, eles não o veriam nas sombras. Isso era bom, o demônio do céu considerava divertido se sentar acima dos humanos, aonde ele pertencia, e observar as ações desprezíveis deles. 

Duas figuras caminhavam lá embaixo de mãos dadas, Hsi os via bem apesar da distância e da escuridão. Ele seguiu os dois com o olhar e quando eles foram para a luz, ele sentiu uma estranha solidão dentro de si. 

Pai e filho. 

Quando perdeu a memória ele também tinha perdido tudo sobre os pais dele, o pai e a mãe dele. Tso Lan tinha contado que eles tinham sido grandes demônios, uns dos mais poderosos, mas isso foi tudo. Isso o deixou bravo e aborrecido, ele não tinha o direito de conhecer os pais dele também? 

Eles podem até não ter lhe dado muita atenção, mas Hsi ainda queria se lembrar deles. Mas ele não tinha nada em mente, nem uma única lembrança. Às vezes, quando ele dormia, ele podia se lembrar de algumas imagens fracas, um toque gentil, uma palavra dita, um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele achou que isso não se ajustava à idéia dele de um demônio, nem mesmo um que se preocupasse com o filho, mas quem mais poderia ser? Talvez ele se lembrasse disso algum dia, mas isso levaria tempo. 

Hsi percebeu que tinha estado pensando por muito tempo, o pai e o filho já tinham ido embora. Ele não quis segui-los então o demônio do céu abriu as asas antes de pular de novo. Ele decidiu voltar e ficar de olho na escrava. 

E talvez ele também tentasse dormir, nunca se sabe do que ele poderia se lembrar. 

******

Jade acordou e suspirou. Ela não se lembrava de quando foi a última vez em que ela dormiu tão bem. Ela ainda estava se sentindo um pouco cansada, mas não queria dormir de novo, nunca se sabe no que os demônios poderiam pensar. Considerando a luz, já era de manhã e Jade apostou que eram umas nove horas mais ou menos. 

Ela levantou e deixou as mãos a apoiarem e então ela percebeu o cobertor nela. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, ela não se lembrava de tê-lo pegado. Depois de pensar um pouco e dar uma simples olhada em sua cama, ela se reassegurou de que o cobertor não era dela. 

Hsi Wu. O demônio tinha lhe dado o cobertor em algum ponto da noite e Jade realmente não soube o que deveria pensar sobre isso. Era legal que alguém finalmente tenha percebido que ela existia, mas a atenção de um demônio era tão boa assim? 

Bem, o demônio tinha se preocupado o bastante com ela estar com frio e desistiu do cobertor dele. Jade bufou, como se alguém fosse pegar um resfriado em Roma. Mas ela não ia reclamar. 

A garota empurrou o cobertor de cima dela e olhou ao redor. 

"Você acordou.", Hsi Wu apontou simplesmente e Jade concordou com a cabeça. 

O demônio do céu se sentou em uma cadeira de braço e lia um tipo de revista italiana, virando as páginas sem realmente se preocupar com o que fazia. Ele estava na forma de criança de novo, o que fez Jade se sentir melhor e mais autoconfiante, e ela pulou para o chão. 

"Bom dia.", ela disse alegremente. 

Hsi Wu jogou a revista fora, era inútil de qualquer forma e ele não podia estar interessado nas ações de alguns mortais. 

"Bom dia.", ele disse e agora que ele parecia uma criança da idade dela, Jade quase acreditou que ele quis dizer isso. 

"Obrigada pelo cobertor.", ela disse e pegou uma banana de uma cesta na mesa. Hsi observou a garota tirar a casca da banana e pegar um pedaço da fruta. Ele na verdade não sabia o que dizer, ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que tudo era porque eles tinham que ter uma escrava forte e saudável com eles, mas agora ele queria dizer a ela que tinha sido pela personalidade da garota. 

"Você vai precisar de força hoje, a irmã Bai diz que nós vamos para o próximo portal. Ele pertence ao irmão Shendu, acho que você o conhece.", ele disse e sorriu. Shendu ficaria feliz em ver a antiga inimiga também. Então o sorriso dele morreu e ele olhou para Jade, que comia a banana tentando agir como se o que Hsi tinha dito não importasse nem um pouco. 

Até agora tudo tinha sido bem fácil, ela não tinha sido obrigada a suportar os verdadeiros demônios do mal. Mas Shendu era diferente do quieto Ni, do esperto Hsi ou da excitada Bai. O demônio do fogo era sedento de sangue e cruel e Hsi sabia que ia ter muito trabalho para manter as garras do irmão longe da garota. 

Jade jogou a casca da banana na mesa e se apoiou atrás da cadeira. Ela não demonstrou, mas a notícia sobre Shendu a deixou preocupada. Ela olhou para onde estava a caixa Pan Ku e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

Ela agora tinha aceitado que não fugiria como sempre e que esta não era uma aventura normal. Ela agora tinha dois demônios de olho nela. Mesmo que encontrasse um jeito de fugir ela tinha que achar um lugar seguro o mais cedo possível. 

Talvez ela achasse um se fosse bastante paciente. A seguir eles iam viajar para Hong Kong, era onde os pais dela viviam. No início ela considerou correr para eles, mas logo estava envergonhada desse pensamento. Os pais dela não faziam idéia do que estava acontecendo e ela não queria envolvê-los, eles eram bons pais mas não sabiam como lidar com demônios. Além disso, eles poderiam até obrigá-la a se mudar de volta para a China e então ela perderia todas as grandes aventuras com Jackie. 

Mas esta aventura já não era o bastante? Jade balançou a cabeça e fez Hsi a olhar curiosamente, ela sobreviveria como vencedora e então será hora de uma nova aventura. Talvez Jackie a levasse em uma viagem? Seria sábio, se Jade fosse deixada em casa sozinha algo como isto sempre acontecia. 

Bai abriu a porta sem querer saber e Jade e Hsi viraram para trás. A demônio da água sorriu astutamente para eles e acenou com a mão, Jade pensou que ela parecia terrivelmente como uma turista comum. 

"Bom dia! Ainda não estão acordados?", ela perguntou como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo e fechou a porta. 

Ela pegou uma laranja e se sentou para comê-la. 

"Ontem à noite foi divertido?", ela perguntou a Hsi, que franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Jade, então para a irmã dele. Bai estava realmente pensando aquilo...? 

"Nós não fizemos nada!", ele negou rapidamente e Jade concordou. 

"É, eu ainda sou muito nova e mesmo que eu não fosse eu nunca deixaria um demônio me tocar!", ela disse e os dois só encararam Bai quando ela começou a rir. 

Um pedaço da fruta ficou preso na garganta dela e durante algum tempo a demônio da água só pôde tossir e murmurar palavras quietas, mas quando ela finalmente estava livre disso, riu de novo e enxugou lágrimas dos olhos. 

"Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu vi você voando para fora, Hsi. E eu só queria saber o que você viu lá fora.", ela explicou divertida e Hsi e Jade ruborizaram. Bai os olhou astutamente. 

"Embora eu pudesse ter algumas idéias obscenas considerando as suas expressões culpadas...", ela disse dando uma nova mordida. 

"Quando nós vamos partir para libertar o Shendu?", Hsi perguntou rapidamente tentando fazer a irmã pensar em outra coisa. O sorriso da demônio da água morreu e ela ficou mais séria de novo. 

"Hoje, eu não quero perder nenhum tempo. Quando nós o libertarmos voltaremos para Ni para ver se ele ainda está vivo. E embora eu odeie admitir isso, Shendu é muito importante agora. Ele sabe onde estão os outros portais, precisamos dele. Vocês tiveram sorte encontrando dois portais, mas no futuro nós não podemos arriscar.", ela disse e Hsi sentiu uma raiva crescente dentro de si. Então Bai quis dizer que o que ele e Ni tinham conseguido não foi por causa do talento deles, e sim por sorte. 

A demônio da água percebeu a expressão descontente do irmão e apertou os olhos. 

"Não se superestime, Hsi.", ela comentou deixando o demônio do céu ainda mais bravo, mas ele não disse nada. Bai Tsa ganharia essa discussão de qualquer jeito e Hsi não quis que Jade visse isso. Não seria bom se a escrava pensasse que ele era fraco. 

"Preparem-se, eu quero que tudo esteja em ordem dentro de uma hora.", Bai anunciou e se levantou para ir embora. Ela queria se familiarizar com algumas coisas e se divertir com o rapaz no quarto de serviço antes que eles saíssem de Roma. 

"Ciao!", ela disse alegremente deixando Hsi Wu e Jade sozinhos. 

"Eu preciso de uma escova de cabelo.", Jade comentou brincando com o cabelo dela, que estava uma bagunça depois da noite. Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros. 

"Então consiga uma, eu não sou seu criado.", ele disse. 

"Eu não ficaria com você de qualquer jeito, você é muito feio.", Jade respondeu. 

"Aposto que você nunca viu o Shendu no verdadeiro corpo dele.", o demônio do céu comentou secamente. 

"Na verdade eu vi e isso foi o suficiente, obrigada. Ele também era bem horrível no corpo do Valmont.", a garota disse irritada e então suspirou. 

Hsi Wu a olhou surpreso, ele há muito tempo percebeu que Jade levou a morte desse Valmont muito a sério. Ele não conseguia entender por quê, o homem era inimigo dela, então ela não deveria estar feliz por ele estar morto? Bom, talvez tivesse algo a ver com compaixão. Era muito típico dos humanos sentir pena dos inimigos. 

"Anda logo.", ele disse se levantando e se certificando de que ele parecia bem para andar entre humanos. 

"Tá, como se você fosse me deixar aqui." 

**Continua...**

N/A: Tudo bem, este foi um daqueles capítulos curtos e chatos onde nada importante acontece... 


	15. O pesadelo de Chow

Este capítulo tem um pouco de sangue e um pouco de tortura aqui e ali. Não muito, mas eu decidi que seria melhor mencionar isso. Eu estou muito incerta a respeito deste capítulo e quase não o postei... 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 15**

Estava vermelho. Podia-se ver diferentes sombras de laranja e amarelo aqui e ali, mas a dimensão era quase toda regida por um vermelho berrante. O ar era quente e envenenado por gases amargos e nada cresceria mesmo que alguém fosse idiota o bastante para plantar algo lá. 

Chow andava sozinho na paisagem vermelha e olhou ao redor. Os óculos dele refletiam a cor vermelha e tudo parecia estar obscuro. Ele sentia o calor na pele e daria tudo para que tivesse a possibilidade de se refrescar. 

Ele não sabia onde estava, como tinha chegado lá ou como poderia sair. E isso não importava, o que era importante era o presente. O homem não via nem ouvia ninguém mais, mas ele podia sentir que não estava sozinho. Ele não fazia idéia de quem estava aqui com ele, mas isso também não importava. 

O chão era seco e empoeirado quando os sapatos dele fizeram a areia se mover. Chow esperou que pudesse encontrar água ou que começasse a chover, ele não conseguia agüentar isto. 

Um pequeno fluxo de líquido fez seu caminho na areia e parou quando encontrou o sapato dele. Depois de um momento continuou passando por ele e Chow observou fascinado. Sangue? Mas de quem? 

Ele ergueu os olhos seguindo o fluxo, que estava ficando cada vez maior. Já não era mais um fluxo, mas tinha se tornado um pequeno rio. A terra até há um momento atrás tão seca estava agora coberta de sangue vermelho e Chow não pôde mais se aproximar. 

De alguma forma sentiu que algo estava errado, todo este sangue tinha que vir de algum lugar. Chow estava curioso e inseguro, ele não sabia se realmente queria descobrir o que tinha acontecido e a quem. 

Algo úmido e quente caiu na bochecha dele e Chow limpou automaticamente como se fosse uma gota de água. Então ele percebeu do canto do olho que a água era suspeitosamente vermelha e imediatamente tirou os óculos pensando e esperando que eles só estivessem refletindo a cor do céu. Não... 

A gota na palma dele ainda era vermelha e ele se retraiu quando outra caiu acertando-o na testa. Chow sentiu como se devesse ter entendido algo disso, mas tudo parecia estar tão confuso que ele só a limpou também. 

Ele deixou o olhar ponderar por um tempo antes que finalmente erguê-lo para cima onde o céu vermelho berrante era sabe-se lá quão alto. Mas isso não foi tudo o que ele viu. 

Valmont estava pendurado acima dele em um tipo de corrente. O estômago dele estava cortado, aberto por garras afiadas, e as entranhas e o sangue dele tinham voado ao chão. Parecia que o homem esteve sofrendo assim já por um bom tempo, o sangramento tinha se reduzido a um pequeno gotejamento. Havia um semblante torturado nele e seu longo cabelo branco estava caído em seu rosto. Os olhos azuis tinham um olhar errante febril e a pele do homem estava molhada de suor e sangue. 

Chow engoliu e recuou tentando entender isso. Era... Ele sentiu um nó na garganta e realmente quis se livrar disso e só então Valmont pareceu percebê-lo pela primeira vez. 

"Chow...", ele disse fracamente e um pouco de sangue jorrou da boca dele. Ele tossiu por um tempo tentando limpar a garganta e conseguir derramar mais sangue nas roupas. 

"Me ajude, Chow...", ele tentou de novo e tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem estava implorando. Chow nunca tinha visto o homem com uma expressão assim e isso o deixou realmente nervoso. 

O que tinha acontecido? Quem tinha feito isso com Valmont? Quem poderia ter sido tão cruel e frio? 

"Eu...", Chow começou, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta dele quando ele olhou para o seu superior sofrendo. Deus, ele nem deveria estar mais vivo! 

Ele de repente sentiu vontade de vomitar e caiu de joelhos na areia ensangüentada. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do sal e da dor por toda parte e não conseguiu mais agüentar. Chow tentou não tocar na areia com a pele nua dele, ele não quis saber como era. 

O homem se sentiu como se suas entranhas também tivessem sido arrancadas e ele tossiu antes de finalmente vomitar. Era como se o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo e durante algum tempo ele não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo ao redor dele. Então ele enxugou os cantos da boca e se obrigou a olhar para Valmont de novo. 

"O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou fracamente, mas Valmont ou não ouviu a pergunta ou simplesmente não ligou. 

"Me ajude... Chow... dói...", ele murmurou e Chow mal pôde ouvir as palavras dele. Ele não sabia o que deveria ter feito, mesmo que ele descesse Valmont de alguma forma ele teria que levá-lo para um lugar seguro. 

Ele engoliu em seco e recuou um pouco mais. 

"Eu vou buscar ajuda. Eu voltarei logo.", ele prometeu e gritou de surpresa quando Valmont torceu as correntes de forma que mais sangue jorrasse das feridas dele. 

"Não! Não me deixe, Chow! Ele vai voltar... Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais...", ele disse e a voz dele estava tão desesperada que Chow estava pronto para fazer qualquer coisa por ele. 

Mas ele não era idiota, ele viu que mesmo se conseguisse fazer alguma coisa a ajuda chegaria tarde demais, nada mais poderia salvar Valmont. Por que Finn não podia estar aqui? De alguma forma Chow sabia que o irlandês saberia o que fazer e dizer, ele sempre podia confiar e se apoiar nele. 

"Quem, Valmont? Quem?", ele perguntou para ouvir a própria voz e provar para si mesmo que ainda podia falar. Valmont fechou os olhos e fez uma cara de dor como se ela tivesse aumentado e Chow só pôde lhe desejar uma morte mais rápida. Ele estava pronto para dar isso a ele se apenas tivesse uma arma com ele... 

De repente uma enorme sombra voou sobre eles e a cor vermelha pareceu desaparecer, mudar e morrer. Chow ergueu o olhar para o céu e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma forma enorme sem asas e que mesmo assim podia voar. A forma o fez lembrar de um dragão, tinha garras afiadas e dentes parecendo cruéis. 

"Não...", ele ouviu Valmont murmurar e se virou para o homem. 

O rosto dele estava torcido de medo e os olhos azuis dele refletiam tanto pânico que Chow quis fugir também. O dragão aterrissou próximo a ele e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos. 

"Você.", ele chiou com uma voz baixa que Chow lembrava muito bem. 

Ele sentiu calafrios e tropeçou alguns passos para trás antes que as pernas dele cedessem e ele caísse. A areia ensangüentada foi sentida debaixo das palmas dele, mas ele mal notou isso. 

"Shendu...", ele murmurou terrificado e podia ter apostado que o dragão estava sorrindo. Ele virou a cabeça escamosa para Valmont, e Chow percebeu para a sua vergonha que ele tinha se esquecido completamente do homem. 

"Você ainda não pagou sua dívida, Valmont.", Shendu chiou baixo e o britânico fechou os olhos em desespero. 

"Por favor, não...", ele implorou, mas não obteve nenhuma reação positiva do demônio do fogo. Antes que Chow conseguisse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa Shendu correu para frente e afundou as garras no tórax já cortado de Valmont. 

Valmont gritou e Chow fechou os olhos para evitar ver mais sangue jorrando das feridas dele. Ele tinha achado que o homem já estava quase seco, a areia estava tão vermelha. Chow engoliu o gosto amargo na boca e falou para si mesmo que depois disso Valmont pelo menos poderia ter paz. O grito continuou por um tempo antes de finalmente baixar e Chow ousou abrir os olhos. 

Shendu tinha desaparecido, foi embora para algum lugar sem que ele percebesse. Lentamente ele se levantou evitando olhar para o corpo cortado de Valmont. Ele tinha que sair daqui antes que Shendu voltasse! 

Ele conseguiu dar alguns passos antes que um sussurro o parasse. 

"Chow..." Ele se virou e encarou Valmont que estava com os olhos entreabertos. Havia muito mais sangue agora e parecia mais terrível ainda, Chow podia ver as costelas dele, parte delas quebradas, era um milagre que ele não tivesse sido cortado em dois. 

"Ai, cara...", Chow murmurou para si mesmo. Será que nada poderia matar Valmont e dar paz à sua alma torturada? 

Ele de repente se sentiu mal de novo e apertou a palma da mão na boca para se impedir de vomitar... 

******

Chow se sentou na cama e correu para o banheiro. Depois de abrir a porta ele não se deu ao trabalho de ligar as luzes, mas se ajoelhou no chão antes de vomitar. Ele se sentia tão mal, ele teve outro daqueles sonhos de novo. 

Os sonhos tinham começado logo depois dele ter descoberto o que realmente tinha acontecido com Valmont. Finn e Ratso tentaram esconder a verdade dele, acharam que ele não agüentaria. Chow não gostava de ser tratado como uma criança, principalmente quando Ratso era muito mais infantil do que ele. Mas o homem podia agüentar melhor coisas assim, ele tinha nascido em pensamentos depressivos de rejeição. 

Chow não podia fazer isso e se arrependeu de ter exigido a verdade. Ele teria ficado melhor sem o conhecimento e a imaginação dele, agora ele sofria assim quase toda noite. 

Pílulas para dormir eram um luxo caro e embora ele estivesse pronto para pagar quase qualquer coisa para consegui-las, ele nem pediu. Eles já estavam vivendo apertados e ele não ia deixar tudo mais difícil só por causa dele mesmo. 

Alguém acendeu a luz atrás dele e ele engoliu em seco com dificuldade. 

"Você está bem?", Ratso perguntou preocupado e Chow encolheu os ombros. 

"Estou.", ele respondeu quietamente. Ratso ficou quieto por um tempo antes de falar de novo. 

"Quer conversar sobre isso?", ele perguntou. 

"Eu não sei.", Chow admitiu e se levantou, o estômago dele já estava vazio. Ratso saiu do caminho dele quando ele saiu apagando a luz e voltando para a cama. Mas ele não ia tentar dormir, era inútil esta noite. 

"Eu o vi de novo.", ele começou depois de um longo silêncio e Ratso ergueu os olhos. 

"Valmont?", ele perguntou. Chow concordou. 

"Ele estava pendurado por correntes e o estômago dele estava cortado e então... então...", ele começou, mas não conseguiu continuar. Ele deixou sair um grito suprimido e mergulhou o rosto nas mãos dele. 

"Eu não agüento mais isso! Só de pensar pelo que ele deve ter passado...", ele disse com uma voz grossa e Ratso se aproximou para dar um pouco de apoio ao amigo. 

Ele podia ser um pouco lento e algumas pessoas até o consideravam estúpido, mas você realmente tinha que procurar por um amigo melhor. Ratso tinha a habilidade de entender os sentimentos dos outros e embora fosse bem inútil com crimes avançados os poucos que o conheciam o respeitavam muito. Ele colocou a palma no ombro trêmulo do amigo. 

"Ele estava totalmente sozinho, Ratso... E se ele implorou que nós o ajudássemos? Nós deveríamos ter ido! Deveríamos ter estado lá com ele!", Chow gritou com raiva e Ratso suspirou. 

"Acabou, Chow. Valmont está morto.", ele lembrou. 

Ficou quieto por um tempo até que Ratso continuou. 

"Sabe, minha mãe costumava dizer que todos nós viramos anjos quando morremos." Chow ergueu os olhos e bufou. 

"Anjos não existem. E mesmo que existissem, Valmont não seria um. Talvez você sim, mas não Valmont, nem eu e nem o Finn. O nosso lugar é outro.", ele disse quietamente. 

"Quer um pouco de chá? Eu poderia pedir para a Isabelle fazer.", Ratso sugeriu para mudar de assunto, mas Chow balançou a cabeça. 

"Não, obrigado. Acho que eu vou sair por um tempo.", ele disse e Ratso não pôde proibi-lo enquanto ele procurava pelas roupas. 

Chow se vestiu rápido, ele não quis ficar aqui nem mais um momento. O sonho ainda estava forte na mente dele e tudo o que ele desejava era esquecer disso tudo. 

Onde tudo tinha dado errado? Quando tinha sido a última chance de voltar atrás e ele nem percebeu? 

Chow não sabia. 

Mas o que ele sabia era que isso não era o que ele queria para a vida dele. Ele nem se lembrava mais do que queria quando criança, tudo tinha perdido o significado quando ele tinha se mudado para os Estados Unidos. Tudo deveria ter sido muito fácil, ele achou que ficaria rico, mas a realidade foi bem diferente. Logo ele tinha se envolvido com tudo e nem queria ouvir como uma criança. 

Ele estalou com raiva para si mesmo e saiu do bar que agora estava cheio de gente. Era inútil pensar em algo assim, o passado era o passado e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. 

O lugar estava lotado e Chow teve que abrir caminho no meio da massa de pessoas. Ele sabia que Finn estava em algum lugar por aqui e realmente queria evitar o irlandês agora. Finn adivinharia que alguma coisa estava errada e Chow sabia o quanto ele odiava conversar. Ele também sabia que apesar disso Finn ainda tentaria se o visse nesta condição e ele não quis fazê-lo se sentir embaraçado. 

E ele também não estava com vontade de conversar, por alguma razão era sempre muito mais difícil conversar com Finn do que com Ratso. Para Ratso ele podia dizer qualquer coisa sem se preocupar sobre o que ele pensava, mas Finn... 

Ninguém o olhou duas vezes e ele foi para a porta. A esta altura todo mundo sabia que o que sobrou do império de Valmont vivia com Isabelle e ninguém mais estava interessado neles ou no que tinha acontecido com a Mão Negra. Novos ventos sopravam e muitas notícias interessantes já estavam se espalhando. 

Ele saiu e suspirou aliviado quando ouviu a porta batendo ao se fechar atrás dele. Estava mais quieto agora e mais escuro também, a angústia dele aliviou um pouco agora que ele não estava cercado de estranhos. 

Agora ele também podia pensar mais rápido e começou a caminhar na rua escura. Ele não iria muito longe, só andaria um pouco e pensaria na situação. 

******

Chow não era o único que estava fora naquela noite para clarear os pensamentos. Ni Tang se sentou em um telhado e fitou na frente dele profundamente pensativo. Ultimamente ele tinha tido muitos pensamentos e não sabia no que ele deveria acreditar. 

Esta cidade... Ele sentia como se a conhecesse de alguma forma e isso o deixou nervoso. Não era possível, mas por que mais pareceria isso? Às vezes ele realmente sentia como se conhecesse tudo aqui, mas ia embora tão rápido quanto chegava. 

Depois de visitar a fábrica abandonada ele não teve mais paz. O lugar tinha parecido familiar, mas ele não conseguia dizer como. Era como se o lugar estivesse cheio de lembranças importantes, ele só não conseguia alcançá-las. 

Talvez porque Shendu tinha estado lá? Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Shendu lá, isso deve ter deixado alguns traços e talvez ele pudesse senti-los porque eles eram irmãos? Talvez isso fosse apenas porque ele fosse vivo o bastante para sentir as lembranças do irmão desta cidade? 

Ni franziu as sobrancelhas. Era a única opção sensata, mas de alguma forma isso não parecia certo. Ele ainda sentia que havia algo mais nisso... 

Ele se retraiu quando ouviu passos abaixo dele. Alguém estava vindo na sua direção e ele se abaixou para que não fosse visto. Ele não tinha medo dos humanos aqui, mas não queria chamar muita atenção. Mesmo que Hsi já tivesse libertado Bai Tsa, a missão deles poderia falhar e ele não queria ser o único a quem os outros culpariam. 

Ele ouviu um chocalho, provavelmente o humano tinha tropeçado em algo que não tinha percebido na escuridão e Ni o ouviu praguejar quietamente. Ele sentiu um calafrio e gelou. Essa voz... 

Ela era familiar, assim como a voz de Chan, mas desta vez ele sentiu como se fosse algo realmente importante. Algo que ele não deveria ter esquecido. Ni às vezes tinha pensado sobre o que faria se finalmente entendesse o que era tudo isso, e ele queria mesmo saber. Agora ele sabia que tinha a chance de descobrir alguma coisa ou virar as costas para esta oportunidade e ir embora. 

Ele estava um pouco nervoso, e se a verdade fosse alguma coisa com que ele não poderia lidar? Mas seria melhor viver uma mentira sem saber de todos os fatos sobre ele mesmo e a vida dele? 

Ni balançou a cabeça, o que ele estava pensando? De onde veio isso? Ele era um demônio, sempre foi e sempre seria. Não havia nenhuma verdade escondida que ele tinha que descobrir. Havia uma explicação lógica para tudo isso e ele perguntaria a Tso Lan quando eles conseguissem libertar o demônio da lua. 

Mas ele ainda estava curioso e não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Então ele podia olhar este humano e depois ir embora sem que ele o percebesse. Ni saltou agilmente para a rua e se escondeu nas sombras. 

Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto o humano andava para mais perto e depois de um tempo pôde ver que ele era um homem. E quando ele entendeu isso também percebeu outra coisa. 

Ele sentiu um calafrio quando olhou para o homem. Ele era claramente da China ou de outro país asiático, era um pouco baixo e se vestia de preto. Ni não pôde dizer de que cor eram os olhos dele já que o homem estava usando óculos laranjas. 

Nada de especial nisso, Ni tinha notado de quantos modos diferentes de se vestir os humanos tinham, mas este homem lhe parecia tão familiar. Até mais do que Jackie Chan, ver e ouvir este homem realmente o deixou confuso e de alguma forma quebrado. Ele até acreditou que poderia lembrar do nome dele se realmente tentasse... Mas por quê? 

Quando ele olhou o homem mais de perto, Ni percebeu que ele também parecia estar muito confuso. Ele não conseguia dizer por quê, mas simplesmente sabia que o homem estava chocado sobre alguma coisa. Como se ele já o tivesse conhecido antes e pudesse dizer se algo estava terrivelmente errado com ele. 

De repente o homem parou e Ni amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Ele tinha esquecido de novo dos olhos vermelhos brilhantes dele, eles sempre o delatavam não importando o quanto ele tenha se escondido bem. Ele observou como o homem recuou alguns passos e pareceu como se tivesse visto um fantasma. 

"Quem está aí?", Chow perguntou fracamente e se apoiou contra a parede. Esta caminhada deveria tê-lo feito esquecer de todas as coisas horríveis, mas o que tinha acontecido? Ele encontrou outra aberração de olhos vermelhos! 

Ele observou horrorizado a figura que ele nunca tinha visto antes sair das sombras. Ele era mais alto do que ele e se vestia em preto e prata, tinha cabelo longo branco que o lembrava muito do chefe morto e tinha uma máscara sorridente no rosto. 

E Chow soube. 

"Você é um deles! Um demônio!", ele gritou em terror e teria recuado se a parede não estivesse lá. Ele sentiu um suor frio nas costas e as batidas do coração dele. Ni Tang se retraiu em surpresa, este humano o conhecia? Ou talvez não ele, mas um dos irmãos dele, provavelmente Shendu. 

Ele se aproximou um passo, este humano era muito interessante e poderia ser útil. 

"Qual o seu nome?", ele perguntou e observou o homem, que parecia que queria desesperadamente desaparecer. Bem, Ni não podia culpá-lo, qualquer pessoa normal teria medo de um demônio. 

"Chow.", Chow murmurou rapidamente e engoliu em seco. O que este demônio queria dele? Ele tinha vindo até aqui para pegá-lo para que ele sofresse o mesmo destino de Valmont? 

O nome fez Ni se retrair. 

"Chow...", ele sussurrou para si mesmo e Chow tremeu. Isso parecia exatamente como o sonho dele... Um estouro súbito de autoconfiança o fez correr para o demônio e empurrá-lo. 

"Me deixe em paz, seu monstro!", ele gritou com raiva e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde. Chow nem olhou para trás para ver se o demônio o estava seguindo ou não, ele só queria sair daqui. 

Ni ficou lá o olhando confuso, esse Chow era um cara interessante. Ele não ia segui-lo, não valia a pena o risco. Se esse humano o reconhecia como um demônio ele tinha que saber por que ele estava aqui e Ni não quis mais problemas. 

Chow... O nome era familiar e ecoou na mente dele mesmo depois que ele já tivesse ido embora. Isso o afetou quase tão profundamente quanto Valmont... 

******

Chow não sabia como voltou para o bar de Isabelle, apenas percebeu de repente que estava cercado de pessoas de novo. Ele engoliu em seco e piscou os olhos tentando ajustá-los à luz e deu uma olhada ao redor. Havia muito barulho e pessoas e Chow decidiu voltar para a cama. 

Ele sentiu uma mão no ombro e se virou para olhar nos olhos verdes de Finn. 

"Tudo bem?", o irlandês perguntou parecendo preocupado e Chow concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo.", ele disse quietamente e passou por ele para voltar para Ratso. 

Finn franziu as sobrancelhas e observou o amigo indo embora. Apesar do que o homem tinha dito ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. 

**Continua...**


	16. Shendu

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 16**

Bai Tsa mostrou ser melhor em enganar humanos do que Hsi Wu. Quando se adiciona uma língua rápida e uma imaginação suja ao lindo corpo dela, apenas alguns homens puderam dizer 'não' mesmo que a demônio da água não estivesse usando nenhum tipo de magia. 

Ela gostava muito desta nova época e se a abertura dos portais não fosse tão urgente ela teria compensado todos os anos super-tediosos no Netherworld. Jade realmente não soube o que a demônio quis dizer com isso, mas ela também tinha uma boa imaginação. E ela também acreditava que as atividades de diversão de Bai não eram para alguém da idade dela. 

Eles tinham chegado em Hong Kong agora há pouco e ainda nem tinham conseguido sair do aeroporto. Havia muitas pessoas e diferentes idiomas podiam ser ouvidos. Tudo isso adicionado a diferentes cores e à atmosfera geralmente era o suficiente para deixar Jade excitada, mas desta vez ela tinha uma coisa mais importante em mente. 

Casa. 

Apesar do fato de que ela adorava São Francisco, ela nunca deixaria de chamar Hong Kong de sua verdadeira casa. Além disso, os pais dela viviam aqui. A garota já não os via há muito tempo e daria qualquer coisa para vê-los agora, mas ela sabia que isso não era possível. 

Os demônios nunca permitiriam isso e Jade não ia nem pedir. Ela não queria envolver os pais nisso, queria ser a única a sofrer, não eles. 

Hsi Wu olhou ao redor e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele estava na familiar forma de criança de novo, combinava mais com ele e no meio de uma multidão como esta ele ficaria de olho nos humanos sem que eles percebessem. 

O demônio do céu não gostou do que viu, a China tinha mudado muito desde a última vez em que ele a tinha visto. Tudo agora era de alguma forma... indelicado. Ele não via estátuas nem templos dedicados a demônios, e embora ainda houvesse uma cultura sem igual ele não estava feliz. 

Ele não se sentia como se tivesse voltado para casa. Como se ele tivesse ido por muito tempo apenas para perceber que a casa dele estava queimada e estranhos construíram uma nova sobre as ruínas. Tudo estava muito diferente do que ao que ele estava acostumado e isso o fez sentir uma dor rara dentro de si. Não importava se o resto do mundo estava diferente, mas ele queria ver a China antiga. 

Bai Tsa fluía o cabelo azul e os olhos dela brilharam. Toda essa novidade quase a fez brilhar, ela queria experimentar um pouco desta época, seus sabores e cheiros! Mas não, apenas um olhar para Hsi Wu e a escrava a fez voltar para a Terra, ela tinha responsabilidades. 

Ela poderia escapar dando esta missão para Hsi Wu, mas seria responsável se o demônio do céu falhasse. A demônio da água não era a mais velha e sabia que ela, Hsi e Ni estariam na lista de morte de Tchang Zu se eles não conseguissem. E era o mesmo com o resto deles, Shendu também assim que o libertassem. 

O mapa da caixa Pan Ku estava bem fácil e ela pôde lê-lo embora o mundo tivesse mudado tanto. Ela não era a mais esperta, mais sábia ou a mais esforçada dos demônios, mas também sabia de alguma coisa útil. 

Ela olhou para Jade que andava ao lado de Hsi Wu, parecendo irritada. Bai sabia como era ameaçador tê-la com eles, mas ela tinha que respeitar a propriedade de Ni Tang mesmo que ele fosse apenas um jovem demônio. Além disso, se a situação realmente exigisse, ela não hesitaria em matar a garota imediatamente. 

Seria muito difícil impedir Shendu de fazê-la em pedaços. Hsi tinha lhe contado que ela era uma Chan e tinha estado lá para banir Shendu para o Netherworld. Bai sabia como o irmão mais novo era sanguinário e tinha medo de que ele matasse a escrava deles. 

Bem, isso não seria uma perda, eles sempre poderiam conseguir um escravo novo, mas era falta de educação matar o escravo dos outros. Se Shendu fizesse isso ele e Ni seriam obrigados a lutar e era óbvio quem venceria. E isso arrasaria Hsi Wu, então eles perderiam dois irmãos de uma só vez. 

Bai Tsa concordou com a cabeça para si mesma em determinação. Então ela só tinha que se certificar de que o irmão idiota dela se comportaria. 

******

Ao contrário do que pensaram, eles não chegaram sem que ninguém percebesse. Eles tinham sido observados desde que saíram do avião e os olhos que os seguiam não os perderam de vista nem por um momento. 

Liao Su seguiu os três como se não estivesse interessado em nada além de um pôster na parede. Ele ouviu apenas parte da conversa quieta deles, mas isso foi suficiente para fazê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas. 

Demônios. 

Ele não poderia ter concluído isso se não lhe tivessem dito quem eram esses convidados. Agora que ele os olhou, não achou nada que pudesse ser chamado suspeito e estava feliz que o seu mestre tenha previsto isso. 

O mestre Qian descendia dos mesmos homens que tinham traído Shendu e a família dele achou que eles tinham que se certificar de que ele nunca voltaria. Era um destino nobre e eles tinham muitos seguidores mesmo que ninguém acreditasse mais em demônios. 

Há algum tempo atrás, o mestre Qian tinha ficado muito doente e eles tiveram medo de perdê-lo, mas de alguma forma ele sobreviveu. Quando ele despertou, imediatamente lhes contou que alguém tinha usado um antigo e poderoso feitiço contra o demônio do fogo e tinha vencido. 

Isso veio como uma enorme surpresa para eles. Eles tinham pensado que Shendu ainda estava aprisionado na antiga forma de estátua. Mas algo tinha acontecido sem que eles soubessem e levantou algumas ações dentro do grupo. Se eles não sabiam nada sobre algo tão importante assim, qual era o objetivo disto? Como eles não puderam descobrir o que tinha acontecido? 

Mas então eles tiveram um visitante. No início, eles não tinham acreditado no que ele lhes contou, como era possível que alguém que não fosse um deles pudesse saber aquilo? Mas a história do homem era quase a mesma da do mestre Qian e eles foram obrigados a acreditar. 

E então o mestre teve outra visão, muito mais forte do que a anterior. Quando ele acordou, não pôde falar por horas, mas apenas se sentou e refletiu sobre o que tinha visto. E então ele finalmente lhes contou o que tinha visto. 

Segundo ele, Shendu ia se libertar com a ajuda de seus dois irmãos já livres. Isso era o que eles estiveram esperando e praticando por décadas, algo que tantos homens tinham esperado mas nunca tinha acontecido. 

O visitante misterioso lhes disse que queria ajudá-los na luta. Ele não era um membro do grupo, mas disse que tinha seus próprios motivos. 

O nome do homem era Hak Foo, e Liao Su apertou os olhos ao pensar nele. Sim, o homem era um forte guerreiro, mas ele só podia desprezá-lo. 

Hak Foo tinha servido Shendu quando o demônio tentou abrir os portais e isso era algo que Liao Su nunca poderia perdoar. Não importava que nada tivesse acontecido, apenas tentar tinha sido suficiente. Ele não podia entender por que o mestre Qian deixou o homem viver e acreditou nas histórias dele, isso era totalmente sem precedentes! 

Ninguém sabia por que o homem tinha vindo a eles quando tudo o que ele podia esperar era a morte e eles não lhe perguntaram. O mestre Qian era o único com o direito de fazer perguntas e ele não tinha feito nada. Isso deixou Liao Su ainda mais nervoso, isso tudo era tão frustrante e inútil! 

Ele esperou por um tempo antes de partir para seguir os demônios e a garota com eles. Ela provavelmente era uma escrava e inocente, mas ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito disso. Se a garota morresse na luta contra Shendu não era problema deles. 

Os três caminhavam pelas ruas de Hong Kong parecendo que sabiam aonde estavam indo. Por um tempo Liao Su temeu que eles já fossem abrir os portais, mas suspirou aliviado quando eles entraram em um hotel e a demônio sussurrou algo no ouvido do balconista que o fez ficar vermelho. 

Parecia que eles iam se divertir e conseguir um lugar para ficar antes de libertar o demônio do fogo. Estava bom para Liao Su, agora ele e seus companheiros tinham tempo de se prepararem para se livrar de Shendu para sempre. 

******

Era de noite, mas a cidade de Hong Kong estava tudo menos quieta. As pessoas estavam andando pelas ruas e era impossível não escutar o barulho que elas faziam. Alguns se sentiriam nervosos e não iam querer sair, mas para Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu isso era mais do que bom. 

Quando era de noite e estava escuro todo mundo tinha algo melhor para fazer do que ficar de olho neles e no que estavam fazendo, eles poderiam chegar ao portal de Shendu sem nenhuma dificuldade. 

Bai Tsa tinha pesquisado um pouco e descobriu que algo tinha sido construído no portal do irmão deles. Jade o tinha chamado de Mundo do Alce, mas isso não dizia nada para nenhum dos demônios. A garota mostrou o desprezo dela, quem não conhecia o famoso parque de diversões? 

Bem, seja lá o que fosse o lugar, eles abririam o portal esta noite. Jade tinha sugerido que eles esperassem por um tempo e tivessem certeza de que estava tudo bem, ela viu que era responsabilidade dela desacelerar isso o mais que pudesse. 

Claro que Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu não concordaram, eles sabiam o que a garota estava tentando fazer. Jade suspirou e franziu as sobrancelhas, ela tinha achado que seria assim, mas não custava tentar. 

O Mundo do Alce era um parque de diversões muito conhecido e normalmente teria estado aberto a esta hora da noite cheio de turistas e de pessoas locais que quisessem ter alguma diversão. Mas depois que eles tinham tido um problema técnico na montanha-russa e um garotinho tinha morrido o parque ficou fechado para consertos. 

Isso era perfeito para os dois demônios, agora eles tinham certeza de que ninguém ficaria no caminho deles. Por outro lado, Jade amaldiçoou o destino e a sorte dela, será que nada de bom ia acontecer? Se ela pudesse dizer aos tios onde ela estava e o que estava acontecendo... 

Bai Tsa colocou a mão na cintura e inclinou a cabeça pensativa. O Mundo do Alce estava em frente a eles parecendo escuro e morto, não havia ninguém à vista. As luzes de rua criaram longas sombras que faziam tudo parecer ainda mais assustador e Jade não conseguiu entender como ela antes tinha achado que o parque de diversões era um lugar alegre e feliz. 

"Bem, vamos entrar. Eu tenho certeza de que o nosso irmão vai estar transbordando de excitação quando nos vir.", a demônio da água disse e olhou para o portão. Estava fechado e logicamente trancado, mas isso não era um problema. 

"Venha, garota.", ela falou e Jade andou relutantemente perto da demônio. Isso era ruim, era diferente de libertar alguém como Bai Tsa, que parecia ser um demônio bem legal, mas Shendu era diferente. 

Jade tinha visto como o demônio do fogo era insensível e cruel e tinha certeza de que ele não ficaria feliz em vê-la. A garota tinha arruinado os planos dele mais de uma vez e ela com certeza não queria vê-lo de novo. Ela não estava certa sobre Shendu, primeiro ele ficaria irritado, mas depois contente por ter Jade nas garras dele. 

Ela não seguiu Bai por muito tempo quando a caixa Pan Ku de repente subiu das mãos dela e acertou o símbolo que realmente apareceu bem rápido como se o demônio do outro lado estivesse com muita pressa. Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu se entreolharam vitoriosos, eles nem precisaram entrar! 

Um enorme portal verde se abriu a uma certa distância e de um caótico mundo vermelho saiu um dragão sem asas cujos olhos vermelhos brilhavam no escuro. Shendu respirou fundo e olhou ao redor satisfeito. 

"Estou livre!", ele anunciou quando o portal se fechou atrás dele e eles não viram mais o Netherworld. Bai Tsa bufou divertida. 

"Eu e Hsi não estivemos neste mundo por séculos quando você voltou depois de estar lá por algumas semanas. E mesmo assim nenhum de nós berrou como você.", ela disse e Shendu franziu as sobrancelhas irritado. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa para a irmã quando de repente percebeu Jade. 

"A sobrinha do Chan!", ele chiou surpreso e Jade recuou rapidamente segurando a caixa Pan Ku nas mãos. 

"Heh, prazer em conhecê-lo... de novo.", ela murmurou e acenou para o enorme demônio, que sorriu astutamente para ela. 

"O prazer é todo meu.", Shendu chiou e deu um passo ameaçador para Jade. 

"Por todo este tempo eu esperei me encontrar com o seu tio e pensar em muitos jeitos de torturá-lo. Agora eu posso ter uma diversão extra com você antes que ele chegue.", ele continuou e teria se aproximado mais se Bai Tsa não o tivesse impedido. 

"Não toque nela, Shendu! Ela carrega a caixa Pan Ku e nós não podemos chegar a lugar nenhum sem ela!", a demônio da água disse severamente e Shendu se virou para a irmã. 

"Ela não é insubstituível, nós podemos ter um novo escravo, mas poupá-la é um erro! Você não sabe o que ela pode fazer, ela vai fugir ou arruinar os nossos planos de algum outro jeito!", ele disse irritado. 

Bai Tsa balançou a cabeça. Tudo estava indo bem antes que Shendu fosse libertado. Ela nunca tinha gostado do irmão mais novo, sempre discutia com ele. E nenhum deles nunca queria desistir. 

"Você não entende, nós não podemos deixá-la viver! Eu aprendi algo quando lutei com o tio dele, você não pode brincar com eles! Se nós não a destruirmos agora, ela nos destruirá quando menos esperarmos.", Shendu tentou explicar, mas Bai já tinha se decidido. O demônio do fogo podia estar certo, mas ela preferia morrer a deixá-lo saber disso. 

"Eu sou mais velha que você, Shendu. E eu tenho o direito de decidir isso. E a minha decisão é que ninguém pode tocar nela. Além disso, ela não pertence a nós, ela é a escrava do Ni.", Bai Tsa disse e os olhos vermelhos de Shendu brilharam perigosamente, mas ele não pôde dizer nada quando alguém correu pelas sombras e colidiu com ele. 

Primeiro ele gritou de surpresa e depois de dor quando a figura apunhalou uma longa faca no peito dele. Depois de fazer isso a figura escura saltou fora antes que alguém conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo. 

A faca era afiada e tinha penetrado profundamente na carne do dragão, mas a ferida não era perigosa. Shendu a puxou e jogou no chão sem nem tentar parar o sangramento. Ele nem sentia mais dor, agora ele estava realmente zangado. 

"Quem ousa me atacar?", ele chiou tão venenosamente que até Bai Tsa teve que recuar. Isto era inacreditável, o atacante sabia claramente o que estava enfrentando, senão ele não teria fugido tão facilmente. Ou facilmente e facilmente, Bai sabia por experiência que Shendu não descansaria antes que as garras dele fossem cobertas com o sangue do atacante. 

E de repente eles foram cercados por um grupo de homens vestidos de preto. Eles tinham chegado tão silenciosamente que você poderia ter pensado que eles tinham emergido das sombras. Lembravam os guerreiros shadowkhan de Shendu, mas estava claro que estes homens não estavam do lado deles. 

Um deles deu um passo adiante e se curvou. Ele estava vestido como os companheiros e era quase impossível ver as feições dele. A única coisa que os três demônios tinham certeza era de que os olhos dele eram castanhos escuros, quase pretos. 

"Demônio do fogo Shendu, eu sou Liao Su e trago uma mensagem do meu mestre Qian. Ele foi informado do seu retorno e reuniu todo o Jio Te Fa atrás dele para lutar com você. Nós não nos preocupamos com os seus irmãos, nosso único objetivo é a sua destruição final e nós não nos preocupamos com as nossas próprias perdas. O golpe que você recebeu foi apenas o primeiro, demônio!", ele disse e de repente ele e os seus companheiros se moveram de novo tentando acertar o demônio do fogo. 

Mas desta vez Shendu estava pronto e não os deixou surpreendê-lo de novo. Ele se desviou e agilmente cortou com as suas garras fazendo um dos atacantes cair segurando o peito. Shendu não só desviou, mas imediatamente contra-atacou correndo para a próxima vítima cortando e atacando. 

Um dos atacantes gemeu quando as garras de Shendu abriram o estômago dele e ele caiu de joelhos tentando parar sozinho de sangrar até a morte. Os companheiros dele nem se preocuparam em olhá-lo, eles tinham crescido acreditando que a morte de Shendu era a única coisa que importava. 

Jade se afastou da luta e percebeu que Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu estavam totalmente concentrados na luta. Nenhum dos dois perceberia alguma coisa se ela fosse embora por um tempo... Ela apertou a caixa Pan Ku firmemente nos braços e rastejou por um tempo antes de começar a correr e desaparecer nas sombras sem ninguém perceber. 

Ela sorriu para si mesma contente e sentiu como se pudesse rir para sempre. Ela tinha fugido e levado a caixa Pan Ku com ela! Hah! Agora que os demônios estavam ocupados ela conseguiria sair daqui e achar um telefone para ligar para Jackie. 

Jade sabia que não poderia se esconder para sempre, ela já conhecia muito bem os demônios. Mas ela não ia desistir sem lutar e informar os tios dela sobre isso. 

Ela encontrou algumas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas lhe deu qualquer atenção, para elas ela era só outra chinesa que não valia a pena notar. Para Jade estava bom, quanto menos pessoas se lembrassem de tê-la visto, melhor. 

A garota quase passou direto por uma cabine telefônica, estava no canto de um prédio enorme e a luz de rua próxima a ela estava quebrada deixando a cabine afogada em sombras. Jade a percebeu no último momento e agradeceu à sorte dela, quem sabia, isso poderia até funcionar! 

Dando um rápido olhar ao redor Jade correu para a cabine tentando achar uma moeda nos bolsos. Ela tinha certeza de que tinha uma, ela tinha que ter! 

"Aha!", ela exclamou em vitória e tirou uma moeda um pouco enferrujada. Ela colocou a caixa Pan Ku perto dela e inseriu a moeda digitando os números o mais rápido que pôde. Ela sabia que Hong Kong e São Francisco tinham diferentes fusos-horários, mas não se deu ao trabalho de contar a grande diferença que havia. 

"Sim?", a voz familiar de Jackie disse e Jade teve que sorrir. Agora nem tudo parecia mais tão inútil e ela até ousou acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. 

"Jackie? Sou eu, Jade - ", Jade começou, mas não conseguiu continuar quando o tio dela a interrompeu. 

"Jade? Graças a Deus você está bem! Mas onde? E o - ", Jackie gritou, mas agora foi a vez de Jade ser mal-educada. 

"Ouça, Jackie, isto é muito importante! Eu estou em Hong Kong e está tudo bem, só tendo três demônios dançando ao redor de mim. Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa e Shendu estão livres e você e o Tio têm que se apressar para o Japão! O próximo portal está lá e é a nossa chance de banir todos os demônios - ", Jade se apressou, mas de novo foi interrompida por alguém. Parecia que não ela não conseguia terminar nada do que dizia durante esta conversa. 

Mas desta vez quem a interrompeu não foi o tio dela, mas um demônio que parecia muito zangado coberto de sangue fresco. Jade inspirou fundo e deixou cair o telefone recuando até onde a cabine permitia. Shendu! 

O demônio do fogo sorriu divertido e cortou a linha quebrando todo o telefone. 

"Eu sabia que você ia tentar uma coisa dessas.", ele chiou e Jade concordou nervosamente. Shendu esticou a mão e agarrou Jade severamente pela gola da roupa. 

"E eu sabia que era um erro deixá-la viver. Deixe a Bai Tsa dizer o que quiser, eu não vou deixar você arruinar este plano e tirar o meu reino de mim de novo!", o demônio do fogo disse apertando os olhos vermelhos e Jade tentou chutá-lo para se livrar do aperto dele. Shendu não ligou para isso, ele tinha acabado de receber alguns golpes piores e um pouco do sangue em suas escamas era dele mesmo. 

"Adeus, Jade Chan.", ele disse alegremente e ergueu a mão livre para abrir o estômago de Jade. A garota deixou sair um grito agudo e fechou os olhos para evitar ver a morte se aproximando. Foi por isso que ela não viu a forma alada cinzenta, que colidiu com Shendu cortando a pele escamosa do dragão com as garras. 

"Não toque na minha escrava!", Hsi Wu gritou com raiva e pulou para longe do irmão abrindo as asas para parecer mais ameaçador. Shendu soltou Jade, surpreso, e a garota caiu desajeitadamente e depois correu para trás do demônio do céu que de repente tinha aparecido. Ela sentiu que no momento Hsi Wu era o único que poderia protegê-la. 

"Sua escrava? Bai Tsa me falou que ela pertence a Ni Tang!", Shendu disse com raiva e olhou irritado para o irmão. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos. 

"Ela é, mas minha responsabilidade é cuidar dela e me certificar de que você não vai ferir o que não lhe pertence.", ele disse. 

"Então por que você disse que ela era sua? Não importa os direitos que Ni lhe deu, você não a possui.", o demônio do fogo disse astutamente. Ele encolheu os ombros. 

"Você cometeu um grande erro, Hsi Wu. Atacou um irmão mais velho e reivindicou a propriedade de outro. Eu gostaria de saber o que Tchang Zu teria a dizer sobre isso.", ele disse contente consigo mesmo. 

"Provavelmente o mesmo que quando ele ouvir que você se rebelou contra a vontade de uma irmã mais velha e tentou matar a garota.", Bai Tsa comentou chegando na forma humana dela. Os dois irmãos a olharam e Shendu se retraiu nervosamente. Mas ele não ia deixar Bai aproveitar isso, ele tinha o seu orgulho. 

Bai Tsa observou os dois por um tempo e suspirou. 

"Irmãos menores. Sempre babando em cima dos brinquedos um do outro. Eu queria entender o gosto deles também, a escrava não é tão atraente assim. Além disso, ela é muito jovem para ser uma diversão de verdade.", ela disse balançando a cabeça e fazendo Hsi Wu, Shendu e Jade franzirem as sobrancelhas. A atitude da demônio da água estava lentamente começando a irritar todos eles. 

"Escondam-se de alguma forma, eu não quero nenhum humano aqui vendo vocês.", Bai comentou apontando para os dois irmãos. Então ela se virou para olhar para o céu da noite. Ainda sobravam cinco portais e agora eles tinham que decidir quem eles libertariam a seguir. 

******

Jackie nem pegou alguma bagagem. Imediatamente depois que a ligação de Jade tinha sido estranhamente cortada ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele tinha que chegar a Hong Kong! 

Ele sabia que Jade tinha lhe dito para ir para o Japão, mas ele não quis fazer isso. Primeiro ele tinha que ir para a China para ter certeza de que nada estava errado. Quem sabia se Jade tivesse acabado de ser morta... O arqueólogo balançou a cabeça com raiva, ele não podia pensar assim! 

"E aonde você vai?", Tio perguntou entrando lá e segurando uma xícara de chá na mão. Jackie olhou para o velho e parou. 

"Hong Kong. A Jade está lá e se eu entendi certo Shendu e outros dois demônios também.", ele disse e a expressão de Tio clareou. 

""timo!", ele exclamou contente e Jackie o encarou por um tempo. 

"Três demônios foram libertados! O que há de ótimo nisso?", ele perguntou não acreditando no que ouviu. Será que o trabalho duro tinha finalmente feito o velho perder a cabeça? 

"Um amigo meu mora perto de Hong Kong, nós o chamamos de Qian. Ele sabe muita coisa sobre os demônios, encontre-o e peça a ele que conte tudo o que sabe sobre o nosso novo demônio misterioso.", Tio disse como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo e bebeu o chá. Jackie concordou com a cabeça e tentou lembrar do nome. Ele tinha tanta coisa para pensar agora! 

"Eu voltarei logo e trarei Jade comigo.", ele prometeu e correu para a porta. 

**Continua...**


	17. Ahn heh

N/A: Meu Deus! Foi extremamente difícil escrever este capítulo, ele é tão incrivelmente chato! 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 17**

Liao Su apertou um pedaço de pano contra a ferida dele e olhou para frente mordendo o lábio. O ataque a Shendu foi um fiasco, eles perderam metade do grupo e o resto estava ferido. Ele mesmo tinha fugido facilmente, Shendu tinha conseguido cortá-lo algumas vezes, mas foi só isso. 

O mesmo não se podia dizer sobre alguns de seus amigos, alguns deles morreriam dentro dos próximos dias e isso só fez Liao Su odiar o demônio do fogo ainda mais. Tudo era culpa de Shendu! 

O mestre Qian não estava contente com o ataque deles e Liao Su não estava surpreso. Ele próprio não estaria de bom humor depois de perder muitos bons guerreiros e perder a presa deles. Shendu tinha escapado e eles não faziam idéia de onde ele estava e o que estava fazendo. 

Mas ele não ia deixar isso deprimi-lo, ele não descansaria até que Shendu estivesse morto aos seus pés. Liao Su tinha crescido para viver para este único destino e ele não tinha lugar para mais nada em sua vida. Todos os seus amigos acreditavam na mesma coisa, Shendu tinha que ser destruído. Eles tinham estado prontos para dar as próprias vidas por causa disso e Liao Su não seria diferente. Ele ia localizar Shendu não importando onde ele estivesse e o mataria, ou morreria tentando. 

"Você está zangado.", uma voz disse atrás dele e Liao Su se levantou depressa. 

"Mestre Qian!", ele gritou surpreso, ele tinha pensado que o mestre tinha se retirado em seus quartos pelo resto do dia. 

O mestre Qian era um homem velho e frágil cujo longo cabelo grisalho tinha sido preso com uma tira preta. Ele tinha longos bigodes que o faziam se parecer com uma carpa japonesa e estava vestindo um robe preto com o símbolo do Jio Te Fa no peito. 

O velho concordou com a cabeça e Liao Su se perguntou o que o fez vir aqui agora. Ele estava bravo com ele? 

"Nós teremos um visitante em breve.", Qian disse e Liao Su se retraiu falhando em tentar esconder os seus sentimentos. Ele nunca tinha gostado de visitantes e a chegada de Hak Foo o tinha feito desprezá-los. 

"Um visitante?", ele perguntou interessado e relutantemente, outro traidor imundo como Hak Foo e ele ia perder a paciência... 

"Ele chega logo. Certifique-se de que ele me encontre imediatamente quando ele estiver aqui. Eu tenho algumas coisas para falar com ele.", Qian disse e se virou, deixando Liao Su sozinho com seus pensamentos amargos. 

******

Jackie se sentou no avião e bateu os dedos contra a cadeira. Ele se lembrou que fez a mesma coisa no táxi a caminho da pequena loja do Tio e se a situação fosse diferente ela poderia teria sorrido. 

A ligação de Jade tinha deixado-o tanto aliviado quanto ainda mais nervoso. Três demônios já estavam livres! Quatro se eles contassem o novo convidado e Jackie não pode suprimir o nervoso no estômago. Ganhar de um demônio já tinha sido bastante difícil, mas quatro! 

Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa e Shendu. Jackie não sabia nada sobre os dois primeiros, mas com o último ele já estava bem familiarizado. Ele sabia que o demônio do fogo era muito cruel e violento e isso o fez temer por Jade. Shendu o odiava e poderia pensar que torturar Jade era um bom começo para a vingança. E o demônio também não era um bom amigo de Jade. 

Mas o que mais o preocupava era o corte súbito da ligação. Jade nunca teria parado no meio de uma frase sem um bom motivo e Jackie tinha bastante certeza do que a tinha obrigado a fazer isso. Ela certamente fez a ligação sem permissão e um dos demônios a pegou. Jackie realmente esperou que eles não a tivessem machucado, se esse fosse o caso ele castigaria todos eles de forma que eles nunca esqueceriam. 

"Estamos nos preparando para aterrissar no aeroporto de Hong Kong. Por favor se certifiquem de que o cinto de segurança está firme e o seu assento na posição vertical.", uma voz disse e Jackie suspirou aliviado. Nunca antes apenas sentar foi tão horrível e ele teve que se lembrar sobre paciência o tempo todo. 

Felizmente ele não tinha nenhuma bagagem, então ele não teve que ficar no aeroporto esperando por ela. Se ele precisasse de alguma coisa em especial ele a compraria não importa o quanto custasse. 

Aonde ele iria agora? Jade tinha lhe dito para ir direto para o Japão para o portal de Po Kong, a demônio da montanha, mas Tio quis que ele encontrasse alguém chamado Qian. 

Tinha sido difícil decidir o que fazer, ir para Hong Kong ia ajudá-los, mas no Japão ele tinha a oportunidade de salvar Jade. Ambos eram muito importantes, mas ele escolheu ir para Hong Kong. 

Se esse tal de Qian se mostrasse tão útil quanto o Tio disse, ele poderia pegar os demônios em algum outro portal. Agora que eles tinham Shendu na história eles não tinham que ler os mapas da caixa Pan Ku e eles podiam abrir os portais que quisessem, o que era ruim para Jackie e seus amigos. Eles não tinham a possibilidade de adivinhar o próximo movimento do inimigo. 

"Jackie Chan?", uma voz desconhecida perguntou ao lado dele e Jackie se virou para ver um homem que se sentava em um banco só a alguns metros. Quem era ele? 

"Como sabe o meu nome? Quem é você?", Jackie perguntou tentando parecer severo, mas sem sucesso. O homem encolheu os ombros e se levantou andando para ele. 

Ele era claramente da Ásia, tinha cabelo curto e preto e olhos escuros. Não era nem um pouco bonito e do jeito que ele andava, Jackie viu que ele era um lutador, mas não soube dizer o quanto era bom. E ele não queria ver o homem em ação, ele não tinha tempo para lutas inúteis. 

"Meu nome é Liao Su, e é melhor você vir comigo agora.", ele disse e Jackie imediatamente ficou em guarda. Isto poderia não ser uma armadilha, mas por qual outro motivo um total estranho o conheceria ou iria querer ter algo a ver com ele? 

"Acho que não, eu estou muito ocupado.", Jackie disse afastando o homem e passando por ele para continuar o seu caminho. Ele esperou que o homem segurasse o seu ombro e não ficou surpreso quando isso realmente aconteceu. 

"Espere. O nome Qian não significa nada pra você?", Liao Su perguntou e Jackie parou imediatamente. Ele se virou parecendo desconfiado. 

"Talvez. Como você sabe essas coisas embora nós nunca tenhamos nos conhecido?", ele quis saber. Liao Su soltou o ombro do arqueólogo e manteve o seu rosto inexpressivo. 

"O mestre Qian é a pessoa certa para responder a todas as suas perguntas, Jackie Chan.", ele disse. Então passou por ele e começou a ir embora. 

"Meu conselho é: siga-me.", ele disse e tudo o que Jackie pôde fazer foi segui-lo. Esta não era a coisa mais sábia a se fazer, ele realmente não gostava do homem que era convencido demais para o gosto dele, mas estava curioso e deste jeito ele poderia descobrir algo novo e útil. 

Liao Su caminhou próximo a ele e o levou por algum tempo pela enorme cidade de Hong Kong até que eles pararam em um pequeno e escuro restaurante. Liao Su cumprimentou com a cabeça alguns clientes como se os conhecesse bem e continuou e continuou para onde os banheiros deveriam estar. 

Em vez deles, havia apenas um pequeno quarto com caracteres chineses pintados nas paredes, e Jackie olhou ao redor tentando decidir o que ele deveria pensar. Era isto? Se sim, que bem tinha sido para ele ou para Liao Su? 

Liao Su tirou uma pequena bolsa do bolso e dela tirou um pouco de pó branco. Ele murmurou algumas palavras e assoprou o pó de forme que isso acertasse alguns dos caracteres pintados. Jackie acompanhou isso apenas meio-interessado, era evidente que o homem estava fazendo um feitiço, mas pelo menos os do Tio eram mais impressionantes. 

Tudo ficou escuro por alguns rápidos segundos e então repentinamente terminou. Jackie olhou ao redor de novo no novo quarto, que era bem diferente do quarto em que eles estavam há pouco. 

"Onde nós estamos?", ele perguntou a Liao Su, que estava um pouco desapontado quando Jackie não estava mais impressionado por causa o modo rápido dele de viagem. Ele colocou a bolsa de novo e entrou no quarto. 

"Isso também é algo que o mestre Qian pode dizer.", ele disse. 

******

Não havia lâmpadas ou velas no quarto, mas ainda podia-se ver claramente. As paredes e o teto eram pedras brilhantes que tinham sido cortadas lisas à mão. Havia alguns papéis nas paredes e todos eles tinham alguns caracteres ou símbolos. 

Do outro lado do quarto estava um simples tapete azul que realmente não fazia sentar-se no chão mais confortável, mas fazia com que o lugar parecesse ter algum tipo de valor. 

O quarto não era uma ruína, era limpo e agradável de certa forma, só não podia dispor de nenhum luxo, mesmo os que eram considerados importantes. 

O mestre Qian sentava-se no tapete tentando parecer impressionante e que ele na verdade estava morando em um palácio. Ele podia ser velho e sábio, mas ainda queria fazer os outros pensarem que ele era especial de alguma maneira, como os velhos mestres nas lendas antigas. 

Próximo a ele estava um homem, cujo rosto parecendo de pedra não tinha nenhum sinal do que ele sentia ou pensava. Os olhos pretos frios dele brilharam em seu rosto sombrio e toda a aparência dele era muito antipática. 

Quando ele tinha vindo conhecer o Jio Te Fa, tinha parecido uma boa idéia. O grupo se dedicava a destruir Shendu e isso era algo que ele tinha que fazer também, defender a sua honra. Ele estava impossibilitado de proteger o seu mestre de Shendu e nunca poderia ter a sua honra de volta de não vingasse a morte de Valmont. 

Se isso não fosse necessário ele nunca teria se envolvido nesta matança de demônio, ele se considerava valioso demais para isso. Hak Foo não era um covarde, mas também não era idiota. Ele não via nenhum sentido nesse pequeno exército de homens dedicando as suas vidas em algo tão estúpido como uma caça de demônio. 

Há muito tempo atrás ele poderia ter achado a idéia nobre e fascinante, mas ele tinha crescido por todo esse tempo e aprendeu a entender mais o mundo. Mortes heróicas só despertavam respeito em histórias, na vida real o último que restava era o único que celebrava. 

E mesmo assim ele tinha vindo aqui para contar ao mestre Qian o que ele sabia. Ele não tinha achado que isso pudesse ser útil, mas ele queria fazer alguma coisa. Agora que ele tinha deixado o seu mestre morrer nas mãos de um demônio, ele não podia servir ninguém até que seu nome estivesse limpo e ele tivesse sua vingança. 

Era surpreendentemente como tudo foi fácil, o mestre Qian tinha escutado as suas palavras como se o tivesse esperado. Ainda por cima, o velho tinha lhe deixado ficar embora alguns de seus homens protestassem, especialmente Liao Su. 

Hak Foo quis franzir as sobrancelhas quando deixou o homem passar por seus pensamentos. Eles não se gostavam e nunca gostariam, isso tinha sido deixado claro quando se conheceram. Eles compartilhavam o desejo de destruir Shendu, mas queriam fazer isso por diferentes razões. 

Liao Su tinha crescido odiando o demônio do fogo e acreditando que a vida dele não tinha nenhum outro significado além de destruí-lo. Ele confiava cegamente em seu mestre e sacrificaria a sua própria vida se desse jeito Shendu com certeza morresse, mas isso não fazia dele um homem nobre ou alguém para se respeitar. 

Ele era violento e frio, seu coração não tinha espaço para qualquer outra coisa além de seu ódio flamejante para com Shendu e nunca entenderia coisas como amizade, amor ou compaixão. Não que Hak Foo fosse mais experiente nessas coisas, mas ele ainda se considerava melhor do que Liao Su. 

Além disso, devia haver uma razão para ele estar aqui. Se ele fosse inútil já teria sido mandado embora ou eles teriam se livrado dele, mas ele ainda estava aqui. Ele não sabia o que o mestre Qian tinha planejado para ele, mas ele acreditava que o velho conseguiria o que queria, o que quer que fosse. 

Não havia nenhuma porta no quarto e foi por isso que Hak Foo ouviu os dois entrando antes que eles o fizessem. Ele sabia que o mestre Qian esperava visitas, mas ele não fazia idéia de quem eles eram. Ele também não sabia por que estava aqui agora. 

Ele se sentiu ainda mais confuso e irritado quando viu os dois homens. O primeiro era o sombrio Liao Su, o que não era uma surpresa. Hak Foo pensou que não podia ir a nenhum lugar sem que o homem estivesse lá, mas Jackie Chan que o seguia fez o homem se retrair. 

Era tudo culpa de Chan e de sua família que ele tenha sido forçado a vir aqui. Eles eram responsáveis pela morte de Valmont e era por isso que Hak Foo os odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. O próprio Valmont não realmente significava alguma coisa para ele, mas quando o homem tinha morrido, a honra de guerreiro dele tinha sido manchada. E isso era algo que ele não poderia perdoar facilmente. 

Jackie também ficou surpreso ao encarar o seu antigo inimigo e mostrou isso mais claramente. O arqueólogo parou onde estava ao perceber Hak Foo e olhou para os três homens. Ele parecia tão confuso e também um pouco chocado que Hak Foo sentiu seus lábios encurvando-se em um pequeno sorriso. 

Jackie agora tinha certeza de que isto era uma armadilha. Ele tinha sido idiota em seguir o estranho e ser levado para sabia-se lá onde! Ele provavelmente não sairia disto sem uma luta, mas ele ia esperar. Ele estava pronto e nada o impediria de ir ao Japão para salvar Jade. 

"O que está acontecendo? O que vocês querem de mim?", ele perguntou olhando para Qian. O velho manteve o seu rosto inexpressivo e respondeu ao olhar fixo. 

"Eu quero falar com você, Jackie Chan.", ele disse e fez um gesto para Liao Su, que olhou para o mestre. 

"Você pode ir, Liao Su. Eu quero ficar sozinho com estes dois homens.", Qian disse. Liao Su abriu a boca para protestar, por que um grande idiota e traidor como Hak Foo podia ficar quando ele tinha que sair? O olhar rígido nos olhos de Qian o fez engolir as suas palavras e ele se curvou antes de ir embora irritado. 

Jackie cruzou os braços e olhou furiosamente para os dois homens. O que estava acontecendo de novo? Ele tinha achado que nunca mais veria Hak Foo ou lutaria com ele, mas aqui estava ele. 

"Eu esperava você, Jackie Chan", Qian disse e Jackie suprimiu a vontade de girar os olhos. Ele já estava tão acostumado a esses velhos cheios de si e supostamente místicos que achavam que sabiam e podiam fazer tudo. Este provavelmente se considerava especial também. 

"É mesmo? Bem, eu estou muito emocionado mas não tenho tempo pra isso tudo, seja lá o que for.", ele disse sem nem tentar parecer amigável e Qian ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Você está atrás dos demônios.", ele declarou simplesmente e Jackie teve que bufar. Bem, claro que - espere um pouco! Como o velho sabia o que ele ia fazer? O arqueólogo franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. 

"Bem, o que você quer?", ele perguntou se rendendo a ouvir toda a loucura que viria a seguir. Ele estava acostumado a esses tipos de situações, não seria nada novo. Ele vigiou Hak Foo esperando que o homem atacasse, mas ele apenas ficou lá mesmo que isso parecesse difícil. 

"Avisá-lo, Jackie Chan. Você está correndo para algo que não entende e que pode te matar se você não for cuidadoso. Você está preocupado e a sua compaixão pelos outros é a bênção, mas também a sua maldição. Eu não sei quem você quer tanto salvar, mas você tem que se lembrar de quem você está enfrentando.", Qian disse. 

"Por que as minhas ações te preocupam?", Jackie perguntou sem se dar ao trabalho de pensar em como esse sujeito tinha descoberto tudo isso. Provavelmente a resposta seria que ele simplesmente soube ou teve uma visão. Isso estava começando a se tornar meio normal na vida dele. 

Qian franziu as sobrancelhas, por que as pessoas jovens sempre tinham que ser tão idiotas? Ele só estava tentando ajudar e ele não precisava fazer isso. 

"Shendu está livre e isso me preocupa mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu jurei que não ia descansar até que ele estivesse morto. Você escolheu uma parte nesta guerra e foi você que o derrotou da última vez. Eu quero que você mate Shendu para nós.", ele disse e suspirou tristemente. 

"Nós já perdemos muitos bons guerreiros em uma luta que não noz fez nenhum bem. quase todos estão feridos e não podemos fazer nada agora, mas eu quero a sua ajuda. Se você não matar Shendu, pelo menos fique de olho nele até que nós estejamos prontos para enfrentá-lo com poder total.", o velho continuou e Jackie o encarou incrédulo. 

"Matar Shendu? Você acha que eu sou maluco? Eu não sou um assassino!", ele disse chocado. Shendu não era um humano e ele ficaria muito feliz em ver o demônio der derrubado, mas ele não queria manchar as próprias mãos com o sangue de ninguém, fosse sangue inocente ou não. Ele achava que nunca poderia se perdoar se matasse alguém, não importasse qual fosse a vítima. 

Além disso, quem esse velho pensava que era? Geralmente Jackie era generoso e gostava de ajudar, mas ele tinha estava sob pressão ultimamente e não era mais como antigamente. 

"Por que eu deveria te ajudar? Eu estou sozinho contra os demônios, já tenho muita dificuldade em salvar a minha sobrinha e nos levar para um lugar seguro.", ele comentou e Qian balançou a cabeça. 

"Você não está sozinho, Jackie Chan. Eu deixarei um guerreiro com você. Ele vai te ajudar a destruir Shendu e recuperar a sua honra.", ele disse e Hak Foo realmente não gostou de como estava indo esta conversa. 

Jackie franziu as sobrancelhas. Um guerreiro? Ele não estava muito ansioso para levar estranho consigo, mas se isso fizesse salvar Jade ser mais fácil, ele estaria pronto. 

"Se está falando daquele tal de Liao Su, acho que não nos daríamos muito bem.", ele disse. 

"Não, eu não estou falando dele. Eu quero que Hak Foo vá com você.", Qian disse e Jackie o encarou não acreditando em seus ouvidos. Eles esperavam que ele lutasse lado a lado com um inimigo? 

"Você não tá falando sério! Ele trabalhou pro Shendu antes e me trairia com a primeira oportunidade.", ele protestou. Isto era inacreditável, por que isso sempre acontecia com ele? Qian balançou a cabeça. 

"Ele nunca fez nada por Shendu, ele servia lealmente ao mestre dele Valmont até falhar em protegê-lo de Shendu. É por isso que ele não pode ter a posição de guerreiro de antes até que se vingue da morte do mestre. Só então ele estará livre.", o velho disse. 

"Eu não preciso dele, posso lidar com Shendu sem a ajuda dele. E eu não sou um membro do Jio Te Fa, você não pode mandar em mim.", Hak Foo disse de repente, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez durante esta conversa. 

"Você nunca vai encontrar Shendu sem este nosso amigo e ele nunca vai poder libertar a sobrinha dele sem a sua ajuda. E ele não está pronto para matar Shendu, esta é a sua responsabilidade. Vocês precisam um do outro, gostem disso ou não. Claro que vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas lembrem-se de que eu os avisei.", Qian disse e Jackie e Hak puderam perceber que ele estava perdendo a paciência. Então ele concordou com a cabeça para eles. 

"Vocês dois podem sair. Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer.", ele disse e só então Jackie se lembrou do que o Tio tinha lhe pedido para fazer. 

"Espere! Eu tenho que saber uma coisa!", ele se apressou mas não conseguiu a resposta que queria. 

"Eu pensei que você não precisasse do meu conselho. Então por favor, vá.", Qian disse e Jackie não pôde fazer nada além de seguir Liao Su, que tinha acabado de chegar silenciosamente e estava começando a irritá-lo. 

**To be continued...**


	18. Outro filler e Shendu tenta flertar

Woah, só mais este e o capítulo 19 antes que eu finalmente possa escrever sobre o Ni Tang de novo. É só que, agora que o enredo está se desenvolvendo, eu tenho que dar um pouco de atenção aos outros personagens também, goste eu disso ou não. 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 18**

Shendu escovou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e olhou para sol. Ele estava no convés de um pequeno mas agradável barco e deixou o olhar dele acariciar o mar que brilhava com a luz do sol. O céu estava lindamente azul e algumas nuvens brancas o decoravam. 

Para o demônio do fogo esta beleza não significava nada, ele só se sentia bem por estar livre novamente. Desta vez no seu próprio corpo e com poder total sem um humano irritante para perturbá-lo. 

Ele também tinha tomado a forma humana, o enorme dragão sem asas seria demais para as mentes fechadas dos humanos. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro na altura dos ombros, olhos negros e estava usando uma camiseta preta com um dragão verde e jeans. Ele não se sentia confortável nelas, mas sabia que não chamaria a atenção se as usasse. 

O ar tinha um cheiro salgado e ele respirou fundo. Bai Tsa estava um pouco distante aproveitando o mar mais do que o irmão mais novo e Hsi Wu estava em algum lugar com a escrava. Por alguma razão aqueles dois se davam muito melhor agora que o demônio do céu a tinha salvado de Shendu. 

A noite anterior tinha sido confusa, eles deixaram a cena para evitar perguntas curiosas e pensaram no que deveriam fazer. Bem, eles só tinham uma opção, não importava o quanto fosse arriscada. 

O tio de Chan tinha selado os primeiros cinco portais dos demônios com os feitiços dele e agora eles precisavam de algo a mais do que a caixa Pan Ku para abri-los. Shendu, Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa nunca tinham se dado ao trabalho de investigar muitos feitiços ou estudá-los, mas Bai achava que sabia qual feitiço abriria o portal da irmã Po Kong. 

Eles não faziam idéia de como abrir o resto dos portais e era por isso que eles precisavam da demônio da montanha. Ela sempre mostrou interesse em feitiços e foi uma das maiores feiticeiras do chi do mundo antigo. Ninguém mais sabia tantos ou tão complicados feitiços como Po Kong, e só ela poderia conseguir abrir o resto dos portais. 

Mas agora a missão deles tinha ficado mais perigosa. A maldita sobrinha do Chan pôde escapar quando eles não estavam de olho nela e ela tinha contado aos seus parentes a próxima localização deles e quem já estava livre. 

Teria sido muito simples se eles pudessem ir para outro portal e assim evitar Chan, mas eles nunca conseguiriam isso sem Po Kong. Eles simplesmente tinham que arriscar e enfrentar Chan no Japão se nada mais podia ser feito. 

Eles já estavam a caminho de Tóquio em um pequeno barco particular. O capitão era um homem de meia-idade e ainda não tinha vindo exigir nenhum pagamento. Shendu tinha as suas suspeitas sobre Bai já ter pagado tudo do próprio jeito dela e ele não quis pensar nos detalhes. 

De todos os irmãos dele, Bai era a que Shendu mais desprezava e a demônio da água sentia o mesmo por ele. Eles discutiam entre si desde que eram crianças e nada mudou quando eles cresceram, eles simplesmente não se davam bem. 

Bai Tsa gostava de passar o tempo com Po Kong e também tinha uma boa relação com Xiao Fung. Shendu, por outro lado, era um lobo solitário, ele não se sentia confortável com nenhum de seus irmãos. Ele era orgulhoso e autoconfiante por natureza e não conseguia agüentar Tchang Zu ou Dai Gui, que pensavam que eram melhores do que os outros. Tso Lan era irritante com suas declarações sobre sabedoria e Shendu nem mesmo considerou tentar fazer amizade com Po Kong ou Xiao Fung, já que eles estavam do lado de Bai. 

Bem, havia Hsi Wu, mas Shendu achava que o demônio do céu era só um pouco melhor do que Bai Tsa. Ele absolutamente não contava Ni Tang como da família, o ódio dele por Valmont ainda estava fresco e não esfriaria por alguns séculos. 

Bai Tsa estava muito brava com ele e Shendu franziu as sobrancelhas irritado e apertou os punhos. A demônio da água tinha dito que eles já tinham muitos problemas, Shendu não tinha que ter um grupo de assassinos atrás dele. Como se fosse culpa dele! O que ele podia fazer se os humanos eram muito idiotas e não entendiam o que era bom pra eles mesmos? 

De qualquer forma, ele não se importava. Eles deveriam manter um perfil baixo até que todos estivessem livres e fossem insuperáveis, mas se alguém o atacasse primeiro o que ele poderia fazer a não ser lutar? E lutar era o que ele queria, ele queria sentir o cheiro de sangue morno e prová-lo, rasgar e espancar todos que ousassem ir contra ele. 

E ele faria isso com os outros também quando tivesse a chance. Bai Tsa defendeu a sobrinha de Chan mesmo agora que ela os tinha colocado em um enorme perigo e Shendu não podia tocar nela. Mas depois que todos os portais fossem abertos... A garota não seria mais necessária e ele poderia ter a sua vingança. 

Jade suspirou e encarou os dedos dela. Que tédio... 

Nada de excitante aconteceu depois que eles entraram no barco. De qualquer forma, a noite anterior tinha sido o suficiente por um tempo, mas ela esperava que Jackie viesse. Aconteceria a qualquer momento, Jade tinha certeza disso. Logo Jackie viria de algum lugar, a salvaria e o Tio estaria esperando com os feitiços certos. Fácil. 

Mas o tempo passava e nada disso parecia acontecer e aos poucos Jade começou a se preocupar. Não era típico de Jackie se atrasar, ele era uma pessoa muito responsável e geralmente tinha um bom motivo se não conseguisse algo a tempo. Mas que motivo ele tinha agora? O que poderia ser mais importante do que salvá-la? 

Hsi Wu estava próximo a ela e eles realmente não se falaram. Dos três demônios, Jade o considerava o melhor, ele a tinha salvado de Shendu. Ainda não significava que ela gostava dele, nem um pouco. Ela só estava perto dele agora que não tinha outra opção. 

******

Eles chegaram em Tóquio depois de algumas horas e saíram do barco com o resto dos passageiros. Tudo teria sido muito fácil se eles só tivessem que ir para o portal de Po Kong, mas Bai tinha que descobrir o feitiço certo que desfaria o encantamento que o Tio tinha lançado. 

A demônio da água estava otimista, ela era amiga íntima de Po Kong e acreditava que acharia o feitiço certo em pelo menos alguns dias. Claro que isso exigia que ela trabalhasse sozinha, ela não queria nem pensar em como seria pesquisar em livros com alguém tão impaciente como Shendu e Hsi Wu. 

Ela apertou os lábios pensativa e colocou a mão na cintura. Ela tinha que largar os outros em algum lugar onde eles não causassem problemas antes que ela estivesse pronta. 

"Achem vocês mesmos um bom lugar pra ficar, onde nós poderemos passar algumas noites. Eu estou ocupada procurando pelo feitiço certo, então vocês vão ter que fazer isso sem a irmãzona.", ela disse aos dois irmãos só para irritar Shendu. 

O demônio do fogo sorriu e encolheu os ombros. 

"Não se preocupe, querida irmã. Está tudo sob controle.", ele disse e Bai Tsa suspirou girando os olhos. Ela não entendia Shendu. Todos os demônios eram autoconfiantes e orgulhosos, mas às vezes ela sentia que Shendu tinha as duas características mais do que o suficiente. Um demônio de verdade poderia ser humilde e modesto quando precisasse, mas Shendu nunca pôde fazer isso. Ele era arrogante e achava que o mundo estava ao redor dele. 

"Vamos esperar isso, porque senão eu vou lhe arrancar o coração quando eu voltar.", Bai comentou e apesar do tom alegre da demônio da água, Shendu sabia que se de alguma forma ele arruinasse isto, o futuro dele não seria feliz. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para as costas da irmã e se virou para Hsi Wu e Jade. 

"Nós vamos encontrar um bom hotel.", ele anunciou com o tom de um líder e Hsi Wu inclinou a cabeça confuso. 

"Como vamos conseguir entrar? Nós não temos o dinheiro que os humanos usam e a Bai Tsa não está aqui para usar o corpo dela.", ele disse e Shendu apertou os olhos perigosamente. Ele bufou como se estivesse realmente ofendido. 

"Bai Tsa não é a única que pode encantar os humanos. Se ela consegue, eu também consigo.", ele disse orgulhosamente e começou a andar na rua. 

Hsi Wu e Jade se entreolharam rapidamente e sorriram antes de correrem atrás do demônio do fogo. 

"Eu tenho que ver isso!", Jade murmurou para si mesma e olhando para Hsi Wu. Ela poderia quase imaginar que eles eram apenas dois amigos indo ver alguma coisa realmente engraçada. 

******

Shendu se apoiou contra a mesa e sorriu para a recepcionista, que levantou os óculos e lhe deu um olhar fixo estranho. 

"Sim, senhor? Posso ajudá-lo?", ela perguntou pegando uma caneta na mão e Shendu concordou com a cabeça ansiosamente. Isto estava indo muito bem! Ele era brilhante, nascido pra isso. 

"Sim, senhorita. Eu ficaria muito feliz se me dissesse de onde vêm mulheres tão bonitas. Eu gostaria de me mudar para lá.", ele disse fazendo a mandíbula da mulher cair. Ela piscou insegura e mordeu a caneta. 

"Como é?", ela perguntou e Shendu suspirou. Que sorte a dele encontrar a fêmea humana mais estúpida do mundo! 

Jade se apoiou na parede e acompanhou as tentativas do demônio do fogo de encantar a mulher. Hsi Wu fez a mesma coisa próximo a ela e Jade sentiu que deveria dizer alguma coisa a ele. Talvez fosse porque ela era faladora e não conseguia agüentar um silêncio assim, ou o fato de que no momento o demônio do céu se parecesse tanto com um humano. 

Mas parte dela não queria dizer nada a Hsi, por que perder o tempo dela com o demônio? Ou ela deveria? Talvez ela descobrisse alguma coisa útil? 

Ela não teve que tomar esta decisão, porque foi Hsi que abriu a boca. 

"Patético.", o demônio do céu suspirou apertando os olhos e observando Shendu. O demônio do fogo não conseguia fazer a mulher entender o que estava acontecendo e Jade teve que admitir que Hsi estava certo. Se continuasse assim eles nunca conseguiriam um quarto. Se as coisas piorassem, eles poderiam ser expulsos. 

"Nós não somos encantadores tão ruins, Shendu nunca soube conseguir o que quer usando alguma coisa além de violência. Nós podemos ser bem encantadores quando queremos.", Hsi Wu disse se referindo a Bai Tsa e a ele mesmo. Jade o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, ela não chamaria um demônio de encantador até que visse isso por ela mesma. 

"Seus olhos brilham mais do que todas as estrelas no céu.", Shendu disse e Hsi Wu o encarou incrédulo. 

"O que ele está fazendo?", ele perguntou e Jade encolheu os ombros. 

"Acho que ele está tentando ser romântico.", ela disse incerta. 

"Mas os olhos daquela mulher não brilham nem mesmo por uma estrela! Ser romântico é o mesmo que ser um mentiroso?", Hsi perguntou tocando nas têmporas dele. Jade girou os olhos. 

"Você é mesmo antigo! As mulheres gostam que alguém as elogie, mesmo que não seja verdade." 

"Nós não precisávamos desse romance antes! Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era dizer ao escravo o que você queria ou ir visitar alguma vila e só. Tudo era arranjado muito bem sem jogos idiotas como esse.", o demônio do céu bufou. 

"Pelo menos o Shendu sabe ser moderno e adaptável. Se você estivesse lá em vez dele nós já teríamos sido expulsos.", Jade disse e Hsi a olhou com raiva franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

"Está tentando dizer que eu não consigo ser romântico?", ele perguntou. Jade cruzou os braços. 

"Sim, estou! Você não se tornaria romântico nem em mil anos.", ela disse. Não que ela quisesse isso. Jade não conhecia nada mais chato do que romance e se o mais legal dos demônios se tornasse um idiota murmurador ela perderia a cabeça. 

Shendu mudou de posição e tentou manter o sorriso perfeito vivo e encantador. Admitir isso doía, mas ele realmente não conseguia fazer essas coisas. Nem mesmo na sua própria forma, não é de se esperar que um dragão enorme mostre sentimentos românticos e ele nunca aprendeu a habilidade. 

Quando um demônio não sabia fazer alguma coisa geralmente era explicado que ele não nasceu pra isso. Mas não era bem assim, os demônios podiam aprender qualquer coisa se realmente tentassem. E Shendu não era uma exceção, ele e Hsi Wu eram os mais inteligentes da família e não perderiam uma luta facilmente. Mas encantar uma mulher era algo que ele realmente não conseguia fazer. 

Ele suspirou e a recepcionista o olhou com compaixão. 

"Eu poderia chamar o chefe aqui.", ela sugeriu e Shendu se retraiu. Isso não adiantaria nada, ele realmente não queria um homem aqui para arruinar tudo. 

"Não! Espere, talvez nós possamos pensar em uma outra opção!", ele disse rapidamente e agarrou a mão da mulher antes que ela pudesse digitar o número. Ela deixou sair um suspiro pesado e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"O que quer, senhor? Se está tentando pegar um quarto, faça isso agora.", ela disse sem conseguir tirar o tom áspero da voz. Shendu a soltou e considerou o que fazer. Claro que a opção mais fácil era pegar um quarto, mas eles seriam obrigados a sair logo e com pressa quando as pessoas descobrissem que eles não tinham como pagar por ele. Além disso, esta mulher era claramente imune aos avanços dele e ele não quis se humilhar mais. 

"Nós vamos ficar com um quarto.", ele disse com raiva e apontou para Hsi Wu e Jade com o polegar. A expressão da recepcionista clareou e ela se apoiou para frente. 

"Seus filhos, senhor?", ela perguntou interessada e Shendu balançou a cabeça. 

"Meu irmão e a namorada dele.", ele respondeu e a mulher concordou com a cabeça pegando um formulário e uma caneta sem perceber como Jade e Hsi Wu tossiam e pareciam ter alguns grandes problemas. 

"Eu também tenho irmãos mais novos. Poderia escrever o seu nome aqui?", ela perguntou e deu a caneta para Shendu, que pensou por um tempo antes de assinar. 

"Obrigada.", a mulher disse e deu uma olhada rápida no formulário antes de guardá-lo. 

"Adeus.", Shendu disse brevemente e virou as costas para evitar vê-la. Que criatura horrível! Durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve tentando encantá-la, ele sentiu os olhos de Hsi e de Jade nas costas dele e foi isso que deixou a situação tão ruim. Ele tinha falhado e ninguém deveria ter estado lá para provar! 

"Venham. Nós temos que esperar até a nossa irmã chegar.", ele disse e os dois seguiram o demônio do fogo por um corredor com um tapete suave e lâmpadas escuras. Havia algumas pinturas na parede e plantas de plástico aqui e ali. 

"Este é o nosso quarto.", Shendu disse abrindo a porta e entrando. Jade e Hsi Wu o seguiram e a garota fechou a porta. 

O quarto não era muito grande nem mesmo agradável, tudo era repugnantemente laranja e de alguma forma confuso. Shendu se sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Isto era tão frustrante! 

Claro que era uma melhoria que ele tivesse o próprio corpo e não tivesse que dividi-lo com ninguém, mas Valmont tinha algumas vantagens. Como dinheiro. Se ele pudesse usar o império do homem agora ele não teria que paquerar fêmeas humanas. 

Brincar com humanos era mais um jogo de Bai Tsa, ela era a encantadora mais talentosa da família e adorava quando podia se divertir um pouco com os machos humanos. A esta altura eles tinham conseguido tudo com as habilidades de Bai, mas isso não funcionaria para sempre. Mesmo ela não poderia conseguir tudo para eles e eles teriam que conseguir dinheiro em algum lugar. 

Mas isso tinha que esperar por um tempo, primeiro eles tinham que libertar a irmã Po Kong. Depois disso o poder deste grupo crescente seria dela, não de Bai, e Shendu não poderia estar mais feliz. Agora Bai não poderia se comportar como se fosse a dona do mundo e eles seriam liderados por alguém que tinha um pouco de inteligência. 

Apesar da impressão que dava, Po Kong não era uma demônio idiota. Ela era inteligente, muito habilidosa com feitiços-chi e nem era fraca. Ainda por cima ela era a mais velha depois de Tchang Zu, o que fazia dela uma inimiga muito perigosa. Não seria sábio discutir com ela. 

Jade se sentou em uma cadeira perto da janela e olhou para fora. Ela já tinha se familiarizado com o quarto deles e não estava impressionada. Só havia uma cama e ela tinha certeza de que Bai Tsa a pegaria para ela. Ela, Hsi e Shendu tinham que achar outro lugar, mas a garota decidiu que não desistiria do sofá sem uma luta. 

Ela queria voltar para casa. Normalmente ela não se deixaria ficar deprimida tão facilmente, mas agora ela simplesmente não conseguia continuar. Durante algum tempo ela se obrigou a ficar alegre e acreditar que Jackie viria salvá-la, ou que ela pensaria em alguma coisa sozinha, mas foi inútil. Quem ela pensava que estava enganando? 

Três demônios já estavam livres e o quarto estava vindo, o Tio nunca seria capaz de banir todos eles antes que eles causassem muitos problemas. Se ele sequer os banisse. 

Ela tinha ligado para Jackie e lhe falado para ir ao Japão. Então por que o tio dela não estava aqui? Que motivos ele tinha? 

Jade suspirou e apoiou o queixo na palma dela. 

**To be continued...**


	19. Po Kong

É, este é o capítulo 19. Ele é um pouco mais longo do que o normal e depois deste eu tento colocar o Ni Tang em todo capítulo que eu escrever. 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 19**

Jackie deu uma mordida no pão que ele tinha comprado e pensou no próximo movimento, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha que ser muito cuidadoso, agora ele estava enfrentando muito mais do que a Mão Negra. Três demônios seriam muito difíceis e se eles conseguissem libertar Po Kong... Ele não quis nem pensar nisso. 

Ele esperou que Jade estivesse bem e faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza. Mas ele não podia fazer nada agora, ele tinha que esperar a noite. 

Os demônios não poderiam tentar abrir o portal de Po Kong antes do pôr-do-sol, de dia o templo estava cheio de pessoas e só um completo idiota tentaria algo assim. E ele estaria pronto, se os demônios realmente tentassem alguma coisa esta noite eles teriam que enfrentá-lo. Ele fez isso da última vez, faria agora também. 

Ele e Hak Foo tinham se separado em Hong Kong, o Tigre Negro tinha dito que estava bem por conta própria e Jackie não se arrependeu. Ele nunca tinha estado feliz com a idéia de trabalhar com alguém que ele ainda considerava como um inimigo. 

Jackie não fazia idéia se o homem tinha ido para Tóquio ou não, e ele não tinha certeza do que desejava. Claro que seria útil se houvesse dois em vez de um só, mas ele não estava pronto para se aliar a Hak Foo. 

Claro que ele tinha aceitado Tohru, apesar do que o japonês tinha feito, e a consciência dele o lembrou disso, mas se Hak Foo não queria... Se o guerreiro pedisse por perdão Jackie poderia concordar. Principalmente se ele o ajudasse a salvar Jade. 

******

Hsi Wu e Shendu discutiam sobre quem tinha o direito de decidir o que eles iam assistir na TV quando Bai Tsa entrou. A demônio da água estava brilhando de satisfação e ela mostrou a eles um livro fino, sorrindo vitoriosa. 

"Isso é...?", Shendu perguntou e Bai concordou com a cabeça. 

"Sim, com isto eu poderei desfazer o feitiço no portal da Po Kong.", ela respondeu e colocou o livro na mesa jogando todo o resto no chão. Hsi Wu se apoiou mais perto interessado quando a irmã dele abriu o livro, e observou a demônio da água ler o texto. 

"Você já achou o feitiço certo?", Shendu chiou excitado e Bai Tsa o olhou apertando os olhos. 

"Claro que sim! Você pode não conseguir isso, mas não significa que o resto de nós seja tão impossibilitado de conseguir alguma coisa que precise de inteligência.", ela comentou rispidamente e os olhos escuros de Shendu brilharam vermelhos. Bai Tsa era tão irritante! 

"Você não pode falar assim comigo!", o demônio do fogo chiou com raiva e Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros. 

"Por que não? Eu sou mais velha, eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu quiser.", ela respondeu e Shendu apertou o punho sem se preocupar quando as suas unhas penetraram na sua palma. Não era nada comparado à dor que ele sofreu nos tempos antigos. 

Hsi Wu observou os dois irmãos discutindo e franziu as sobrancelhas preocupado. Shendu e Bai Tsa não discutiam tanto no Netherworld, isso tinha começado agora. Claro que eles nunca se deram bem, mas isso estava começando a ir longe demais. Guerras tinham sido perdidas antes porque as alianças não puderam ficar em paz entre elas e o demônio do céu só pôde esperar que a situação melhorasse quando Po Kong estivesse livre. 

Ele também esperou que eles abrissem o portal o mais cedo possível, já tinha se passado muito tempo desde que eles deixaram São Francisco e Ni Tang por conta própria. Não teve jeito, mas ele estava preocupado com o irmão menor, ele poderia estar em todos os tipos de dificuldades e ele tinha certeza de que se alguma coisa realmente estivesse errada, o resto da família não arriscaria tudo só para ajudá-lo. 

"Nós vamos abrir o portal da nossa irmã esta noite. Depois disso vai ficar mais fácil, Po Kong com certeza sabe os feitiços certos para o resto dos portais e nós poderemos libertar quem quisermos.", Bai Tsa disse fechando o livro. 

Shendu inclinou a cabeça pensativo e suprimiu o desejo de dizer irritado alguma coisa para a irmã. Ele sabia o mesmo que Hsi Wu e não queria voltar para o Netherworld nunca mais, principalmente por causa dos próprios erros. 

"Quem nós vamos libertar depois da irmã Po Kong?", ele perguntou e ele e Bai Tsa se entreolharam. 

"Não o Tchang Zu.", eles dois disseram em voz alta. Nenhum deles queria o irmão mais velho lá para mandar em todo mundo, tudo seria arruinado se isso acontecesse. 

Tchang Zu era um bom líder, eles tinham que admitir isso, mas ele era também impaciente e tinha um jeito sórdido de pensar e fazer as coisas. Ele poderia propor algo realmente estúpido e arruinar todos os planos deles com isso. 

"Que tal o irmão Tso Lan?", Hsi Wu perguntou fazendo os irmãos mais velhos prestarem um pouco de atenção nele. Bai Tsa concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Ela não tinha nada contra o irmão mais velho dela, ela conseguia se dar bem com ele. Além disso, eles precisavam de alguém realmente inteligente nas forças deles. 

"Vamos ver o que Po Kong vai dizer.", ela decidiu, embora tivesse bastante certeza do que a demônio da montanha iria querer. Bai podia fazer a irmã dela concordar com quase tudo e se ela quisesse libertar Tso Lan, isso ia acontecer. 

"O portal de Tso Lan é o mais difícil de abrir, está no espaço.", Shendu comentou. Seria muito difícil chegar ao espaço de novo e se precisasse, o demônio da lua poderia ser o último deles a ser libertado. 

Bai concordou pensativa, eles considerariam isso quando estivessem de volta a São Francisco. Que tipo de cidade era afinal? Não tinha sido construída quando ela foi banida e ela logicamente nunca a tinha visitado. 

Bem, contanto que houvesse água estaria tudo bem. A cidade poderia ser o esconderijo deles por um tempo, havia boas ligações a todos os portais restantes. 

Jade ouviu a conversa dos demônios cuidadosamente e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela estava começando a pensar que se Jackie não fizesse nada caberia a ela cuidar de tudo com as próprias mãos. Normalmente ela já teria feito isso, mas agora alguma coisa a tinha impedido de fazer isso. 

Ela não conseguia dizer o que era, de acordo com o bom senso dela nem mesmo havia um motivo. Ela realmente não tinha conversado com nenhum dos demônios, exceto Hsi Wu, e o mero pensamento de ser obrigada a ficar aqui a estava deixando louca. 

Se Jackie aparecesse esta noite ela faria qualquer coisa para fugir com ele. 

******

A noite caiu na cidade de Tóquio, mas o lugar não estava nem um pouco mais quieto. Luzes, barulho e pessoas estavam por toda parte e era quase impossível achar um lugar calmo. 

Parecia ser mágico à noite e Shendu respirou fundo. Andar nesta forma humana o fazia se sentir embaraçado e ele faria quase qualquer coisa para poder tomar a sua verdadeira forma e mostrar a esses mortais o lugar deles. 

Mas ele não era Tchang Zu, que poderia ter feito algo assim, ele entendia quando era a hora de esperar e quando era a hora de ação. E agora não era a hora de ação, e sim de planejar e manter o perfil baixo. 

Eles tinham deixado o hotel em silêncio sem pagar a diária e foram em direção ao pequeno templo onde o portal de Po Kong seria encontrado. 

Bai Tsa estava com o enorme livro nos braços e fez Hsi Wu carregar os potes de tinta preta e vermelha. Para conseguir abrir um portal, eles tinham que pintar alguns símbolos muito complicados ao redor dele. Então eles tinham sorte de ter a artística Bai Tsa com eles, sem ela eles nunca conseguiriam isso. 

Se eles faziam isso agora, Shendu ficou de olho nos ambientes o tempo todo e a cada ruído ele se virava pronto para atacar. Ele sabia que Jackie Chan viria, ele era o único deles que realmente acreditava nisso. Ele tinha visto isso e sabia que o homem nunca o deixaria em paz se tivesse a chance de arruinar tudo. Então Chan viria esta noite, ele só tinha que estar pronto. 

E ainda por cima ele tinha que se certificar de que nenhum daqueles assassinos idiotas o surpreenderia. Ele não ia se render a nenhum grupo patético ou aos soldados dele, ele os mataria todos um por um até que mais nenhum restasse. 

Mas não importava o quanto isso seria divertido, o demônio do fogo esperou que não fosse obrigado a lutar com eles esta noite. Já havia muitos riscos e coisa para fazer. 

"Você parece nervoso, meu irmão. Está com medo?", Bai Tsa perguntou sorrindo. 

"Eu tenho certeza de que Chan vai nos perturbar esta noite de alguma forma. Eu não vou deixá-lo ter a dianteira de uma surpresa por parte dele.", Shendu respondeu. Bai encolheu os ombros realmente não se preocupando. 

"Seria divertido conhecer um homem mortal, que foi capaz de arruinar tantos dos seus planos. Se ele chegar aqui eu poderia ter um pouco de diversão com ele.", ela comentou alegremente e Shendu chiou com raiva. 

"Não! O Chan é meu e só eu posso cuidar dele! Ele me fez parecer um idiota mais do que o bastante, se alguém vai brincar com ele, serei eu!", ele disse irritado e o sorriso de Bai cresceu. Ela balançou a cabeça, implicante. 

"Mas Shendu, eu nem mesmo sabia que você tinha esses tipos de desejos. Eu pensei que só o irmão Xiao preferisse amantes machos.", ela disse. Shendu torceu o nariz e bufou. 

"Você nunca pensa em outra coisa?", ele perguntou. Bai riu. 

"Algum problema com o meu jeito de pensar?", ela perguntou. 

"Parte de nós consideramos pelo menos algumas coisas tabu e não nos lançamos em todo mundo que anda por perto.", o demônio do fogo disse irritado. 

"Shendu, você não tem o direito de me dizer como ser decente. Ou já se esqueceu da Ko Ha e o que aconteceu com vocês na festa do nosso pai?", Bai Tsa perguntou e Shendu sentiu o sangue dele ferver. 

"Pelo menos eu não me comporto como uma mera prostituta mortal.", ele respondeu fazendo Bai balançar a cabeça. 

"Você nunca entendeu a arte. Então eu acho que não posso esperar que você entenda alguma coisa.", ela suspirou. 

Eles chegaram aos portais do templo e depois de terem certeza de que ninguém os estava observando, subiram pelos muros. Hsi Wu tomou sua verdadeira forma e carregou Jade para o outro lado enquanto Bai Tsa e Shendu escalaram agilmente. 

"Aqui está.", Shendu disse sorrindo vitorioso. A irmã Po Kong seria libertada logo! 

******

Jackie seguiu as ações do pequeno grupo e suprimiu o desejo de correr para a batalha. Ele se sentiu incrivelmente aliviado, Jade parecia estar muito bem. Ele viu como ela segurava a caixa Pan Ku contra si mesma e mantinha a cabeça orgulhosamente erguida. 

"Logo, logo...", ele murmurou e esperou pelo momento certo. Ele sabia que tinha que se apressar, os demônios não tiveram que perder tempo procurando o portal, eles já sabiam onde era. 

Ele observou a mulher de cabelo azul, que devia ser a demônio da água Bai Tsa, colocar um livro no chão e abri-lo. O demônio alado que tinha carregado Jade deu à irmã um pote de tinta vermelha sem nem receber um 'obrigado'. 

Os olhos de Jackie mudaram para o quarto membro do grupo, que estava olhando ao redor como se estivesse esperando um enorme exército para atacá-los a qualquer momento. O arqueólogo franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva, Shendu. 

Como ele poderia salvar Jade sem fazê-los enfrentar perigos inúteis? Se a situação ficasse muito ruim, Jackie estava pronto para sacrificar a própria vida pela sobrinha, mas aí não haveria ninguém para ajudar Jade. Então ele tinha que tomar realmente muito cuidado e pensar em alguma coisa. 

Claro que a melhor oportunidade era logo depois que o portal da demônio da montanha fosse aberto. Então a atenção de todo mundo estaria voltada para Po Kong e ninguém o perceberia executar a sua façanha. O preço era que um novo demônio seria solto, mas Jackie estava pronto para pagá-lo. Ele e o Tio baniriam Po Kong e o resto de volta. 

Ele tinha chegado ao templo antes dos demônios. Desse jeito ele teve a chance de se familiarizar com o lugar, achar um lugar para se esconder e investigar os avanços do jardim. Agora ele estava deitado de bruços no telhado, ficando de olho em tudo o que acontecia abaixo dele. 

E de repente ele percebeu um novo movimento do canto do olho e se virou para olhar. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas surpreso, Hak Foo! Jackie não tinha acreditado que o guerreiro se daria ao trabalho de vir, ele não tinha levado a sério o que ele tinha dito sobre a honra ferida. 

Mas parecia que o homem tinha dito a verdade e não descansaria até ter vingado a morte de Valmont. Uma missão difícil, Jackie não conseguiria isso facilmente e apesar da intranqüilidade que ele sentia com o homem, ele tinha que respeitá-lo. 

Hak Foo se movia silenciosamente nas sombras e tinha sido uma mera coincidência que ele o tenha visto. Jackie o seguiu com os olhos por um tempo quando o homem rastejou para perto do demônio do fogo como pôde e prendeu a respiração esperando que ele atacasse. Ele sabia muito bem que Hak Foo era um homem de ação e não se esconderia nas sombras por muito tempo. 

E talvez Po Kong nunca fosse libertada? Se Hak Foo atacasse Shendu, logo Jackie poderia usar a situação a seu favor e escaparia com Jade quando todo mundo tivesse outra coisa para fazer. Antes de abrirem os portais os demônios tinham que desfazer o feitiço do Tio e eles não tinham feito muito, se Jackie entendeu alguma coisa. 

******

Shendu suspirou impacientemente e olhou para a irmã que estava curvada sobre o livro. Bai Tsa estava lendo os caracteres já há um bom tempo e os dois irmãos dela estavam começando a perder a paciência. 

"Nós vamos ficar aqui e desfrutar do amanhecer?", o demônio do fogo perguntou sarcasticamente e Bai Tsa ergueu o olhar por um tempo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ela apontou para os símbolos no livro. 

"Isto é importante, eu não posso me apressar. Cada símbolo tem que ser pintado perfeitamente, senão nós não poderemos abrir o portal da Po.", ela respondeu firmemente. Shendu girou os olhos e cruzou os braços, ele não era um demônio muito paciente. 

Não que Hsi Wu fosse melhor e apenas o simples fato de que ele era o demônio mais novo na redondeza o fez ficar de boca fechada. A situação era estressante, toda a missão deles dependia disso e nada podia dar errado. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, eles três e Ni Tang seriam os únicos demônios livres enquanto a maioria seria deixada no Netherworld para sempre. 

Os olhos vermelhos dele brilhavam na luz escura e ele observava a irmã que estava lendo. Os ouvidos sensíveis dele ouviram Shendu inspirar fundo e o demônio do céu se virou para olhar o irmão. 

O demônio do fogo estava fitando a esquerda deles e Hsi Wu apertou os olhos. Na sua própria forma ele via melhor no escuro do que Shendu com os olhos humanos, mas estava claro que o demônio do fogo tinha visto algo que ele nem fazia idéia. 

"O que foi?", ele perguntou e Shendu apontou com a cabeça para as sombras. 

"Eu vi algo, ou alguém.", o demônio respondeu. Jade se virou para olhar na direção deles, seria possível que...? 

"Vá checar.", Shendu disse para Hsi Wu, que o olhou rispidamente mas foi de qualquer forma. O demônio do céu sabia que Shendu não estava com medo, só estava sendo cuidadoso. Se havia um perigo nas sombras, ele queria estar preparado. O irmãozinho desprezível dele poderia bancar ao mártir. 

Hsi Wu abriu as asas enormes e subiu no ar com algumas batidas de asas. Ele não era estúpido e não ia deixar ninguém pegá-lo de surpresa. Era melhor observar a situação do ar onda era o próprio elemento dele e seguro. 

Ele voou facilmente para onde Shendu tinha apontado e apertou os olhos. Agora ele também viu algo, mas quem quer que fosse, estava totalmente imóvel e não mostrava nenhum sinal de vida. 

"Punho de coelho!" 

Hsi Wu gritou mais de surpresa do que de dor quando alguém correu na direção dele e o acertou no peito. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio no ar e estava a ponto de bater no chão duro, mas conseguiu abrir as asas bem a tempo e suavizar a aterrissagem. 

Ele não tinha se machucado, só estava incrivelmente zangado. Alguém o tinha surpreendido e ele não ia deixar essa pessoa ver o sol nascer na manhã seguinte. Ele se virou pronto para o próximo ataque, mas o atacante misterioso tinha perdido totalmente o interesse nele. 

"Hak Foo!", Shendu chiou surpreso, ele não tinha pensado que veria qualquer um dos patéticos homens de Valmont de novo. Bem, Hak Foo tinha sido um pouco melhor do que o resto e Shendu tinha visto a alma de um verdadeiro guerreiro nele. 

"Shendu.", Hak Foo disse cumprimentando-o com a cabeça e olhou para o homem de cabelo escuro na sua frente. Esta era a primeira vez que ele via o demônio do fogo em uma forma humana e também seria a última, depois disto o demônio não teria nenhuma forma. 

Shendu apertou os olhos enfrentando o olhar fixo e frio de Hak Foo, por que o homem tinha vindo? Será que de alguma forma ele descobriu a intenção deles e ia se juntar a eles? O homem o tinha servido bem e era possível que ele estivesse pronto para continuar. 

"Shendu, quem é este mortal? Por que ele nos atacou? Me deixe matá-lo!", Hsi Wu exclamou e Shendu o olhou ferozmente. 

"Silêncio! Ninguém te perguntou nada!" Então ele se virou de novo para Hak Foo. 

"Por que está aqui?", ele perguntou observando como Hak Foo franziu as sobrancelhas. O homem tinha mudado um pouco, ele parecia ainda mais sombrio e Shendu pôde sentir um tipo de determinação nele. 

"Eu tenho uma responsabilidade.", o chinês disse quietamente e a seguir estava se movendo. 

"Macaco zangado ataca!", ele gritou e acertou Shendu com todo o peso dele. Shendu gritou de surpresa, o corpo humano dele não era feito para agüentar ataques assim. Mas isso não significava que ele estaria em desvantagem, nem um pouco. Como Hak Foo pôde pensar que teria uma chance de vencê-lo? 

Os olhos castanhos do demônio do fogo brilharam vermelhos e ele começou a crescer, tomando a sua própria forma de volta. O cabelo, as roupas e a pele desapareceram para serem substituídas pelas escamas e dentes e garras afiados quando o demônio do fogo voltou a ser o que era, um enorme dragão sem asas. 

Jackie viu que a atenção de todo mundo estava agora voltada para esta luta claramente injusta e ele pulou silenciosamente para baixo sem ninguém perceber. Ele rastejou cuidadosamente para Jade agradecendo à sorte dele porque ele não teve que passar por nenhum demônio. 

Jade acompanhou a luta com os olhos arregalados, de onde tinha vindo Hak Foo? E o que aconteceria a ele? Apesar de que o homem fosse um dos inimigos dela, ou tivesse sido, ele tinha atacado Shendu e ninguém que fizesse isso poderia ser verdadeiramente mau. 

Ela sentiu uma mão na boca e inspirou fundo, o que era agora? Isso a fez lembrar de como Ni Tang a tinha capturado e no início ela achou que estava enfrentando outra ameaça, mas então viu com quem estava lidando. 

O coração da garota deu um pulo de alegria, Jackie! Então o tio dela tinha vindo ajudá-la! Ela sentiu os lábios tentando dobrar em um sorriso e desistiu, tudo estava bem agora. 

Jackie não disse nada, apenas apertou o dedo dele nos lábios e levantou Jade nos braços, assim eles poderiam se mover mais rápido. 

Bai Tsa suspirou e balançou a cabeça, ela não estava interessada em ver a luta entre Shendu e esse homem mortal. Ela tinha que concordar que o homem teve um bom desempenho, poucos tinham sobrevivido tanto tempo contra o irmão dela. Claro que ele não fez isso sem receber um golpe ou dois, mas ele ainda estava bem o suficiente para continuar. 

Ela estava a ponto de se concentrar no livro de novo, mas percebeu algo do canto do olho. Ela se virou rapidamente, a caixa Pan Ku! Alguém ia levar a escrava e a caixa! 

"Hsi Wu! Não os deixe escapar!", ela gritou e chamou a atenção do demônio do céu. Ele apertou os olhos, como alguém ousava roubar a escrava do irmão dele? Ele subiu rapidamente com suas asas esquecendo a luta e correndo atrás do par fugindo. 

"Shendu! Deixe esse humano pra lá e vá ajudar o seu irmão!", Bai disse irritada para o demônio do fogo, que apenas a olhou sem nem mesmo escutar. Ele nunca tinha fugido de uma luta e não faria isso agora, ele era muito orgulhoso e estava muito zangado. 

"Faça o que eu mandei, tudo depende disso e você não vai se sentir muito bem se nós falharmos por sua causa!", a demônio da água rugiu, mas parecia realmente frágil na sua forma humana. Ela cruzou os braços, ela mostraria a Shendu quem era a chefe aqui! 

******

Ao mesmo tempo Jackie tinha se esquecido completamente de ser cuidadoso e correu o mais rápido que pôde com Jade e a caixa Pan Ku nos braços. A adrenalina lhe deu força e ele não estaria muito lento mesmo sem ela. Ele pensou que ia sufocar de felicidade, ele finalmente conseguiu Jade de volta! Ele queria parar e ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, mas sabia que eles tinham que se apressar. Os demônios poderiam vir atrás deles a qualquer momento. 

Agora eles tinham que voltar para São Francisco e o Tio para fazerem um novo plano para banir os demônios. Seria difícil, mas agora que eles estavam juntos de novo eles conseguiriam. E depois disso ele teria certeza de que eles nunca mais se envolveriam em situações como esta. 

"Então você decidiu vir e me salvar.", Jade comentou e realmente não acreditou que estava livre. Ela pensou que nunca escaparia dos demônios e aqui estava ela, na corrida com o tio! 

Ela estava prestes a continuar quando uma sombra caiu sobre eles e Hsi Wu aterrissou a uma certa distância. Jackie parou imediatamente e afastou Jade, esta poderia ser uma luta nojenta. 

Hsi Wu sorriu e os olhos vermelhos dele brilharam, fazendo Jackie odiar ainda mais o demônio do céu. 

"Então você realmente pensou que poderia escapar, escrava? Isso não vai acontecer.", ele declarou simplesmente e bufou. 

"Você acabou de encrencar o seu salvador também, ele não sobreviverá esta noite, ele será morto que nem o idiota que atacou o meu irmão." Ele inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse considerando alguma coisa. 

"Vamos fazer um trato, me dê a escrava e a caixa Pan Ku e eu deixarei você ir.", ele sugeriu a Jackie, que apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e fez uma posição de luta. 

"Nunca.", ele disse firmemente e fez um gesto com a cabeça para Jade. 

"Vá, corra o mais rápido que puder.", ele disse. Jade abriu a boca para protestar, mas Jackie a interrompeu rispidamente. 

"Não me questione! Agora!", ele disse e olhou para o ameaçador demônio do céu. Quanto tempo ele duraria? 

Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça, se este fraco queria morrer, o que ele poderia fazer? Ele subiu com as asas sem perder tempo. Ele passou por Jackie tão rápido que poderia fazê-lo em pedaços. 

Mas Jackie estava preparado e o demônio do céu nem mesmo o arranhou quando ele desviou do golpe. Hsi Wu grunhiu de frustração e raiva, este humano era tão arrogante! Ele se virou rapidamente se preparando para levar o golpe do inimigo, mas não levou. Jackie não ia atacar, só se defender. Desse jeito ele poderia ganhar mais tempo para Jade, que esperançosamente poderia escapar. 

******

Jade tinha ouvido como o tio dela estava sério e pela primeira vez nem pensou em responder. Ela sabia que seria inútil na luta contra Hsi Wu e tinha que se certificar de que os demônios nunca pegariam a caixa Pan Ku de novo. Ela realmente esperou que Jackie sobrevivesse, a garota não podia imaginar a vida dela sem ele. 

Ela apertou a caixa contra si mesma e tropeçou sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo. Ela não conhecia ninguém em Tóquio e não fazia idéia do que era um lugar seguro e o que não era. 

******

Shendu gritou quando algo o acertou no ombro causando uma dor aguda por todo o seu corpo. Ele sabia que Hak Foo não poderia ter feito isso, o homem não tinha armas com ele e não podia fazer magia. 

Ele virou a atenção dele do homem por um tempo e chiou surpreso quando viu quem o tinha atacado. 

"Bai Tsa! O que significa isso?", ele perguntou rispidamente se esquecendo totalmente de Hak Foo. A família dele estava contra ele também? A demônio da água encarou o irmão enfurecido friamente. 

"Shendu, você é um idiota. A escrava e a caixa Pan Ku se foram e só o Hsi Wu está atrás delas. Eu tenho que ficar aqui para preparar o feitiço, então é sua responsabilidade ajudar o seu irmão. Ou será que você quer levar a culpa pelo fracasso, hein?", ela perguntou e as sobrancelhas de Shendu se ergueram quando ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. 

"Chan!", ele gritou com a voz quebrando de ódio e correu para a direção em que Jackie, Jade e Hsi tinham desaparecido. Finalmente ele teria a vingança dele! 

******

Mesmo antes de ver alguém, ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue humano fresco, alguém estava ferido. Quando ele se aproximou, viu Hsi Wu lutando com Chan, mas não havia sinal de Jade ou da caixa Pan Ku. 

Jackie apertou o lado onde Hsi o tinha acertado. Quando ele ergueu os dedos em frente aos seus olhos, viu o sangue vermelho brilhando à luz da lua, mas não ligou. Jade precisava de tempo... 

Hsi Wu lambeu as garras e aproveitou o sabor suave do sangue na língua dele. Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros. 

"Estou vencendo, humano. Quer se render?", ele perguntou e Jackie balançou a cabeça. 

"Nunca, eu prefiro morrer!", ele disse irritado e os dois foram surpreendidos por ouvirem uma nova voz. 

"E é isso o que vai acontecer de qualquer forma.", Shendu disse e Jackie ergueu o olhar. Shendu era enorme na sua verdadeira forma e parecia tão perigoso quanto possível. Se ele alguma vez teve a chance de vencer, agora já não tinha mais. 

Shendu olhou ao redor e franziu as sobrancelhas quando não viu Jade em lugar nenhum. Aquela peste estava sempre lá quando ele não precisava dela, mas agora que ela deveria estar aqui... 

"Hsi Wu, encontre a garota. Eu e o Chan temos contas a acertar.", ele disse e Hsi Wu mordeu os lábios. Ele tinha começado a luta, a matança pertencia a ele! Mas... Se eles não conseguissem a escrava de volta, eles nunca teriam sucesso e ele não poderia matar tanto quanto queria. 

Ele não disse nada, mas subiu ao céu correndo atrás de Jade. 

******

Bai Tsa pegou o pincel na mão e o mergulhou cuidadosamente na tinta vermelha. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração, um erro e tudo seria arruinado. Ela apertou a extremidade do pincel na parede de pedra e fez a primeira linha, depois a segunda. 

Ela não deixou nada perturbá-la e não prestou atenção no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ela estava completamente dedicada ao seu trabalho e foi por isso que ela não percebeu Hak Foo deixar a cena. 

******

Jade gritou assustada quando sentiu alguém agarrar a mão dela e erguê-la no ar. Depois de se recuperar do choque, ela não teve que adivinhar quem era, ela sabia que só uma pessoa podia voar. 

"Olá de novo.", Hsi sussurrou na orelha dela e Jade sentiu a respiração morna do demônio na pele dela. Ela estremeceu e mordeu o lábio em desespero, isso não podia ser verdade! O que o demônio tinha feito com Jackie, ele estava...? Não! Ela não acreditaria nisso! 

"O que você fez com o Jackie?", ela meio gritou, meio perguntou. Hsi Wu riu. 

"Tenho certeza de que beber o sangue dele seria uma experiência adorável, mas infelizmente eu tive que passar esse prazer para o Shendu. Mas talvez eu seja o único que possa matar você.", ele disse e bateu as asas quando voaram mais alto. 

Hsi Wu era um voador rápido e Jade acompanhou o chão se afastar rapidamente deles. Ela engoliu em seco, tudo tinha sido arruinado de novo. Por um momento ela pôde aproveitar a liberdade e agora isso foi tirado dela de novo. Não era justo, por que os demônios tinham tanta sorte? 

Não demorou muito para que eles estivessem em frente ao templo de novo e era difícil acreditar que eles tinham saído. Bai Tsa, que estava pintando, os esperava, mas Jade não viu o corpo de Hak Foo em nenhum lugar. Ou Shendu o tinha comido ou o homem pôde escapar. A garota não sabia qual deles tinha acontecido, mas ela esperou que tivesse sido o último. 

"Eu a trouxe de volta.", Hsi Wu anunciou orgulhosamente, mas Bai apenas bufou. O demônio de céu franziu as sobrancelhas, ninguém nunca o apreciava em nada! Ele tinha acabado de trazer a caixa Pan Ku de volta e era esse o agradecimento? 

Bai Tsa mergulhou o pincel de novo na tinta e terminou o símbolo que estava desenhando. Era o mais difícil deles, um tipo de coração do feitiço que faria os outros funcionarem também. O trabalho ainda não tinha terminado, mas de qualquer forma ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma. 

Hsi Wu e Jade observaram a demônio da água pintar em silêncio. Shendu não era visto em lugar nenhum e era difícil para Jade segurar as lágrimas, Jackie já poderia estar caído aos pés do demônio do fogo! Ela engoliu em seco e apertou os punhos, se ela perdesse o tio por causa dos demônios, ela o vingaria! 

"Isso!", Bai Tsa exclamou vitoriosa e recuou para admirar o trabalho dela. Ela observou o símbolo do coração começor a brilhar uma luz vermelha, que se espalhou para os outros símbolos fazendo toda a parede brilhar em vermelho. 

Jade teve que cobrir os olhos, mas os dois demônios puderam acompanhar os acontecimentos sem nenhum desconforto. Os dois estavam com um sorriso satisfeito, eles agora tinham desfeito o feitiço do Tio e dado o primeiro passo para libertar a irmã deles. 

A caixa Pan Ku cuidou do resto, sentindo que um portal estava perto e subiu no ar acertando o símbolo da demônio da montanha e fazendo um enorme portal verde se abrir. 

E era enorme mesmo, Po Kong era a maior dos demônios. Ela era maior do que uma casa e era uma criatura verde que se parecia muito com um pedaço de montanha. O cabelo dela era na verdade feito de uma pedra preta brilhante e os lábios dela abriram um sorriso quando ela olhou para os que estavam aos seus pés. 

"Bai Tsa?", ela perguntou se curvando para esticar a mão para a demônio da água, que subiu nela. Po Kong a ergueu até que ela ficasse de frente para o seu rosto. Bai Tsa sorriu e piscou. 

"Ei, Po. O mundo mudou tanto. Dá pra acreditar, as mulheres agora podem usar calças compridas em público! Você deveria ver as roupas das pessoas na praia! Lá você não precisa usar nada!", ela anunciou feliz fazendo a demônio da montanha torcer o nariz. Ela não era tão excitada como Bai, ela preferia muito mais livros e feitiços. 

De certa forma Po Kong se parecia muito com o irmão Tso Lan, mas eles mesmo assim não se davam muito bem. Tso achava que Po era muito bárbara, e Po não conseguia agüentar a falta de senso de humor de Tso. 

"E ainda por cima muitas coisas agora são aceitas. Xiao Fung vai realmente adorar isso!", Bai continuou feliz e Po olhou ao redor. 

"Onde está o Shendu?", ela perguntou. 

"Cuidando de um convidado indesejado. Ele voltará logo.", Bai Tsa respondeu. 

******

Jackie teve que se esforçar para evitar os golpes de Shendu, e não conseguiu fazer isso totalmente. Claro que ele era ágil e forte, mas Shendu era muito maior e tinha garras enormes que lhe deram uma grande vantagem na luta. 

"Desista, Chan. A sua sobrinha está conosco e você nunca poderá tê-la de volta!", Shendu sugeriu sabendo que Jackie nunca escutaria. Mas isso tornava tudo muito mais agradável, era ótimo ver Chan sofrendo desse jeito. 

"Se o seu irmão a machucou...", Jackie advertiu saltando para longe do caminho de Shendu quando ele tentou cortá-lo. As garras do demônio do fogo cravaram no chão próximo a ele e Jackie estremeceu quando pensou no que teria acontecido se elas o tivessem acertado. 

"Hsi Wu? Não me faça rir, ele é um demônio jovem e inexperiente que não sabe nada sobre se divertir. Ele só pensa, então você não precisa se preocupar com ele. Será outro que vai cortar o pescoço da garota.", Shendu riu aumentando a raiva de Jackie. Como alguém tão insensível podia existir? 

Ele engoliu com dificuldade e considerou as suas opções. A melhor coisa a fazer era tentar fugir de forma que ele pudesse tentar libertar Jade de novo, mas como isso aconteceria? Shendu não ia desistir e era rápido o bastante para simplesmente correr atrás dele. 

Mas ele sabia que tinha pelo menos que tentar. Ele nunca sobreviveria se ficasse aqui, logo ele ficaria cansado e então não seria útil nem para ele nem para mais ninguém. Esta era a única oportunidade dele... 

Jackie deu um valente mergulho passando por debaixo das pernas de Shendu, se levantou e começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde. Ele não sentia as suas pernas tocando o chão e teve medo de que pudesse tropeçar, mas isso não o fez diminuir nem um pouco a velocidade. 

Shendu o observou indo embora por alguns minutos e se dragões pudessem sorrir, ele teria feito isso. 

"Você não pode escapar tão facilmente.", ele disse e deu alguns saltos alcançando Jackie facilmente. 

Jackie gritou quando foi pego na mão de Shendu e o demônio do fogo o ergueu no ar. Ele tentou se livrar, mas sabia que era inútil, ele tinha perdido o jogo. 

"Diga adeus ao mundo, Chan.", Shendu disse maliciosamente e levantou a outra mão para cortar a garganta do inimigo. Jackie fechou os olhos pronto para sentir a dor e a vida dele escapando, mas para a sua surpresa isso não aconteceu. 

Shendu gritou de surpresa e agonia quando algo penetrou profundamente nas suas costas e ele largou Jackie para segurar o que o tinha atacado. Hak Foo pulou das costas do demônio, para onde ele tinha pulado agora há pouco e empurrado uma estaca de ferro afiada. 

"Eu não ia usar isso, mas eu acho que não posso fazer nada melhor contra ele.", o guerreiro declarou sombriamente quando encontrou o olhar questionante de Jackie. 

"Mas eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar pela explosão total de Shendu.", ele continuou se virando para escapar. Jackie segurou o ombro dele e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"E a sua honra?", ele perguntou. Por que Hak Foo desistiria agora que tinha chegado tão longe? 

"Eu não sou estúpido, Chan. Um tolo não teria chegado tão longe. Eu sei quando não estou na condição de enfrentar um demônio furioso numa luta.", ele disse e então Jackie percebeu que o homem estava coberto de diferentes tipos de arranhões, ele mancava mal e o canto do olho direito dele estava começando a tragar. Ele sentiu uma pontada na consciência, ele nem tinha levado o homem em conta quando ele tinha estado em uma situação tão perigosa. 

"Você tem razão, é melhor sairmos daqui antes que Shendu fique realmente furioso.", Jackie admitiu e juntos os dois inimigos fugiram na noite. 

Shendu se afiou e arrancou a estaca das costas, gritando quando a dor passou por ele. Sangue fresco jorrou da ferida e molhou as suas escamas, mas ele não ligou. Ele estava muito zangado e considerou ir atrás dos dois homens, mas sentiu algo no ar. 

Po Kong estava livre. 

Eles logo sentiriam a falta dele e era inútil partir para qualquer lugar nesta condição. A ferida não era mortal, a estaca não tinha ferido nenhum órgão importante, mas Shendu não quis se arriscar. Ele tinha que estar em boa forma agora que todos pareciam estar atrás dele. 

******

Jackie abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele tinha falhado, Jade ainda estava presa, a caixa Pan Ku nas mãos do inimigo e um novo demônio foi libertado. 

"Eu sou totalmente inútil.", ele murmurou desesperadamente e Hak Foo olhou para ele. O homem apertou um pedaço de pano contra a pior ferida dele e encolheu os ombros. 

"Você terá outra chance, Chan. Nós dois teremos.", ele disse. 

**Continua...**


	20. Reunião

Bom, antes de começar o próximo capítulo de Ni Tang, eu tenho uma pequena propaganda aqui: 

JOGUEM GRIM FANDANGO!!! 

É o melhor jogo de todos os tempos, você tem que experimentar! Se você gosta de folclore mexicano, jazz, gângsteres, mistérios, um incrível enredo com fantástico humor (é assim tão difícil beijar o chefe quando não se tem lábios?) e personagens, uma atmosfera sombria e um jogo que requer inteligência, este é para você! ^^ 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 20**

Ni Tang estava muito preocupado. 

Já tinha se passado muito tempo desde que Hsi Wu tinha partido para libertar a irmã deles e ele já deveria ter voltado. Ni Tang não sabia quanto tempo levaria para achar um portal, mas ele tinha libertado o demônio do céu bem rápido e não achou que Hsi seria mais lento. 

Mas talvez eles tivessem enfrentado problemas inesperados? Talvez a escrava tenha fugido ou talvez eles simplesmente não tenham encontrado o portal? Ni acreditava que um demônio tão inteligente como Hsi sabia o que fazer, mas quanto tempo levaria? 

As pessoas estavam cuidadosas agora e era perigoso andar à noite. As pessoas normais não tinham percebido nada, mas por alguma razão mais homens tinham começado a aparecer nas ruas. 

Ni suspeitou que eles estivessem lá por causa dele, mas não sabia dizer por que e de onde. Jackie Chan não tinha parecido um homem com um exército enorme, mas talvez fosse muito rico e tivesse contratado um? Ou então ele só tinha amigos muito poderosos. 

Bem, seja lá o que fosse Ni não ousou sair tanto quanto queria. Ele se escondeu no armazém escuro esperando os irmãos voltarem e achou que estava aos poucos enlouquecendo. O demônio polar queria sentir o vento na pele dele e gastar um pouco de energia, só ficar lá sentado estava dando nos nervos dele. 

Então quando Hsi Wu voltasse, ele o ensinaria a tomar a forma humana. Não era útil apenas para ele, mas também para a missão deles. Ele poderia sair sem ter cuidado extra e poderia participar da abertura do resto dos portais. 

Se os outros voltassem antes que algo ruim acontecesse. 

******

Jade não podia dizer quando tinha sido a última vez que ela tinha se sentido tão aliviada. Eles tinham voltado para São Francisco e agora ela tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fugir de novo. Além disso, ela tinha sentido falta da cidade e a atmosfera familiar fez os demônios parecerem mais agradáveis também. 

Ela tinha ficado incrivelmente feliz quando ouviu que Shendu não tinha conseguido matar Jackie. O demônio do fogo tinha estado de muito mau humor por toda a viagem, ou por causa da derrota dele ou por causa da dor nas costas. Jade acreditava que eram as duas coisas, ela não achou que ninguém ficaria feliz depois de uma experiência dessas. 

Mas Shendu tinha merecido isso e Jade quis que Hak Foo tivesse atravessado a estaca no dragão. Isso o teria matado e eles teriam se livrado do demônio que mais odiavam. 

Foi uma surpresa para ela que Shendu não fosse o mais forte dos demônios ou o líder. Ela realmente não tinha lutado com os outros e não os tinha conhecido como conhecia Shendu. 

Bem, agora ela conhecia Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa e se ela não encontrasse um jeito de fugir Po Kong logo seria familiar também. No momento ela não podia dizer nada sobre a demônio da montanha, mas ela parecia se dar bem com a irmã. 

Po Kong também tinha tomado uma forma humana, seria impossível para ela andar por aí na sua verdadeira forma. Agora ela parecia uma mulher de meia-idade um pouco rechonchuda e com cabelo preto preso em um coque. Ela estava usando uma saia preta que quase chegava aos tornozelos e uma camisa verde. Os olhos eram castanhos e ela não era tão feia quanto Jade tinha esperado. Na verdade, ela parecia muito agradável e de certa forma como uma mãe. 

Ela também era muito mais faladora que os irmãos dela, o que Jade considerou ser estranho. Às vezes Po Kong até parecia legal e ela não a tratava tão mal como o resto. Ela estava aos poucos começando a entender que todos os demônios não compartilhavam de personalidades idênticas e teve que considerar que um deles poderia ser realmente legal. 

Eles andavam como um pequeno grupo nas ruas de São Francisco em direção ao edifício onde Ni Tang deveria estar esperando por eles. Eles não faziam idéia do que tinha acontecido com o demônio polar ou o que ele tinha feito durante o tempo em que eles estiveram fora. Jade esperou que ele não tivesse tido sucesso em nada, este grupo já causou problemas demais. 

Bai Tsa andava ao lado de Po Kong e obtinha olhares admirados dos homens que eles encontravam. Ela realmente era bonita e exótica aos olhos deles, parecia ser velha o bastante para ter alguma experiência, mas ainda havia uma aura de juventude ao seu redor. Ninguém prestou nenhuma atenção em Po Kong e isso não parecia incomodá-la, ela era bem diferente de sua frívola irmã. 

Estas duas demônios realmente não causaram nenhum problema e nem pareciam perigosas agora. Ela não podia dizer o mesmo de Shendu, o demônio do fogo estava olhando furiosamente para todo mundo e respondia irritado quando alguém tentava falar com ele. Logo todo mundo se cansou disso e deixou ele ficar emburrado sozinho. O andar dele parecia ser bem difícil, apesar dos feitiços que Po Kong tinha feito, as costas dele ainda estavam muito doloridas e ele não estaria pronto para lutar por um tempo. 

Hsi Wu então, ele parecia estar nervoso e olhava ao redor o tempo todo. Jade acreditava que ele estava preocupado com o irmão menor, embora ela não conseguisse imaginar o demônio do céu como uma criatura atenciosa. Mas talvez ela estivesse errada e os demônios pudessem mostrar afeição, ela já tinha aprendido que eles podiam sussurrar uns para os outros, esbarrar em outras pessoas e fazer outras coisas estranhas. 

Ninguém prestou nenhuma atenção especial em nenhum deles além de Bai Tsa, o que foi uma decepção para Jade. Ela tinha esperado que encontrasse alguém que a conhecesse e pudesse contar à família dela onde ela estava. E isso a lembrou de que ela não sabia o que o desaparecimento dela tinha causado na escola. Ela tinha estado fora por quase duas semanas e não fazia idéia do que Jackie tinha dito para a professora dela. Talvez ela devesse agradecer aos demônios por estas férias extras quando eles fossem todos banidos de volta? 

"É difícil para um grupo tão grande entrar em um armazém sem ninguém notar. Nós causaríamos muita suspeita." Bai Tsa disse quando eles começaram a se aproximar do destino deles. Po Kong concordou com a cabeça. 

"Eu pensei nisso e sei o que fazer. Eu tenho um feitiço simples e fácil, que nos deixa chatos e inúteis aos olhos dos mortais e eles não ligarão mais para nós. Claro que a Jade aqui é uma exceção." ela disse e Bai Tsa a olhou preocupada. 

"Por quanto tempo tem efeito? Eu não gosto da idéia de que os homens mortais não vão mais me notar." ela disse e Po Kong lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. 

"Só algumas horas." ela assegurou e a demônio da água relaxou. Shendu girou os olhos e suspirou, por que os irmãos dele tinham que ser idiotas como essas duas? Ele quis que pelo menos Dai Gui estivesse lá, de certa forma ele conseguia de dar bem com ele. 

Shendu sempre tinha se perguntado por que não tinha feito nenhuma amizade de verdade com nenhum de seus irmãos. Antes do nascimento de Hsi Wu, ele era o mais novo e tinha sofrido muito por causa disso, ele era sempre caçoado e maltratado e nenhum dos mais velhos queria ter nada a ver com ele. E então, quando Hsi veio, Shendu quis que ele provasse o sofrimento e desse jeito arruinou a chance de fazer amizade com ele. 

Hsi Wu correu para Tso Lan para orientação e para a surpresa de todo mundo o demônio da lua aceitou o recém-chegado. Isso deixou Shendu ainda mais bravo e alimentou a amargura dele, por que ninguém lhe dava atenção desse jeito? 

Mas os demônios supostamente não deveriam se preocupar, só destruir. Pelo menos era isso o que o pai deles sempre lhes dizia. E Hsi Wu era um demônio especial, assim como Ni Tang, e precisava de mais atenção. Mesmo assim, Shendu não considerou isso justo e depois disso não procurou por aceitação, ele estava bem sozinho. 

Mas ainda não parecia ser bem assim, ele tinha sido ferido por um mortal e sem os feitiços de Po Kong, estaria muito fraco e sofrendo pela perda de sangue. E ele não suportava o jeito que com Po e Bai apoiavam uma à outra, isso era tão frustrante! E ia ficar pior quando aquele idiota do Xiao Fung viesse. 

Po Kong murmurou algumas palavras simples e soprou um pouco de pó amarelo, que Jade não sabia nada a respeito, neles. 

Ela não se sentiu nem um pouco diferente e ficou desapontada, certamente ela tinha o direito de experimentar algo excitante se tinha que ficar com os demônios? Bem, talvez alguma coisa acontecesse quando eles encontrassem Ni Tang. Ele parecia ser o mais interessante dos demônios e Jade realmente não tinha tido tempo de conhecê-lo. 

Agora que ninguém lhes prestava nenhuma atenção extra, eles se apressaram sem ligar para Shendu reclamando das costas machucadas e chegaram rapidamente no armazém. Po Kong subiu primeiro e parecia bem divertido vê-la entrando pela pequena janela. Depois foi a vez de Jade e a demônio da montanha a pegou como se ela fosse uma criancinha, o que não deixou Jade nem um pouco feliz. 

******

Ni Tang se retraiu quando a janela foi aberta de repente e a luz entrou. Ele ficou de pé imediatamente, o primeiro pensamento dele era que ele tinha sido pego. 

Ele não se sentiu nem um pouco melhor quando viu uma mulher rechonchuda entrar, mas Jade que subiu depois dela o fez relaxar e suspirar aliviado. Os irmãos dele tinham finalmente voltado. 

O demônio polar olhou curioso para a mulher de cabelo preto, ela era mesmo a irmã Bai Tsa? Ele tinha esperado que a irmã bonita dele escolhesse um tipo diferente de forma. Mas talvez ele a tivesse julgado errado? 

Então ele descobriu que estava certo afinal. Depois de Jade, apareceu outra mulher e ela se parecia muito mais com Bai, e Ni percebeu que a primeira era Po Kong. Não era à toa que eles tinham demorado tanto, já que tinham libertado dois demônios ao invés de um só. 

"Eu não posso subir assim! Que esconderijo idiota o Ni escolheu!" uma voz zangada foi ouvida do lado de fora e Ni ergueu as sobrancelhas interessado, não tinha sido Hsi Wu. Havia outro também? 

Bai Tsa suspirou e balançou a cabeça. 

"Sinceramente, Shendu, pare de agir como um bebê. Eu não estou ouvindo o Hsi Wu reclamar." ela disse. 

"Ele não teve uma estaca nas costas!" Shendu protestou com raiva. Bai Tsa era inteligente o bastante para entender isso, ela só queria atormentar o irmão menor quanto tinha a chance. 

"Mas se tivesse, ele agüentaria a dor como um demônio de verdade!" a demônio da água disse irritada e Shendu apertou os olhos. 

"Um demônio de verdade? Vou lhe dizer algo sobre demônios de verdade!" ele respondeu, mas para a surpresa de todos Bai o bofeteou antes que ele conseguisse continuar. 

"Cala a boca, Shendu!" ela chiou com raiva e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. Alguma coisa não estava certa, parecia que os demônios tinham um tipo de grande segredo... 

"Ni Tang, é ótimo vê-lo vivo." Hsi Wu saudou o irmão dele entrando passando por Shendu. Ni concordou com a cabeça, ele tinha tido medo que os irmãos dele nunca voltassem. Mas valeu a pena esperar, agora havia cinco deles, só faltavam quatro. 

"Agora me diga como eu entro já que você é tão sábia!" Shendu sugeriu depois de se recuperar do choque e Bai bufou. 

"Eu não me importo, você pode viver no lixo. Eu não acho que alguém vai sentir a sua falta." ela disse e virou as costas para ele. 

Shendu apertou os punhos brilhando de raiva. A posição dele na família estava piorando cada vez mais e ele nem tinha feito nada de errado! Talvez fosse melhor deixar os outros fazerem o que quisessem...? 

Ele poderia se mudar para onde não tivesse que pensar na família, que já não o apreciava como deveria. Ele podia não ser o mais sábio ou o mais forte, mas ainda era um demônio importante e isso feria o orgulho dele. Ele estava sendo tratado pior do que Hsi Wu! 

Po Kong suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Como a mais velha depois de Tchang Zu, ela não entendia as discussões idiotas dos mais novos. E ela não gostava do jeito como Bai Tsa tratava Shendu, isso só deixava o demônio do fogo mais difícil. Eles não podiam fazer isso agora. 

"Já chega, Bai." ela disse firmemente e a demônio da água se virou para ela, surpresa. Po estava realmente do lado de Shendu? De repente ela sentiu como se eles ainda fossem jovens lutando por algo tão inútil e ela mordeu os lábios. 

"Tudo bem, mas ele ainda vai ter que entrar sozinho." ela disse e se concentrou em examinar o armazém. Po ajudou Shendu a entrar e o demônio do fogo estava tão agradecido a ela que nem lhe disse nada irritado. 

Muitos poucos poderiam acreditar nisso, mas a tremendamente feia Po Kong era a figura materna da família dos demônios. Ela era uma boa líder, talvez até melhor do que Tchang Zu, mas nunca estaria na liderança. Ao contrário dos outros demônios, ela gostava de crianças mesmo quando não as estava comendo, mas era muito nova para cuidar de Tso Lan, Dai Gui e Bai Tsa quando eles nasceram. O próximo tinha sido Xiao Fung, e Po deixou o demônio do vento debaixo da asa dela e o defendeu dos irmãos mais velhos, principalmente de Dai Gui. Os demônios machos tinham o hábito sórdido de atacar os irmãos mais novos para lhes mostrar o lugar deles, mas quando a enorme e forte Po Kong se colocava na frente de Xiao ninguém podia tocar nele. 

Talvez fosse por isso que Xiao tenha se tornado um demônio calmo e estranho, quando criança ele não participava das lutas e não tinha o espírito competitivo que a maioria dos demônios tinha. Até Tso Lan, que sempre parecia tão tranqüilo, era mais agressivo e firme do que o demônio do vento. Por toda a sua infância, o demônio da lua foi obrigado a tomar cuidado com Tchang Zu, que por sorte não era muito mais velho do que ele. 

Bai Tsa não estava interessada nos irmãos mais novos, mas se juntava a Po quando ela defendia Xiao, talvez porque não quisesse outro Dai Gui na família. 

Shendu nasceu logo depois de Xiao Fung e Po não tinha tempo o suficiente para cuidar de duas crianças, e o demônio do fogo ficou completamente sem ajuda. Tso Lan não apreciava as lutas selvagens, mas não tentava pará-las, então Tchang Zu e Dai Gui ficaram livres com o pequeno dragão. 

Por causa disso Shendu era um demônio orgulhoso e amargo que nunca se rendia ou resolvia um problema sem violência. Ele nunca aprendeu outra coisa e nem queria aprender. 

Por incrível que pareça Tso Lan se prontificou a cuidar de Hsi Wu quando ele não tinha defendido Shendu. Era justo do que o demônio do fogo precisava para ficar ainda mais zangado, como era possível que alguém como Hsi, que nem era um demônio de verdade, ganhasse mais atenção do que ele? 

A esta altura ele já estava velho o bastante para tomar as próprias decisões e já que estava claro que ninguém gostava dele, ele também não gostaria deles. 

O destino de Shendu não era especial, era muito normal que um dos mais novos fosse maltratado e geralmente esse ser morria ou só se rendia. Shendu ainda não tinha feito nenhum dos dois, nada tinha quebrado a autoconfiança e o orgulho dele. 

Na verdade Shendu teve sorte, ele sabia cuidar de si mesmo quando Xiao Fung nunca sobreviveria por muito tempo sem o apoio dos irmãos mais velhos. Po admitiu que tinha arruinado totalmente o demônio do vento, mas agora não tinha mais jeito. 

Ela olhou para Jade, que tinha se sentado em uma caixa. A garota achava que eles eram completamente insensíveis e sanguinários, o que era bem verdade. Era o que os humanos pensavam deles, mas eles nunca consideraram que alguns demônios realmente se preocupavam uns com os outros. Os irmãos discutiam e lutavam muito, mas Po não acreditava que um deles mataria outro. O Netherworld os tinha deixado um pouco mais íntimos do que as famílias comuns. 

Shendu torceu o nariz e bufou. 

"Este é um lugar ruim, nós estamos no meio da cidade. Chan e o feiticeiro do chi nos encontrarão se não tomarmos muito cuidado." ele comentou. 

"Eu gosto daqui. E eu não planejei que este fosse o nosso esconderijo final." Ni defendeu rapidamente. Os outros olharam para ele, Ni tinha mudado um pouco. O Ni que eles conheciam nunca teria respondido. 

"Chan não vai ser um problema, eu cuidarei dele e da família dele." Po Kong anunciou sorrindo. Bai franziu as sobrancelhas curiosa. 

"O que você vai fazer?" a demônio da água quis saber. 

"Se o que vocês dizem é verdade, eles vão se concentrar em muitos feitiços-chi, mas eles não têm a minha experiência e a minha sabedoria. Estou pensando em ajudá-los um pouco." ela disse e apenas Shendu entendeu imediatamente o que a irmã quis dizer. 

Ele sorriu astutamente, Po teve uma grande idéia. Era o melhor para eles, mas significava que Bai seria a líder de novo. E isso foi uma coisa de que ele não gostou. 

Jade tentou escutar qual era a boa idéia de Po, mas a demônio da montanha era esperta o bastante para não falar dos planos dela quando a garota estivesse lá. Isso a frustrou, os demônios, principalmente Po Kong, não deveriam ser tão inteligentes! Ela apertou os lábios e quis que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Ela tinha se acostumado com a luz do sol e foi uma surpresa sórdida ter que voltar para a escuridão. 

******

"Você prometeu me ensinar a tomar a uma forma humana." Ni lembrou Hsi Wu depois de um tempo. Eles estavam quase sozinhos, Bai tinha saído para se divertir e Po Kong quis pôr o plano dela em ação o mais cedo possível. Então os únicos que estavam com eles eram Shendu e Jade, que gostariam de estar em outro lugar. 

O demônio do céu concordou com a cabeça ansiosamente. Se Ni mostrasse ser um bom estudante, ele poderia aprender a habilidade em aproximadamente uma semana. Ele já sabia disso, só tinha que se lembrar de como fazer. Então eles poderiam se aventurar nas ruas de São Francisco e Ni poderia ajudá-los a abrir o resto dos portais. 

Shendu tentava se sentar o mais confortavelmente possível e ouvia a conversa dos dois demônios. Ele também estava esperando pela transformação de Ni Tang. 

Seria muito interessante. 

**Continua...**

N/A: É, este foi um dos capítulos chatos. O próximo é um lixo também, mas depois disso eu vou escrever capítulos mais longos para ter um pouco de ação em vez desse blá, blá, blá. 


	21. Alguma coisa

*Boceja* Este capítulo não foi divertido de se escrever e eu tenho certeza de que também não é divertido de se ler. 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 21**

Jackie suspirou e se apoiou na parede, ele estava de muito mau humor. Ele tinha voltado do Japão para São Francisco o mais rápido que pôde para contar ao Tio as más notícias. 

Claro que o velho estava bravo com ele, como ele pôde ter deixado os demônios libertarem Po Kong? Agora eles tinham que lidar com cinco demônios, eles conheciam apenas quatro deles e Jade ainda era uma prisioneira. E ainda por cima ele não tinha conseguido nenhuma informação de Qian. Eles não estavam mais na estaca zero, eles tinham falhado completamente. 

O mau humor do Tio afetou Tohru, que ficou ainda mais quieto e sombrio do que o normal. Ele não falava mais se nada lhe fosse perguntado e tentava fazer o que podia para procurar por dicas nos livros do Tio. 

Jackie não sabia onde Hak Foo estava, o guerreiro tinha deixado o Japão dizendo que continuaria caçando Shendu e Jackie acreditava que aquela não seria a última vez em que ele o veria. Ele não sabia dizer se estava feliz por isso ou não, o homem tinha salvado a vida dele, mas ele não acreditava que isso o mudaria. Hak Foo tinha feito aquilo para ferir Shendu, salvar Jackie foi só um efeito colateral. 

Sem dúvida eles precisavam de ajuda. Capitão Black e a Seção 13 tinham prometido fazer tudo o que pudessem e havia muitos homens patrulhando as ruas de São Francisco caçando o demônio misterioso. Apesar da boa tentativa do amigo, Jackie estava sombrio, eles precisavam de ajuda mágica e logo. 

******

Po Kong olhou para a pequena loja do outro lado da rua com um pequeno sorriso. Ela teve a idéia perfeita que lhes serviria e a única coisa ruim era que ela teve que deixar Bai Tsa liderar Shendu e Hsi. Bai não era uma líder e Po estava um pouco preocupada, mas deixou esse pensamento de lado. Era improvável que ela conseguisse bagunçar tanto tudo antes que o próximo demônio estivesse livre. 

Ela tocou em seu coque preto para ter certeza de que estava bom e começou a andar confiante para a loja sequer se dando ao trabalho de ver se algum carro estava vindo. Ela estava acima de coisas como essas, perigos mortais não importavam para ela. 

Na porta ela parou por um tempo antes de bater. Hsi Wu tinha dito que havia um encantamento na casa, então ela tinha levado alguns amuletos. Ninguém veio abrir a porta e Po franziu as sobrancelhas irritada. Ela bateu de novo e desta vez conseguiu o que queria. 

A porta abriu e ela deu de cara com um rosto muito familiar. Ela precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para se impedir de cuspir nele e se obrigou a sorrir. 

"Bom dia." ela disse alegremente. 

"Estamos fechados, volte um outro dia." Jackie disse sentindo muito e parecendo cansado. Ele acreditava que o Tio não poderia nem estar interessado em fazer vendas agora mesmo que houvesse um colecionador muito rico na porta. 

Po balançou a cabeça e passou por Jackie. 

"Ah, eu não vim comprar nada." ela disse e olhou ao redor na loja. 

"Embora o dono tenha um gosto muito bom." ela adicionou para agradar o Tio, de quem a confiança era o que ela queria. Jackie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Então o que você quer?" ele perguntou. Po olhou ao redor como se tivesse um enorme segredo para contar e virou a atenção dela para o Tio, que tinha deixado de ler o livro para assistir à cena. 

"Eu vim para ver o mestre e lhe oferecer a minha ajuda." ela disse soando o mais humilde que pôde, e que foi muito bem para a quase mais velha da família dos demônios. Tio se levantou parecendo como se estivesse suspeitando de alguma coisa e caminhou para a demônio para examiná-la. 

Po nem mesmo se retraiu sob o olhar questionante dele, durante toda a vida ela enfrentou oponentes muito mais perigosos. Ela manteve a expressão calma e lembrou a si mesma de quanto ela poderia conseguir se isto funcionasse. 

"Que tipo de ajuda?" o Tio perguntou lentamente. Isso era realmente estranho, ninguém simplesmente vinha assim para ajudar estranhos sem pedir nada em troca. 

"Eu tenho informações sobre o demônio que os incomoda e sei como lutar contra ele." Po respondeu adorando as expressões surpresas e até chocadas que ela conseguiu. 

"Você sabe quem ele é?" Tio perguntou apertando os olhos. 

"Sim, eu tenho o nome dele e tudo o que vocês podem precisar." a demônio da montanha respondeu. 

"Mas como soube vir aqui, onde você soube disso e quem é você?" Tio quis saber. Isso era muito estranho e ele não estava pronto para acreditar na história desta mulher, seja lá qual pudesse ser. 

"Meu nome é Pomako Akikongu e eu faço parte do grupo Gani no Hama, que caçou esse demônio por séculos. Nós estivemos esperando pelo retorno dele por muito tempo, claro que nós sabemos que ele está aqui, então eles me enviaram." ela disse. 

"Quem é ele, então?" Tio perguntou em guarda. 

"Ni Tang, demônio da noite polar, o mais novo da família dos demônios banida para o Netherworld." Po Kong respondeu. Ela tinha considerado isso por muito tempo, não era sábio dar ao inimigo nenhuma informação do irmão mais novo, mas ela não quis arriscar. Este astuto feiticeiro do chi poderia suspeitar de algo se ela mentisse muito. Além disso, ele já sabia sobre os outros demônios, por que Ni Tang poderia ter uma posição especial? 

"Não há demônio polar, pelo menos naquela família. Só oito deles." Tio disse balançando a cabeça. Esta mulher estava mentindo para ele e ele não gostava disso! 

"A existência dele é um segredo altamente protegido porque ele nunca foi banido para o Netherworld. Os heróis Imortais da China antiga o transformaram em uma estátua feita de jade e ele permaneceu assim por todos estes anos. Agora de alguma forma ele despertou e certamente vai libertar os irmãos e irmãs dele." Po explicou rapidamente. 

Quando o Tio ainda parecia não acreditar, ela deu um sorriso mais encantador e encolheu os ombros. 

"Por que eu mentiria? Eu fui mandada para cá pelo meu grupo porque sou a melhor feiticeira do chi de nós e eu vim para oferecer a minha ajuda na luta quando ouvi que o mestre Chan mora aqui." ela disse e a expressão do Tio clareou. 

"O Tio é conhecido no Japão?" ele perguntou descrendo. Era possível que... 

"Claro! Nós temos um livro de todos os feiticeiros poderosos e você é um dos mais famosos." Po mentiu facilmente e quis rir. Ela deveria ter adivinhado que lisonjear funcionaria. 

Tio concordou com a cabeça contente. 

"Tohru, traga chá para a nossa convidada! Nós temos muito o que conversar." ele disse dizendo a última frase a Po, que concordou. 

"Com certeza, mestre." ela concordou. Tudo estava indo exatamente como ela tinha esperado. Agora ela tinha a chance de arruinar todos os planos dos Chans se precisasse. Quando ela ganhasse a confiança dos outros também, ela saberia de todos os planos deles e alertaria os outros a tempo. 

Ela também estava excitada, era a primeira vez que ela estava sendo uma espiã. 

******

Tohru colocou água no bule de chá franzindo as sobrancelhas. Havia alguma coisa naquela mulher. Ele não sabia se era boa ou ruim, mas era alguma coisa. 

Ele nunca diria as suspeitas dele em voz alta se não houvesse necessidade, o sensei era muito mais experiente e sabia o que fazer. E eles realmente precisavam de ajuda e a feiticeira do chi era como um presente do Céu. 

Ele deveria escolher hortelã ou jasmim? Tohru considerou por um tempo antes de pegar jasmim, era o favorito dele e não poderia haver alguém que não gostasse disso. 

E aquela mulher... Bem, ele só poderia esperar e ver o que acontecia. Talvez ele só estivesse um pouco nervoso e via monstros por toda parte? 

Além disso, Pomako era um nome muito bonito. 

******

Bai Tsa ainda não tinha voltado e ninguém estava esperando que ela voltasse tão cedo. Eles não iam libertar o próximo demônio, Tso Lan, tão cedo porque queriam ver se Ni descobria alguns de seus poderes primeiro. 

Ele não aprenderia a tomar a forma de um humano a tempo, mas Hsi queria despertar os outros poderes dele antes. Ele realmente queria que o irmão menor se juntasse a eles no portal de Tso e ia trabalhar nisso. 

"Os seus poderes deviam despertar desta vez. Se você fosse um demônio jovem, eles poderiam ainda estar adormecidos, mas você só se esqueceu de como usá-los." Hsi tentou explicar para Ni, que se sentou escutando atentamente. 

"Mas como eu posso me lembrar?" ele perguntou inseguro e Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele mesmo não tinha nenhum poder especial e tudo o que precisou aprender foi a voar e isso tinha sido bem fácil. Ele se achou querendo que Tso Lan estivesse aqui para guiá-lo, mas então mordeu os lábios, determinado. Ele era forte o bastante para fazer isso sozinho! 

"Talvez você não tenha nenhum poder especial. Você é muito rápido e ágil, talvez não haja mais nada." ele sugeriu. Ni concordou com a cabeça se lembrando de repente do que tinha acontecido no primeiro dia dele neste mundo. 

"Sabe, Hsi, algo estranho aconteceu quando eu cheguei aqui." ele disse. Antes ele não teria ousado responder ao irmão, mas depois de passar um tempo sozinho ele se tornou mais autoconfiante e não tinha tanta certeza se deveria aceitar tudo o que os irmãos jogavam para ele. 

O demônio do céu inclinou a cabeça e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"O quê?" ele perguntou interessado. Ele nunca admitiria isso a ninguém, mas ele tinha sentido falta do irmão menor e ficou feliz que ele estivesse bem. Ni considerou por um momento antes de falar. 

"Eu não sabia de nada sobre a cidade e não fazia idéia do que fazer ou pra onde ir. Eu cometi um erro e saí para a rua à luz do dia com humanos e a minha aparição chamou a atenção de uns homens. Lutar teria mostrado para todo mundo que eu era algo especial, então eu decidi que era melhor correr de volta para as sombras. Infelizmente o caminho que eu escolhi levou para um beco sem saída e eu achei que seria obrigado a matá-los. Mas aí... eu não sei como descrever, mas de alguma forma eu fiquei invisível para os olhos dos homens." ele disse. 

Hsi Wu tapeou a caixa em que estava sentado. 

"Estranho." ele disse, mas um bufo de Shendu o fez se virar para o demônio do fogo. Ao contrário de Hsi, Shendu ainda estava na forma humana, ele não quis piorar a ferida trocando de formas o tempo todo. O demônio do fogo estava deitado de bruços e Hsi tinha pensado que ele estava dormindo. 

"Estranho, você diz. Não poderia estar mais errado." Shendu disse e os irmãos mais novos olharam confusos para ele. 

"Como assim?" Hsi Wu perguntou. Shendu sabia de algo que ele não sabia? 

"Ni Tang é um dos demônios que obtêm os seus poderes da escuridão da natureza. Ao contrário do que os humanos pensam, isso não tem nada a ver com o mal supremo. Eu não acho que Ni tenha poderes ofensivos, mas como os outros do tipo dele, ele pode se esconder nas sombras se tiver vontade disso. Me parece que os poderes dele foram ativados por um tempo quando ele estava assustado." o demônio do fogo respondeu. 

"Então eu nunca vou poder ganhar uma luta física." Ni declarou um pouco desapontado. Ele não estava esperando muito, ele simplesmente não parecia um demônio que foi criado para ação. 

"Como você sabe tanto sobre os poderes de Ni? Você faz parte dos que têm poderes vindos das forças da natureza." Hsi disse. Shendu nunca tinha gostado de estudar e ele não conseguia imaginar o demônio do fogo lendo um livro. 

"Ji Moa era o demônio do crepúsculo e os poderes de Ni se parecem muito com os deles. Eu aprendi muito com ele." Shendu respondeu rispidamente. Ni franziu as sobrancelhas, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um demônio chamado Ji. 

"Quem é Ji Moa?" ele perguntou a Hsi, que esfregou a bochecha. Eles realmente não falavam sobre Ji Moa, não porque não ligassem, mas porque basicamente ninguém se lembrava mais dele. 

"O filho mais novo de um demônio pequeno e fraco. Ele era maltratado pelos irmãos mais velhos e ele e Shendu passavam muito tempo juntos quando eram pequenos. Ele era um lagarto preto com duas caudas e apesar dos defeitos dele, ele era bem legal. Foi isso o que eu ouvi, ele já tinha morrido quando eu nasci." o demônio do céu contou. 

Ele nunca tinha conhecido Ji e só podia dizer o que Tso Lan tinha dito. De qualquer forma ele não estava interessado nos amigos de infância de Shendu, não era algo da qual ele poderia se lembrar então isso não importava para ele. 

"Apesar dos defeitos dele? Se eu você tomaria cuidado com o que falo, Hsi. Ele era muito mais forte do que você." Shendu chiou com raiva e Jade ergueu a cabeça surpresa. Ela tinha escutado esta conversa com interesse, principalmente agora que eles estavam falando de algo além de poderes, ela queria ouvir tudo. Ela achou que Shendu agiu estranhamente, nunca esperou que ele fosse defender um demônio fraco. Parecia que... 

"Como ele morreu?" Ni ousou perguntar antes que Hsi dissesse alguma coisa para Shendu que deixasse o demônio do fogo ainda mais bravo. O demônio do céu se virou para o demônio polar. 

"Ele decidiu irritar uns humanos e eles o mataram." ele respondeu. 

"Na verdade tudo o que ele fez foi aparecer. As pessoas o reconheceram como o demônio do crepúsculo e acharam que ele fazia parte do mal maior que dominaria o mundo. Então eles o mataram e já que ele era tão fraco não pôde se defender. Você deveria tomar cuidado para onde vai, Ni. Muitos demônios da escuridão da natureza foram mortos sem motivo." Shendu disse lentamente e não advertiu Ni porque se importava, mas porque queria mostrar aos outros como os humanos podiam ser idiotas. 

"Eu acho muito estranho que você defenda um demônio que morreu por causa de fraqueza. Ele nem era da nossa família." Hsi comentou rispidamente. 

"Ele era meu companheiro. Você nasceu tarde demais para conhecê-lo, então eu aconselho você a ficar de boca fechada." o demônio do fogo respondeu e Hsi decidiu deixar o assunto morrer. Ele nem estava interessado no que Shendu achava de um algum lagarto sujo. Melhor se concentrar em Ni de novo. 

"Então agora nós sabemos o que você pode fazer, você só tem que aprender a controlar. Eu estou bem certo de que funciona se você praticar bastante." ele disse e Ni concordou esperançosamente. Esta noite ele e Hsi poderiam sair e deixar Shendu tomando conta da escrava. 

"Mas como eu aprendo a tomar uma forma humana?" ele quis saber e Hsi achou que poderia ensinar isso melhor. Ele tinha experiência com isso e se lembrava muito bem do que Tso Lan tinha feito com ele. 

"Se transformar não é fácil, mas uma vez que você sabe fazer isso, você pode tomar a forma que quiser. Porém, a primeira forma que você toma é o que reflete o seu eu interior e geralmente é a que a maioria dos demônios prefere." ele explicou. 

"Eu particularmente gosto da forma de criança, eu não sei por que, mas me parece ser a certa. Na verdade Bai Tsa é a única diferente na nossa família, ela muda de forma o tempo todo de acordo com os desejos dela." ele continuou. 

Ni Tang concordou com a cabeça considerando isso e pensando em como ele seria se fosse um humano. Ele realmente não conhecia o rosto dele mesmo agora, a máscara cuidava disso. Ele lamentou não ter conhecido as feições dele quando teve a chance, agora não poderia fazer isso sem magoar Hsi Wu. 

Mas ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse? Ele não podia decidir se queria usar a máscara ou não, uma coisa dessas não era da conta de ninguém. Como um humano ele não teria que usar a máscara, chamaria a atenção então ele se livraria dela por um tempo. 

"Agora no início o melhor é tentar o seu eu interior. Claro que você já fez isso antes, mas já que você não pode se lembrar, nós temos que começar do começo." Hsi avisou. Dependia totalmente de Ni quanto tempo isso levaria. 

Ni tentou fazer como Hsi disse, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu bravo. Hsi o tratava como um bebê a quem tem que ser tudo explicado e ele não gostava disso. Ele era um demônio adulto, podia entender as coisas. Ele balançou a cabeça, não tinha o direito de pensar em coisas assim, principalmente agora que eles tinham que ficar juntos para vencer. 

Talvez ele fizesse melhor quando saísse à noite e tentasse usar os seus poderes. Então Hsi também teria alguma outra coisa para pensar e a cidade noturna acalmaria os dois. 

Pelo menos foi isso o que Ni desejou. 

**Continua...**

É, chato... O próximo vai ter um pouco de ação, então fique ligado! ^^ 


	22. Na noite

Hum... Enfim, nada a dizer agora... Ah é, um pouco de violência e armas neste também, mas nada sério. Pelo menos é o que eu acho! ;) 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 22**

O céu noturno estava iluminado por milhares de estrelas e os sons da cidade subiam sobre os edifícios. O vento frio soprava pelos telhados e fazia o cabelo branco de Ni flutuar atrás dele. Ele manteve os olhos fechados e se deixou aproveitar a noite. 

Claro que ele teria se sentido melhor se pudesse tirar a máscara do rosto. Ele não ousou pedir ao irmão, a máscara tinha sido um presente e quem sabia o quanto isso poderia magoar Hsi? Ele tinha ficado muito mais autoconfiante depois do tempo que tinha passado sozinho, mas não estava pronto para enfurecer o único irmão que parecia se preocupar com ele. 

E ele nunca seria completamente livre, usando uma máscara ou não, nunca poderia quebrar as correntes que o prendiam ao chão. Quando saltando nos telhados, podia quase imaginar que voava, mas só quase. Ele nunca aprenderia a voar de verdade, isso era só para Hsi Wu. 

A lua foi escondida da vista por um pequeno momento quando uma figura alada passou no céu e depois de um tempo Hsi Wu aterrissou em frente a Ni no telhado. O demônio do céu respirou fundo e sorriu. 

Ele e Ni tinham deixado o sombrio armazém para aproveitar a noite de São Francisco e deixaram Shendu responsável por Jade. As costas do demônio do fogo ainda doíam e ele estava de mau humor, mas Hsi Wu não achou que ele ousaria fazer alguma coisa com a escrava. 

Eles não tinham vindo aqui para brincar e se divertir, Hsi queria que Ni aprendesse algo durante esta noite. Ni Tang não tinha muita certeza de que isso ia funcionar, mas pelo menos estava pronto para tentar. 

"Eu não gosto desta cidade. Muitas pessoas apertadas no mesmo lugar e os prédios deles são muito altos. Eles não têm o direito de ocupar o céu!" o demônio do céu chiou com raiva. 

"Eu não sei, Hsi... Eu acho que não tem nada de errado aqui. E eu gosto de prédios altos, com eles eu posso quase voar." Ni comentou e o demônio do céu apertou os olhos. 

"Está dizendo que tentaria invadir o meu elemento?" ele perguntou em suspeita e Ni balançou a cabeça rapidamente. 

"Claro que não, irmão, o meu elemento é o bastante para mim. E de qualquer forma eu nunca me tornaria um demônio do céu." ele se apressou em explicar e Ni concordou com a cabeça, embora o reflexo de desconfiança não tenha deixado os olhos dele. Ni Tang estava longe de onde pertencia, não havia nenhuma nevasca congelante nem invernos escuros tão ao sul. 

Mas ele duvidou que tivesse que se preocupar, Ni não era um demônio faminto por poder nem idiota e não ousaria ameaçar a posição do irmão dele. 

"É quase meia-noite, temos que nos apressar se quisermos que você aprenda alguma coisa hoje." o demônio do céu disse pensando no que ia fazer. Ele não era um professor, era muito impaciente para isso. Mas era inteligente e criativo e já tinha pensado em algo que seria divertido. Mas ele tinha que ver se era útil ou não. 

"À noite as pessoas vagam por esta cidade procurando por experiências. O que me diz de nós as ajudarmos um pouco?" ele sugeriu sorrindo astutamente. 

"Eu gosto da idéia." Ni concordou embora realmente não entendesse o que Hsi estava tramando. Do brilho dos olhos do demônio do céu, ele achou que devia ser algo especial e não teve nada contra isso. 

"Foi o que eu pensei. Venha!" Hsi Wu falou e pulou do alto telhado. Ele abriu as enormes asas e rolou agilmente por entre os prédios sem nem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Ele não podia bater em nada, já estava muito acostumado com as suas asas. 

Ni Tang não hesitou, mas pulou para baixo também tendo certeza de que havia outro prédio menor no qual ele poderia aterrissar. Apesar dos movimentos ágeis, ele tinha os seus limites e não quis descobrir de qual altura ele poderia cair e ainda sobreviver. 

Ele aterrissou suavemente nos pés dele e não parou para esperar, mas continuou na mesma direção onde Hsi Wu tinha desaparecido. O demônio de céu era mais rápido, ele não tinha que planejar o próximo movimento como Ni e podia simplesmente voar para onde quisesse. 

Mas o demônio polar não ia ser pior do que o irmão, ao contrário de Hsi ele teve tempo de conhecer a cidade e ousou dizer que a conhecia muito bem. Ele sabia onde tudo estava e se a situação exigisse, ele poderia achar um lugar seguro. 

Para onde Hsi Wu tinha ido? O demônio do céu poderia estar em qualquer lugar e Ni não quis passar a noite inteira procurando pelo irmão maior neste labirinto de prédios. De qualquer forma Hsi estaria em algum lugar alto, o demônio do céu queria evitar aterrissar o mais que pudesse. Das ruas seria difícil pegar o vento debaixo das asas e ele não poderia pular no ar tão rápido quanto tinha que fazer. 

Ni olhou ao redor, ele tinha descido bastante agora, deveria ele subir de novo para encontrar o irmão? Ou deveria ficar aqui até que Hsi se desse ao trabalho de aparecer? Ele franziu as sobrancelhas em frustração, ele não considerava isso nem um pouco engraçado. 

Os sons do tráfego noturno estavam mais fáceis de ouvir agora e Ni parou por um momento para esperar e escutar. Ele sabia que como um demônio antigo, deveria odiar o barulho que os humanos faziam, mas para a sua surpresa ele já tinha percebido que gostava. Alguma coisa no barulho dos carros, de outros veículos e dos humanos o faziam se sentir em casa, os sons pareciam confortá-lo como se ele estivesse cercado por um mundo estranho. 

"Aqui." uma voz disse e Ni se virou. Ele não reconheceu a voz, mas soou muito familiar e ele inclinou o rosto em suspeita. 

"Hsi?" ele perguntou e o demônio do céu na sua familiar forma humana. Ni franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo, ele deveria ter percebido que Hsi estava tão perto. E mesmo assim não tinha feito nenhuma idéia da presença do irmão e isso o preocupou. Os sentidos dele era tão horríveis assim? E se sim, então por quê? 

"Sou eu. Eu decidi me adaptar aos ambientes, nós estamos indo para baixo." Hsi disse implicante. Ni Tang realmente não gostou da idéia, ele estava sendo caçado nas ruas e lá estaria desprotegido. 

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Nós podemos ser pegos." ele disse e a expressão de Hsi só clareou. 

"Caçadores de demônios?" ele perguntou esperançosamente e Ni concordou. 

"Eles estão atrás de mim." ele disse. 

"Melhor ainda, é tão perfeito quanto eu esperei. Vamos lá, nós não temos a noite toda." Hsi disse e as asas dele cresceram das costas de forma que ele pareceu um tipo de híbrido humano-morcego. Ele pulou para baixo aterrissando facilmente na rua e quando Ni estava perto dele, ele era humano de novo. 

Hsi Wu na sua forma de criança era pequeno comparado a Ni Tang, mas ainda conduziu os dois. Eles tinham aterrissado em uma rua escura que não tinha postes ou luzes em néon e o demônio do céu rapidamente foi para uma calçada mais movimentada. 

Havia humanos pela cidade, alguns voltando para casa depois de um trabalho duro, alguns pareciam não ter uma direção e alguns só estavam indo se divertir. A esta altura ninguém tinha que trabalhar ou pensar, e então eles não perceberam um garotinho e a sua companhia adulta, que estava muito estranhamente vestido. 

"Eu não gosto disso." Ni disse olhando ao redor. Tudo o que eles precisavam era de um grito agudo ou uma pessoa suspeita e os homens atrás dele saberiam onde achar um pouco de ação. Não havia muitos deles e era improvável que estivessem bem aqui, mas Ni não gostava de se arriscar. 

Hsi Wu bufou. 

"Qual é, Ni, você realmente está com medo de um grupo de mortais patéticos?" o demônio do céu perguntou um pouco sarcasticamente. 

"Eu não estou a fim de brincar." o demônio polar disse como uma resposta e não entendia o que Hsi queria. Eles deveriam praticar e ele deveria tentar aprender a dominar os seus poderes, mas isto era inútil. 

"Mas eu estou." Hsi Wu respondeu sorrindo. Então ele parou de repente e Ni quase colidiu com ele. O demônio do céu se virou para o irmão e inspirou fundo como se estivesse preparando alguma coisa. 

"Aah!! Um demônio! Socorro!" ele gritou o mais alto que os seus pulmões permitiam e Ni encarou o irmão sem entender nada. Que tipo de jogo idiota era este e o que Hsi esperava ganhar? 

"Hsi? Isso não tem graça." ele advertiu, mas o demônio do céu recuou alguns passos como se estivesse realmente horrorizado. 

"Não me toque, demônio!" ele gritou irritado e olhou ao redor. Ele tinha certeza de que algo logo aconteceria... 

******

Agente Tag deu um gole em seu café e ficou bem de olho nos ambientes à sua volta. Ele e alguns outros homens da Seção 13 tinham se espalhado pela cidade de São Francisco para patrulhar e ele era o único deles por aqui. 

A cidade era enorme, então um punhado de homens não poderia fazer nada e era provável que eles nunca capturassem o demônio ou nem o vissem. Claro que o motivo era que era improvável que o demônio fosse estúpido o bastante para ficar no caminho deles. Não havia o bastante deles e a situação não mudaria, esta era uma missão totalmente não-oficial e todos eles perderiam as suas carreiras se os supervisores descobrissem. 

Mas este risco não era o suficiente para fazer Tag deixar o velho amigo em apuros, e ele também estava interessado em um nível pessoal. Não se persegue demônios todo dia mesmo quando se é um agente secreto, e ele faria qualquer coisa para isso. 

Ou tentaria, parecia que nada aconteceria. Agora mesmo ele estava numa esquina com uma xícara de plástico na mão e vestindo uma jaqueta que ele nunca usaria em seu tempo livre nem se fosse pago. 

Debaixo da jaqueta ele tinha algumas das suas armas favoritas e todos os tipos de itens úteis que ele acreditava que precisaria se o demônio realmente aparecesse na sua frente. Ele realmente não sabia se dava para atirar em um demônio, mas estava pronto para tentar. 

Um grito alto alcançou os seus ouvidos e só os anos de prática que ele tinha o impediram de derrubar a xícara. Tag não perdeu tempo, ele tinha ouvido claramente a palavra 'demônio' e sabia que alguma coisa estava errada agora. 

A voz pertencia a um garotinho, que provavelmente tinha cerca de dez anos. Tag nem parou para pensar no que alguém tão jovem fazia fora de casa a esta hora da noite, mas aumentou a velocidade para encontrá-lo o mais cedo possível. Quem sabia o que o demônio estava fazendo com a pobre criança? 

Foi fácil para ele achar a rua certa porque os gritos não paravam e de qualquer forma ele não estava muito longe. Tag parou imediatamente depois de virar a esquina, não seria sábio ir de cara contra o demônio. 

No início, o que ele viu foi um demônio do tamanho de um homem, vestido de preto. Era o mesmo que ele tinha visto quando patrulhou o porto. Desta distância a criatura parecia mais inumana e lembrou Tag de um certo personagem de desenho que ele viu uma vez, só não sabia dizer qual. 

Logo ele viu um garotinho que finalmente tinha fechado a boca e o observou com os enormes olhos castanhos como se esperasse por algo. Ele parecia estar bem, não tinha feridas e Tag não via sangue em lugar nenhum. Então ele tinha chegado bem a tempo, o demônio ainda não tinha podido afundar as garras no garoto. 

Se ele fosse mesmo fazer isso, o demônio realmente não era o monstro perigoso que Tag sempre tinha imaginado que os demônios fossem. Ele não tinha garras, dentes afiados ou chifres e parecia muito frágil para poder fazer qualquer coisa. Por outro lado, ele era novo nisso e quem sabia que cartas esse cara tinha na manga? 

Tag puxou uma arma e a apontou para o demônio esperando que ele a reconhecesse e soubesse que andar por aí não era sábio. Ele sabia que a arma de qualquer forma não seria párea no final das contas se ele pudesse fazer algum tipo de mágica, mas o importante era ganhar um pouco de tempo para que o garoto pudesse se esconder. 

"Vá imediatamente e volte para a sua casa. Eu cuidarei disto." Tag disse sem tirar os olhos do demônio, que estava imóvel e o observava rispidamente. O garoto olhou para o demônio mais uma vez e deu para Tag um sorriso que ele nunca diria que era de agradecimento. 

"Claro. Faça o que tiver que fazer." ele disse e Tag teve que franzir as sobrancelhas, isso não era algo que ele esperaria que uma criança dissesse numa situação dessas. O garoto correu agilmente passando por ele e desapareceu. 

Tag apertou mais a arma e os olhos. 

"Tudo bem, demônio. Venha comigo e - " ele começou, mas no momento seguinte a criatura tinha pulado no ar e agarrado o peitoril de um prédio próximo a eles. Ele se ergueu nele e subiu, o telhado era muito alto para ele simplesmente pular para lá. 

"Espere! Volte!" Tag gritou e ergueu a arma para atirar na perna do demônio para fazê-lo cair, ele ainda não queria matá-lo, eles tinham que conseguir todas as informações de que precisavam. 

******

Ni Tang conseguiu subir no telhado justo quando Tag atirou e a bala acertou a parede onde ele tinha estado há um momento atrás. Não perdeu tempo e correu rapidamente pelo telhado saltando para o seguinte, ele tinha que fugir e rápido. 

Ele não conseguia entender por que Hsi Wu tinha feito isso, será que o demônio do céu quis tirar sarro dele? Ni apertou os olhos, ele tinha pensado que Hsi estava acima desse tipo de atividade depois que ele mesmo sofreu com isso por tantos anos. Mas na verdade isso tinha sido bem ingênuo, eles dois eram demônios e confiar um no outro era muito perigoso. 

Mas ele não tinha tempo para ponderar sobre a natureza traiçoeira do irmão, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. O demônio polar sabia que o humano não estaria feliz com um tiro perdido e provavelmente correria atrás dele, os humanos tinham o hábito sórdido de não entender quando era melhor desistir. 

Claro que ele era muito mais rápido do que o humano, mas quem sabia o que este homem particular poderia fazer? Não era qualquer um que faria algo tão perigoso como caçar demônios e Ni sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado. Ele certamente não ia terminar os seus dias só porque um mortal idiota teve sorte. 

O tiro de Tag tinha causado pânico geral na rua, quase todo mundo imaginou que eles estavam lidando com alguns criminosos e tentaram fugir depressa. Foi perfeito para Ni, quanto mais barulho e confusão melhor a chance dele fugir. 

Por que ele não ficava e lutava? Ele tinha certeza de que todos os seus irmãos teriam feito isso e estariam bebendo o sangue do inimigo, mas no momento crítico ele nem mesmo considerou atacar um homem armado. 

Para onde ele deveria ir? Ele ainda não queria voltar para o armazém, se o homem de alguma maneira conseguisse segui-lo, acharia o esconderijo deles e embora eles estivessem planejando se mudar, ele não queria dar nenhuma pista. Então a coisa mais sábia a fazer era se livrar dele. 

Ele pulou mais alto e olhou para baixo, não viu o homem em lugar nenhum, mas nunca se podia ter muita certeza, algumas pessoas eram irritantemente teimosas. Ni parou por um momento para escutar, mas logo continuou, ele queria terminar esta caça o mais cedo possível. 

******

Tag já sabia que o demônio era ágil, mas nunca tinha acreditado que ele pularia daquele jeito. Imediatamente depois de se recuperar do choque, ele correu atrás dele e tentou adivinhar aonde o demônio poderia ir. São Francisco era uma cidade grande, mas ele tinha caçado muitos criminosos na vida e não achou que este seria diferente. 

"Estou indo aí, Greg." ele disse por um pequeno radiofone. A coisa mais sábia a se fazer agora era contatar os outros agentes e mandá-los caçar o demônio também. Ele não poderia ir muito longe agora que eles o tinham encontrado. 

Ele não tinha certeza se queria matar o demônio, ele já tinha visto mortes mais do que o suficiente durante seus anos como agente e matar não era incomum a ele, mas este cara poderia ter alguma informação útil. De qualquer forma, se o único jeito de impedi-lo de escapar fosse estourando-lhe o cérebro, Tag não hesitaria. 

Ninguém o parou enquanto ele corria pela rua e ninguém estava interessado em aonde ele estava indo ou se ele tinha o direito de carregar uma arma na rua ou não. Não que ele estivesse se preocupando, a importância desta missão ganhava de qualquer outra coisa. 

Se ele pegasse o demônio, resolveria tudo o que preocupava Black agora. Primeiro, eles finalmente poderiam libertar a garota mantida em cativeiro. Tag não realmente gostava de crianças, mas mesmo assim não queria que algo de ruim acontecesse a ela. 

Seria muito mais fácil se ele também pudesse escalar e seguir o demônio, mas ele conhecia os seus limites e embora estivesse em boa forma, não era um acrobata. O demônio era incrivelmente ágil e Tag achou que nem Jackie Chan poderia segui-lo sem problemas. 

Então ele teve que correr pelas ruas e esperou que mesmo que perdesse o demônio, um de seus companheiros pudesse capturá-lo. 

Tag não se sentia nem um pouco cansado, estava em boa forma e a excitação da caça o manteve esperto. Ele pulou por cima de uma cerca e aterrissou no outro lado sem parar de pensar aonde estava indo. Ele não podia ver o demônio, mas às vezes achava que via algo como um vulto contra o céu noturno e pôde apenas esperar que não estivesse tendo alucinações. 

******

Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva, que tipo de jogo Ni Tang estava jogando? Por que ele não atacava o humano e se livrava dele, ele podia fazer isso, certo? Ele mesmo já teria cortado a garganta do homem, por que o irmão dele fugia? 

O demônio do céu suspirou e abriu as asas, pulando no ar e rolando entre os prédios mantendo os olhos em Ni sem que ele percebesse. Ele tinha confiado que uma situação perigosa despertaria os poderes adormecidos de Ni Tang e o faria atacar o humano, mas isso não aconteceu. Na verdade, agora que Hsi pensava nisso, percebeu o quanto Ni tinha mudado. 

Ele não sabia dizer como ou por que, a diferença não era nada que dava para ver, era só uma sensação. Ele esperou que a imaginação dele tivesse criado isso, a mudança com certeza não era para melhor. 

A melhor coisa a fazer era falar com Tso Lan assim que eles libertassem o irmão mais velho. Hsi Wu sabia que não era um bom professor, mas o demônio da lua devia saber um jeito de ajudar Ni. 

******

Ni parou e inclinou a cabeça, ele deveria ousar voltar agora? Ele não via o humano em nenhum lugar e provavelmente ele já tinha perdido os seus rastros, ele seria paranóico se continuasse fugindo. 

Sim, paranóico e um covarde. Ni sabia muito bem que nenhum outro demônio teria fugido de um mortal e isso era o que mais o perturbava. O que Hsi Wu diria? 

Bem, seja lá o que fosse o demônio polar decidiu não se preocupar. O demônio do céu era o único culpado por esta confusão e ele não ia escutar se Hsi não tivesse nada inteligente para dizer. 

Ele estava tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos que não ouviu nada antes que fosse tarde demais. Ele saltou logo antes que uma nova bala acertasse a parede atrás dele. O humano realmente tinha conseguido segui-lo a esta distância? 

Ele se agachou nas sombras e apertou os olhos observando ao redor. Ele logo achou o que estava procurando, a uma certa distância estava um homem que também tinha se escondido nas sombras. Mas ele não era o homem que Ni tinha confrontado antes. 

Parecia que esse achava que poderia se esconder debaixo do olhar procurador do demônio polar, que mortal idiota. Ele devia ser um dos caçadores atrás dele, que pena que tenha corrido direto para os braços dele. 

"Apareça, demônio. Eu sei que está aí." o homem disse achando que se não podia ver o demônio, o demônio não podia vê-lo. Um idiota. 

Por um tempo Ni considerou as suas opções. Talvez ele devesse provar aos outros que era como eles e podia fazer um assassinato insensato? Ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança de como era o gosto do sangue humano e talvez a imperfeição dentro dele fosse por causa disso? Talvez ele nunca pudesse ser ele mesmo se não tivesse nenhuma experiência sobre o que a maioria dos demônios achava que era o melhor jeito de matar o tempo? 

É, talvez esta fosse a melhor solução. Ele mataria este humano de alguma maneira, ou sufocando-o ou apenas espancando-o. Isso não seria muito discreto, limpo ou fácil, mas não era essa a diversão? 

Ele contraiu os músculos para atacá-lo e inspirou fundo. Justo quando estava a ponto de saltar ele sentiu alguém agarrá-lo por baixo e gritou de surpresa. Por que ele não tinha ouvido o atacante? Como um demônio ele tinha uma excelente audição, por que ela não funcionou? Ele sentiu como se estivesse... aos poucos se despedaçando? 

"Agora eu te peguei, demônio." o homem disse contente. Seguir o demônio tinha sido difícil, mas com a dica de Tag ele tinha se saído bem melhor do que tinha ousado esperar. Black ficaria muito satisfeito, a causa desta confusão estava agora nas suas mãos. 

"Eu acho que não." Ni respondeu e tentou se livrar, mas parou quando sentiu algo sólido apertar no lado dele. Ele nem teve que pensar nisso, de alguma forma ele sabia o que era e não podia fazer nada estúpido agora. 

"Um movimento errado e você será um ex-demônio." o homem, vamos chamá-lo de Audrey, avisou e fez um movimento com a cabeça para o companheiro na rua. 

"Ei, Greg. Chame o Tag aqui para levarmos esta beleza." ele disse e Greg concordou. 

"Imediatamente." ele disse. 

"Então... Primeiro você poderia nos dizer o seu nome." Audrey sugeriu e Ni franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha sido capturado por um mortal e estava em uma situação dessas, para onde tinham ido todos os seus poderes? 

"Agora, rápido. Nós temos muito tempo, mas - " Audrey começou, mas não pôde continuar. Uma enorme criatura alada se apressou de algum lugar e afundou as garras afiadas no peito do homem, fazendo-o cair no duro telhado. 

"Seu mortal patético! Como ousa tocar no meu irmão?" Hsi Wu grunhiu furiosamente e cravou mais as garras. Audrey gritou e logo a jaqueta preta dele estava molhada de sangue enquanto o demônio o feria. 

"Audrey! O que está acontecendo aí?" Greg gritou preocupado como se não pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Ni observou como Hsi estava totalmente consumido pela raiva e não estava certo sobre o que pensar. Ele tinha acreditado que ver o homem sofrendo o faria sentir prazer, mas de alguma forma ele se sentiu péssimo. 

Hsi Wu lambeu o sangue das garras e olhou para o homem que ainda estava vivo, com os olhos brilhando de diversão. Fazia muito tempo que ele não podia provar o sangue humano e o sabor era tão doce e dominante! Ele quis acabar totalmente com o homem e se afogar na matança, isso foi tudo o que ele pôde pensar. 

O sangue gotejava dos cantos da boca de Audrey e quando ele tentou gritar tudo o que conseguiu foi uma respiração difícil irreconhecível, que só espalhou mais o sangue. Os olhos dele não viam mais nada e ele tentava desesperadamente afastar o demônio. 

Ni Tang assistiu como o demônio do céu afundou as garras no peito de Audrey de novo e teve que se virar. Ele estava envergonhado por causa da sua fraqueza e tentou não ouvir o último grito desesperado do homem e a respiração excitada de Hsi. Ele não quis sentir o cheiro do sangue, ele podia quase sentir os gosto como se tivesse sido ele que tinha matado o homem. 

E há apenas um momento atrás ele tinha estado a ponto de fazer o mesmo. Ele realmente poderia ter feito isso se não era um demônio o bastante para olhar quando o irmão dele matava alguém? Ni apertou os punhos, isso não fazia mais sentido! 

Hsi Wu se levantou do corpo e os olhos vermelhos dele brilharam de excitação quando ele se virou para o irmão. Esta noite com certeza não foi de se jogar fora! 

"Acho que está na hora de voltarmos, Ni." ele disse abrindo as asas. Ni concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada e isso fez o demônio do céu franzir as sobrancelhas. 

"Ni Tang?" ele perguntou desconfiado, algo estava incomodando o demônio polar agora. 

"Eu não entendo o significado desta lição. Eu não aprendi nada." Ni disse culpando. 

"A culpa não é minha, eu tinha planejado tudo! Você só deveria ter atacado o homem imediatamente e isso teria despertado os seus poderes!" Hsi defendeu. Ele tinha estado tão orgulhoso deste plano, era brilhante e até Tso Lan o apreciaria. 

"Bem, com certeza parece que não funcionou!" Ni retrucou e se surpreendeu ao notar como a voz dele tinha soado sarcástica. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos e a sua expressão escureceu. 

"Não use esse tom comigo, irmão. Lembre-se da sua posição." ele disse e pulou no ar. 

"Venha." ele disse e depois de um curto momento de hesitação Ni Tang seguiu o irmão. 

******

O nariz sensível de Shendu sentiu o cheiro de sangue muito antes que Hsi Wu entrasse e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, parecia que o irmão menor tinha se divertido um pouco. Ele ficou com inveja, não ia poder matar alguém tão cedo. 

"Alguma sorte?" ele se obrigou a perguntar e ficou surpreso em notar como Hsi Wu e Ni Tang pareciam agir friamente um com o outro. 

"Dificilmente, estou começando a achar que Ni não tem nenhum poder." Hsi respondeu com raiva. 

"Diz o que não conseguiu ensinar um pássaro a voar." 

"Eu já te disse para não falar assim comigo!" 

"Por que não? Eu devo simplesmente aceitar tudo o que jogam pra cima de mim? Eu poderia ter morrido só porque você quis tentar a sua idéia idiota!" 

"Você não ia, eu te segui o tempo todo e entrei no jogo no momento certo!" 

"Ah, então agora além de ser meu professor você também é minha babá? Não, obrigado, Hsi. Você pode me ensinar, mas se tentar aquilo de novo eu vou arranjar outro pra me aconselhar." Ni disse e subiu para se sentar em uma caixa. Ele sabia como estava sendo arrogante, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil silenciar a chama rebelde dentro de si. 

Shendu observou os dois demônios mais novos interessado, parecia que algo muito inesperado tinha acontecido entre eles. Ele olhou para Ni Tang, pensativo. E interessante também. 

******

_Ele tinha cabelo branco, foi o que Ni Tang pôde dizer imediatamente. Ele estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e fluía em ondas nas suas costas. Algumas mechas de cabelo estavam penduradas livremente sobre o seu rosto e Ni notou que achou o rosto deste mortal muito interessante. _

Os olhos azuis-celestes brilhavam. 

Ni não sabia por que, mas algo neles o perturbou muito mais do que qualquer cois,a e ele sentiu o desejo de se afogar neles para sempre. 

O homem estava usando um terno verde que parecia muito familiar para Ni, quase tranqüilizador. Toda a aparência dele estava relaxada e em total oposição à confusão mental própria dos demônios. 

O homem abriu a boca para dizer algo... 

Ni acordou e se retraiu. Ele tinha dormido... 

Os demônios não precisavam dormir e geralmente não dormiam, como ele pôde ter perdido o autocontrole desse jeito? 

E com quem ele tinha sonhado? 

Ele olhou ao redor de si no armazém, Bai Tsa ainda não tinha voltado, Hsi tinha ido para algum lugar, Jade tinha se enroscado para dormir e os olhos de Shendu estavam fechados. O dragão na forma humana provavelmente tentou dormir para esquecer das costas doloridas. 

Ni suspirou, ele tinha achado que tudo ficaria claro quanto mais tempo ele esperasse, mas o oposto tinha acontecido. O que estava acontecendo dentro dele? 

E na escuridão Shendu sorriu sem que ninguém percebesse. 

**Continua...**


	23. Tso Lan

**

NI TANG CAPÍTULO 23

**

Essa noite estava mais quieta do que o normal no bar de Isabelle, só algumas pessoas estavam ao redor e havia quartos suficientes para todo mundo. Os sons das conversas não eram muito altos, mas todos tinham a possibilidade de dizer qualquer coisa sem ninguém ouvir. Isso é, se eles não estivessem espiando. 

Ratso se sentou apoiado na parede e observou Finn beber alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era e Chow bater na mesa com um palito. Hoje em dia eles raramente ficavam juntos assim, todos tinham muitas preocupações e pensamentos para se concentrar nos outros. 

Finn tinha passado a ficar longe deles, antes de tudo isso eles brincavam com o irlandês e tudo parecia fácil. Agora um silêncio preocupante tinha caído sobre eles e ninguém sabia o que dizer. 

Ele sabia que era considerado o mais estúpido do trio e admitiu que podia não ser tão brilhante quanto eles, mas nunca tinha achado que era estúpido. Um pouco lento, sim, mas nunca estúpido. 

E se esses dois eram mais inteligentes por que não entendiam que esta situação não levava a lugar nenhum? Eles não podiam se esconder aqui para sempre, algum dia iam ter que sair e encontrar um outro jeito de sobreviver. 

Sempre que ele falava sobre isso Finn o mandava calar a boca e continuava com os estúpidos pensamentos para ele mesmo. Isso magoava Ratso, ele só estava tentando ajudar! 

Finn suspirou e colocou o copo na mesa. Esta era uma noite normal para eles, ninguém dizia nada e tudo parecia incrivelmente inútil. E amargo também, não importava o quanto ele tentasse, não conseguia esquecer as notícias ruins que Chan tinha trazido. 

Os demônios estavam de volta e tramando alguma coisa má de novo. Só de pensar nisso vinha um gosto amargo à boca, aquelas malditas criaturas! Ele daria qualquer coisa - se ele tivesse alguma - só para ver Shendu com dor e por um momento ele até tinha considerado oferecer ajuda a Chan. 

Então ele tinha chegado à conclusão de que ele realmente não queria fazer isso. Não importaria o que eles fizessem, eles acabariam na cadeia. Ele tinha estado na prisão algumas vezes e nunca voltaria. 

Mas isso não significava que ele não deveria contar para Chow e Ratso o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha ficado um pouco inseguro, mas os dois mereciam saber. Chow poderia se chocar, ele estava finalmente se livrando dos pesadelos e voltando para a vida real, seria certo fazê-lo lembrar de tudo? 

Bem, se ele não fizesse isso o chinês só se aborreceria com ele. 

"Sabem... Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês." ele admitiu e do olhar sinistro no rosto do homem os dois souberam que algo estava acontecendo. 

"O que foi?" Chow perguntou quebrando o palito de dentes e pegando um novo não muito interessado nas possíveis notícias do amigo. Durante todo esse tempo nada importante tinha acontecido e aos poucos ele estava começando a sentir que o tempo tinha parado, como nos sonhos dele. 

Ele se retraiu e fez de tudo para tentar não mostrar isso. Ele não podia se deixar parecer fraco, ele nunca seria o bebê do trio. Ele podia cuidar de si mesmo e estava tudo bem. 

"O Chan apareceu aqui um dia." Finn disse e Ratso e Chow viraram a atenção deles para o amigo irlandês. Bem, isso realmente era algo especial! 

"Ele não te viu, né? Toda a Seção 13 estaria aqui se ele visse." Chow disse preocupado, afinal ele não queria acabar na prisão. Finn encolheu os ombros. 

"Bom, na verdade..." ele disse e foi o suficiente, os dois amigos entenderam. 

"Mas espera... Por que ele não te prendeu então?" Ratso perguntou depois de um tempo e Finn suspirou. 

"Ele tinha coisas melhores pra fazer, um novo demônio está à solta." ele admitiu e notou imediatamente como Chow endureceu na cadeira. O chinês engoliu em seco e o palito de dentes caiu de seus dedos entorpecidos. 

"Um demônio?" ele perguntou e Finn concordou. 

"É, um que tem algo a ver com Shendu e o grupo dele." ele disse sentindo muito, isso devia ser ainda mais difícil para Chow, que era o mais sensível deles. O homem lambeu os lábios e Finn esperou que ele tirasse os óculos de forma que pudesse ver os olhos dele. 

"Chow?" Ratso perguntou preocupado se virando para o companheiro. 

"Eu estou bem... mas..." ele disse. 

"Sim?" Ratso perguntou quando parecia que Finn não ia participar desta conversa agora que estavam falando sobre emoções. Chow encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu vi o demônio." ele disse quietamente. Finn e Ratso se entreolharam, do que Chow estava falando? Quando ele tinha tido a chance de...? 

"Ele é... igual a ele." Chow continuou engolindo e se amaldiçoando, por que ele tinha que ser tão fraco? Todo mundo provavelmente o desprezava... 

"Quem?" Finn perguntou curioso. Chow inspirou fundo funda. 

"Valmont." ele respondeu. 

"Valmont está morto." Finn disse depois de um tempo. 

"Eu sei disso, eu não sou idiota!" Chow retrucou com raiva e o irlandês franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Mas ele ainda se parece com ele." o chinês murmurou. 

******

"O portal do irmão Tso Lan fica no espaço. Da última vez nós chegamos lá arrombando um ônibus espacial na Flórida." Shendu disse para Bai Tsa, que tinha aparecido há algumas horas. Era meio-dia agora e a demônio da água estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e de muito mau humor. 

"Neste caso nós usamos a mesma tática." ela anunciou com raiva e quis que houvesse um jeito de clarear a cabeça dela apenas com um estalo dos dedos. Os demônios tinham muitas vantagens, mas também tinham que sofrer a ressaca. 

O demônio do fogo balançou a cabeça. 

"Pode não ser uma boa idéia, a segurança é rigorosa e nós realmente tivemos sorte de termos entrado da última vez." ele disse. 

"Silêncio! Eu não estou com humor pra escutar você!" Bai Tsa disse irritada cobrindo as orelhas e Shendu suspirou. Muito bem então, Bai podia fazer o que ela quisesse e arruinar tudo, ele não estaria lá para levar a culpa. 

Era uma idéia muito tentadora ir com ela para ver a irmã se fazendo de idiota, mas as costas de Shendu protestaram contra isso. Claro que ele já estava muito melhor, mas não quis abrir a ferida por fazer algo estúpido antes que estivesse bem curado. 

Nem Po Kong nem Ni Tang iriam, a demônio da montanha tinha outra coisa em mente e a presença do inexperiente demônio polar era um risco enorme. Ele ficaria com Shendu quando os outros partissem. 

O portal de Tso Lan estava no lugar mais difícil, no espaço não muito longe da Lua. Só chegar ao espaço já era difícil, mas eles também tinham que chegar no ponto certo se quisessem abrir o portal. E eles tinham que desfazer o feitiço que o Tio tinha lançado antes da caixa Pan Ku funcionar. 

"Como quiser, querida irmã." Shendu murmurou venenosamente e esperou que algo desse errado. Ele não tinha nada contra Tso Lan, ficaria feliz por ele se juntar a eles, mas se de alguma forma Bai estragasse tudo ele ficaria mais feliz ainda. 

Bai Tsa franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Ela sabia o que Shendu estava pensando e teria pensado exatamente a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar do demônio do fogo. Po a tinha feito líder e se alguma coisa desse errado seria culpa dela. 

Mas ela não tinha um pavio curto como Shendu nem era estúpida como Dai Gui, ela conseguiria isso não importava o que acontecesse. Abrir o portal do irmão Tso era desafiador, mas ela conseguiria. 

Ela esfregou as têmporas e suspirou irritada. 

"Vamos lá então se quisermos voltar também." ela disse. Todos eles, menos Ni Tang, estavam nas suas formas humanas e a demônio da água tinha planejado que eles chegariam à Flórida de avião. Isso funcionaria bem, a parte difícil era descobrir como eles viajariam para o espaço. 

Vôos espaciais eram muito caros e era improvável que um estivesse preparado bem ao mesmo tempo em que eles estivessem lá. Então eles seriam obrigados a improvisar e era possível que tivessem que encontrar outro jeito para chegar ao destino deles. 

Ela tinha pensado nisso na noite anterior e chegou à conclusão de que o modo mais fácil era entrar no ônibus espacial e encantar todos os idiotas que eles encontrassem e que pudessem querer pará-los. Shendu tinha conseguido entrar em um ônibus espacial muito bem guardado assim mesmo, ela estaria condenada se não pudesse fazer o mesmo! 

Claro que era possível fazer um feitiço e fazer a viagem assim, mas gastava muita energia e tinha que ser muito bem preparada para funcionar. Nos tempos antigos Tso Lan passava a maior parte do tempo no reino dele e às vezes os seus irmãos decidiam visitá-lo. 

Tso Lan era o único dos demônios que não precisava respirar e tinha se fechado na solidão da Lua, aonde os outros não gostavam de ir. Eles podiam fazer um feitiço para se protegerem e não sufocarem, mas não gostavam disso. Principalmente porque Tso não precisava de feitiços assim. 

Bai achava que conhecia um feitiço que os levaria à Lua, mas ela não quis desperdiçar o seu poder teleportando ela, Hsi Wu e Jade até lá. De qualquer forma tudo era muito difícil com a escrava, ela nunca sobreviveria à frieza do espaço sem ajuda. 

"Vamos lá." ela disse saindo na liderança. Hsi Wu deu um empurrão em Jade forçando-a a se mover e escalou depois dela deixando Ni Tang e Shendu sozinhos na escuridão. 

******

Jade caminhava ao lado de Hsi Wu e ficou de olho no que havia ao seu redor. O demônio do céu estava com a mão em seu ombro e olhava para ela algumas vezes como se tentasse lhe dizer que todas as tentativas estavam condenadas a falhar. 

Contra a sua vontade, a garota tinha percebido que nem tentou fugir embora a casa dela estivesse tão perto. Isso a perturbou, para onde tinha ido a sua natureza rebelde e o que estava fazendo-a recuar? 

Aqui não havia nada que ela pudesse desejar e de acordo com o seu bom senso, tudo o que ela queria agora era liberdade. Os demônios eram cruéis e maus, depois desta aventura todos eles seriam banidos de volta e ela nunca mais os veria de novo. 

E por alguma razão esse pensamento, que deveria ter trazido felicidade para ela, de alguma forma a fez se sentir triste. 

Idiota. 

Hsi Wu, que estava andando com ela, não se sentia nem um pouco confuso, ele achou que ia explodir de excitação e se fosse possível na rua ele teria feito crescer as asas de volta e voado para cima para gastar um pouco de energia. 

O irmão Tso Lan logo estaria aqui! O demônio de céu tinha esperado o retorno do demônio da lua assim que foi libertado e em breve poderia finalmente falar com o irmão mais velho e pedir algum conselho. 

Primeiro ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Ni Tang, a condição do irmão mais novo o preocupava, embora ele não mostrasse muito isso. Ele não sabia dizer por que, mas sentia como se o irmão iria embora em breve e nunca mais voltaria... 

Claro que isso era estúpido e Hsi deixou esses pensamentos de lado, ele não tinha tempo para eles agora que estava a ponto de ter o seu irmão favorito de volta. 

Bai Tsa tinha um tipo de tubo de madeira com ela, estava cheio de feijões e decorado com pérolas vermelhas. Hsi não sabia onde a irmã tinha conseguido isso, mas ele acreditava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o feitiço que eles tinham que lançar antes que Tso Lan pudesse sair do portal. 

Isso seria muito difícil, mas Hsi estava com um humor positivo e achava que eles conseguiriam fazer isso. E se eles conseguissem abrir esse portal, abrir o resto não seria tão difícil. 

******

Bai Tsa se apoiou contra a mesa e inclinou um pouco a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Os seus olhos de mel brilhavam e o rapaz vendendo as passagens se esqueceu de todas as outras coisas por um tempo. 

"Sim? Como posso ajudá-la, senhorita?" ele perguntou parecendo que tinha acabado de entrar pelos portões do Paraíso. Bai encolheu os ombros. Ela sabia que este humano patético era todo dela agora e adorou isso, era surpreendente o que ela podia conseguir se simplesmente jogasse a parte dela direito! 

"Eu e meus companheiros temos que chegar na Flórida o mais cedo possível." ela disse apontando para Hsi e Jade, que estavam atrás dela. A expressão do homem se tornou desconfiada e ele agora tinha um olhar ríspido nos olhos dizendo que uma parte do feitiço tinha quebrado. 

"Seus filhos?" ele perguntou inseguro e não parecendo muito excitado. 

"Oh, claro que não. Eles são meus irmãos. Eu realmente pareço tão velha assim?" Bai perguntou rindo e se apoiou um pouco mais perto. O homem ruborizou e desviou o olhar. 

"Nem um pouco, eu só quis ser educado." ele disse. Bai sorriu amigavelmente. 

"Sim, eu entendo e aprecio isso." ela disse quase fazendo o homem brilhar de felicidade. 

Jade acompanhou este pequeno com interesse, o espetáculo de Bai era algo muito melhor do que a tentativa patética de Shendu de fazer o mesmo. O demônio do fogo só tinha se embaraçado, mas Bai parecia ter uma habilidade natural de encantar todos os machos quando quisesse. 

"As passagens?" Bai perguntou e esperou batendo os dedos enquanto o homem conferia no computador dele se havia alguns lugares grátis. Ele pareceu desapontado e Bai franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Eu sinto muito, mas todos os vôos para a Flórida estão cheios. Mas eu poderia conferir se amanhã - " ele começou, mas Bai balançou a cabeça. 

"Você tem certeza? Nós estamos com muita pressa." ela exigiu. 

"Sim, infelizmente - " 

"Certeza absoluta?" 

"Bem..." 

"Se algumas pessoas cancelassem o vôo delas haveria lugar para nós, não é?" Bai perguntou. 

"Sim, mas - " 

"Neste caso você provavelmente pode apagar alguns arquivos desse seu negócio aí." a demônio da água disse com uma voz sedosa e o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas inseguro. 

"Eu não sei..." ele murmurou quietamente quando o bom senso dele lutou contra o feitiço. Bai enrugou os lábios e piscou. 

"Nem mesmo por mim?" ela perguntou parecendo tão bonitinha e desamparada que o homem foi vendido. Sem entender o que estava fazendo ele deletou algumas pessoas e desejou aos três um bom vôo. 

Jade franziu as sobrancelhas, uma habilidade assim seria muito útil e ela esperou que também pudesse dominar isso um dia. Bem, ela não era um demônio, então só tinha que crescer para ser tão bonita e encantadora quanto fosse possível. 

******

A Flórida era um lugar quente e ensolarado preferido por muitos turistas. Quando uma pessoa estrangeira pensava sobre este estado, as primeiras imagens na sua mente eram praias, campos laranjas e pântanos úmidos. Tudo era exótico se você não vivesse lá e talvez fosse por isso que a Flórida fosse tão popular. 

Havia também um centro espacial, que logicamente era muito conhecido. E para lá, Bai, Hsi Wu e Jade estavam se encaminhando. 

Eles, ou os demônios pelo menos, não estavam interessados em praias ou outras coisas de turistas, e sim queriam ir para o centro o mais cedo possível para se familiarizarem com a situação. 

Jade estava de muito bom humor, era improvável que um vôo espacial fosse preparado num futuro próximo e libertar Tso Lan falharia completamente. E talvez eles pudessem ir nadar ou algo assim, a Flórida era um ótimo lugar e os demônios poderiam se divertir um pouco também. 

E então ela percebeu como era ingênua, claro que os demônios não queriam fazer nada legal. Bem, Bai Tsa talvez, mas o que ela considerava divertido era algo que Jade não queria aproveitar em muitos anos. Hsi Wu então, ele era muito quadrado e era inútil pedir a ele. 

"Turistas não são permitidos hoje. Voltem semana que vem." foi-lhes dito nos portões e Bai parou para olhar o soldado, com um olhar irritado no rosto. 

"Mas nós realmente queremos entrar." ela arrulhou e o soldado pareceu um pouco inseguro, mas não se rendeu. Ele tinha sido treinado e tinha estado no exército, ele não era enganado tão facilmente quanto um homem comum na mesa. 

"Eu já disse que é impossível, tenho que lhe pedir que vá embora." ele disse rispidamente e Bai franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia que este mortal podia resistir muito bem a ela. 

Era um desafio e se ela não estivesse com tanta pressa teria encantado o homem não importava quanto trabalho desse. Mas agora era uma má hora para isso. 

"Então vamos fazer do jeito antiquado." ela suspirou e se aproximou mais para colocar os dedos nas têmporas do homem. 

"O que voc - " ele tentou, mas não conseguiu continuar quando caiu no chão inconsciente. Bai sorriu sombriamente. 

"Que pena, ele era bonitinho." ela declarou e Jade olhou para ela. 

"Você matou ele?" ela perguntou com medo, esta seria a primeira vez que ela teria que encarar que os demônios realmente eram maus e inimigos dela. Bai olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. 

"Infelizmente não, ele vai acordar logo e não vai se lembrar de nada disso. Ninguém pode saber que nós estamos aqui e um corpo seria uma boa pista." ela disse andando por cima do homem caído. 

"Anda!" Hsi disse irritado para Jade quando ela estava prestes a parar para conferir se o homem estava bem, e a garota correu atrás dos demônios esperando que Bai tivesse dito a verdade. 

A demônio da água os conduziu confiante como se soubesse para onde estava indo. Jade conhecia este lugar melhor do que ela e poderia ter contado onde o ônibus espacial estava da última vez, mas não queria dar nenhuma dica para a demônio. 

Havia muitas pessoas ao redor, a maioria delas parecia trabalhadores e parecia que algo realmente importante estava acontecendo. Uns carregavam placas de metal, outros ferramentas que eram completamente desconhecidas para Jade. 

Bai Tsa agarrou a manga de um homem que estava passando por eles fazendo-o derrubar a caixa que ele estava carregando. 

"O que - " ele começou, mas Bai o silenciou com o seu olhar fixo. 

"Silêncio, você deve falar quando eu mandar." ela disse e o homem concordou lentamente. Que mulher doida! 

"Certo, quando parte o próximo ônibus espacial?" Bai perguntou como se quisesse saber sobre um ônibus comum. O homem franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Por que você precisa saber disso?" ele perguntou desconfiado. Esta mulher e as crianças com ela pareciam estranhas... Bai apertou mais o ombro do homem fazendo-o fazer caretas com a dor e os olhos da demônio brilharam vermelhos. Normalmente ela evitaria um jeito irritadiço de conseguir o que queria, isso era mais coisa do Shendu, mas ela estava perdendo a paciência. Isso tinha que funcionar! 

"Tá bom, tá bom! Nós estamos preparando o ônibus espacial, mas não estará pronto para partir em semanas." o homem disse rapidamente. 

"Semanas?" Bai Tsa repetiu para a alegria de Jade e a garota teve que sorrir. Excelente, desta vez a situação tinha que ser resolvida e ninguém nunca poderia libertar o demônio da lua! 

"É, eu não sei mais nada, sou só um trabalhador comum." o homem defendeu quando Bai pareceu desapontada o bastante para cortar a garganta de alguém. 

"Sua criatura patética!" ela disse irritada e empurrou o homem. 

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Hsi Wu perguntou inseguro. Eles deveriam tentar a sorte com outro portal e deixar Tso Lan para ser o último? 

"Nós vamos para o espaço." Bai anunciou e Hsi e Jade se entreolharam. 

"Mas ele não disse que o ônibus espacial não está pronto?" Hsi lembrou cuidadosamente, Bai estava perto de explodir e isso nunca era bom. 

"Isso não importa, nós vamos de qualquer jeito." a demônio da água disse irritada e começou a andar em direção ao andaime que foi construído ao redor do ônibus espacial. 

O ônibus espacial parecia estar pronto, mas ao redor havia tantos trabalhadores que não podia ser o que parecia. Jade nem mesmo queria pensar no que aconteceria se eles tentassem viajar nele, provavelmente se quebraria no espaço e isso seria o fim... 

De qualquer forma, o mundo se livraria para sempre de dois demônios e da caixa Pan Ku. Três demônios ainda estariam livres, mais eles não poderiam libertar nenhum dos irmãos e mais cedo ou mais tarde o Tio ou alguma outra pessoa os baniria de volta. 

Mas ela queria morrer pelo mundo? Jade não era egoísta, mas era uma criança e tinha toda uma vida esperando por ela. Não estava certa se queria jogar tudo isso fora desse jeito. E o que os pais dela fariam se ela morresse? 

"Civis não são permitidos aqui. Como vocês entraram?" eles foram perguntados quando estavam prestes a entrar na área de trabalho. 

"Nós temos uma permissão especial." Bai respondeu e cuidou do homem do mesmo jeito que com o soldado. Então ela disse para Hsi e Jade a seguirem quando começou a escalar o andaime. O demônio do céu observou a irmã escalando e suspirou balançando a cabeça. 

"Isso é muito perigoso." ele murmurou e Jade olhou para ele rispidamente. 

"E essa coisa toda não é? Só idiotas iriam para o espaço em um ônibus espacial meio-acabado." ela comentou. 

"Está tentando dizer algo sobre a minha irmã?" ele perguntou apertando os olhos. 

"Claro que estou, isso não está bem claro?" Jade respondeu com uma pergunta. Então ela olhou para cima. 

"E eu não vou escalar até lá com uma mão só." ela disse apontando para a caixa Pan Ku. 

"Então não escale. Eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor e mais rápida." Hsi disse e de repente as suas asas cinzentas cresceram das costas. Jade fez careta. 

"Isso é nojento!" ela respondeu. Hsi Wu ergueu a garota nos braços, mesmo na forma de criança ele tinha um pouco da sua força e podia carregá-la. Então ele pulou no ar, bateu as asas e eles estavam voando. 

Hsi voou próximo à irmã que ainda estava escalando e teve que admirar a determinação dela. O demônio do céu tinha bastante certeza de que nem todos os irmãos caprichosos dele poderiam escalar o andaime. 

Bai não era muito rápida e teve que parar várias vezes, ela era uma sereia em sua verdadeira forma e não estava acostumada a escalar. Isso ainda não significava que ela estava pronta para desistir, ela tinha decidido que podia libertar Tso Lan. 

Quando ela finalmente chegou no topo, cansada e com os braços doendo, Hsi e Jade já tinham estado esperando por ela há um bom tempo. O vento fez os cabelos e as roupas deles flutuarem e só de olhar para baixo fez Jade se sentir atordoada. Se ela caísse... 

"Entrem rápido antes que alguém venha nos parar!" Bai chiou e estava preocupada por um bom motivo, a pequena proeza deles não poderia ter passado despercebida e logo todo o ônibus espacial estaria cercado por forças que tentariam pará-los. 

Hsi Wu abriu a porta e eles entraram. O demônio do céu fechou a porta depois deles se certificando de que ela estava mesmo fechada, ele tinha visitado a Lua muitas vezes e sabia o aconteceria se a porta não estivesse fechada corretamente. 

Jade olhou ao redor e suspirou. Tudo parecia muito familiar e ela se lembrou da aventura anterior no espaço. Daquela vez ela tinha vindo livremente e Jackie estava lá, tudo era divertido e excitante. 

Agora tudo isso tinha desaparecido e o ônibus espacial parecia uma armadilha. Eles não sabiam se ele estava pronto para voar ou não e era possível que ele se quebrasse quando eles começassem a viagem. Jade nem quis pensar sobre isso, tudo ficaria bem. 

"Não podemos cancelar isso?" ela perguntou a Hsi Wu, que só encolheu os ombros. Parecia que o demônio do céu também não estava feliz com isso, ele também estava preocupado com o possível acidente. 

Mas Bai tinha se decidido e nada a faria mudar de idéia agora que eles tinham chegado tão longe. Ela caminhou para os controles parecendo sombriamente determinada. A antiga demônio da água não fazia nem idéia de como usar o ônibus espacial, mas não ia deixar isso impedi-la. 

Da última vez a nave estava sendo guiada por um piloto-automático, mas desta vez eles tinham que confiar em si mesmos e isso não era algo que fazia Jade se sentir bem. Nenhum deles sabia nada sobre ônibus espaciais e se tudo estivesse realmente contra eles, nunca conseguiriam voltar para a Terra. 

De repente toda a neva tremeu e Jade percebeu que Bai tinha feito algo. Ela cambaleou e agarrou o objeto mais próximo e se pendurou nele para tentar manter o equilíbrio. 

Infelizmente aconteceu do objeto ser Hsi Wu, que também teve problemas com o equilíbrio e depois de um breve momento de confusão, eles caíram no chão. O estrondo e as batidas aumentaram até que os dois estavam certos de que tudo quebraria e os destruiria. 

Eles não viam nem ouviam Bai Tsa em nenhum lugar, e mesmo que a demônio da água tivesse dito alguma coisa o estrondo abafaria a sua voz. Jade ficou de olhos fechados e esperou que tudo isso acabasse logo, era frustrante só ficar e esperar. 

"Nós deveríamos ter trazido o Shendu conosco, ele sabe algo sobre esses veículos de mortais horríveis." Hsi Wu murmurou com raiva e amaldiçoou a irmã em sua mente, ele não queria morrer aqui só por causa dela. 

Bai Tsa não era a mais irritadiça dos demônios, mas quando decidia fazer algo ela nem se preocupava com as conseqüências ou com quem ela destruía. Agora parecia que ela estava pronta para sacrificar tanto ela mesma quanto a vida do irmão só para chegar ao portal do irmão Tso o mais cedo possível. 

Finalmente os barulhos se silenciaram e os dois ousaram se levantar. Foi uma surpresa agradável perceber que o ônibus espacial ainda estava inteiro e eles estavam vivos. Claro que era diferente quanto tempo isso duraria. 

******

Claro que a façanha deles tinha sido notada e não demorou muito até que todas as pessoas importantes soubessem que alguém tinha roubado uma nave espacial meio-acabada. Eles não iam falar sobre isso oficialmente até que descobrissem quem estava por trás disso. 

Capitão Black também foi informado e embora tivesse bastante certeza do que tinha acontecido ele não podia dizer em voz alta. Isso o fez lembrar da última vez em que o portal do demônio da lua tinha sido aberto, Shendu com os Enforcers da Mão Negra tinham invadido a nave e viajado para libertar o demônio. 

E daquela vez Jackie tinha estado lá para ter certeza de que o demônio do fogo não venceria, mas agora o arqueólogo estava aqui e não podia fazer nada. Não que alguém pudesse, e apesar do fato de que ele tinha informado Jackie, eles só podiam esperar. 

******

Jade tinha conseguido ativar o piloto-automático mexendo nos controles e agora eles deviam estar se dirigindo para a direção certa. Se ela quisesse, poderia levá-los para qualquer lugar, mas não havia volta de lá. A garota tinha pensado sobre isso e decidiu que não estava pronta para se sacrificar já que havia a possibilidade de que os demônios pudessem ser derrotados de algum outro jeito. 

Ela não tinha nenhum tipo de roupa espacial, não havia nenhum em toda a nave e ela teve que sobreviver sem ele. Normalmente isso teria sido um problema, mas Bai Tsa tinha criado um tipo de bolha e dentro dela, ela sentia como se estivesse na Terra. 

Os dois demônios não tiveram nenhum problema com a viagem agora que eles estavam em movimento. Embora os dois parecessem um pouco preocupados, mas pelo menos tudo parecia estar indo bem. Bai bateu no ar com o tubo e cantou uma canção complicada ao mesmo tempo. Era um idioma que Jade não reconheceu e se não fosse tão bonita ela teria rido da dança estranha da demônio da água. Além disso, agora que ela pensou nisso o significado da performance não era nem um pouco engraçado. 

"O irmão Tso ficará contente conosco." Hsi Wu disse e Bsi olhou divertida para ele. 

"Comigo, na verdade. Eu estou a cargo desta operação." ela corrigiu. 

"Não por muito tempo, irmã. Quando o portal dele for aberto ele vai ser o mais velhos dos demônios livres. Aí você também vai ter que fazer o que ele mandar." o demônio do céu apontou. 

"Eu ainda sou superior a você." Bai chiou e embora isso fosse verdade, Hsi não se incomodou. Normalmente nenhum deles falava sobre quem era superior aos outros, mas no entediante Netherworld eles tinham sido obrigados a acharem algo para fazer. E claro que era atormentar os irmãos mais novos, isso era tudo o que eles podiam fazer lá. 

Jade acompanhou a pequena discussão dos dois demônios entediada. O espaço era fascinante, sim, mas nada acontecia lá. Eles só podiam esperar até chegarem ao portal de Tso Lan ou serem mortos com a nave. 

E Jade não era muito boa em esperar. 

Um estrondo alto foi ouvido em algum lugar e pareceu que algo realmente importante e feito de metal tinha acabado de quebrar. Todos os três passageiros se retraíram e olharam ao redor, o som não prometia nada bom... 

"Eu acho que esta coisa fez a sua última viagem." Jade comentou fracamente e Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça. 

"Eu nunca pensei que seria obrigado a dizer isso, mas eu concordo com a escrava." ele disse. Bai mordeu o lábio e parecia preocupada, isso não fazia parte do plano dela. Se algo desse errado ela poderia mantê-los vivos, mas sem os grandes poderes de Tso Lan eles nunca poderiam voltar sem um bom feitiço, o que eles não tinham. 

"Nós temos que sobreviver até conseguirmos libertar o nosso irmão." ela disse determinada como se tentasse obrigar o metal ao redor deles obedecer. 

"Quanto tempo isso vai levar?" Hsi Wu perguntou e a demônio da água encolheu os ombros. 

"Não muito, eu espero. Isso se nós estivermos no caminho certo." ela achou e olhou para Jade. 

"Claro que estamos! Você realmente acha que eu gostaria de morrer aqui com dois demônios?" Jade perguntou falsamente magoada. Bai Tsa bufou. 

"Só checando." Depois que ela falou, outro estrondo foi ouvido e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Isso não era bom... 

Passou-se algum tempo e nenhum deles disse nada, apenas se sentaram lá quietamente como se estivessem com medo de que as suas vozes pudessem fazer tudo quebrar mais rápido. 

E então a caixa Pan Ku subiu no ar das mãos de Jade e todos observaram aliviados, até Jade, que entendeu que só Tso Lan poderia salvá-los. A caixa brilhou com uma luz verde e um símbolo apareceu perto de Bai Tsa. A demônio da água saltou fora rapidamente, ela não queria estar lá quando o portal se abrisse. 

Abrir o portal tinha sido difícil por causa da localização, mas também muito fácil. Como o Tio não tinha estado lá ele mesmo, e sim lançado o feitiço através de um rádio, ele não era tão forte quanto nos outros portais e tinha sido mais fácil desfazê-lo. 

Quando o portal verde se abriu, foram ouvidos alguns estrondos novos e a nave tremeu. O Netherworld vermelho os saudou, mas eles não prestaram atenção a Tso Lan quando perceberam que a nave realmente estava os traindo agora. Tinha sido um milagre que ela tenha agüentado a partida, mas agora já tinha sido o bastante. 

Tso Lan saiu do portal dando uma olhada ao redor e cheirando o ar com a sua longa língua quando o portal se fechou atrás dele. Ele estava esperando o próprio retorno pacientemente e até ficou um pouco surpreso quando tinha vindo tão depressa, ele tinha achado que Po e Bai libertariam Xiao Fung antes dele. 

Só três pessoas estavam lá com ele e isso não o agradou. Ele sabia que nem todos poderiam estar lá o saudando, mas só dois demônios? Ele imediatamente os reconheceu como Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu, e franziu as sobrancelhas, pelo menos Po deveria ter vindo. 

Mas a presença da sobrinha de Chan era uma surpresa sórdida, a garota tinha sido um problema da última vez e ele não queria arriscar nada por mantê-la viva. Provavelmente a garota estava lá para carregar a caixa Pan Ku, mas Tso teria escolhido outro escravo para fazer isso. 

"Irmão Tso! Precisamos da sua ajuda, esta nave está se quebrando e nós nunca vamos poder fazê-la voltar!" Bai Tsa se apressou preocupada e Tso Lan olhou para ela. 

"Se quebrando? Estou decepcionado, minha irmã. Shendu não teve problemas assim da última vez." ele comentou. A demônio da água franziu as sobrancelhas irritada. 

"Shendu não teve que usar um veículo meio-acabado." ela respondeu. 

"E ele não teve que usar escravos tão perigosos como ela também. Você sabe quem é essa garota, não é?" o demônio da lua perguntou apontando para Jade com uma de suas quatro mãos. Bai encolheu os ombros. 

"Não é problema meu, Ni Tang a pegou para ele mesmo e ninguém se livrou dela. Shendu tentou, mas Hsi o impediu. Ele é muito protetor com a propriedade do irmão menor." ela respondeu fazendo Tso franzir as sobrancelhas. 

"Entendo." ele murmurou. Então algo bateu e a nave tremeu perigosamente. Não afetou Tso Lan, que flutuava no ar, mas todos os outros quase perderam o equilíbrio. 

"Depressa, Tso! Nos tire daqui!" Bai disse realmente preocupada agora, ela sobreviveria com os próprios poderes, mas apenas Tso, cujo elemento era a Lua, podia salvá-los agora. 

"Não se preocupe, nós não temos nada a temer." o demônio da lua disse e embora as suas palavras fossem cordiais e a sua voz agradavelmente suave, não havia traços de afeição. Tso Lan levantou os braços mais longos e fechou os olhos. 

Uma luz fraca cercou todos eles e Jade se sentiu atordoada. Ela quis ver e ouvir o que estava acontecendo, mas algo dentro dela a obrigou a apenas fitar sem entender nada. 

******

Ni Tang se apoiou contra a parede e fitou o teto. Estava escuro, mas isso não o perturbava. Ele não se sentia tão à vontade como antes, algo parecia incomodá-lo o tempo todo. 

"Shendu?" ele perguntou. 

"Sim, irmão?" o demônio do fogo perguntou zombando e levantou a cabeça para que pudesse ver o irmão menor. 

"Me conte mais sobre os meus poderes. Como eu posso aprender a dominá-los o mais cedo possível?" o demônio polar perguntou inseguro. 

Shendu escondeu o sorriso, ele tinha certeza de que Ni nunca aprenderia a usar os seus poderes em nível nenhum, mas não podia lhe dizer isso. Ainda. 

"Eu não sou um professor, Ni. Espere até o irmão Tso vir, ele lhe contará o que você quer saber." ele disse e Ni concordou com a cabeça e ficou quieto antes de falar de novo. 

"Shendu, por que eu não consigo me transformar em um humano? Vocês e os outros fazem isso parecer tão fácil." 

"Como é que eu vou saber? Eu já disse que não sou um professor!" Shendu disse com raiva. 

"Mas de qualquer forma..." ele continuou como se tivesse acabado de ter uma nova idéia. 

"Sim?" Ni respondeu interessado. 

"Dizem que o melhor jeito de aprender algo é se lembrando do passado. Que todo mundo já sabe fazer tudo, você só tem que se fazer acreditar nisso." Ni Tang franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Acho que eu não entendi." ele disse. 

"Não era pra você entender mesmo. Mas me diga, Ni... Você se lembra de alguma coisa do seu passado? Uma imagem, um som ou um cheiro?" Shendu perguntou finalmente se permitindo sorrir. 

"Não... Por que pergunta? Você sabe mais sobre o meu passado do que eu, não é?" 

"Sim, eu sei, sim. E eu só estava interessado no seu bem-estar, meu irmão." Shendu respondeu e Ni podia ter jurado que o demônio do fogo pareceu realmente malicioso agora. 

**Continua...**

N/A: um pouco lento, mas... enfim, vamos só ver o que acontece! ^^ 


	24. Liao Su

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 24**

Ele ergueu o olhar e apertou os olhos. O sol da manhã brilhava intensamente e acariciava a cidade de São Francisco. A cidade já tinha acordado e estava cheia de ação, apenas alguns ainda estavam na cama. 

Chegar aqui tinha sido bastante fácil, difícil tinha sido localizar o inimigo. Liao Su tinha gastado muito tempo investigando as pistas que tinha e passando pelos detalhes. Finalmente ele tinha certeza, a sua busca acabaria nesta cidade. 

Shendu... 

Encontrar e matar o demônio do fogo era a única coisa que importava para ele agora. Tinha sido importante antes, mas depois que ele mesmo tinha enfrentado o demônio em uma luta, perdido e visto a morte de tantos de seus companheiros, não podia pensar em qualquer outra coisa. 

Ele tinha certeza de que o mestre Qian não apreciava a guerra de um homem seu, o velho tinha dedicado toda a sua vida ao grupo e todos os atos de independência eram considerados rebeldes. Não que ele tenha tentado impedi-lo de partir, ele só pareceu triste de certa forma. 

Como se soubesse de alguma coisa... 

Liao Su balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor de si na rua. Claro que o seu objetivo principal era Shendu, mas havia mais alguém que ele queria encontrar também. Eles eram inimigos entre si, mas ainda estavam do mesmo lado e ele queria descobrir o que ele sabia. 

Não que ele acreditasse que precisava da ajuda de Hak Foo ou de qualquer outro nesta caça, mas só um tolo dispensaria informações úteis. Mas não havia nenhum sinal do guerreiro e por um momento pensou que ele não estava na cidade. 

Então ele chegou à conclusão de que um lutador como Hak Foo sabia como se esconder quando queria. Além disso, esta cidade já lhe era familiar e ele estava por cima. Mas isso não ia impedir Liao, ele acharia o que queria quando tivesse bastante tempo. 

Liao Su nunca tinha se afastado da China e tudo aqui era novo para ele. Ele ainda se obrigou a olhar para tudo em desprezo. Ele na verdade não tinha nada contra as pessoas ocidentais, contanto que elas não se metessem com o país natal dele. 

E agora ele estava aqui, no coração deste mundo ocidental corrompido... Isso o enfureceu imensamente, mas ele também se sentiu contente. Claro que Shendu tinha escapado para aqui, onde as asquerosas pessoas ocidentais viviam, o que mais poderia se esperar dele? 

Ele nem tinha tentado se vestir como as pessoas normais em São Francisco. As suas roupas eram todas pretas e parecia que ele tinha escapado de algum filme B de ninja. Liao tinha esperado ser admirado e respeitado aqui, mas estas pessoas lhe deram sorrisos e até olhares fixos sarcásticos. 

Isso o fez odiar este lugar ainda mais e jurou que depois de matar Shendu, ele enterraria a cabeça do dragão no meio desta cidade. Nada degradaria mais o demônio do fogo e a sua família e ele desfrutaria disso tudo. 

Onde um guerreiro como Hak Foo se esconderia em uma cidade como esta? Havia todos os tipos de lugares sujos do mundo do crime por toda parte, mas Liao Su não acreditou que ele tinha escolhido um deles. A honra dele estava ferida ou não, nenhum guerreiro jamais faria isso. 

Então ele tinha que procurá-lo em outro lugar. Em uma cidade do tamanho de São Francisco isso não seria fácil, mas Liao Su não ia desistir assim. Tinha feito um pouco de pesquisa e agora sabia que Hak Foo era procurado por servir a alguém chamado Valmont. 

Por causa disso, o homem não estaria andando por aí à luz do dia, e sim se escondendo em algum lugar protegido de olhos curiosos. Ele o procuraria por um tempo com os modos tradicionais, mas se não encontrasse nada teria que usar alguma outra coisa e mais exótica. 

Liao Su não realmente gostava de usar magia em situações como esta, ele considerava isso tolice e um ato de covardia, mas desta vez poderia ser forçado a engolir o seu orgulho. Ele não tinha todo o tempo do mundo, queria localizar Shenduo mais cedo possível e era importante encontrar Hak Foo realmente depressa. Quando ele sabia onde o homem estava e qual era a sua situação, não tinha que se preocupar tanto por causa de suas possíveis ações. 

Ele tinha levado consigo um pequeno medalhão e com isso poderia achar todas as pessoas que ele tinha conhecido na vida e de que se lembrava bem. Não era muito difícil de usar, mas de qualquer forma não foi muito efetivo também. Poderia realmente levar um tempo até que ele encontrasse Hak Foo com isso, mas primeiro que quis tentar sem isso. 

Liao Su franziu as sobrancelhas quando alguém o empurrou na rua e ele se virou para olhar furiosamente atrás do perturbador. Havia muitas pessoas na rua, ele não podia dizer quem tinha sido isso o deixou ainda mais irritado. Por que ninguém nesta maldita cidade o respeitava? 

Imediatamente depois de chegar aqui, ele soube que esta seria uma luta muito desagradável, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não desistiria. O mestre Qian tinha deixado a responsabilidade de matar Shendu sobre os ombros de dois que não eram membros do Jio Te Fa, e ele nunca poderia aceitar isso. Ele queria ser o único cujo nome fosse louvado quando eles falassem sobre a morte de Shendu, ele tinha trabalhado para isso por toda a vida! 

Não era certo que a honra fosse dada a alguém que tinha entrado sem um único teste ou treinamento. Alguém que não era um deles, mas um traidor imundo que tinha jurado lealdade ao demônio! Pessoas assim não deveriam nem poder viver, não falar sobre caça a demônios. 

Quando tudo isso estivesse acabado e o corpo frio de Shendu estivesse caído aos seus pés, ele cuidaria para que Hak Foo nunca deixasse esta cidade. Um traidor era sempre um traidor, nada mudaria isso e Liao não o perdoaria. 

Mas isso não era importante agora, ele só tinha que encontrar Hak Foo. Então, depois de ter uma palavra com ele e descobrir o que ele estava tramando, ele continuaria a sua caça e localizaria Shendu. Na verdade Liao não sabia como ele ia enfrentar o demônio do fogo sozinho quando Shendu tinha derrotado tantos guerreiros do Jio Te Fa, mas ele não deixou isso deprimi-lo. Ele era um guerreiro treinado e saberia o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. 

Se ele não encontrasse o homem em algumas horas, usaria o seu medalhão. Ele o usaria para localizar Shendu também, mas isso não funcionava tão bem com demônios. Ele tinha que encontrar outros jeitos de procurá-lo, talvez até perguntasse a Hak Foo. 

******

N/A: Eu odeio o Liao Su. Eu aposto que você também odeia, então eu acho que todos nós vamos ficar felizes quando eu disser que ele não vai aparecer muito depois deste capítulo. 

N/T: A tradutora agradece... 

******

Depois daquele dia, Liao Su teve que admitir que tinha superestimado as suas próprias habilidades e julgado São Francisco e Hak Foo. Ele tinha procurado pelo homem em tantos lugares possíveis, mas passou por apenas uma pequena parte da cidade. 

O sol agora estava acima dele e fazia a cidade se banhar no calor de meio-dia. A sua roupa preta parecia querer sufocá-lo, mas ele suprimiu o desejo de trocá-la por roupas mais confortáveis. Ele nunca desistiria de nada aqui. 

Exceto que ele tinha que admitir que teve que usar a Lágrima do Tigre para encontrar Hak Foo. Ele deslizou a mão até o bolso e levou o colar de porcelana até a frente de seus olhos. Era puro branco e quase redondo, sem um único arranhão em sua superfície e o sol o fazia brilhar. 

Liao apertou os olhos, era realmente uma boa idéia procurar Hak Foo? Claro que ele descobriria a posição do homem e o que ele tinha obtido, mas então Hak saberia que ele também estava aqui. Valia mesmo a pena perder o seu elemento surpresa? 

Sim, valia. 

Ele tinha uma outra obsessão além de matar Shendu. Ele quis fazer isso antes, melhor e mais rápido do que Hak Foo jamais faria, e era por isso que ele quis encontrar o homem. 

Ele embrulhou os dedos ao redor do medalhão e fechou os olhos tentando criar uma imagem de Hak Foo em sua mente. Na verdade não foi difícil, ele tinha pensado muito no homem e não achou que pudesse esquecê-lo. 

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentou dar ao colar as lembranças do homem, ele também lhe deu o seu ódio por ele, o que fez a Lágrima do Tigre arder e queimar a pele da palma de sua mão. Ele gritou de surpresa e quase deixou o item cair, conseguindo pegá-lo no último momento. 

A jóia não era feita para sentimentos pessoais, podia apenas lidar com sentimentos neutros e lembranças. Se você tentasse lhe dar amor, ódio ou qualquer outro sentimento forte, isso geralmente se vingava de alguma forma. 

Liao Su fez careta ao ver a marca de queimadura na palma da mão direita, estava ardendo e não se curaria tão cedo. Ele olhou furiosamente para a jóia como se tivesse sido culpa dela e balançou a cabeça. Felizmente ele não teve que se concentrar de novo, provavelmente ele nunca aprenderia a controlar as suas emoções, mas já tinha conseguido ativar o item. Agora ele o levaria direto para Hak Foo. 

Ele afirmou com a cabeça para si mesmo e começou a caminhar na direção que a Lágrima do Tigre lhe indicava. 

******

Ele não sabia o que fazer. 

Hak Foo nunca tinha sido fraco, covarde ou idiota, mas também não era um líder ou o que decidia o que fazer. Ele era um grande guerreiro em serviço, mas nunca se tornaria um mestre. 

E era por isso que ele estava lá sentado em seu quarto um pouco bagunçado, tentando pensar em uma boa idéia. 

Ele tinha voltado para São Francisco alguns dias atrás e não conseguiu fazer nada. Bem, ele tinha conseguido um quarto, que era uma armadilha completa, mas barata o bastante para ele. 

Mas ele não tinha visto nem ouvido falar de Shendu. O homem não fazia idéia de onde o demônio estava e sabia que deveria ir atrás dele o mais cedo possível. 

Mas mesmo assim ele não tinha feito nada. 

Hak Foo sabia que precisava de um plano, da última vez ele quase tinha sido morto e não estava pronto para pagar esse preço mesmo se desse jeito pudesse matar Shendu. Ele não era um fanático estúpido como Liao Su e nunca se tornaria um. 

De repente ele sentiu como se não estivesse mais sozinho e se virou para a porta. Talvez ele tenha ouvido algo, talvez os seus sentidos o tenham advertido? O que quer que fosse, Hak Foo tinha certeza de não estava tão sozinho quanto queria. 

Ele endireitou as costas e apertou os olhos, não deixaria o intruso entrar e dizer o que quisesse. Só um tolo jovem e inexperiente entraria pela porta, poderia ser uma armadilha e ele não quis respeitar o intruso abrindo a porta para ele. 

Depois de esperar um pouco, talvez alguns minutos, ele viu a maçaneta ser apertada para baixo e a porta se abrir. Não foi uma abertura lenta, então o visitante era estúpido, orgulhoso ou confiava muito em si mesmo. 

Ele realmente não fazia idéia de quem entraria, mas não tinha esperado Liao Su. Por um momento ele perdeu o autocontrole, mas recuperou as suas feições frias em segundos. 

"Você." ele disse friamente e Liao Su concordou com a cabeça. 

"Sim, eu." ele respondeu entrando e fechando a porta. Ele olhou ao redor de si com preconceito. 

"Este buraco apertado combina com você. Estou feliz em ver que você finalmente entendeu qual é o seu lugar." ele comentou fazendo Hak Foo apertar os olhos, mas o guerreiro não se mexeu. 

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou rispidamente. 

"Você tem mesmo que perguntar isso? Por que, eu estou atrás do Shendu." 

"Caso não tenha percebido, o Shendu ainda não chegou à reunião dos desprezíveis." Hak Foo respondeu e Liao Su riu. 

"Puxa... Eu não sabia que você pode ser sarcástico, Hak. Eu sempre pensei que você se considerasse acima de comportamentos assim." 

"Às vezes eu faço exceções. Eu não posso resistir sempre." 

"Você também está mais falador do que o normal, eu nunca te ouvir falar tanto de uma vez." 

Hak Foo não respondeu a isso, ele também estava um pouco surpreso. Geralmente ele era quieto e só falava algo quando era necessário, sem mostrar os seus sentimentos. Bem, quando Finn ou outra pessoa tão faladora quanto ele não estavam aqui, alguém tinha que falar. 

"Você deveria procurar por Shendu em algum outro lugar, ele não está aqui." 

"Eu acredito nisso, mas eu só quis checar como você está se saindo. Um guerreiro de verdade sempre sabe a posição do inimigo." 

"Vejo que você não está morto e também não matou Shendu. Então não pode estar tão à minha frente." Hak Foo comentou fazendo o sorriso de Liao Su morrer. O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Talvez, mas isso não vai continuar assim por muito tempo. Eu vou te encontrar de novo, Hak Foo, pelo menos quando o sangue de Shendu estiver esfriando." ele disse e saiu do quarto olhando rapidamente para o inimigo uma última vez. 

Hak Foo franziu as sobrancelhas irritado, que idiota arrogante! 

******

Quando ela abriu os olhos, realmente não soube dizer quanto tempo tinha se passado. A última lembrança clara dela era da nave se quebrando, e depois disso, tudo era só uma confusão de olhos vermelhos, sussurros e toques frios. 

Pelo menos ela não tinha estado dormindo, ela percebeu que a caixa Pan Ku ainda estava em suas mãos. Hsi Wu estava logo ao seu lado e os dois demônios mais velhos, Bai Tsa e Tso Lan, estavam a uma certa distância. 

O demônio da lua era exatamente como Jade se lembrava. Ele flutuava acima do chão, usava um robe vermelho brilhante, a pele era pálida e azulada, os olhos tão vermelhos quanto os dos outros demônios e o longo cabelo preto fluía em suas costas. Jade não podia ver os pés dele, se é que ele os tinha, mas os quatro braços estavam cruzados como se ele estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. A longa língua cheirava o ar e Jade se retraiu quando observou isso. Que nojo... 

Só então ela olhou ao redor e se surpreendeu ao perceber que eles tinham voltado para São Francisco. Ela sabia que o demônio da lua era mais poderoso do que Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa, mas que ele os tinha teportado para tão longe? 

Eles estavam do lado de fora do armazém abandonado e Tso Lan era o único dos demônios que não estava em uma forma humana. Ele olhou ao redor em interesse antes de falar. 

"Então este é o lugar que vocês escolheram para ser o nosso esconderijo?" ele perguntou com uma voz poderosa totalmente sem sentimentos. Se alguém tivesse perguntado algo a Jade desse jeito ela poderia nem ter sabido o que dizer, mas Bai nem mesmo se retraiu sob do olhar fixo do irmão maior. Parecia que esse comportamento do demônio da lua não era nada novo. 

"Ni Tang tomou a decisão e sem a nossa orientação. Nós estamos planejando achar um esconderijo novo e muito melhor em breve, mas nada foi feito pra isso. Nós decidimos que é mais importante libertar o mais de nós possível e não perder nenhum tempo com coisas inúteis." ela respondeu e Tso Lan concordou com a cabeça. Bom senso, ótimo. Se a abertura do portal dele se atrasasse porque um dos irmãos queria um palácio, ele não ficaria muito feliz. 

"Onde está Ni Tang?" ele perguntou a seguir. Cuidado nunca era demais com o irmão mais novo, quem sabia como esta cidade o tinha afetado? 

"Nós o deixamos aqui com Shendu. Nenhum deles podia se juntar a nós e não quisemos arriscar." a demônio da água disse fazendo Tso erguer uma sobrancelha. 

"Problemas?" ele quis saber. 

"Ni Tang, apesar das nossas tentativas, não aprendeu a controlar os poderes dele. Aconteceu uma vez quando ele não pensou nisso, mas depois não teve sucesso. Nós tivemos medo de levá-lo conosco, já que ele não tinha como se proteger. E quanto a Shendu, ele foi atacado e se machucou." Bai disse. 

"Gravemente?" o demônio da lua perguntou. Não que estivesse preocupado, mas ele queria saber tudo o que tinha acontecido. 

"Ele não está em perigo, mas de qualquer forma é uma ferida grave. Bem, acho que foi bom para ele ser derrotado por um mortal." a demônio da água disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Quanto mais Shendu sofresse, melhor. 

"Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso." Tso Lan disse para si mesmo e se virou para entrar. Ele não era tão grande como Shendu, que tinha sido obrigado e tomar uma forma humana para entrar, mas ele não achou que seria conveniente para ele subir com o robe vermelho. 

A sua pela azulada logo mudou de cor, os olhos se tornaram verdes, os dois braços menores desapareceram e ele aterrissou suavemente em seus pés. Agora não era mais tão alto, mas ainda estava claro quem ele era. 

Ao contrário de seus irmãos, Tso Lan ficou o menor possível. O cabelo preto ainda fluía nos ombros e ele manteve a cor do robe ao escolher as roupas. Ele estava usando roupas que um homem chinês usaria, e não parecia tão agradável quanto os irmãos na forma humana. 

Hsi Wu observou o irmão subir. Ele tinha esperado que pudesse conversar com Tso e lhe fazer algumas perguntas, mas parecia que ele tinha outra coisa em mente. Além disso, o demônio da lua tinha acabado de voltar para este mundo e certamente um bate-papo com Hsi não estava no topo da sua lista do que fazer. 

Aliás, ele mesmo tinha outra coisa para fazer também. O demônio do céu levou um sorriso arrogante para o rosto e se virou para Jade. 

"Sabe escrava, eu finalmente decidi pedir para Ni Tang me dar você." ele disse. Jade respondeu ao olhar fixo dos olhos castanhos do demônio e franziu as sobrancelhas irritada. 

"Eu ainda não sou propriedade de ninguém. Você não pode simplesmente decidir coisas desse tipo!" ela disse irritada e Hsi Wu riu. Ele agarrou o queixo de Jade e o agarramento era surpreendentemente forte mesmo nesta forma de criança. 

"Você ainda não entendeu, pequena Jade? Você não é mais nada além de uma escrava há muito tempo, a única razão para você ainda viver é servir ao seu mestre. Mestre, que logo serei eu." ele disse lentamente e aproximou mais o rosto do de Jade. 

"Nós vamos nos divertir muito juntos, escrava." 

******

Po Kong fechou os olhos bebendo o chá japonês e gostando do sabor. Ela não pôde beber chá no Netherworld, então compensou tudo agora. Além disso, beber chá fazia o velho feiticeiro do chi confiar nela. 

"Bom chá." ela disse para Tohru, que tinha estado espanando o mesmo vaso já há bastante tempo. O homem se virou para ela com um sorriso minúsculo. 

"Fui eu mesmo que fiz." ele disse. Então voltou a espanar e nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo. 

"Você quer biscoitos também, Pomako-san?" Tohru perguntou depois de um tempo e a voz dele era reservada como se ele estivesse com medo da resposta. Po colocou a xícara na mesa. 

"Sim por favor." ela disse sorrindo e suprimiu o desejo de bufar quando viu como o homem pareceu se animar tão de repente. Ela tinha que agir agradavelmente e jogar este jogo patético o tempo que fosse necessário, e isso estava começando a dar nos nervos dela. 

Mas de qualquer forma, ela queria biscoitos agora mesmo. 

Os outros demônios adoravam matanças insensatas e massacres, outros gostavam de diversão sexual, mas Po Kong era uma dos poucos cuja verdadeira paixão era comida. Ela não conhecia nada mais agradável do que fazer e comer novos e antigos pratos e era por isso que ninguém realmente a entendia. Eles a consideravam simples e idiota, quando ela na verdade era uma das melhores gourmets. 

Como a mais velha da família depois de Tchang Zu, ela teve muitos pretendentes apesar da sua aparência horrível, mas não aceitou nenhum deles. Eles eram todos idiotas que só a queriam por causa da posição dela, e não estavam interessados em nada que do ela gostava. 

Mas este humano... 

Primeiramente, ele era um aprendiz de um forte feiticeiro do chi e Po podia sentir o potencial nele, um dia ele seria um dos mais fortes. E ainda por cima, ele compartilhava o amor dela pela comida. 

Se ele fosse um demônio, Po Kong teria se casado com ele imediatamente e teria começado a formar a própria família. 

Mas já que ele era um humano, ela não tinha que se casar com ele, mas poderia se divertir... Bai Tsa também fazia isso, então por que ela não? 

"Qual sabor, chocolate ou baunilha?" Tohru perguntou perturbando os seus pensamentos e Po se virou para ele, sorrindo. 

"Acho que vou querer os dois." ela disse sem nem pensar. 

"Boa escolha, é o que eu teria feito também." Tohru admitiu colocando os biscoitos na mesa. Então ele voltou a espanar o vaso, que tinha estado impecável desde os últimos vinte minutos. 

"Você gosta de espanar coisas?" Po perguntou. Tohru se virou para ela de novo. 

"Sim, é o meu trabalho." ele disse. Po pegou um biscoito de chocolate e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. 

"Eu também tenho lugares que já não são espanados há muito tempo." ela disse mordendo o biscoito. 

Thock! O espanador de pena caiu no chão. 

"Hã..." Tohru murmurou em choque e Po teve que sorrir. Ele era tímido também, este humano seria um petisco! 

Se você só olhasse para a aparência, facilmente achava que das fêmeas da família apenas Bai Tsa tinha alguma ação, Po parecia simplesmente tão feia, estúpida e violenta que poucos estariam suficientemente desesperados para ficar com ela. 

A verdade era diferente. Embora Po fosse claramente mais calma e decente do que a irmã menor, ela também teve algumas aventuras com humanos machos e alguns demônios. Apesar de que isso não era muito freqüente e ela sofria a reputação de uma irmã maior celibatária. 

"Eu estava brincando." ela assegurou e deu para Tohru um biscoito de baunilha. 

"Quer um pouco?" ela perguntou alegremente e acompanhou divertida o japonês pegar um biscoito com os dedos entorpecidos. 

Ela não podia executar um ataque direto com este homem, ela tinha que ganhar a confiança dele primeiro. Bai Tsa nunca se dava a esse trabalho, para ela a coisa mais importante era a própria ação, não como se a conseguia. Era por isso que a demônio da água geralmente usava magia para conseguir o que queria, mas Po desprezava isso. Não havia nenhum desafio nisso! 

"Obrigado." Tohru disse brevemente e se sentou no lado oposto da mesa. Ele olhou para o livro que Po estava lendo. A demônio da montanha percebeu o olhar do homem e aproximou mais o livro. Tohru olhou para os caracteres por um tempo, mas então balançou a cabeça. 

"Eu não entendo nenhum deles." ele admitiu. 

"Não é surpresa, são feitiços-chi muito difíceis e só os mestres mais velhos entendem." Po disse. 

"Você não parece tão velha." Tohru comentou e Po sorriu. Uma pessoa poderia ter confundido isso amigavelmente ou feliz, mas na verdade ela estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma. O humano já estava entrando na armadilha dela, que patético. 

"Não dá pra saber, eu poderia esconder a minha idade com feitiços." a demônio da montanha disse e seus olhos castanhos brilharam de diversão. 

"Como nós vamos lutar contra Ni Tang?" Tohru perguntou para mudar de assunto. 

"Eu conheço um feitiço que o destruirá para sempre. É muito antigo e eu não consegui traduzi-lo completamente, mas não deve ser tão difícil." Po mentiu. Não havia nenhum feitiço, mas esses idiotas não sabiam disso. 

Tohru se levantou e concordou com a cabeça. 

"Eu não deveria te incomodar mais, nós dois temos trabalho a fazer e o sensei vai ficar furioso se nós só conversarmos." ele disse inseguro. 

"Talvez. Mas eu não me importaria se nós conversássemos mais vezes." Po respondeu se concentrando de novo no livro e comendo biscoitos. 

Ela deveria visitar os irmãos logo, quem sabia que tipo de confusão eles tinham arrumado enquanto ela tinha estado fora? 

******

"Ni Tang? Eu quero que você faça algo para mim." Hsi Wu disse voando para se sentar próximo ao irmão. O demônio polar o olhou desconfiado. 

"O quê? Se você quer que eu participe dos seus jogos idiotas..." ele começou, mas o demônio do céu balançou a cabeça rapidamente. 

"Não, não é nada disso. E eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz. Pelo menos um pouco. Tá bom, nem um pouco. Mas eu ainda fiz isso por você, meu pequeno irmão." ele disse enfatizando a palavra "pequeno" para que Ni se lembrasse de quem era superior. 

"Então o que você quer?" Ni perguntou. Hsi inclinou a cabeça. 

"É sobre a sua escrava, a Jade. Eu queria que ela fosse minha." ele disse e Ni o olhou surpreso. Hsi Wu queria a criança humana magricela, fraca e teimosa? 

"Por que você a quer? Ela não é uma escrava muito útil..." ele disse cuidadosamente. 

"Não, mas algo nela me fascina. Ela é tão cheia de energia e entusiasmo. Eu quero ver o eu-interior dela e destruir tudo isso." Hsi disse e os olhos dele brilharam de excitação. 

"Além disso, eu vou te dar dois escravos novos quando ganharmos essa batalha." ele adicionou rapidamente. Ni Tang encolheu os ombros, ele não tinha passado tempo suficiente com Jade para sentir como se a possuísse. E a garota era realmente só uma garota e de nenhum uso para ele. 

"Eu acho que na verdade ela já é sua escrava. Você tem cuidado dela e ralhado com ela quando necessário." ele disse pensativo. 

"Então você pode fazer isso oficial?" Hsi perguntou ansiosamente e Ni concordou. 

"Tudo bem então, irmão. Se você realmente a quer, ela é sua." ele disse e nesse momento nada teria deixado Hsi Wu mais feliz. 

Jade era dele! 

Tso Lan apertou os olhos profundamente pensativo e deixou o seu olhar vagar em Jade, que estava sentada em um canto. 

"Então nós chegamos tão longe." ele murmurou quietamente. Bem, talvez ele devesse fazer algo sobre isso antes que todo o trabalho deles fosse arruinado. 

**Continua...**

N/A: Este foi chato, mas eu prometo, da próxima vez algo que muitos de vocês têm esperado acontece! :) 


	25. Humano de novo

Eu estou de muito mau humor... A maior parte desta fic (versão finlandesa) foi escrita quando eu não tinha visto os dois últimos episódios da 2ª fase e agora que eu finalmente vi "O Oitavo Portal" na Finlândia eu percebo todos os erros que cometi: 

- Nesta fic Po Kong é mais velha do que Tso Lan quando ela na verdade é mais nova   
- Agora eu entendo o que a Miaka-chan tentou me dizer sobre os portais; eles realmente foram selados para sempre. E mesmo assim eu já abri dois portais "selados" e vou continuar fazendo isso! O.oU   
- Eu escrevi o portal de Bai Tsa em um lugar ligeiramente errado...   
- O mesmo vale para o Mundo do Alce. 

Deve haver mais erros, então por favor me diga. Eu não vou reescrever nada, mas é bom saber o que eu fiz de errado. 

E por favor, não fique zangado nem nada, nós temos que culpar a TV finlandesa que começou as reprises antes que a 2ª fase terminasse e é tão idiota por passar só dois episódios por semana, o que nos deixa cada vez mais para trás. E eu já tive a minha punição: já que nós estamos tão atrasados, eu não faço idéia de o que são os guerreiros chi e quem é Daolon Wong. Por causa disso eu não estou entendendo nada da fic "Say Uncle" de TLEL e estou perdendo uma das melhores fics que já existiu... Waah! 

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 25**

Po Kong abriu a janela do armazém e subiu. Você poderia ter imaginado que isso seria difícil em seu corpo rechonchudo, mas ela conseguiu fazer isso com bastante facilidade. A demônio da montanha fechou a janela atrás dela e parou para dar uma olhada nos outros. 

Ni Tang se sentava sozinho em uma caixa, Shendu estava tirando um cochilo abaixo dele, Hsi Wu conversava sobre alguma coisa com a escrava quando Tso Lan parecia estar fazendo planos com Bai Tsa. Po concorou com a cabeça para si mesma, pelo menos tudo parecia estar bem. 

A chegada dela foi percebida imediatamente e os olhos de todos se viraram para ela. Isso não acontecia com muita freqüência, apesar do enorme tamanho Po Kong não era a mais conhecida da família, então ela gostava disso enquanto durava. 

"Irmã Po", Tso Lan disse se curvando. O demônio da lua tinha tomado a própria forma de volta, ele não gostava muito de fingir ser humano tanto quanto alguns outros demônios. 

"Os Chans não vão começar a querer saber onde você está?", Bai Tsa perguntou se aproximando da irmã e Po balançou a cabeça. 

"Não há com o que se preocupar, eu disse que estaria fora o dia todo juntando mais ingredientes chi.", ela assegurou. 

"Como estão as coisas com o inimigo?", Shendu quis saber e Po olhou para Jade. 

"Só um tolo revelaria tais coisas quando a escrava está aqui. Ni Tang, leve a sua escrava embora!", ela ordenou, mas Hsi se levantou com um pulo. 

"Ela é minha escrava agora. Eu vou levá-la.", o demônio do céu prometeu ansiosamente e agarrou a mão de Jade começando a arrastá-la para fora. O demônio tomou uma forma humana e saiu. Quando os dois tinham ido e a janela foi fechada de novo, Po se virou para o resto. 

"Eu ganhei a confiança do velho feiticeiro do chi e agora eles acreditam em tudo o que eu digo.", a demônio da montanha disse. 

"O que você disse a eles?", Tso Lan perguntou. Todo o conhecimento que ele poderia obter era para melhor. 

"Eles acreditam que eu sou um tipo de feiticeira japonesa e estou ajudando-os a lutar contra Ni Tang, o demônio da noite polar.", Po disse. 

"Você disse a eles o meu nome?", Ni perguntou preocupado. Ele não gostou disto, agora o feiticeiro poderia descobrir um feitiço para ele... Po encolheu os ombros. 

"Não se preocupe, ele nunca vai descobrir nada com que tenhamos que nos preocupar.", ela assegurou, mas isso não fez o demônio mais novo se sentir melhor. Ultimamente nada que os irmãos mais velhos tinham dito o fazia acreditar em alguma coisa. Exceto a ele mesmo. 

------

Os demônios realmente não falavam, quando toda a informação importante foi contada todos eles se retiraram para ficarem sozinhos. Hsi Wu e Jade ainda estavam fora e Po Kong estava conversando com Bai Tsa. 

A demônio da água enrugou os lábios. 

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo, posso ver pelos seus olhos.", ela comentou e Po olhou para ela com rara diversão. 

"É mesmo? Tem certeza?", ela perguntou e isso deixou Bai com a certeza de que a irmã maior não tinha lhes contado tudo. Bem, talvez agora que os irmãos não podiam ouvir. 

"Vamos lá, Po. Me conta.", ela pediu e franziu as sobrancelhas, exigente. Po encolheu os ombros. 

"Digamos que agora eu tenho um motivo pessoal para trabalhar com os Chans.", ela revelou e Bai ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"O feiticeiro do chi tem um feitiço que você não conhece?", ela perguntou, se tal feitiço realmente existisse Po adoraria isso. A demônio da montanha girou os olhos e suspirou. 

"Eu realmente sou tão quadrada que a única coisa com que me preocupo são feitiços chi?", ela perguntou frustrada. 

"A sua imagem mudaria se você saísse mais.", Bai comentou. Então inspirou fundo. 

"Já sei! Você tem um homem!", ela exclamou e ficou contente quando Po não negou. 

"Quem você vai encantar? O Chan mais jovem?", ela quis saber e a sua voz tremia de excitação. Po se envolver com homens era tão raro que quando acontecia Bai queria saber tudo sobre tudo. A demônio montanha balançou a cabeça. 

"Ele é um fraco irritante que não faz mais nada além de reclamar e correr como um coelho. Mas há também alguém que é muito talentoso com feitiços chi e aprecia boa comida.", ela disse e Bai começou a rir. Po franziu as sobrancelhas para ela. 

"O quê?", ela perguntou irritada. A demônio da água balançou a cabeça e suspirou. 

"Por que você nunca consegue escolher alguém decente? Eu acho que o jovem Chan é mil vezes melhor do que esse seu novo homem ideal.", ela comentou. 

"Você nem mesmo o viu.", Po declarou, embora soubesse como Bai julgaria Tohru assim que o visse. 

"Eu não preciso, eu já sei que o nosso gosto pra homens é totalmente diferente." 

------

Hsi Wu tinha prometido simplesmente sair daquele jeito e desistir de todas as possíveis notícias. Claro que o demônio do céu as ouviria dos irmãos depois, mas Jade simplesmente não conseguia entender por que o demônio tinha feito isso. 

De qualquer forma ele parecia estar muito feliz, os seus passos eram leves e os seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. 

"Você é a minha escrava agora.", Hsi Wu disse de repente e Jade suspirou. 

"É a quinta vez que você diz isso.", a garota comentou. Virou-se para observá-la e o rosto dele se derreteu em um largo sorriso. 

"Talvez, mas ainda é verdade. Pense nisso, eu, o fraco da família, tenho a minha própria escrava!", ele disse e riu. Foi a primeira vez que Jade ouviu um dos demônios rir sem parecer que tinha acabado de rasgar a garganta de alguém. Ela não tinha certeza de qual versão ela gostava mais, o demônio cruel ou o estranhamente feliz. 

"Não fique muito excitado.", ela comentou secamente. 

"Você não entende... Isso significa muito pra mim. Além disso, agora que você é minha...", Hsi Wu tentou explicar, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. 

Durante o tempo que ele tinha passado com a escrava, ele percebeu que de alguma forma ela o fascinava. Ele tinha até percebido que estava começando a se apaixonar por ela, só o mero pensamento de que Ni Tang poderia tê-la mantido estava deixando-o louco. 

Mas ele não tinha que pensar nisso, Jade agora era completamente dele e ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. 

O que poderia ser? 

A garota era jovem, nem doze anos e Hsi Wu não era um demônio que gostava de crianças desse jeito. Ele sempre poderia matar a garota e aproveitar o sangue morno dela por um tempo, mas depois isso acabaria. Depois disso ele não teria um escravo ou Jade. 

Talvez ele devesse esperar e ver a garota crescer e o corpo de fêmea dela se desenvolver? Ela ficaria bonita, uma das mais bonitas que Hsi Wu já tinha visto. Perfeito para um demônio como ele. Jade nunca concordaria em fazer nada assim com um demônio, mas muitos poucos demônio sequer tinham pedido permissão. 

Ele pensaria nisso quando chegasse a hora. Agora ele tinha tempo e ia passá-lo esperando. 

"Vem, vamos ao parque.", ele disse se lembrando do lugar onde ele tinha envergonhado o rei local. Ele esperou que eles estivessem lá de novo para que ele pudesse mostrar a Jade como ele era legal. 

Alguma coisa no fundo da sua mente o lembrou que zombar de crianças não era nada, mas isso não importava agora. 

Hsi Wu agarrou o pulso de Jade e juntos eles correram pela calçada. O demônio não teve que arrastar a garota, ela achou que era divertido finalmente estar do lado de fora, esticar os músculos e aproveitar o sol, que era algo que ela tinha aprendido a apreciar durante o tempo com os demônios. 

As pessoas os fitavam quando eles passavam, mas ninguém franziu as sobrancelhas ou disse nada sórdido. Ao invés disso, eles sorriram, os dois pareciam os melhores amigos em vez de uma escrava com o seu mestre. 

Jade não conseguia decidir sobre o que pensar disso. Contanto que ela estivesse com os demônios, ela era só uma escrava. Mas era melhor ser do Hsi do que do Ni? Ela olhou para o demônio próximo a ela. 

Sim, era. 

Eles chegaram ao parque depois de um certo tempo e nenhum dos dois estava ofegante. Hsi Wu tinha se lembrado de onde era o parque, então achá-lo não tinha sido tão difícil. 

Jade franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa, e olhou para as árvores, os arbustos e as pessoas. Hsi Wu olhou para ela. 

"O que foi, Jade?", ele perguntou decidindo chamá-la pelo nome. As pessoas poderiam suspeitar se crianças chamassem umas às outras de escravas e agora ele não queria discutir com ela. Além disso, se ele realmente ia conseguir o que queria, tinha que ceder às vezes. 

Muitos demônios tinham um ou alguns humanos ao lado deles, e embora fossem todos escravos eles eram um pouco mais apreciados do que o resto. Geralmente eram os mais íntimos de seus mestres e os que tinham o mínimo de liberdade. 

E era isso que Hsi Wu queria que Jade fosse, uma serva quieta e humilde que faria tudo o que ele mandasse. Ele quebraria a garota eventualmente, pelo menos quando ela fosse um pouco mais velha e fisicamente desenvolvida. Seria o melhor fazer isso agora que ela ainda era uma criança, crianças eram bem mais fáceis de se fazer entender o que era o melhor para elas. 

Mas ele ainda não queria ver a autoconfiança e a teimosia da garota se quebrarem. A hora viria, Hsi Wu se obrigou a acreditar nisso, mas ele queria aproveitar o brilho dos olhos dela por mais tempo. 

"Por que você ficou tão legal de repente?", Jade perguntou encolhendo os ombros. Ela não entendia Hsi Wu, ele tinha ficado cada vez mais estranho durante o tempo em que a garota o conhecia. 

"Você é minha escrava, posso fazer o que eu quiser com você.", Hsi disse irritado como uma resposta e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Eu não concordo nem um pouco com você.", ela respondeu. Então se concentrou no parque de novo, todo o verde, os sons e cheiros a lembraram do mundo adorável que ela tinha pensado que não veria de novo. Se Hsi Wu a tinha trazido aqui ela certamente ia aproveitar. 

"Oi, Jade!", uma nova voz foi ouvida e a garota se virou surpresa. A uma certa distância estava um garoto, Alex, da sala dela. 

Embora Jade tivesse morado em São Francisco por um bom tempo ela realmente não tinha amigos. Havia dois motivos, ela achava todas as outras crianças chatas e idiotas e o outro motivo era Drew e sua turma idiota. Drew era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, algo que Jade nunca entenderia, e só poucos ousaram fazer amizade com alguém que ele não gostava. 

Alex era diferente e embora ele também não fosse amigo de Jade, não a tratava tão mal quanto os outros. 

"Você se divertiu em Hong Kong?" Alex perguntou correndo para eles e levou um tempo até que Jade percebesse que Jackie devia ter contado aos professores alguma história para explicar por que ela não ia à escola. 

"Claro, foi legal encontrar com os meus pais.", ela disse rapidamente. 

"Eu queria poder viajar para o exterior.", Alex suspirou longamente. Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas, este garoto idiota o irritava tanto! 

"Vamos, Jade, nós estamos com pressa!", ele disse irritado e só então Alex pareceu notá-lo. 

"Quem é você? Amigo da Jade?", ele perguntou curioso. 

"O nome dele é Seymour e ele é... ahn... um amigo meu de Hong Kong. Ele está nos visitando." Jade se apressou e Alex olhou para Hsi Wu diferentemente agora. 

"Ele é estrangeiro? Legal! Ele também vai à escola amanhã?", ele quis saber e Jade balançou a cabeça. 

"Nenhum de nós vai... Eu tenho que mostrar a ele todos os lugares e a cidade.", ela disse. Alex encolheu os ombros e pareceu desapontado. 

"Que pena... É muito chato não ter você por perto. Nada de emocionante acontece.", ele disse. 

"Entendo.", Jade disse. Geralmente eles só a atormentavam, era estranho perceber que alguém tinha sentido falta dela. 

"Estamos indo. Agora.", Hsi Wu apontou e Alex olhou para ele estranhamente. 

"Eu também tenho que ir agora. Tchau, Jade! E foi bom te conhecer, Seymour.", ele disse antes de se virar e ir embora. Hsi Wu olhou ferozmente para ele até que o garoto tivesse ido. 

"Você nunca mais vai falar com ele de novo.", ele então declarou e Jade se virou para ele. 

"O que foi que eu fiz? Ele nem é meu amigo, é só um conhecido.", ela defendeu. O demônio do céu bufou. 

"Seria melhor se você nem o conhecesse. Eu sou o único que você precisa e você não tem que falar mais com os humanos. Com os meus irmãos, se for necessário, mas eu quero que você desista do mundo dos humanos para sempre.", ele disse. 

"Você deseja! Quando vai aprender que não pode tomar as minhas decisões?", Jade disse irritada. Por que Hsi Wu tinha que arruinar um dia tão agradável? 

"Então eu vou cortar a sua língua. Vamos ver o que você vai dizer sobre isso. Ah espere, você não vai dizer nada.", o demônio disse. Jade suspirou frustrada, ela já estava tão acostumada com as ameaças de Hsi Wu que nem ligava mais. 

"Que seja, garoto-morcego.", ela murmurou girando os olhos e Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas para ela. 

"Você está zombando de mim?", ele perguntou. 

"Não, você mesmo está fazendo isso.", Jade comentou. Então ela olhou ao redor de novo. Não havia muitas pessoas por perto, parecia que na verdade elas tinham algo para fazer. Ela lamentou, teria sido divertido ver mais pessoas e lembrar que a vida normal ainda existia, mas por outro lado, ela não queria que ninguém a perturbasse agora. 

E o que ela estava fazendo que não queria ser perturbada? 

"Você quer balançar?", ela perguntou de repente e Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas de novo. 

"Balançar?", ele perguntou confuso. Do que Jade estava falando? Alguma diversão mortal estranha? Jade concordou com a cabeça. 

"É! Vem!", ela disse e desta vez foi ela que agarrou o demônio e o arrastou atrás de si. Hsi Wu gritou de surpresa, mas não resistiu. Ele estava ansioso para ver e experimentar algo que Jade gostava tanto. 

Jade conhecia o parque muito bem, a sala dela o tinha visitado muitas vezes para fazer trabalhos e se lembrava de onde eram os balanços. Ela realmente não gostava muito deles, mas estava com medo de que Hsi Wu a levasse embora se eles não tivessem nada pra fazer. E agora Jade não queria voltar para o armazém, ela queria esquecer que todos os demônios existiam. 

"Aonde você está me levando?", Hsi quis saber e percebeu como isso era idiota. Ele deveria ser o único que decidisse aonde eles iam, não Jade. Jade não respondeu, mas parou e apontou para o parquinho, que agora estava quase vazio. 

O demônio do céu ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"Brinquedos de crianças?", ele perguntou incrédulo e com desprezo. 

"Não seja assim.", Jade disse e correu para os balanços. Hsi Wu foi atrás dela e logo a alcançou. 

"Não se esqueça de com quem está falando! Eu sou um feiticeiro demônio e tenho centenas de anos, não tenho que brincar com brinquedos!", ele disse irritado. 

"Pensei que vocês demônios fossem bem brincalhões.", Jade comentou se sentando. 

"Nós somos, mas sentar em um pedaço de madeira não é o que eu chamaria de diversão." 

"O que é, então? Matar humanos?" 

"Você realmente quer saber?", Hsi Wu se sentou perto de Jade e a olhou zombando. Jade enrugou o nariz. 

"Temo que não. Sinto muito.", ela disse sarcasticamente. 

"Não se preocupe, Jade. Nós temos bastante tempo para você se interessar pelas brincadeiras certas e esquecer tudo isto.", Hsi Wu disse e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. Do que o demônio estava falando? 

"Você agora é só uma criança, Jade, mas quando crescer vai ser muito bonita. Tão bonita que todos os meus irmãos gostariam de ter você. Bom, talvez não o Xiao Fung, mas não vamos falar dele. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com eles, você é completamente minha e eu vou mantê-los longe de você. Haverá um dia em que Ni Tang vai se arrepender de ter dado você.", o demônio do céu disse surpreendentemente suavemente e a sua voz causou calafrios na espinha de Jade. 

"Quando eu crescer...", ela começou, mas não continuou. Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas parecia que Hsi Wu acreditava que podia mantê-la para sempre. Jade tinha achado que tudo isso terminaria quando todos os demônios estivessem livres, mas parecia que Hsi Wu ia mesmo possuí-la. 

"É, Jade. Então você realmente será minha. Eu vou torná-la minha amante e ninguém mais poderá tocá-la ou aproveitá-la.", Hsi continuou com os olhos brilhando e Jade o olhou com preconceito. O demônio estava agindo estranho agora e ela não estava certa se gostava disso. 

Ela realmente não queria ser a amante do demônio. O futuro dela era como o de todo mundo, casar depois de namorar e ter alguns filhos. Certo? 

Certo? 

Na verdade, Jade nunca tinha gostado dessa forma de futuro. Na China não havia muitas outras opções, e ela não conseguia se imaginar preparando o jantar, limpando e cuidando dos filhos. Ela não queria desistir de toda a emoção... 

Além disso, ela nunca poderia amar o demônio. Ele era cruel, sangüinário e tudo o que o tio dela tinha dito para que ela tomasse cuidado. Porém, Hsi Wu era umas mil vezes mais emocionante do que qualquer um. 

E ela não sempre fazia o que Jackie dizia que era proibido? Mas... 

Como seria ser a amante do demônio do céu? Jade ainda era uma criança, nem tinha treze anos, e nunca tinha pensado em algo assim antes. Agora que ela tentava se imaginar como a linda mulher que Hsi tinha mencionado e o demônio do céu com as suas asas enormes... 

"Você está vermelha.", Hsi Wu comentou. 

"Não estou, não!", Jade respondeu rapidamente. Hsi Wu sorriu para ela. 

"Eu ouso acreditar que você gosta da minha sugestão.", ele disse. Ele pulou do balanço e acariciou a mão de Jade com a dele. 

"O irmão Tso Lan uma vez teve uma amante humana e eles se davam muito bem.", ele disse profundamente pensativo como se estivesse tentando fazer a oferta dele parecer ainda melhor. 

"Nós temos que voltar, os outros já devem ter acabado de conversar sobre o que deviam.", o demônio do céu continuou. 

------

Tso Lan franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele realmente não queria fazer isto, mas a maioria da família estava contra ele. Ni Tang queria aprender a tomar uma forma humana e, como o demônio da lua era o melhor professor na família, eles o escolheram para ensinar ao jovem demônio. 

Droga! 

Shendu encorajou o demônio polar e lhe falou para realmente se concentrar em seus estudos, deixando Ni Tang desconfiado. O demônio do fogo realmente se preocupava tanto assim com ele? 

Claro que tudo o que o demônio queria era se divertir, ele sabia o mesmo que Tso Lan e queria zombar um pouco de Ni – se a essa altura ele fosse Ni. Bai Tsa também gostou da idéia de ensinar e nem valia a pena perguntar para Hsi Wu. Ele só estava querendo saber por que eles estavam discutindo o assunto. Po Kong não disse nada, ela não ligava para o que os mais novos estavam fazendo contanto que isso não arriscasse a missão deles. 

Contudo, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo, no momento nada era mais perigoso. Tso Lan foi contra isso desde o início. Claro que ele tinha que admitir que sem Ni Tang eles ainda estariam presos no Netherworld, mas ao mesmo tempo o demônio polar realmente causou problemas. 

O demônio da lua podia sentir as mudanças no mais novo, era só uma questão de tempo até que o empurrão final fosse dado. E se ensinasse o irmão a tomar uma forma humana, ele apenas apressaria a ruína. 

Mas ele não tinha escolha, se dissesse 'não' seria pior ainda. Ni e Hsi iriam querer saber o motivo e contar a eles acabaria com tudo mais cedo do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez Ni durasse algum tempo e quando a situação mudasse, eles poderiam se livrar dele. 

Ele tinha iluminado todo o armazém e tudo parecia brilhar numa relaxante luz azul. 

"Tomar uma forma humana é freqüentemente considerado difícil, mas é fácil se você sabe o que fazer. E você sabe, só tem que encontrar essa habilidade dentro de si.", ele disse para Ni, que estava sentado em frente a ele. Os outros irmãos tinham se juntado para assistir e Ni sentia os olhares fixos dos olhos vermelhos deles em suas costas. 

"O que eu tenho que fazer?", ele perguntou. Isto era realmente importante para ele, ele não tinha podido participar de nada e tinha sido obrigado a ficar no armazém durante o dia, e isso não era mais o bastante. Ele queria ir abrir o próximo portal e isso não seria possível se ele não soubesse tomar uma forma humana. 

"Concentre-se em si mesmo e tente virar os seus pensamentos de cabeça para baixo. Investigue o seu eu-interior e recupere tudo aquilo que você esqueceu há muito tempo atrás.", Tso Lan aconselhou e observou pensativo Ni Tang relaxar e fechar os olhos. O peito dele subiu quando ele respirou calmamente e o demônio polar parecia realmente calmo. 

Ni tentou não pensar em nada que o rodeava e tirou totalmente o armazém de sua cabeça. Ele sentiu como se estivesse flutuando no meio do nada totalmente sozinho e então a imagem de Tso Lan apareceu em sua mente. O irmão estava com uma expressão descontente e Ni se concentrou de novo, ele tinha que aprender isso. 

O silêncio parecia entrar dentro dele, em cada uma de suas células, e ele se retraiu quando lentamente foi perdendo a sua conexão com o mundo real. Ele estava surpreso em como isso tinha sido fácil, quase como se ele não estivesse mudando para algo novo, e sim voltando para algo antigo e querido. 

Uma voz interrompeu o silêncio e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, quem o estava perturbando? 

"O que está acontecendo?", Hsi Wu perguntou quietamente para Tso Lan, que fez um gesto para ele e Jade fecharem a janela para que a luz não perturbasse Ni Tang. 

"O irmão Ni quase tomou a forma humana dele.", o demônio da lua sussurrou e Hsi se virou para observar o irmão mais novo, que parecia apenas estar sentado lá. 

"Tão cedo? Isso não requer prática?", ele quis saber, mas Tso Lan balançou a cabeça. 

"Os poderes e as lembranças dele têm voltado lentamente durante o tempo que ele passou aqui. É só uma questão de tempo até que tudo fique claro de novo.", ele disse e Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir que havia algo mais por trás das palavras de Tso. Algo sério... 

Mas ele não se deixou incomodar mais com isso, o importante era que Ni estivesse um pouco mais perto do seu verdadeiro 'eu', o demônio perfeito. Hsi se abaixou para Jade. 

"Olhe, logo você vai ver uma parte do meu irmão que ninguém viu por séculos.", ele sussurrou com excitação e Jade teve que admitir que também estava curiosa. 

Ni Tang era um completo mistério, um demônio que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar e que parecia ser muito importante neste jogo. 

Ela acompanhou como Ni parecia encolher lentamente, agora ele estava do tamanho de um homem normal. Era uma sorte que o armazém estivesse iluminado, caso contrário ela não poderia ter visto nada. 

E então ela só pôde encarar em choque. 

A máscara de Ni Tang se foi totalmente e as roupas escuras dele tiveram o mesmo destino. Elas foram substituídas por um terno feito de um bom material verde, da qual Jade se lembrava muito bem... 

O longo cabelo branco, os olhos azuis que ela mal podia ver na luz sombria e exatamente as mesmas feições. Jade engoliu e apertou uma mão trêmula na sua têmpora, ela estava sonhando? Ela se lembrava de tudo tão bem... 

Mas ele estava morto, certo? Será que Ni Tang tinha realmente um senso de humor maldoso e queria tirar sarro dela? Isso seria muito típico dos demônios, Ni sabia que ela estava um pouco amarga por causa da morte de Valmont. Mas o demônio polar nunca tinha visto o homem, ele simplesmente não podia saber como ele era. 

"Você conseguiu!", Hsi exclamou quebrando o silêncio e correndo para o irmão. Ni se olhou confuso e concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Ele ergueu a mão na sua frente e franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Este é o humano dentro de mim?", ele perguntou e a voz dele também tinha mudado. A voz fria de Ni Tang foi substituída por um claro sotaque britânico. 

Shendu sorriu contente e estava a ponto de explodir de alegria. Tinha saído tudo como ele tinha esperado! Ni Tang tinha tomado o seu antigo corpo humano e era a imagem perfeita de Valmont. Até as roupas eram as mesmas, e se ele já não soubesse de tudo o demônio do fogo acreditaria que Ni se lembrava de tudo. 

"Parabéns, Ni. Isso significa muito para todos nós.", o dragão chiou e Ni olhou para ele. 

"Eu me sinto estranho... Minha cabeça dói.", ele murmurou pressionado os dedos na testa. 

Jade abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas alguém apertou a mão no rosto dela e a silenciou. Ela tentou gritar e se livrar, mas o seu capturador era muito mais forte. 

Um breve flash de luz e eles não estavam mais no armazém. Ela foi solta e a garota se virou apenas para ver Tso Lan. 

Eles estavam sozinhos em uma rua escura e os olhos vermelhos do demônio brilhavam fantasmagoricamente. 

"O que está acontecendo? O que significa tudo isso?", Jade perguntou severamente e Tso Lan suspirou. 

"Eu fui idiota, não percebi que você o conhecia. Agora é muito tarde e eu tenho que cobrir o meu ridículo erro." Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Ele realmente é...? Quero dizer, Ni...?", ela tropeçou sem conseguir achar as palavras certas. Tso Lan concordou com a cabeça lentamente. 

"Valmont? Com certeza é, estou surpreso que você não tenha percebido antes. Pensei que você fosse uma garota mais esperta.", ele respondeu. 

"Mas como?", Jade quis saber. Isso era inacreditável, todos eles tinham pensado que Valmont teve uma morte horrível, mas ele estava vivo. E era um demônio... 

"Foi idéia do Shendu, ele quis torná-lo um de nós. Não é impossível amaldiçoar um humano tornando-o um demônio, e acontecia freqüentemente nos tempos antigos. Tudo o que nós precisávamos era do feitiço certo e da nossa família para formar um círculo e o novo irmão estava pronto para se juntar a nós.", o demônio da lua disse com um pouco de sarcasmo e desprezo na voz. 

"Claro que ele não se lembra de nada sobre quem ele é ou sobre a sua vida anterior. A idéia era que isso nunca acontecesse, mas a esta altura já é muito tarde. Ele vai se tornar o brinquedo de Shendu quando não precisarmos mais dele.", ele continuou. 

"E se eu contar a ele? Então ele com certeza vai ficar contra vocês!", Jade ameaçou e Tso Lan balançou a cabeça. 

"Não, garota, você nunca lhe contará nada.", ele disse e Jade inspirou fund. O demônio da lua ia...! 

"Você não pode matar a escrava do seu irmão!", ela avisou quando Tso se aproximou. O demônio da lua riu, foi a primeira vez que Jade o ouviu rindo e o som não era agradável. 

"Eu sou mais velho que ele e nesta situação eu não tenho escolha. Tudo será arruinado se eu deixar que você viva e conte tudo isto. Eu vou dizer a ele que foi um acidente, Hsi vai acreditar em mim, ele não adora ninguém tanto quanto me adora.", Tso Lan disse e Jade percebeu algo. 

"Então ele não sabe! Hsi Wu não sabe quem Ni Tang realmente é!", ela exclamou surpresa e se achou odiando os demônios ainda mais. Ela tinha visto como o demônio do céu se preocupava com o irmão menor e acreditava nele. E isso tudo era apenas uma mentira, a própria família de Hsi Wu o tinha enganado tão cruelmente. 

"Você me enoja!", ela disse irritada e tentou correr de Tso Lan, mas o demônio da lua era muito rápido. Ele agarrou os braços de Jade e pressionou a palma da mão no rosto dela. 

"Normalmente eu não uso métodos tão violentos, mas usar magia iria atrair os meus irmãos e eu não quero Hsi Wu aqui agora.", o demônio disse com um sorriso sarcástico e Jade tentou se libertar. Ela nunca se permitiria morrer nas mãos de um demônio! 

"Vai ser mais fácil se você não resistir.", o demônio da lua comentou, mas isso não parou de Jade. Ela lutou o mais que pôde e teria mordido o demônio se pelo menos pudesse abrir a boca. Ela queria gritar de frustração, Tso Lan era muito forte para ela! 

Ao lutar, ela tinha gastado muito oxigênio e sentiu os seus pulmões queimando. Eles exigiram mais ar e tudo o que ela queria era respirar livremente, mas Tso não desistiu. Jade engoliu em desespero, isso não podia terminar assim... 

"Eu a soltaria se fosse você, Tso.", uma voz familiar foi ouvida e o demônio da lua se virou para Hsi Wu. Logo depois que o irmão tinha saído, Hsi tinha percebido que Jade sumiu e começou a se preocupar. Então ele rapidamente saiu para procurá-los e estava feliz por ter conseguido. 

Quando parecia que Tso não ia obedecer, Hsi atacou e todos eles caíram. Jade foi parcialmente esmagada pelo demônio da lua, mas não ligou já que agora podia respirar de novo. Ela se levantou ofegante e observou a cena. 

Hsi Wu estava na sua frente com o seu corpo de demônio. As asas estavam abertas, as garras prontas para atacar e os olhos vermelhos brilhavam perigosamente. 

"Você tentou matar a minha escrava, irmão Tso.", ele grunhiu e pareceu tão perigoso que até Jade teve medo, embora ela soubesse que o demônio não estava bravo com ela. 

"Ela é um estorvo, Hsi. Desista dela, o mundo está cheio de garotas.", Tso disse irritado, limpando o sangue do rosto onde Hsi Wu o tinha golpeado, e se amaldiçoou. Ele tinha subestimado a afeição do irmão por esta mortal e tinha falado muito. 

"Não! Ela é minha e ninguém mais pode tocá-la!", Hsi disse e se ajoelhou para envolver Jade nos braços. 

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou amavelmente e Jade só pôde afirmar com a cabeça, ela ainda estava muito surpresa para dizer alguma coisa. Hsi Wu acertou o ar e subiu para o céu enquanto Tso Lan os observava. 

"Você só está com ciúmes. Eu nunca pensei que você poderia fazer isso, Tso. Parece que o irmão Ni é o único demônio em quem eu posso confiar.", o demônio do céu disse antes de voar para longe. 

Tso Lan os observou e suspirou. 

"Se você soubesse, Hsi... Ni Tang não é e nunca será um demônio." 

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Acho que já é hora de dizer a todos que nada aqui me pertence... Acabei de perceber que este é o primeiro disclaimer nesta fic...


	26. Xiao Fung

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 26**

A atmosfera estava péssima e ninguém tinha dito nada há um tempo. Jade se sentou em um canto enquanto Hsi se assegurava de que Tso Lan não se aproximaria deles, e os outros demônios se espalharam pelo armazém. 

– Isso é ridículo – Po Kong declarou para Hsi Wu, que apertou os olhos. 

– O Tso Lan tentou matar a minha escrava! – ele disse irritado, apontando furiosamente para o demônio da lua, que respondeu a acusação com um frio olhar fixo. 

– Eu só fiz o que achei que era o melhor – ele disse suavemente e sentiu que tinha falhado. Se ele não tivesse sido tão lento, eles já teriam se livrado da ameaça. 

Ele olhou para Jade desejando que a garota fosse inteligente o bastante para ficar calada. Se ela dissesse uma palavra sobre o segredo de Ni Tang, todos os demônios, exceto pelos dois mais novos, estariam a favor de matá-la. Mas isso não seria bom, tudo já estaria arruinado. 

Felizmente Jade não tinha insinuado nada, tinha ficado bem quieta depois que ela e Hsi voltaram e o demônio do céu não viu nada de estranho nisso. Ele achava que a garota ainda estava em choque depois que Tso Lan quase a tinha matado. 

A única coisa que provava que a garota sabia de algo era o jeito com que ela olhava para Ni Tang, que estava de novo na forma de demônio. Ela achava que ninguém a viu fazendo isso e Tso Lan franziu as sobrancelhas, a garota era realmente uma ameaça agora. Mas agora ele não podia fazer nada, ele perdeu a sua chance. 

Hsi Wu abriu as asas ameaçadoramente e olhou ferozmente para o irmão. Ele não conseguia entender por que Tso Lan atacara Jade quando ele sabia que ela era a escrava dele. Bem, qualquer que fosse a razão, ele nunca o perdoaria, e faria qualquer coisa para proteger Jade. 

Po Kong suspirou. 

– Eu nunca pensei que você faria parte de um jogo infantil assim, Tso Lan. E você, Hsi Wu, não tem o direito de se rebelar contra o seu irmão mais velho – ela disse ralhando com os dois. Então a demônio da montanha balançou a cabeça. 

– Vejo que não dá pra ter paz entre vocês. Então é melhor que vocês sigam para caminhos diferentes agora até crescerem um pouco – ela disse. 

– Como assim? – Tso Lan perguntou, surpreso. Po raramente usava o seu direito de obrigá-los a fazer alguma coisa. 

– Três dos nossos irmãos ainda estão presos no Netherworld. Nós temos que abrir os portais deles o mais cedo possível se quisermos dominar este mundo. De acordo com Shendu, o portal do irmão Xiao Fung é o mais perto, então é o que vamos abrir a seguir – disse Po. 

– Isso ainda não explica o que você vai fazer comigo e com o Tso – Hsi Wu comentou em guarda. Ele não estava na sua forma humana, mas ficou perto de Jade se assegurando de que ninguém a machucaria. 

– Eu já ia chegar lá, você deveria aprender a ser mais paciente. Você, a sua escrava, Shendu e Ni Tang partirão para abrir o portal enquanto nós, os mais velhos, ficamos aqui fazendo planos. É melhor que você não tenha nenhuma ligação com Tso Lan até vocês dois se acalmarem – a demônio da montanha disse rispidamente. 

Hsi ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Abrir o portal de Xiao Fung foi deixado como responsabilidade dos mais novos? Isso era um grande risco, mas também uma grande honra e ele se sentiu realmente orgulhoso. O demônio do céu olhou para Ni, vitorioso. 

Ele achou que viu algo diferente no olhar do irmão menor, Ni estivera muito quieto depois de tomar a forma de demônio. Hsi também estava surpreso com a forma humana dele, era incrível como Ni tinha conseguido criar uma forma tão apropriada para este mundo tão cedo. 

– Nós não vamos desapontá-la, Po – o demônio do céu prometeu e estava muito contente que ele ficaria longe de Tso Lan. 

– Claro que não, isso está fora de questão – a irmã disse. 

------

Valmont estava vivo. 

Jade mordeu o lábio e se obrigou a olhar para Ni Tang, que estava sentado. O cabelo branco dele... 

O armazém ainda estava iluminado pela luz azulada de Tso Lan e Jade podia ver muito bem o que estava à sua frente. Olhou para o rosto do demônio polar, que estava coberto pela máscara, e tentou adivinhar como ele seria se a tirasse. Será que ele tinha as mesmas feições de Valmont? 

Ele realmente não se lembrava de nada? Ele não pensava sobre o vazio na sua mente e não queria saber o que tinha acontecido antes... disto? Como ele podia andar por uma cidade tão familiar e não se lembrar de nada? 

Ela tinha que falar com Ni - não, Valmont, e lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo. Isso não podia ser evitado, no momento os demônios ainda confiavam em Valmont e ele poderia deixá-la escapar. Então o Tio encontraria um jeito de acabar com a maldição e tudo estaria bem de novo. 

E talvez a chance chegasse mais cedo do que ela tinha pensado. Só ela, Hsi, Shendu e Ni partiriam para abrir o portal de Xiao Fung e o demônio do céu não causaria nenhum dano. Ele não sabia nada sobre a verdadeira identidade do irmão e Jade acreditava que Shendu não se interessaria no que ela fizesse desde que ela não irritasse o demônio. 

Mas de qualquer forma, ela tinha que pensar em como a verdade afetaria o demônio do céu. Jade podia ver que ele realmente se preocupava com o irmão e a garota estava com medo de que Hsi ficasse deprimido ou furioso quando descobrisse que Ni era só um humano. 

Por que ela se preocupava com o que acontecia a Hsi? 

Hsi Wu era um demônio de verdade, não só uma imagem como Ni Tang. Ela deveria sentir apenas desgosto e ódio dele, mas Jade não conseguia mais se obrigar a isso. Hsi tinha sido enganado pelos irmãos assim como Valmont e ela realmente tinha pena do demônio. 

Logo ela tiraria o único demônio com quem ele se preocupava e Jade se sentia péssima. Ela olhou para Hsi, cujos olhos vermelhos brilhavam de excitação, e de repente sentiu como se quisesse envolver os braços ao redor de seus ombros esbeltos. 

Então ela balançou a cabeça, não era problema dela se Hsi Wu ficasse arrasado. 

------

Shendu ergueu o olhar para o céu e respirou fundo. Era tarde da noite e nada poderia ser melhor. Bem, tudo seria ainda mais perfeito se Chan estivesse aqui nas suas garras. Mas não se podia conseguir tudo ao mesmo tempo. 

No entanto ele estava de muito bom humor, as suas costas agora já estavam quase curadas e ele não tinha que ficar o tempo todo dentro do armazém, e sim podia esticar um pouco os músculos. E ainda por cima, teria a chance de lutar. O portal do irmão Xiao estava localizado em uma prisão cheia de guardas. 

Da última vez, eles tinha entrado deixando a Seção 13 prendê-los, mas desta vez não seria tão simples. Ele, Hsi e Ni podiam tomar uma forma humana, mas Ni Tang não podia e nem nunca conseguiria aprender a tomar nenhuma outra forma além do seu antigo corpo. Ele duvidava que alguém tivesse esquecido Valmont e a súbita reaparição dele alarmaria todo mundo. 

Nem ele nem Hsi Wu sabiam nenhum feitiço que enganasse os olhos, então eles não podiam esconder o irmão menor de jeito nenhum. E de qualquer forma, era inútil pedir para Hsi, ele adivinharia que algo estava errado. 

De qualquer forma, Shendu não se preocupava nem um pouco com os sentimentos do demônio do céu, mas quando em choque ele sempre ficava furioso e perdia o controle, e Shendu não estava com vontade de lutar com ele agora que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. 

Então ele só tinha que esperar que tudo desse bem e eles libertassem Xiao o mais facilmente possível. Claro que o melhor caminho era pelos túneis, que agora ele sabia que existiam, se eles não tiverem sido destruídos. 

A aventura subterrânea anterior deles tinha sido um fiasco, Xiao Fung foi banido de volta e os guardas tinham finalmente descoberto sobre os túneis. A maioria deles tinha sido encontrada e destruída, mas alguns ainda podiam ter restado e talvez os prisioneiros tenham cavado outros. 

Qualquer que fosse a verdade, eles tinham que pelo menos tentar. E se não funcionasse, ele pensaria em alguma outra coisa. Agora que ele tinha a chance de mostrar a Bai Tsa que era um bom líder e demônio, Shendu não ia desistir não importasse o que acontecesse. 

------

Ni Tang olhou ao redor e franziu as sobrancelhas debaixo da máscara. Estava quase escuro agora e eles tinham saído de São Francisco. Foi bem fácil, Hsi Wu voou com Jade nos braços, ele saltou com a escuridão protegendo-o de olhos curiosos e viajar foi fácil para Shendu também. 

Ele engoliu em seco. 

De alguma forma, tudo estava diferente agora. Ele sentia como se algo estivesse zumbindo na sua cabeça o tempo todo e ele não pudesse mais aproveitar o silêncio. O demônio polar quis cobrir as suas orelhas pontudas com as mãos, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria. 

Os sons vinham da sua cabeça. 

Talvez ele devesse ter estado mais nervoso e questionante se estivesse mentalmente doente, mas não quis se embaraçar na frente dos outros. Eles só zombariam dele. 

E aliás, isso tinha começado logo depois que ele tomou a forma humana. Devia significar alguma coisa e Ni Tang não tinha certeza se queria descobrir. 

O humano, cuja forma ele tinha tomado, era o do seu sonho. Os demônios raramente dormiam se não quisessem e só isso era o bastante para deixá-lo um pouco preocupado. Ele tinha visto o seu humano interior no sonho... 

Talvez a sua mente estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo? Ni inclinou a cabeça, é, devia ser isso. A sua memória estava voltando e era por isso que ele teve o sonho. 

O vento aumentara, fazendo o seu cabelo flutuar atrás dele. Também aconteceu com as suas roupas, esfriando-lhe a pele. Ni gostava do frio, era o seu elemento e ele lamentava que não pudesse viajar para o norte e construir o seu próprio reino. 

A hora para isso viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quando eles libertassem Xiao Fung, o reino de todos os demônios estaria mais perto de novo. 

Ele olhou para cima, onde podia ver a figura de Hsi Wu como uma sombra escura. Ni só pôde imaginar como seria poder voar livre pelo céu e ir para onde quisesse. Ninguém mais na família podia fazer isso e ele teve que se perguntar. Por que Hsi Wu tinha asas? 

Talvez isso não importasse, da mesma forma que se poderia perguntar por que Bai Tsa não tinha pernas. E pensar em coisas assim nem era útil, ele só estava perdendo tempo. 

– Está tudo bem? – a voz de Shendu chiou de repente e para a sua surpresa Ni percebeu que agora o dragão estava correndo bem ao seu lado. Shendu era um corredor mais rápido e podia se manter escondido quase tão bem quanto Ni. 

Ni Tang franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Claro, por que pergunta? – ele quis saber. Não era típico de Shendu se preocupar com ninguém... Shendu brilhou os dentes para ele. 

– Você parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, irmão. Tem certeza de que nada está te incomodando? – ele perguntou, fazendo Ni balançar a cabeça. 

– Eu estou bem – ele assegurou e sentiu algo picando dentro de si. Bem, talvez ele não estivesse, mas... 

– Você é quem sabe, Ni – Shendu admitiu e deu um longo pulo, desaparecendo na escuridão. 

------

A prisão para onde eles estavam se dirigindo não era muito longe de São Francisco e os demônios chegaram lá em poucas horas. Tinha se passado cerca de uma hora depois da meia-noite e a lua e as estrelas iluminavam a escura paisagem. 

Eles estavam em uma pequena colina cercada pela floresta de coníferas e observavam a prisão, que podia ser vista de longe. Havia luz na torre, mas todas as outras janelas pareciam estar mortas. O vento murmurava em seus ouvidos e parecia despertar a ameaçadora floresta. 

Ni Tang observou Jade se envolver nos braços, tremendo por causa do frio, e Hsi Wu imediatamente se prontificou a lhe oferecer a proteção e o calor de suas asas. Ni inclinou a cabeça, ele também tinha notado a mudança em Hsi Wu. Ele parecia estar mimando a escrava e isso era algo que Ni não tinha esperado do irmão. 

Shendu também não deixou de perceber isso e bufou ruidosamente. 

– Não perca o seu autocontrole, Hsi – ele avisou e o demônio do céu olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos. 

– A minha escrava está com frio – ele declarou. Shendu balançou a cabeça. Agora que Jade era escrava de Hsi Wu, ele não podia fazer nada com ela, mas ainda podia ter o seu tio e Valmont. O dragão olhou para Ni Tang, que estava ao seu lado. Era só uma questão de tempo... 

Ele apontou com a cabeça para a prisão. 

– Vamos. Xiao Fung pode ser um demônio preguiçoso e paciente, mas ninguém pode suportar tudo – ele disse querendo dizer que quanto mais rápido eles libertassem todos os demônios restantes, mais rápido todos eles conseguiriam o que queriam. 

Uns rangidos nojentos puderam ser ouvidos quando os ossos do dragão se contraíram e mudaram de forma durante a sua transformação. Shendu gostou do olhar de nojo no rosto de Jade e quis que a garota tivesse uma visão melhor no escuro para que ela pudesse ver o seu sorriso. 

As asas e a cauda de Hsi Wu se atrofiaram e Jade se retraiu quando o ar frio pôde tocá-la de novo. Tinha sido tão quente e agradável ser protegida pelo demônio... 

– Você não vai sentir frio por muito tempo, nós logo vamos entrar lá dentro – a voz de Hsi Wu disse perto dela e Jade ouviu que ele tinha tomado a forma de criança. A garota ainda não conseguia entender por que alguém tão forte e velho como Hsi queria fingir ser uma criança, mas agora estava agradecida por isso. 

Agora ela não tinha que olhar para cima para ver os olhos do demônio do céu. 

– Vamos, então? – a voz de Valmont perguntou e Jade se retraiu de novo. Então Ni Tang também tinha tomado uma forma humana. Era tão... fantasmagórico... ouvir a voz do homem tão de perto e saber que ele não se lembrava de quem realmente era. Mas talvez algum dia... 

– Sigam-me – Shendu disse começando a descer e fazendo rolar algumas pedras pequenas. Jade recusou quando Hsi tentou ajudá-la, não conseguia entender o que tinha dado nele agora. 

– Eu ainda tenho pernas. E eu não sou estúpida – ela comentou quase caindo quando tropeçou em um ramo. Hsi sorriu. 

– Estou vendo – ele disse. Shendu suspirou frustrado e girou os olhos. Se Jade fosse sua escrava, ele nunca a bajularia desse jeito, e sim já a teria feito em pedaços há muito tempo. O que Hsi Wu queria? O demônio do céu nunca tinha se interessado por crianças e mesmo que estivesse agora, por que ele simplesmente não pegava o que queria? Shendu certamente já teria feito isso. 

– Os sapatos desta forma não foram feitos para se andar em uma floresta – Ni Tang comentou e Shendu teve que sorrir. Ah, os bons e velhos sapatos italianos de Valmont. Ele ainda não pôde aproveitar o salgado sabor de sangue, mas pelo menos podia se divertir um pouco. 

– Se este homem que fala estranho realmente é o meu humano interior, como ele pode se vestir assim? Ninguém poderia imaginar coisas assim quando eu nasci – Ni disse. Shendu olhou para ele. 

– Você pode fazer perguntas idiotas ao Tso Lan – ele disse quando não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor. Era irritante que Ni tenha escolhido as roupas que Valmont usava. Teria sido mais fácil se ele estivesse usando o robe azul e preto que usou antes que eles o tivessem tornado um deles. O robe fora usado no ritual e a roupa escura de Ni Tang fora criada com ele. 

– Aqui está o túnel – Shendu disse depois de um tempo e removeu alguns ramos espessos. Ele revelou uma entrada escondida de um túnel atrás deles. Era tão pequeno que um humano acima do peso nunca poderia caber, então se todos os prisioneiros de repente tivessem decidido que uma dieta seria muito saudável o motivo poderia ser este. 

Shendu se abaixou para olhar dentro do túnel. No escuro, ele pôde ver escadas irregulares indo para baixo e se virou para os irmãos. 

– Vamos lá – ele ordenou e desceu primeiro. As escadas não foram muito bem construídas e houve vezes em que os seus pés mal tinham onde se apoiarem. Outras vezes, o corrimão era tão ruim que os seus dedos humanos não podiam segurá-lo e finalmente o dragão bufou irritado e o soltou. 

A brisa do vento parecia calma na sua pele e justo quando ele estava começando a gostar, chegou no fundo. Shendu aterrissou suavemente em seus pés e tentou não se preocupar com a sensação de picada nas suas costas. Ele rapidamente saiu do caminho para que os outros não aterrissassem nele e olhou ao redor. 

O túnel era bem largo e até um homem alto podia andar sem ter que se abaixar. As paredes, o telhado e o chão obviamente tinham sido construídos às pressas, mas os escavadores pareciam ter tido algumas ferramentas. Shendu acreditava que não tinham sido os prisioneiros, mas homens mandados por alguma organização criminosa que queria que um ou alguns de seus homens visse o sol sem as irritantes grades. 

Um som quieto lhe disse que Ni Tang também tinha aterrissado e o demônio polar andou perto dele. Ele estremeceu, olhando ao redor. 

– Eu não gosto daqui de baixo. Não há muito espaço – ele disse para o irmão maior, que apenas o olhou com desprezo. 

– Um demônio de verdade nunca deixa que o ambiente à sua volta o perturbe – o dragão disse irritado. Ni Tang franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu quando Hsi Wu e Jade também desceram. 

– Aonde temos ir agora? – o demônio do céu perguntou e olhou ao redor em suspeita. Agora eles estavam no subsolo, que era longe o suficiente do seu elemento para fazê-lo se sentir abandonado. Aqui ele não podia simplesmente abrir as asas e voar, ele estava condenado a ficar no chão como qualquer outro. E aqui ele não conseguia dizer qual era a direção certa. 

– Sigam-me – Shendu disse tomando a liderança. Ele não era nem um pouco melhor no subterrâneo e da última vez que tinha liderado o grupo aqui, eles tinham se perdido completamente, mas ele não deixou isso ferir o seu orgulho. 

Se Dai Gui estivesse com eles tudo seria mais fácil, o demônio da terra poderia dizer a direção certa somente escutando os sons quietos das pedras e da terra. Ele até declarou que a terra cantava para ele, mas ninguém acreditou. Geralmente os demônios não acreditavam em nada que não pudesse ser provado, e já que ninguém mais conseguia ouvir essa "Canção da Terra", eles apenas declararam que Dai era um idiota. Sendo ou não, ele podia passar horas escutando a canção misteriosa que só ele ouvia. 

O único som audível era o sussurro quieto de areia e pedrinhas debaixo dos seus pés e alguns gritos de Jade quando ela quase caía. Hsi Wu segurava a sua mão, tornando tudo um pouco mais fácil para ela e dizendo qual era a direção certa. 

O ar era mais seco e quente do que do lado de fora. Eles tinham se acostumado com o vento soprando lá, então era um pouco estranho andar pelos túneis onde nenhuma vida parecia existir. 

E se eles encontrassem prisioneiros escapando? Os demônios os deixariam ir ou se divertiriam um pouco? Jade realmente não se preocupava com pessoas que ela não conhecia e que eram criminosos, mas ela ainda não queria ter nada a ver com uma matança subterrânea. 

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo. Shendu e Ni Tang estavam na frente enquanto Hsi e Jade seguiam o rastro. Jade não se sentia bem agora, uma das mãos estava sendo segurada pelo demônio do céu e com a outra ela segurava a caixa Pan Ku. Era como se ela tivesse se tornado uma parte dela, ela a tinha carregado por todas essas semanas e já estava acostumada de tê-la por perto. 

De repente, Shendu parou. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado. 

– O que foi? – Hsi Wu perguntou e o demônio do fogo se virou para os outros. 

– Parece que o túnel largo termina aqui. Agora nós temos que rastejar – ele disse sombriamente e se afastou para que os outros vissem o pequeno, desconfortável e apertado túnel, que provavelmente levava para a prisão. Talvez os prisioneiros não quisessem nenhum risco e tenham feito a abertura a menor possível para mantê-la escondida. 

Jade sentiu a mão de Hsi endurecer na dela e franziu as sobrancelhas antes de entender. Hsi Wu era o demônio de céu, claro que ele não estava acostumado com espaços tão pequenos. 

– Nós temos mesmo que fazer isso? – Hsi perguntou parecendo que faria qualquer outra coisa se só tivesse a chance. Shendu apertou os olhos. 

– É o único caminho, seu idiota – ele disse irritado e se abaixou. 

– É apertado, mas nós vamos caber – ele achou, abaixando-se e começando a rastejar. Ele realmente esperou que nenhum prisioneiro tentasse escapar agora, senão eles ficariam totalmente presos. – Venham – ele disse e Ni imediatamente seguiu o exemplo do irmão. Ele enrugou o nariz quando pensou em como as suas roupas ficariam sujas depois disso. 

De onde tinha vindo essa idéia? 

– Eu não posso fazer isso – Hsi murmurou fitando o pequeno túnel com um sabor ruim na boca. Ele simplesmente não podia, nem Shendu nem ninguém poderia obrigá-lo! Jade olhou na direção da sua voz preocupada, se o demônio do céu perdesse o autocontrole ninguém a protegeria dos outros demônios. 

– Provavelmente não é tão ruim quanto parece – ela disse animadamente. Hsi Wu balançou a cabeça. 

– Não... é... 

Jade suspirou. 

– Qual é, você quer mesmo que os outros pensem que você está assustado? Shendu nunca deixaria você esquecer isso – ela comentou. 

– E daí? Ele não consegue nadar! – o demônio disse irritado. – Nós vamos esperar os outros aqui. Eles podem cuidar de tudo sem nós – ele adicionou. Jade girou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ela tinha a caixa Pan Ku e o portal não poderia ser aberto sem ela, mas isso era um fato que Hsi não precisava lembrar. 

– Tudo bem. Vamos esperar – ela concordou ansiosamente. Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça contente porque não precisou obrigar Jade a ficar. Justo quando ele estava começando a se sentir confortável de novo, ouviu o chio zangado de Shendu bem próximo a ele. 

– Hsi Wu! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Nós precisamos da caixa Pan Ku! – o dragão disse irritado e Hsi percebeu que ele tinha voltado pelo túnel para ver o que eles estavam fazendo aqui. 

– A caixa Pan Ku? – ele perguntou olhando para Jade. 

– É, caso você ainda não saiba, o portal não pode ser aberto sem ela! – Shendu chiou. Ele sabia que o irmão não queria entrar no túnel, mas isso não importava para ele. Na verdade era o contrário, o que Hsi fizesse agora lhe daria diversão. – Você vai entrar no túnel com a sua escrava ou ficar aqui? Eu posso cuidar dela até nós voltarmos – ele sugeriu sorrindo e Hsi sentiu a chama de raiva crescendo dentro de si. Shendu nunca tocaria na sua escrava! 

– Eu vou – ele disse severamente e esperou até que Shendu se retirasse para o túnel. Então se abaixou e respirou fundo. – Aqui vamos nós – ele murmurou e engoliu em seco. O demônio do céu rastejou e ouviu o som da própria respiração e as batidas de coração. Por um tempo, ele pensou em toda a terra e a areia e as pedras que o cercavam por toda parte e teve que parar. 

Um suor frio gotejou das suas têmporas e deixou o seu cabelo escuro molhado. Hsi engoliu com dificuldade, ele não podia ficar aqui! Ele apertou os dentes e estava prestes a continuar, mas ao invés disso bateu a cabeça no teto. 

Areia e pedrinhas caíram nele e Hsi endureceu. O túnel estava prestes a desmoronar! 

– Eu não posso continuar. Eu vou ficar aqui – ele sussurrou em pânico e fechou os olhos. Se ele se movesse mais um centímetro, tudo cairia nele e o enterraria na escuridão para sempre. Ele nunca mais poderia ver o céu azul de novo, sentir o vento no rosto ou bater as asas no ar. 

Ele ficaria preso aqui. 

– Como assim? Você ter que continuar, senão nós dois vamos ficar presos aqui! – Jade disse em voz alta e Hsi balançou a cabeça. 

– Eu não vou – ele disse. Uma pequena parte da mente dele lhe dizia que ele estava sendo ridículo, o túnel não estava desmoronando, mas essa voz foi logo suprimida. A maioria dele estava horrorizada e não quis escutar. 

Os dois ficaram quietos. 

– Hsi Wu – Jade disse depois de um tempo. 

– Sim? – foi a resposta quieta. 

– Você não pode desistir desse jeito. Imagine, você, um poderoso feiticeiro demônio sendo humilhado desse jeito! Você deve ter enfrentado maiores dificuldades nos tempos antigos – a garota encorajou. 

– Mas... Você não entende. É o mesmo como se um humano não pudesse mais ver o sol. Tudo simplesmente perde o seu significado – ele disse, fazendo Jade bufar. 

– Tch! Você e os seus irmãos tiraram o sol de mim por um longo tempo e me obrigaram a viver na escuridão com vocês. Agora eu não estou vendo o sol, mas eu desisti? – ela lembrou. Ela tateou com a mão até achar os dedos do demônio do céu. – Nem os demônios do céu nem os humanos foram feitos para rastejarem em túneis subterrâneos. Mas às vezes nós temos que fazer coisas que não queremos – ela continuou e sorriu quando percebeu o quanto ela pareceu com o Jackie. – Vamos, Hsi, vamos juntos. 

Hsi Wu sentiu a mão da garota na dele e algo quente parecia fluir dentro de si. Nunca antes ele tinha se sentido tão estranho e agora tudo o que ele queria era voar no céu acima das estrelas até que as suas asas não pudessem mais carregá-lo. Ele achou uma nova força dentro de si e o túnel não parecia mais apertado. 

Não agora que Jade estava com ele. 

------

– Por que demoraram tanto? – Shendu perguntou furiosamente quando Hsi e Jade finalmente apareceram do túnel. Ele tinha sido construído em uma cela e o pedaço cinzento da parede tinha sido completamente quebrado quando Shendu veio. Felizmente a cela estava vazia e eles não encontraram ninguém. 

– Nós tivemos alguns problemas, mas tudo está bem agora – Hsi disse para o irmão, que olhou para ele em suspeita sem dizer nada. Ele pressionou a mão na fechadura e, quando ela clicou, empurrou a porta, satisfeito. 

– Agora nós temos que ser extremamente cuidadosos e quietos. Um ruído e está tudo arruinado – Shendu disse dando para Jade um olhar de advertência. Ele não tinha certeza de que Hsi poderia manter a garota na linha e achou que seria responsabilidade e prazer dele mencionar sobre isso. – Hsi, se a sua escrava nos trair nenhuma lei a salvará. Se isto falhar por causa dela, eu a farei em pedaços bem aqui na frente dos seus olhos de qualquer jeito – ele avisou e Hsi tocou o ombro de Jade para ter certeza de que ela sabia como o irmão estava sério. 

Shendu se lembrava muito bem de onde tudo estava e conduziu o pequeno grupo pela prisão. Todos eles estavam nos seus limites, sentindo todo cheiro e distração, e se uma agulha tivesse caído eles teriam ouvido. 

O portal de Xiao Fung, o demônio do vento, ficava na lavanderia. Pelo menos foi isso o que Xiao falara para Shendu. Este portal era o único que Shendu não tinha aberto pessoalmente, então ele realmente não sabia dizer onde estava. Ninguém deste grupo sabia onde era a lavanderia e eles tiveram que fazer uma nojenta e arriscada excursão na prisão para procurá-la. 

Ni Tang olhou ao redor. Ele sentia como se já tivesse estado aqui antes, mas não era nada comparado ao que ele sentia em São Francisco. Na verdade, esta prisão parecia ser agradável porque ele não estava tendo sensações estranhas o tempo todo. 

Shendu podia não saber onde era a lavanderia, mas podia usar a cabeça. Nos tempos antigos, ela não teria sido construída onde os prisioneiros ficavam, então eles passaram por todas as celas sem lhes dar muita atenção. 

Primeiro eles acharam a cozinha, da qual Shendu se lembrava muito bem. Lá eles tinham recebido a caixa Pan Ku e Valmont havia se feito de bobo. E aqui Chan tinha levado a caixa, se escondido na lavanderia e acidentalmente aberto o portal. 

– Por aqui – Shendu falou. A lavanderia não poderia ser muito longe. Se fosse, Chan não poderia ter aberto o portal tão rápido. Eles aumentaram a velocidade sem se preocupar se estavam fazendo muito barulho e pararam quando a palavra claramente notável "lavanderia" estava na frente deles. Shendu sorriu satisfeito. – Perfeito. Abrir um portal nunca foi tão fácil – ele disse orgulhosamente, claro que tudo saía perfeito quando ele era o líder. Apontou com a cabeça para a porta. – Vamos entrar. Rápido – ele disse e todos entraram. 

Eles encontraram escuridão e uns baixos estrondos das máquinas de lavar. Elas não tinham descanso mesmo durante a noite, tinham que limpar as roupas o tempo todo. O ar cheirava a sabão e roupas limpas. 

Shendu pegou um cristal vermelho que estava pendurado no seu pescoço e o envolveu com os dedos. Ele começou a brilhar com uma luz vermelha, fazendo parecer que todo o quarto estava em chamas. 

O Tio selara os portais de cinco demônios e nenhum humano poderia abri-los de novo. Mas havia um jeito, para um demônio livre era muito fácil desfazer o feitiço e então libertar os demônios condenados. (obrigada, jesboat, te devo uma! n n) 

– Ta Guai Zhe Ko Hiao – o dragão disse em voz alta e o cristal brilhou ainda mais. A luz pareceu juntar uma das máquinas de lavar, fazendo-a desaparecer totalmente no brilho. Eles ouviram um chiado quando o símbolo do demônio do vento apareceu nela. 

– Sua vez – Hsi disse e empurrou Jade para adiante. A caixa Pan Ku começou a brilhar uma luz verde. A caixa subiu no ar das mãos de Jade e a garota observou a caixa acertar o símbolo, iniciando o mecanismo mágico. 

Um enorme portal verde cresceu na frente deles e de novo eles vislumbraram o vermelho Netherworld. Xiao Fung saiu do portal, que se fechou quase imediatamente depois dele. Ao mesmo tempo, toda a luz desapareceu do quarto e agora tudo o que Jade conseguia ver eram os olhos vermelhos do demônio do vento. 

– Então eu estou livre de novo – Xiao Fung disse contente e olhou ao redor. Ao contrário dos irmãos, ele não via quase nada na escuridão e teve que apertar os olhos para ver alguma coisa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, quando viu todos os que estavam lá com ele. – Irmão Shendu, você também está aqui. Espero que não termine como da última vez – o demônio do vento disse, fazendo Shendu franzir as sobrancelhas. 

– É verdade – ele respondeu. Parecia que Xiao Fung não estava com pressa de ir embora e ainda não tinha tomado a sua forma humana. Esse sapo supercrescido idiota, será que ele não tinha nenhum instinto de autopreservação? – Nós estamos com pressa, podemos ser pegos a qualquer momento – o demônio do fogo disse decidindo esquecer de todos os bons modos. Ele e Xiao Fung eram quase da mesma idade e ele não achava importante respeitar tanto o demônio do vento. 

Xiao Fung concordou com a cabeça e logo encolheu na forma de um homem de cabelo grisalho, que muitos achariam ser tremendamente feio. Apesar disso, ele gostava desta forma e raramente usava outra. 

– Então vamos lá. Da última eu realmente não pude aproveitar toda a diversão que este mundo pode oferecer – ele disse. 

------

A escuridão o cercava e um ruído a uma certa distância teria feito o homem sem nervos se retrair. Mas isso não o afetou, ele permaneceu lá de olho na rua. 

Hak Foo não realmente acreditava que encontraria Shendu ou quaisquer dos demônios daqui desta imundície, mas ele tinha que fazer algo. Não fazia idéia de onde encontraria o demônio do fogo e nunca foi bom em localizar alguém em uma cidade. 

– Procurando alguém? – uma voz familiar perguntou e Hak Foo se virou rapidamente. Franziu as sobrancelhas tanto para si mesmo quanto para quem o perturbava. Por que ele não o tinha ouvido chegar? 

– Liao Su – Ele declarou nada contente. Por que o homem estava aqui de novo? Ele acreditava que Hak Foo estava seguindo o rastro de Shendu e o seguiu por causa disso? 

Liao Su se aproximou para que o Tigre Negro pudesse vê-lo e encolheu os ombros. 

– Encontrou alguma coisa? – ele perguntou como se eles estivessem falando sobre o clima. 

– Não é da sua conta – Hak Foo disse. Ele não suportava esse idiota, mas talvez fosse por isso que eles sempre estivessem no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente andava com má sorte hoje em dia. Liao Su balançou a cabeça. 

– É da minha conta. Eu vou matar Shendu – ele disse. 

– Eu já sei disso e isso me faz perguntar por que você não o está atacando agora mesmo. 

Liao Su riu. 

– Ah, Hak... Você pode ser engraçado. O Shendu não está mais na cidade, mas ele vai voltar. E quando isso acontecer, eu vou matá-lo pessoalmente – ele disse e Hak Foo teve que erguer as sobrancelhas em ligeira surpresa. Liao Su era realmente estúpido o suficiente para atacar o demônio desse jeito? 

– Você não tem medo de perder? – ele se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, embora não fosse da sua conta saber se Liao Su era um doente mental ou não. O guerreiro o observou, pensativo. 

– Eu? Medo? Não, Hak, eu não tenho motivo para ter medo – ele disse. 

– Nesse caso, eu só posso te desejar sorte – Hak Foo disse sem realmente desejar isso. Ele esperou que Shendu vencesse a luta para que ele se livrasse desse idiota. 

Era uma surpresa para ele que o demônio do fogo não estivesse mais em São Francisco. Provavelmente ele tinha ido libertar um de seus malditos irmãos e voltaria com um novo demônio. 

Hak Foo achou que agora que havia cada vez mais demônios, ele também pudesse precisar de alguns aliados novos. 

------

– Nós não podemos deixar isso continuar – Tso Lan disse rispidamente para as irmãs, que estavam sentadas em frente a ele. Po e Bai se entreolharam, o calmo demônio da lua raramente perdia a paciência. 

– O que você quer dizer exatamente, Tso? – Po perguntou e Tso Lan bufou. 

– Você sabe muito bem, Po. Eu estou falando de Ni Tang, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa a respeito dele. Ele está se despedaçando e pode se lembrar de quem é a qualquer momento. Um conflito mágico forte pode até quebrar o feitiço e torná-lo humano de novo – ele disse. 

– Claro que a ameaça existe, mas todos nós já sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Um dos demônios originais, você, não participou do ritual e ele nunca foi um demônio de verdade. Mas eu não vejo motivo para fazermos alguma coisa – Po Kong disse. 

– E quanto ao Hsi Wu? Ele se deixou se preocupar com Ni e pode quebrar quando descobrir a verdade – o demônio da lua tentou. Bai Tsa bufou. 

– Hsi Wu esteve inteiro por todos estes anos, uma pequena quantia de dor emocional não vai fazer nada com ele. Além disso, ao contrário de Ni, ele é demônio no coração e perder um irmão não vai afetá-lo muito – a demônio da água disse, confiante. 

– Eu não concordo com você – Tso Lan declarou e virou as costas para elas. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado. Era impossível saber o que aconteceria. 

**Continua...**


	27. Er, planos ou algo assim

**N/A:** Prezados cidadãos dos Estados Unidos. Por favor, peçam ao seu presidente, o Sr. Bush, que mande um míssil à Finlândia, porque o nosso governo é a força do verdadeiro mal neste planeta. Tentem adivinhar o que está acontecendo aqui!

O mangá de Dragon Ball Z agora é ilegal! Mais nenhuma edição será traduzida e as que já existem foram tiradas das lojas. E, ainda por cima, nenhuma outra edição de mangá será traduzida, então digam adeus ao mangá finlandês.

Alguém disse às pessoas importantes que, supostamente, há pedofilia em DBZ, o que eu não acredito. Eu nunca li o mangá (não se pode comprar muita coisa em uma vila do interior tão pequeno como a em que eu vivo), mas isso é inacreditável.

Aquele que me disser que a Finlândia é um país democrático vai levar uma surra!

O nosso exército é pequeno e patético. Tudo o que vocês precisam é de um único míssil em Helsinque e pronto, nós estaremos à sua mercê.

Ajudem o povo da Finlândia, matem os nossos políticos e nos tornem uma colônia dos Estados Unidos!

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 27**

A floresta de coníferas suspirava atrás dele e ele sentia o cheiro de resina. O chão era frio debaixo de seus pés, mas ele nem percebia.

Ele nem percebia nada.

Ni Tang fora o primeiro a subir e já havia tomado a forma de demônio de novo. Os outros ainda estavam subindo e ele os esperou pacientemente.

Mas algo estava muito errado agora, ele podia sentir isso. Ele sentia como se estivesse penetrando em algum lugar das profundezas de sua mente e não importava o quanto tentasse permanecer na realidade, não conseguia lutar contra esta força invisível.

Ele piscou. A floresta ainda era o que ele via, mas em um outro nível ele viu outra coisa.

_Era a sua sala, ele tinha certeza disso. Lembrava que passava horas aqui trabalhando e, embora soubesse que não morava lá, Ni sentiu que a sala era importante._

_Estava sentado em uma cadeira e tinha uma caneta na mão. Ni não sabia o que devia ter feito com ela e tentou erguer a mão para ver melhor, mas, para a sua surpresa, percebeu que não conseguia se mexer. A princípio, ficou chocado: o que estava acontecendo?_

— _Estou muito desapontado com você. Você prometeu me trazer os talismãs — sibilou uma voz muito familiar atrás dele e Ni se retraiu mentalmente._

_Shendu!_

_O corpo em que ele estava se virou e ele se viu encarando uma estátua em forma de lagarto. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente vermelhos e Ni podia quase sentir o cheiro do ódio do demônio do fogo contra ele — este corpo._

— _Eu lhe asseguro, Shendu, meus homens já os estão procurando e eu tenho certeza de que eles terão sucesso desta vez. Nem mesmo o Chan pode vencer sempre — ouviu ele uma voz falando e ficou surpreso ao perceber que era a voz de sua forma humana._

_Shendu bufou com desprezo._

— _Seus homens? Aqueles tolos patéticos não conseguiriam achar um talismã mesmo se Chan não existisse! — disse o dragão com rancor._

_Ni Tang sabia que o humano com quem Shendu falava ia dizer algo muito bravo, mas... ..._

... ... de repente a sala desapareceu e ele estava no meio da floresta de novo. Piscou os olhos, confuso. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Todos os outros já tinham subido agora e eles estavam prontos para voltar para São Francisco. Xiao Fung respirou fundo e sorriu. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que ele andara livre por este mundo e respirara seu ar.

— Você fez um bom trabalho — disse ele a Shendu, que ergueu a cabeça de orgulho. Finalmente alguém lhe dava o respeito que ele merecia. Se Xiao fosse pelo menos um pouco mais velho, teria sido melhor ainda.

Hsi Wu franziu a testa. Imediatamente depois de subir, ele notara uma mudança em Ni. E agora que observava o irmão menor, viu que ele estava fitando o nada, e o demônio do céu não podia dizer que gostava disso. Muitas coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo ultimamente.

Ele se aproximou do irmão e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Ni Tang? — perguntou, sentindo-o se retrair. O demônio polar se virou para ele e a máscara escondeu sua expressão de surpresa.

— Sim? — perguntou ele com a voz estranhamente tensa.

— Está tudo bem? — quis saber Hsi e Ni afirmou com a cabeça.

— Claro, por que pergunta? — indagou. O demônio do céu balançou a cabeça.

— Esquece — disse e decidiu que ele apenas imaginara aquilo. Nada mudara e nada nunca mudaria, ele provavelmente só estava um pouco confuso.

E por uma razão.

Olhou para Jade e sentiu outro calor passar por ele ao ver o cabelo preto da garota e seus adoráveis olhos castanhos. Claro que ela era só uma garotinha, mas Hsi já podia ver os sinais de uma linda mulher nela e esperar por alguns anos não era nada para um demônio como ele.

Jade seria sua amante, quisesse ela ou não.

Mas Hsi Wu esperava que a garota concordasse: seria muito mais fácil e agradável se ele não tivesse que obrigá-la.

Shendu ergueu os olhos para o céu e franziu a testa.

— Se nós formos agora e corrermos, estaremos de volta com os outros antes do sol nascer — achou ele e começou a tomar a própria forma de volta. Não gostava de andar em um corpo humano, já fizera muito isso com Valmont.

Xiao Fung deu de ombros.

— Eu ouso sugerir que você me dê uma carona. Nem a minha própria forma nem a minha forma humana foram feitos para viagens rápidas — disse, e agora que Shendu olhava para o irmão, ele percebeu o erro que eles cometeram.

O demônio do vento não era rápido nem ágil, em sua verdadeira forma era desajeitado e nunca precisara se mover com rapidez. Shendu praguejou em voz baixa e desejou poder arrancar aquele sorriso irritante do rosto de Xiao.

— Você pode sentar nas minhas costas, mas se você cair, vai ser problema seu — sibilou o demônio do fogo como um aviso e deixou o irmão mais velho subir em suas costas.

— Não se preocupe, Shendu, eu estou me divertindo tanto que não vou cair tão facilmente — disse Xiao alegremente e acertou as costas de Shendu com as barrigas das pernas. — Galope! —exclamou e adorou quando Shendu quase quebrou o pescoço ao tentar encará-lo.

— Como é? — perguntou o demônio do fogo com a voz tremendo de raiva e Xiao decidiu que talvez tenha ido um pouco longe demais. Shendu era que nem Dai Gui, sem nenhum senso de humor.

— Esquece, vamos logo ou eles vão chegar lá antes de nós sairmos do lugar — disse o demônio do vento e Shendu saltou tão rápido que ele quase caiu.

— Qual é o problema, não sabe montar direito? — perguntou Shendu sarcasticamente e Xiao Fung não disse nada, mas se concentrou em não cair.

------

O sol começou a nascer e espalhar raios quentes pela cidade de São Francisco. O ar ainda estava um pouco frio, mas o sol logo o aqueceria.

Tso Lan estava em um canto, em sua forma humana, e olhou ao redor, pensativo. Queria ficar sozinho e pensar, tudo estava indo em uma direção errada.

Primeiro Hsi Wu: o demônio da lua não conseguia entender por que os outros o deixavam manter a escrava. Tso achava que a garota deveria ter sido morta bem no início, mantê-la viva era simplesmente muito perigoso.

A garota sabia quem Ni Tang era e, se eles não tomassem cuidado, poderia contar isso a ele. Ninguém sabia como isso afetaria Ni: ele poderia enlouquecer ou não acreditar nela. Tso achava que Ni já suspeitava de alguma coisa. Certamente ele passara por algumas mudanças aqui.

Podia sentir a confusão do demônio mais novo e não entendia por que ninguém mais parecia notar isso. Será que eles não viam o quanto a garota era um risco?

Shendu provavelmente sabia, ele era o que mais sofrera por causa dela, mas ninguém nunca escutava o que o demônio do fogo tinha a dizer, então ele não era de nenhuma ajuda. Pelo contrário, quando Shendu queria fazer alguma coisa, os outros sempre se viravam contra ele só por diversão.

Po Kong voltara para os Chans, mas, antes disso, a demônio da montanha lhes dera os dois feitiços de que eles precisariam para abrir os portais de Tchang Zu e Dai Gui. Po não tinha certeza de quando voltaria, então quis se certificar de que os outros poderiam abrir os portais o mais cedo possível.

Como se isso os ajudasse. Eles estavam todos condenados se não podiam ver os fatos.

E Ni Tang, então?

Todos sabiam que o demônio polar entraria em colapso dentro de algumas semanas ou mais cedo e depois disso seria impossível recuperá-lo. Parecia que ninguém além dele prestava atenção a isso e Tso Lan fumegou ao pensar na estupidez dos irmãos.

Será que eles não percebiam o que a perda do irmão causaria? Hsi Wu era muito apegado a ele e, quando descobrisse que Ni Tang era apenas uma mentira, também poderia se desmoronar ou ficar muito furioso.

Fosse lá o que acontecesse, ele poderia começar a fazer muitas perguntas e Tso Lan tinha certeza de que seriam perguntas que ele não ia querer responder.

Não pensara em quem Hsi era antes de que eles o levassem havia muito tempo. O demônio da lua já se acostumara com a idéia de que Hsi era seu irmão e não conseguia considerá-lo como outra coisa.

Mas agora que ele pensava nesta situação, não pôde deixar de pensar na imagem de um garoto jovem e abatido que estava de joelhos na sua frente, esperando por mais golpes.

Eles realmente precisaram de um novo membro na família. Sete era tradicionalmente um número muito ruim de irmãos e eles não queriam matar ninguém. Originalmente havia oito deles, mas o mais novo nascera morto e nem chegara a ter um nome.

Então eles criaram Hsi Wu.

Tso Lan balançou a cabeça e se virou para voltar ao armazém. Às vezes ele gostaria que fosse tão agressivo e estúpido quanto os irmãos, assim não teria que se preocupar tanto.

------

— Já traduziu o feitiço? — perguntou o Tio a Po, que ergueu os olhos do livro. Ela estivera nisso o dia inteiro e isso deixara o velho desconfiado. Na verdade, era culpa da própria Po. Ela não fizera nada que os Chans esperaram e eles estavam ficando impacientes.

Talvez fosse hora de fazer alguma coisa.

— Na verdade, sim. Dê uma olhada nisto, _sensei_ — disse a demônio da montanha e deu ao Tio as páginas que escrevera. O homem corrigiu a posição dos óculos e franziu a testa.

O feitiço que Po escrevera era um lixo total, mas ela colocara partes de feitiços de verdade para deixá-lo realista.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar disto — comentou o Tio com desconfiança depois que leu o que a demônio escrevera. Po deu de ombros.

— Não é surpresa, eu também não tinha ouvido falar disso antes que os meus mestres me mostrassem — disse.

— Isso lembra o Tio, onde estão todos os outros da sua corporação? Eles não vão participar da luta? — disse o velho de repente e Po teve que pensar rápido. Ela realmente não pensara nessa parte do disfarce e não soube o que dizer.

Felizmente ela não teve que dizer nada, pois, no momento seguinte, Jackie entrou e, depois de verem sua expressão, todos souberam que algo havia acontecido.

— Acabei de ver o Capitão Black. Ele me disse que esta manhã os guardas da prisão Hollow Land encontraram um túnel aberto numa cela vazia. Nenhum dos prisioneiros está faltando, então alguém esteve na prisão e depois saiu sem ninguém perceber — disse ele.

— Xiao Fung — disse Tio sombriamente e franziu a testa. Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa, Shendu, Po Kong, Tso Lan e agora Xiao Fung. Eles estavam com muitos problemas se realmente quisessem banir todos eles de volta.

Jackie suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— O que vamos fazer agora? Os demônios estão um passo à frente de nós e não podemos pegá-los — disse. O Tio ficou quieto por um tempo.

— Isso acaba agora. Só faltam dois portais e nós podemos facilmente adivinhar qual será o próximo que eles vão abrir. Nós só vamos lá e esperamos por eles — disse, encontrando uma nova força dentro de si e correndo para ler seus livros. — Tenho que achar um feitiço para banir todos eles — Apressou-se pelas páginas, fazendo um gesto para Tohru trazer mais livros.

— Mas qual o próximo que eles vão abrir? — indagou Jackie. O Tio olhou para ele.

— O que você acha? Os únicos que restam são Tchang Zu e Dai Gui, qual deles parece uma melhor opção? — ajudou ele e Jackie estalou os dedos.

— Claro! Tchang Zu é o mais velho dos demônios e é considerado o líder deles. Ele nunca aceitaria ser o último — percebeu e o Tio afirmou com a cabeça, satisfeito.

— Que bom que você também entendeu.

Po escondeu seu sorriso. Esses tolos não sabiam que haviam acabado de revelar-lhe seu plano. Tudo o que ela precisava era avisar os irmãos e eles abririam o portal de Dai Gui sem nenhum problema.

Claro que Chan tinha razão, Tchang Zu ficaria furioso, mas agora não havia jeito. O demônio do trovão poderia não escutar a explicação deles, mas poderia ficar furioso com os humanos em vez dos irmãos. Agora ela tinha que ir até os outros e contar essas notícias, mas só depois que soubesse melhor os detalhes.

— Nós temos que planejar cuidadosamente o que fazer, não sabemos quantos demônios estarão lá — disse o Tio, pensativo. Com sorte, eles enfrentariam dois ou até um demônio, mas nunca se podia ter certeza.

— O mais importante é resgatar a Jade — disse Jackie. A garota estaria com os demônios, ninguém mais poderia carregar a caixa Pan Ku para eles. Ele esperou que ela estivesse bem, mas realmente não conseguia mais acreditar nisso. Duvidava que os demônios fossem perder qualquer chance de atormentá-la, e só de pensar nisso já era o suficiente para fazer seu coração sangrar.

— A garota é jovem e tem fibra, ela vai ficar bem — disse o Tio sem preocupação. Ele estava mais interessado em como poderia banir mesmo um dos demônios. Jackie não disse nada, só deu de ombros.

Então houve uma batida na porta e todos se viraram para olhar.

— Quem poderia ser? Está bem claro na porta que nós estamos fechados — quis saber Jackie e foi abrir a porta. Ele a abriu pronto para explicar o que a placa com a palavra "fechado" significava, mas só conseguiu abrir a boca antes de perceber quem estava na sua frente.

— Hak Foo! — exclamou surpreso e o guerreiro acenou com a cabeça.

— Chan — disse.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Jackie esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. Nunca esperara que Hak fosse lá sem querer quebrar alguns ossos.

Hak Foo não disse nada, mas olhou ao redor. Tohru e o Tio o olhavam com desconfiança, mas Po estava apenas curiosa. Um novo jogador, isso era interessante.

— Posso entrar? — indagou Hak Foo, e esta pergunta educada soou realmente estranha vindo dele. Jackie recuou alguns passos, deixando-o entrar.

— Claro — disse, fechando a porta. Algum tempo atrás, não o teria deixado entrar, mas depois que o homem lhe salvou a vida, achava que devia um pouco a ele. Além disso, Hak estava em uma guerra contra Shendu, então eles estavam praticamente do mesmo lado.

— O que você quer? — perguntou o Tio e Hak Foo o olhou. Nunca gostara do velho e sua índole exigente só piorava isso.

— Liao Su está na cidade — disse, evitando a pergunta e se virando para Jackie, que ergueu as sobrancelhas com interesse.

— Aqui? — ele quis ter certeza. Nunca acreditara que alguém do Jio The Fa iria lá. Entretanto, Liao Su parecia bem desesperado e poderia pensar em qualquer coisa.

Hak Foo afirmou com a cabeça.

— Ele decidiu que vai matar Shendu, não importa o quanto isso custe. Ele é louco, acredita mesmo que pode resistir a ele totalmente sozinho — disse.

— E você não? — indagou Jackie, lembrando-se de como o guerreiro atacara Shendu no Japão.

— Não mais. Eu vim me juntar a vocês — anunciou Hak Foo e Jackie só pôde encará-lo. Hak Foo se oferecendo para trabalhar com eles? Ele nunca esperara por isso e não soube o que dizer.

— Hã... — murmurou confuso. Hak Foo afirmou com a cabeça devagar.

— Entendo — disse e se virou para ir embora, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Jackie em seu ombro. Ele endureceu, nunca permitia que ninguém o tocasse se ele não estivesse lutando e quase partiu para cima de Jackie.

— Espere. Claro que você pode vir conosco — disse Jackie rapidamente. O Tio suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Primeiro uma senhora misteriosa, depois um antigo inimigo. Quem vai ser o próximo, o demônio da lua? — perguntou, revelando que, na verdade, não tinha nada contra Hak Foo agora. Ele voltou a ler os livros. — Pomako! Traga-me mais livros sobre os demônios! — exigiu em voz alta e Po franziu a testa ligeiramente.

— Com prazer, _sensei_. Mas depois disso eu tenho que sair para cuidar de algumas coisas — disse com a intenção de avisar os irmãos e se certificar de que o feitiço para o portal de Dai Gui era o certo. O Tio balançou a cabeça.

— Você esteve fora ontem, não precisa ir hoje. Nós estamos ocupados nos preparando para a luta e precisamos de você aqui — disse com rispidez.

— Mas eu tenho que ir — disse Po. Tinha que ir ou tudo estaria correndo perigo.

— O que é tão importante? — perguntou Tio e a demônio da montanha o encarou com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ela não era idiota, mas não era tão esperta quanto Hsi Wu ou Shendu e não era boa em pensar em boas desculpas. Então não pensou em nada antes que o Tio afirmasse com a cabeça. — Ótimo. Se não vale a pena mencionar, não é importante. E agora, traga-me os livros — disse, concentrando-se em ler alguma coisa.

— Mas... você não pode me obrigar! — disse Po deixando-o ouvir como ela estava irritada.

— Ainda está aqui? Se você quer viver na loja do Tio, vai fazer o que o Tio manda! — replicou o velho e apontou para a biblioteca. — Rápido!

Po Kong fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Não podia perder a paciência agora, não podia se deixar explodir. Se ela se revelasse, não só se faria de idiota na frente dos irmãos, mas também arriscaria o futuro deles.

Engoliu o gosto amargo na boca e apertou os punhos trêmulos. Não ousou dizer nada, temia que fosse falar demais. Ao invés disso, ela marchou para a biblioteca para se acalmar.

Imediatamente depois de chegar lá, deixou sair a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo. Aquele maldito bode velho, ela mostraria a ele!

— Sinto muito pelo _sensei_, ele é sempre assim quando está estressado. E desconta em todo mundo, ninguém é exceção — disse a voz baixa de Tohru atrás dela e Po se virou. Apertou os lábios, estava brava demais para se preocupar com qualquer coisa.

— Se a minha missão aqui não fosse tão importante, eu já teria ido embora — respondeu com amargura e Tohru suspirou.

— Eu espero que você não guarde rancor contra ele. Ele é assim mesmo e eu não gostaria que fosse de outro jeito — disse o japonês, pensativo.

— Talvez, mas eu não estou acostumada a receber ordens — disse Po.

— Você deve estar em uma posição muito alta na sua corporação — Tohru. comentou Po afirmou com a cabeça.

— Quase no topo — admitiu. Então pegou um livro da estante e folheou as páginas. Tohru a observou por um tempo antes de ir fazer um pouco de chá para o Tio.

------

Eles voltaram com Xiao Fung a São Francisco e o armazém estava começando a ficar apertado. Quando Po voltara para os Chans, Tso Lan era o mais velho e o papel de líder lhe caía muito bem.

— Tchang Zu mandou lembranças. Ele quer ter certeza de que vamos nos lembrar de libertá-lo a seguir — comentou o demônio do vento e Tso Lan afirmou com a cabeça. De qualquer forma, essa era a sua intenção. Não seria bom deixar o orgulhoso demônio do trovão por último.

— Todos nós vamos abrir o portal dele. Se todos estivermos lá para saudá-lo, ele não ficará muito bravo — decidiu o demônio da lua, mas imediatamente obteve resistência.

— Eu não vou. Eu quero conhecer esta cidade e o que ela tem a oferecer antes de ir a qualquer outro lugar — anunciou Xiao Fung e Tso Lan franziu a testa para ele.

— Você acha que se divertir é mais importante do que libertar o nosso irmão mais velho? — perguntou rispidamente. O demônio do vento deu de ombros.

— Se todos nós formos lá, é possível que sejamos todos banidos. Eu só sou cuidadoso, não quero voltar quando eu acabei de sair — disse.

— Faça como quiser, mas os outros vão. Ou mais alguém também quer ferir o orgulho de Tchang Zu e brincar com o perigo? — perguntou Tso Lan, parecendo cansado.

— Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia deixar o irmão Xiao aqui sozinho. Eu sugiro que o Shendu fique aqui com ele — disse Bai.

— Por que eu? Xiao Fung é mais velho do que eu! — replicou Shendu furiosamente. Bai Tsa deu de ombros.

— E daí? — indagou.

— Por que eu deveria ficar e tomar conta de alguém que é mais velho do que eu? Você só quer se livrar de mim e ter certeza de que eu não vou estar lá para roubar todas as atenções quando o Tchang Zu chegar! — acusou o demônio do fogo, fazendo Bai bufar.

— Quem não ia querer se livrar de você? Você é o demônio mais irritante que eu conheço e se não fosse da família... — disse ela, deixando Shendu imaginar o resto. E ele tinha uma boa imaginação, então não precisou nem pensar no que a irmã quis dizer.

— Já chega! Eu fui desprezado e importunado por séculos, mas isso acaba agora! Vamos ver se a idade realmente importa e qual de nós é o mais forte! — rugiu Shendu, pronto para atacar Bai ali mesmo. A demônio da água franziu a testa.

— Você quer lutar? Tudo bem, você só vai ver que ainda não deveria me desafiar em nada! —respondeu irritada e os dois demônios teriam começado uma luta se Tso Lan já não tivesse se cansado.

— Silêncio! — disse irritado e os dois demônios se retraíram quando ouviram o demônio da lua erguer a voz. Isso raramente acontecia e o irmão sempre estava de muito mau humor quando fazia isso. — Vocês dois estão agindo como meras crianças! Eu não entendo o que há de errado com vocês, vocês dois não conseguem se dar nem um pouco bem! Eu não vou deixar vocês arruinarem isso e privarem Tchang Zu da liberdade dele — disse, virando-se para Shendu. — Um de vocês tem que ficar aqui e se acalmar. Shendu, você é mais novo, então é sua responsabilidade. Você vai ficar aqui com o Xiao Fung e quando nós voltarmos eu não quero ouvir nenhuma discussão. Ficou claro? — perguntou a Shendu e Bai, que sorriu maliciosamente em vitória.

Shendu apertou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo realmente sórdido, mas a expressão no rosto de Tso Lan o fez engolir suas palavras. Alguma coisa estava errada, o demônio da lua raramente ficava tão bravo. Parecia que tudo isso realmente o estressara e Shendu não conseguia entender o porquê.

Tso Lan suspirou e tentou se acalmar.

— Vamos agora, quanto mais tempo perdermos aqui, mais furioso Tchang Zu vai ficar — disse, encolhendo para a sua forma humana. Os outros fizeram o mesmo e mais que um par de olhos observou de perto a transformação de Ni Tang. Desta vez foi bem, ele se parecia com Valmont de novo.

O demônio da lua se sentiu aliviado, quando eles libertassem o demônio do trovão não seria tão importante o que ia acontecer com Ni Tang. Tchang Zu poderia decidir o que fazer e pelo menos por um tempo Tso poderia parar de se preocupar com tudo. Era muito frustrante ser um dos mais velhos deste grupo.

Um por um eles saíram depois de terem certeza de que estavam com os ingredientes chi certos. Seria uma catástrofe se estivessem com o feitiço que precisariam na Espanha.

Bai Tsa se preparara para isso e quietamente leu um feitiço para que ninguém prestasse muita atenção em Ni Tang. Era improvável que alguém o reconhecesse como um senhor do crime, mas cuidado nunca era demais.

Depois que eles saíram, Shendu praguejou em voz alta e chutou uma caixa. Isso doeu, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso. Como eles ousavam deixá-lo para trás? E com um grande idiota como esse?

— Você está zangado — comentou Xiao Fung e Shendu olhou-o muito ferozmente.

— Boa observação, nossa, você é inteligente — disse sarcasticamente. Como ele poderia agüentar ficar com seu irmão estúpido e preguiçoso?

Xiao Fung não disse nada, só se sentou em uma caixa. Ficou lá por um tempo antes de se levantar de novo e parecer que acabara de ter uma idéia.

— O que foi agora? — perguntou Shendu.

— Vou sair — respondeu seu irmão e o demônio do fogo ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que Xiao Fung estava pensando em fazer agora?

— Sair? — repetiu com desconfiança.

— É. Eu quero me divertir um pouco com os humanos desta cidade e conhecer o lugar. Quer vir comigo? — disse o demônio do vento.

— Nós não podemos revelar quem somos — lembrou-o Shendu.

— Eu sei, mas você ainda pode se divertir. Vamos lá agora, sempre é mais divertido com dois — pediu Xiao e Shendu percebeu que, na verdade, estava interessado. Xiao Fung não era seu irmão preferido, mas ultimamente todos o estava tratando como lixo e era bom ver que alguém estava lhe dando atenção positiva.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você vai na frente, irmão — Ele fez um gesto, permitindo-se um sorriso. Nunca fizera nada só ele e Xiao, então na verdade não sabia o que o demônio do vento considerava ser divertido.

— Eu esperava que você dissesse isso — Xiao Fung respondeu ao sorriso do irmão com seu próprio sorriso.

------

Os dois demônios saíram, desceram e olharam ao redor. Ambos estavam em suas formas humanas preferidas: Xiao como um homem que realmente se assemelhava à sua verdadeira forma e Shendu na mesma forma que usara antes.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — indagou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Xiao inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

— Nós poderíamos descobrir que tipo de comida eles comem hoje em dia — sugeriu.

— Você está parecendo a Po Kong — comentou Shendu. Experimentar comida não prometia nada de novo para ele. No corpo de Valmont, vira até bastante a comida moderna.

— Talvez, mas você tem uma idéia melhor? — quis saber o demônio do vento.

— Por que você sempre pergunta? Atormentar humanos está no topo da minha lista — respondeu Shendu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

— No da minha também, mas essa pode não ser a opção mais sábia se quisermos manter o nosso segredo — comentou Xiao Fung, sorrindo.

— Ninguém precisa saber quem somos nós. Todos os tipos de psicopatas sempre existiram. E isso também dá a esses idiotas desta cidade alguma outra coisa pra fazer — disse Shendu, referindo-se à Seção 13. Então começou a descer a rua que eles escolheram e Xiao Fung só pôde segui-lo.

— Aonde nós vamos? — perguntou o demônio do vento, apressando-se para andar ao lado de seu rápido irmão. Shendu o olhou como se ele fosse realmente idiota.

— Nós não podemos fazer nada de divertido aqui, temos que encontrar uma rua escura e escolher alguém que passe lá por acaso — disse e Xiao Fung ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Então nós vamos mesmo matar um humano? Pensei que você estava só brincando — disse. Normalmente ele não teria nada contra uma matança, mas Tso Lan ficaria muito zangado se chegasse a descobrir. E, conhecendo o demônio da lua, ele eventualmente descobriria.

— Você deveria me conhecer o bastante para saber que eu não brinco — disse Shendu e aos poucos Xiao estava começando a achar que não fora uma idéia tão boa levar Shendu consigo. Quando se entusiasmava com alguma coisa, o dragão era impossível de se controlar, e ele não quis pensar no que ele poderia pensar agora.

Shendu o levou adiante até que eles chegaram a uma rua menor e encontraram cada vez menos pessoas.

— A gente não deveria pelo menos esperar até escurecer? — perguntou Xiao, mas Shendu nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. O demônio do vento trouxera o irmão para este jogo e ele não podia mais voltar atrás, tinha apenas que esperar e ver o que acontecia.

De repente, Shendu parou e fez um gesto para seu irmão fazer o mesmo. O demônio do fogo podia ouvir muito melhor do que Xiao e ele escutara vozes que o demônio do vento nem sabia que existiam.

— O quê? — perguntou Xiao, mas Shendu lhe falou para ficar quieto.

— Siga-me — sussurrou e eles começaram a se aproximar das vozes até que Xiao também pôde ouvi-las.

Ouviu um homem falando e franziu a testa. A voz não lhe dizia nada. Olhou para Shendu, abrindo a boca para perguntar, mas Shendu balançou a cabeça.

— Espere até que o outro fale, você vai reconhecê-lo — sussurrou e Xiao Fung afirmou com a cabeça. Então ouviu a outra voz também e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Exatamente — disse Shendu, vitorioso. Isto seria divertido!

------

Finn se apoiou na parede e olhou Chow, que estava a uma certa distância, parecendo nervoso. Ele sempre parecia nervoso hoje em dia, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o novo demônio que conhecera.

O irlandês acreditava que Chow imaginara a coisa toda. Ele não questionou a existência do demônio, Chan nunca mentiria desse jeito, mas quais as chances de que o seu amigo chinês tivesse encontrado um demônio e sobrevivido?

Eles estavam sozinhos agora, Ratso quisera ficar e ajudar Isabelle a limpar o bar. Ele tinha um coração de ouro e teria sobrevivido mesmo sem negócios ilegais. Se eles apenas encontrassem alguém que quisesse empregar um homem um pouco mais lento.

Ratso poderia ser a estrela perfeita de algum programa para crianças, todas gostavam dele e ele gostava delas. Finn suspirou; ninguém aceitaria alguém com o currículo de Ratso para fazer esse trabalho.

Ele e Chow ousaram ir passear embora o perigo de serem vistos e pegos ainda existisse. Finn sugerira isso, ele finalmente queria conversar com Chow e fazer alguns planos para o futuro.

— Chow, onde você acha que nós vamos estar daqui a um ano? — perguntou, e o outro ergueu os olhos do chão. Ele estava com uma expressão pensativa e parecia realmente considerar a questão. Então ele deu de ombros.

— Não sei — respondeu. Finn suspirou, ele também não sabia.

— Nós temos que pensar em algo. Eu achei que a gente podia deixar esta cidade e começar de novo em algum outro lugar. Los Angeles, talvez. Aposto que alguém lá quer contratar homens tão experientes quanto a gente — ele disse.

— É, pode ser. Mas... — disse Chow, parecendo um pouco incerto.

— Mas o quê? — quis saber o irlandês.

— E os demônios? Será que nós podemos simplesmente esquecer eles assim?

Finn suspirou.

— Demônios pertencem ao passado, Chow. Mesmo se toda esta cidade estivesse cheia deles, nós não ligaríamos, isso é com o Chan. Vamos apenas deixar que ele os derrote — ele assegurou.

— Mas as pessoas poderiam se machucar e morrer. Que nem o Valmont... — Chow tentou de novo.

— Quando você começou a se preocupar com os outros desse jeito? Isso não é bom na nossa profissão, Chow. Nós dois já matamos e com certeza vamos matar de novo — disse Finn. Chow mudara muito depois da morte de Valmont e ele realmente estava com medo de perceber que um dia Chow os deixara.

— Ou vocês podem ser mortos — disse uma nova voz, e os dois homens se viraram para olhar em sua direção. Ela soou familiar demais e eles não queriam saber quem havia falado.

Dois homens saíram das sombras, um tinha cabelo castanho e eles nunca o viram antes, e o outro também não era familiar a Chow. Finn o conhecia, porém, e ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

— Xiao Fung — murmurou ele quietamente e Chow se retraiu.

— Quer dizer o demônio? — confirmou com uma voz fraca e Finn afirmou com a cabeça.

— O demônio.

Shendu olhou maliciosamente para os dois homens, ele nunca acreditara que os encontraria de novo e era uma surpresa agradável notar que ele poderia ter alguma diversão afinal.

— Há quanto tempo não nos vemos — disse sarcasticamente e sorriu. Chow e Finn souberam imediatamente com quem estavam lidando e a verdade lhes deu calafrios. Shendu, a criatura que eles não queriam ver nunca mais.

— Mas... Como você voltou? — Finn conseguiu perguntar e Shendu riu.

— Que pergunta idiota! por um portal, é claro. Ou você já se esqueceu do que pode fazer com a caixa Pan Ku? — perguntou sarcasticamente.

Xiao Fung olhou os dois humanos antes de se virar para seu irmão.

— Eu lembro daquele ali, mas eu nunca vi o outro. Ele não estava com você da última vez — disse apontando com a cabeça para Chow.

— É claro que não estava, seu idiota! A missão dele era nos entregar a caixa Pan Ku e isso teria sido bem difícil se ele não tivesse estado lá! — retorquiu Shendu, mas Xiao não ligou.

— Eu acho que ele é bonitinho — disse, aproximando-se.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Chow horrorizado, recuando tanto quanto o demônio se aproximara.

— Ei, não toque nele! — Finn correu para proteger o amigo e tirando coragem extra de algum lugar dentro de si. O demônio do vento inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu poderia usar um novo escravo agora — comentou.

— Você não pode ter um escravo até que todos nós estejamos livres — disse Shendu.

— O Hsi Wu tem uma escrava. Por que eu não posso ter um também? — perguntou Xiao, irritado. Ele era mais velho do que Hsi, tinha o direito de ter o mesmo!

— Ela é um caso especial e trabalha para todos nós. Se você ficar com esse humano, ele não vai agradar ninguém mais além de você — explicou o demônio do fogo.

— Mas ele é bonitinho! — protestou Xiao Fung em voz alta.

— E você é nojento! — respondeu Shendu. O demônio do vento cruzou os braços.

— O quê que eu posso fazer se gosto de escravos machos? — perguntou. Shendu rosnou de frustração e se virou para Finn e Chow de novo.

— De qualquer forma, é... um prazer... vê-los de novo. Eu espero que nós tenhamos alguma diversão juntos — ele disse. Deu um passo à frente, embora não soubesse o que faria. Os homens de Valmont eram valiosos demais para serem desperdiçados.

— Ei, não toque no menorzinho! Eu quero ele pra mim! — Xiao correu para ficar entre Chow e Shendu. O demônio do fogo franziu.

— Por que você deveria ficar com ele? — perguntou.

— Porque você já tem o Chan e o Ni Tang quando nós não precisarmos mais dele. Eu quero a minha parte também e este humano é meu!

— Você não pode ir mandando em mim assim desse jeito! Escravos pertencem a quem os viu primeiro! — retorquiu Shendu.

— Eu não pertenço a ninguém! — ousou protestar Chow, mas calou-se quando os dois demônios olharam-no com irritação.

— Cale-se, escravo!

Finn se aproximou de Chow. Juntos eles assistiram aos dois demônios discutindo e se entreolharam.

— Pode ser uma pergunta idiota, mas qual deles você quer que vença? — quis saber Finn. Chow deu de ombros, sombrio.

— Se o Shendu ficar comigo eu viro ensopado, e se for o outro... Bom, eu não gosto do jeito e das insinuações dele. Então nenhum deles tá bom pra mim.

— O mesmo digo eu, cara — comentou Finn secamente.

— Você pode ficar com o ruivo, ele é feio e eu nunca ficaria com ele! — replicou Xiao Fung apontando para Finn.

— Ei! Isso ofende! — gritou o irlandês, mas nenhum dos demônios lhe prestou atenção.

— Não, eu quero ficar com o Chow, você pode ter os outros dois! — respondeu Shendu.

— Quem parece que viu o fim de um esmagador de corais! Por que você quer ter o mesmo que eu quero? Você realmente gosta tanto assim de escravos machos? — perguntou o demônio do vento.

— Como você ousa sugerir isso? Você tá tentando ferir o meu orgulho? — sibilou Shendu, irritado. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam, indicando que ele estava prestes a perder o autocontrole.

— Ferir? Você não tem orgulho pra eu ferir! — difamou o demônio do vento e gritou de surpresa quando Shendu partiu para cima dele e os dois caíram.

— Já chega! Eu não pude lutar com a Bai Tsa, mas você vai servir agora — rugiu o demônio do fogo, lutando com seu irmão.

Finn e Chow assistiram em silêncio.

— Cara, isso é algo que eu chamaria de briga de família — comentou Finn e olhou ao redor. — Acho que está é a hora de nós sairmos de cena — disse e eles fugiram furtivamente e finalmente correram o mais longe possível da luta dos demônios.

------

Depois de algum tempo, o desequilíbrio diminuíra um pouco e tanto Shendu quanto Xiao Fung estavam cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser apenas ficarem lá deitados. Shendu estivera vencendo, mas ambos estavam machucados e sangrando.

Xiao Fung se levantou e esfregou as têmporas. Nenhum dos dois estava muito ferido, eles apenas gastaram todas as suas energias e tinham que descansar por um tempo.

Ele olhou ao redor. Os dois escravos em potencial já haviam ido embora havia muito tempo. Xiao se virou para Shendu, que também estava se levantando.

— Shendu, você é um demônio idiota.

**Continua...**


	28. Tchang Zu

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 28**

Tso Lan observou Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu colocarem velas amarelas por toda a sala e afirmou com a cabeça. Fora bastante difícil localizar o portal, Shendu era o único que sabia onde ele ficava. Eles haviam deixado o dragão para trás e foram forçados a encontrá-lo sozinhos.

Por outro lado, não fora assim tão difícil, já que Tso, que era o mais sensato deles, logo sentira onde estava uma grande carga mágica.

Quando Shendu e a Mão Negra abriram o portal de Tchang Zu, houvera uma porta falsa bem no lugar do portal. Claro que a porta já fora retirada e eles colocaram algumas caixas no lugar para que a caixa Pan Ku tivesse algo sólido onde bater.

O grupo de demônios e Jade entraram com facilidade: Bai Tsa apresentara um de seus melhores espetáculos nos portões e Tso Lan acabara com tudo usando alguns feitiços. A maioria dos demônios não enganava os olhos tão bem, apenas Tso, Bai e Po.

O demônio da lua tivera um pouco de trabalho para se livrar de todos os humanos que pudessem perturbá-los, mas, agora que eles finalmente estavam sozinhos, as coisas começaram a melhorar.

Agora tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era terminar o feitiço que abriria o portal. Como Tchang Zu era o mais velho e mais forte deles, isso requeria mais trabalho, mas eles não tinham outra opção.

---

Jackie franziu a testa, deixando seu olhar vagar pela sala cheia de roupas e cenários. Ele apurara todos os seus sentidos e estava pronto para se virar e atacar à mínima distração.

— Relaxe — disse-lhe o Tio enquanto fazia sua última pesquisa e lia um livro do qual não queria largar.

— Como eu poderia? Este lugar está cheio de demônios e eu vou ter a chance de salvar a Jade — retrucou Jackie, virando-se para o velho.

O Tio bateu-lhe com os dedos.

— Quieto! Você quer que todo mundo saiba que nós estamos aqui, hein? — perguntou ele bem mais alto do que Jackie.

Antes de partir, Jackie pedira a Black que se certificasse de que eles poderiam entrar no estúdio, onde pessoas "normais" geralmente não eram permitidas. Ele se lembrou da última vez, em que entrara com a ajuda de Jade, e isso o fez suspirar.

Quem sabia o que os demônios fizeram com ela? Ela devia estar aterrorizada.

Mas isso acabaria agora: todos os demônios seriam banidos de volta ao Mundo Inferior e eles poderiam finalmente esquecer de tudo isso. Claro que haveria problema se nem todos os demônios estivessem lá, mas, ainda neste caso, eles teriam todas as cartas.

Se — quando — eles vencessem, a caixa Pan Ku estaria do lado dos bons novamente e, depois disso, seria inútil para qualquer um sequer pensar em libertar os demônios. A caixa seria trancada na Seção 13 e cuidar-se-ia da segurança para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar ou sair. Nem mesmo Jade.

Po Kong caminhava atrás deles, emburrada e carregando a caixa de ingredientes _chi_. Estava de muito mau humor: toda a sua família estava indo direto para uma armadilha e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer!

Felizmente, todos os outros estavam tão animados e envolvidos com a situação que não perceberam nada de estranho com ela. Ou, se perceberam, achavam que ela estava apenas nervosa e não disseram nada.

Se a situação piorasse, ela seria obrigada a desistir de seu disfarce e de todas as suas esperanças de encantar o inimigo. Era a triste verdade, mas Po Kong não era idiota e compreendia o que era importante no momento.

Tohru a olhava às vezes, mas estava ocupado demais para dizer alguma coisa à demônio. Por algum motivo ela o fascinava, e isso deixava o japonês nervoso. Dava-lhe a impressão de que havia algo mais sobre a mulher.

— E se os demônios já estiverem lá? — perguntou Jackie ao Tio. O velho leu uma linha de seu livro antes de responder.

— O Tio já preparou tudo. Nós também temos um feitiço para o demônio do trovão, e se você e o Hak Foo os distraírem por bastante tempo, nós vamos lançar os feitiços — disse, e Jackie olhou para o guerreiro que andava ao seu lado.

Hak Foo estava muito quieto. Ele decidira matar Shendu lá e finalmente limpar sua honra, mas Jackie não tinha certeza de que isso chegaria a acontecer. O Tio queria banir todos os demônios e não daria a Hak uma chance de matar o demônio do fogo.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando ao portal, o Tio os parou, apertando os olhos.

— O que foi, Tio? — ousou perguntar Jackie. O velho balançou a cabeça: Jackie ainda era jovem demais para entender. Ele próprio podia sentir que algo importantíssimo estava para acontecer em breve e, para o seu desgosto, não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim.

E isso o deixou cauteloso.

---

— Estamos prontos para desfazer o feitiço que sela o portal — disse Bai Tsa a Tso Lan, que afirmou com a cabeça. O demônio da lua fez um gesto aos irmãos para que se reunissem atrás dele e segurassem as mãos uns dos outros. Então, Tso fechou os olhos e se afastou do resto, abaixando a cabeça.

Ni Tang sentiu a mão com garras de Hsi Wu na sua. Todos eles tiveram que abandonar suas formas humanas para estarem prontos para receber Tchang Zu. O fato de que Shendu e Xiao Fung não estavam presentes poderia enfurecer o poderoso demônio do trovão, mas nenhum dos irmãos ausentes era importante, então provavelmente estava tudo bem.

O ar pareceu vibrar ao redor deles e, como os outros, ele manteve seu olhar no demônio da lua. Ni engoliu em seco. Sentia como se algo estivesse ascendendo dentro de si e não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Tso Lan ergueu todos os seus quatro braços e, de repente, todas as velas na sala se acenderam. Ele ficou parado como uma estátua nessa posição até abrir os olhos e dizer a primeira palavra:

— _Huang_.

A voz do demônio da lua não estava mais alta do que um sussurro, mas ainda parecia ecoar em cada canto da sala. Ni Tang se retraiu quando a voz do irmão pareceu cortá-lo. Olhou para os irmãos para ver se eles achavam isso tão desagradável quanto ele.

Mas esse não era o caso: Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa fitavam o irmão como se estivessem em transe e ambos pareciam estar gostando. Ni franziu a testa, preocupado, sempre que outro lampejo frio o atravessava. Por que ele era tão diferente?

A palavra seguinte de Tso Lan o acertou e ele largou a mão de Hsi Wu. O demônio do céu o olhou surpreso e agarrou a mão de Ni novamente. Eles não podiam arruinar o feitiço agora. Ni sabia que não devia se entregar àquela estranha sensação, mas queria tanto cair no chão e ficar deitado lá até tudo acabar.

Até que tudo estivesse bem outra vez.

A chama das velas de vermelho tornou-se verde e subiu até quase tocar o teto numa espiral. Ninguém na sala sentia o calor na pele, as chamas pareciam frias.

Tso Lan ergueu a voz e continuou seu cântico simples enquanto as chamas cresciam, e Ni Tang achava que nunca se sentira tão mal.

Do canto do olho, ele viu um grupo de humanos se apressar para dentro da sala, mas não lhes deu atenção. As chamas faziam tudo parecer surreal e verde, e ele se sentia como se estivesse se afogando em algum lugar em sua própria miséria. Ele não se importaria mesmo se alguém os estivesse atrapalhando.

— Jade! — gritou Jackie, e a garota, que estivera assistindo impressionada a tudo aquilo, virou-se na direção de sua voz. Sua expressão se abriu quando ela reconheceu o tio e ela correu para ele com a caixa Pan Ku.

Hsi Wu estava prestes a deixar os outros para ir atrás dela, mas Bai Tsa agarrou sua mão com força, parando-o.

— Controle-se, idiota. Quando o Tchang Zu estiver conosco novamente, você pode ter a sua escrava — sibilou ela com raiva e Hsi Wu se forçou a se acalmar. Ele não deixaria aqueles humanos tirarem Jade dele, mesmo que ele tivesse que abrir mão de tudo mais.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Jackie, envolvendo os braços ao redor de Jade, e a garota afundou o rosto em sua camisa.

— Estou — murmurou a garota alegremente e então tentou se livrar. Não gostava de ser tão emotiva. Jackie suspirou de alívio: os olhos de Jade brilhavam tanto quanto antes e o tempo com os demônios não parecia tê-la afetado nem um pouco.

— O que os demônios estão fazendo? — indagou ele, confuso. Tudo aquilo parecia assombroso, mas ele não via nenhum sentido naquilo. Jade abriu a boca para responder, mas o Tio foi mais rápido.

— Eles estão desfazendo o feitiço que eu coloquei no portal! Quando terminarem, eles vão poder abrir o portal de novo! — apressou-se ele e Jade mostrou-lhe a caixa Pan Ku.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou com a caixa — disse.

Tso Lan bateu com uma mão na outra, fazendo tudo brilhar em verde e ofuscando a vista de todos por um tempo. Quando eles voltaram a enxergar, as chamas haviam se apagado e tudo estava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— O portal pode ser aberto agora — disse Po e ninguém sabia dizer pela sua voz o que achava daquilo. Hak Foo franziu a testa.

—Shendu, Xiao Fung e Po Kong não estão aqui — notou ele e fez os outros também perceberem que faltavam três demônios.

— Onde eles poderiam estar? — perguntou-se Jackie e o Tio o acertou.

— Não importa! Nós já temos muito trabalho com estes! — replicou e tirou uma flor de lótus da caixa que estava carregando. — Tso Lan é o mais velho e, portanto, o mais forte destes demônios. O Tio bane ele primeiro — disse e respirou fundo antes de começar o feitiço.

Jackie e Hak Foo se entreolharam. Embora Shendu não estivesse lá, o Tigre Negro os ajudaria na luta e, no momento, eles tinham que distrair os demônios o máximo possível. Jackie empurrou Jade para a pessoa mais próxima: Po.

— Cuide dela! — gritou antes de sair correndo. Ele não tinha que ter dito isso a Po. Reabrir o portal de Tso Lan era quase impossível e ela não deixaria que ninguém banisse o demônio da lua outra vez.

Ela largou as caixas que estava carregando e os itens se espalharam pelo chão. Jade, que estivera demasiada feliz por ver seus parentes, percebeu que a demônio da montanha estava com eles e gritou de surpresa quando Po agarrou seu ombro.

— Desistam do feitiço ou a garota morre! — ameaçou Po em voz alta e o Tio se virou para olhá-la surpreso. Normalmente o velho não se teria deixado distrair-se, mas agora ele estava chocado demais com a traição e pôde apenas encará-la boquiaberto.

— Você... você... — gaguejou ele, totalmente sem guarda, e Po deu um largo sorriso.

— Sim. Acho que agora todos vocês já sabem onde está a demônio da montanha — disse, satisfeita consigo mesma, e deu uma olhada em Jade, que lutava para se livrar dela.

— Tohru! Pegue a caixa! — gritou a garota, arremessando a caixa Pan Ku para o japonês, que a pegou após deixar cair tudo que tinha nas mãos. O Tio inspirou fundo, em choque.

— Os livros do Tio! — exclamou e se abaixou para checar se estava tudo bem com eles. Po Kong olhou com raiva para Tohru, que tinha a caixa nas mãos e parecia não ter idéia de o que fazer com ela.

— Me dê ela agora, sim? — pediu a demônio da montanha de forma amigável demais.

---

O feitiço estava agora terminado e tudo o que eles precisavam para libertar Tchang Zu era da caixa Pan Ku. Tso Lan balançou a cabeça para clareá-la. Lançar o feitiço o deixara bastante confuso e ele não podia se dar ao luxo disso agora.

Jackie e Hak Foo olharam o grupo de demônios. Tso Lan com suas longas vestes e Bai Tsa sem pernas não pareciam bons lutadores, mas Hsi Wu e Ni Tang poderiam causar problemas.

— Eu fico com o de asas, você pode ficar com o de máscara — disse Hak Foo e, antes que Jackie pudesse protestar, o guerreiro estava se mexendo e já perto de Hsi Wu.

O demônio do céu olhou desconfiado para o humano e apertou os olhos vermelhos. No momento, tudo o que ele queria era se certificar de que não perderia Jade, mas a garota parecia estar segura com Po Kong. Alem do mais, ele também poderia se divertir um pouco.

Abriu e bateu as asas. Aquela sala não era o melhor lugar para se voar, mas não era um caso perdido. Ele não tinha que voar mesmo, só precisava de alguma velocidade.

Hak Foo se desviou quando o demônio passou voando por ele, suas garras parecendo bastante perigosas, e imediatamente se levantou.

— Arranhões de pantera zangada!

Jackie viu que Hak Foo de alguma forma estava lidando com a situação, então deu uma olhada nos outros demônios. Tso Lan segurava a cabeça e já parecia estar fora da luta, então tinha que escolher entre Bai Tsa e Ni Tang. Apesar do fato de que a primeira era um demônio, Jackie não gostava da idéia de atacar uma mulher, que, ainda por cima, não tinha pernas, então se virou para encarar o demônio polar.

Ao contrário de Hak Foo, Jackie nunca atacava primeiro se não fosse ameaçado de alguma forma. Não gostava de fazer isso agora, mas sabia que uma distração era indispensável para seu sucesso. Tinha que se perguntar por que o Tio ainda não terminara o feitiço, mas uma rápida olhada em sua direção lhe mostrou o porquê.

Jackie franziu a testa com raiva. Pomako os traíra! A mulher segurava Jade firmemente com as mãos e parecia estar exigindo que Tohru deixasse de lado a caixa Pan Ku. Raiva e desespero cresceram dentro de si. Tudo deveria ter ido tão bem!

Atacou Ni Tang e o surpreso demônio polar mal pôde desviar-se. Como antes, ele não pensara que Jackie atacaria, e levou um tempo para recolher seus pensamentos. Agora que o feitiço estava terminado, seu mundo acabara de girar, mas ele ainda não se sentia muito bem.

— Sem você, nós não estaríamos nesta confusão — comentou Jackie, virando-se para encarar Ni, que deu de ombros, parecendo não se importar. Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Se o humano queria gritar alguma coisa, isso não era problema seu.

Jackie mirou um chute nem no peito do demônio polar, mas este se desviou agilmente sem devolver o ataque. Pressionou os dedos nas têmporas e engoliu. Não é que se sentisse muito mal, mas algo ainda o incomodava.

Não teve tempo de pensar mais nisso, já que o próximo chute de Jackie o acertou em cheio e Ni foi lançado ao chão. Sacudiu a cabeça e saiu rolando, e o punho de Jackie acertou o chão onde ele estivera.

O humano estava sério.

Isso era uma surpresa. De alguma forma, ele pensara que Jackie Chan não atacaria ninguém sem um bom motivo.

Ele deu uma olhada em volta, notando que Po Kong tinha Jade como refém, exigindo que a caixa Pan Ku lhes fosse entregue, e que Hsi Wu estava lutando com o guerreiro amigo do arqueólogo.

Tudo bem, talvez seu motivo fosse bom o bastante.

---

— Não dê ouvidos a ela, Tohru! Leve a caixa daqui antes que ela possa fazer alguma coisa com ela! — avisou Jade, embora todos soubessem que Po não podia tocar na caixa, e, depois de dar uma última olhada nela, o japonês saiu correndo. Ele não sabia bem para onde estava indo, apenas tinha que levar a caixa para longe de Po Kong imediatamente.

Ele não conseguia pensar com clareza. Soubera que havia algo de estranho em Pomako, mas que ela era um demônio? Ele nunca teria acreditado nisso, a mulher entrara apesar de todos os feitiços de proteção!

E ela os enganara a todos. Tohru se sentia traído e furioso, acreditara em tudo que a maldita demônio dissera!

— Não, Tohru! Aí, não! — a voz desesperada de Jade o despertou de seus pensamentos e o homem parou para dar uma olhada em volta. Para a sua surpresa, percebeu que estava bem no meio da sala, onde estava Tso Lan, ainda aturdido, observando-o.

O demônio da lua virou os olhos para ele e, após perceber onde Tohru estava, uma expressão sombria e vitoriosa abriu-se em seu rosto.

Tohru não teve tempo de se dar conta do que estava errado antes que a caixa em suas mãos começasse a brilhar de verde e subisse para longe dele.

— Opa — disse ele, recuando e deixando Tso Lan para encarar sozinho o que demônio que estava retornando.

---

Durante o tempo em que tudo isso acontecia, Bai Tsa se sentiu bastante inútil. Po Kong estava ocupada com Jade e o velho, Hsi Wu lutava com Hak Foo e Ni Tang certamente não estava entediado com Chan. Tso Lan ainda estava se recuperando do feitiço, então o que ela poderia fazer?

Bufando furiosa consigo mesma, a demônio da água considerou juntar forças com Ni Tang, pois o Chan mais novo a fascinara todo este tempo e ela queria ver se ele realmente era tão bom quanto Shendu dizia. Alem do mais, o demônio polar não parecia estar sobre controle da situação: parte dos chutes e socos de Jackie acertava o alvo quando o demônio mais ágil deveria ter podido se desviar com facilidade.

Bai Tsa estava prestes a juntar-se à luta quando um lampejo verde de luz chamou a sua atenção e a de todos na sala.

A caixa Pan Ku acertou o símbolo que aparecera e, no momento seguinte, um enorme portal verde abriu-se no meio da sala. Tso Lan, que estava bem próximo a ele, recuou apressadamente para evitar ser sugado de volta ao mesmo tempo em que Tchang Zu saía.

Ele era uma visão poderosa, um enorme demônio azul que de certa forma assemelhava-se a alienígenas de revistas em quadrinhos. Usava uma armadura escura e tinha enormes garras.

Tchang Zu deu uma olhada ao redor e virou-se para Tso Lan, que era o mais próximo.

— Por que demoraram tanto? Vocês deveriam ter me libertado primeiro! — trovejou ele, mas o demônio da lua nem se retraiu sob o olhar raivoso do irmão.

— As circunstâncias foram contra isso, honrado irmão — explicou ele e o demônio do trovão bufou.

— E quem eu posso culpar por isso? — perguntou furioso.

— Eles — disse Tso Lan, apontando para Jackie e seus amigos, que haviam todos parado para observar o demônio recém-chegado. Tchang Zu apertou os olhos.

— Eu me lembro de vocês! Vocês me baniram da última vez! — esbravejou ele e, no momento seguinte, o ar estava cheio de eletricidade.

Tanto os humanos quanto os demônios tiveram que se desviar dos ataques do furioso demônio do trovão e Hsi Wu imediatamente aterrissou. Ninguém atacou ninguém, mas todos se concentraram em salvar suas próprias vidas.

— Acalme-se, irmão! Você pode ter a sua vingança depois, não há necessidade de nos ferir quando a situação ainda é incerta — apressou-se Tso em acalmar o demônio mais velho da família e Tchang Zu o olhou irritado, mas mesmo assim parou de atacar.

Todo mundo suspirou de alívio e se virou para o demônio do trovão. Era claro que era ele quem decidia o que tinha que ser feito.

— Matem os humanos — disse Tchang Zu sem sequer pensar. Hsi Wu olhou nervoso para Jade; o demônio do trovão não sabia que ela era sua escrava.

— É claro — concordou Tso Lan, decidindo que não era hora de discutir. E, ao destruir aquele grupo patético, eles fariam com que ninguém fosse perturbá-los na Espanha.

Hsi Wu subiu e, com algumas batidas de asas, aterrissou ao lado de Po Kong.

— Eu quero a minha escrava — exigiu o demônio do céu, mas sua irmã balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso tomar a minha verdadeira forma aqui, então não posso lutar. Eu cuidarei dela enquanto você massacra aquele humano desprezível! — disse ela, apontando com a cabeça para Hak Foo.

— Mas... — tentou Hsi, mas Po o interrompeu.

— Silêncio! Faça o que eu mando sem discutir! Você já tem tido muitas liberdades ultimamente, Hsi Wu, e talvez seja a hora de pôr você de volta na linha — disse e Hsi Wu segurou a vontade de responder a ela.

— Como quiser — resmungou o demônio alado e virou-se para Hak Foo. Porém, o homem não estava onde fora visto pela última vez e ele franziu a testa. Onde ele estava?

Foi-lhe respondido quando algo o acertou por trás e o fez cair no chão.

— Urso zangado derruba o morcego! — gritou Hak Foo, pressionando o demônio do céu contra o chão para não o deixar se levantar. Hsi sibilou e tentou empurrar o homem de cima dele, mas seu aperto era forte e, por um breve momento, o demônio do céu achou que já era.

---

Durante esse tempo, o Tio pensara no que faria. Ele desesperadamente queria banir pelo menos um demônio, mas percebeu que os restantes logo descobririam um jeito de libertar seu irmão ou irmã.

Então ele decidira que sua responsabilidade era atacá-los com seus feitiços e, mesmo que não conseguisse matar nenhum deles, poderia ao menos feri-los e ganhar um pouco de tempo.

Quando Tchang Zu fora libertado, ele pegara seus livros e ingredientes _chi_ e afastou-se sorrateiramente de Po Kong. Então, ele encontrara para si um canto solitário onde lançar feitiços sem ninguém notar. Folheara depressa um de seus livros, procurando por um feitiço ofensivo apropriado.

E ele encontrara um.

Ele era raramente usado e o Tio nunca o dissera em voz alta. Então, não tinha certeza do que ele faria, mas não ousava perder tempo lendo outro livro. Se não se apressasse, os demônios os matariam ou escapariam, e ambas as opções eram muito ruins.

Agora o velho estava de pé, com um livro na mão e algumas folhas secas na outra, pronto para lançar o feitiço. Ele o leu mais uma vez e viu do canto do olho Jackie mal conseguindo se desviar de um soco de Tchang Zu.

Normalmente o Tio era muito cuidadoso ao lidar com magia, mas sabia que agora eles estavam com pressa. Não queria ver seus parentes ou seu aprendiz morrendo nas mãos dos demônios somente porque ele não fora rápido o bastante.

Fechou os olhos e começou o feitiço.

---

— Deixe esse humano patético comigo — disse Tchang Zu e violentamente empurrou Ni Tang para fora do caminho. Jackie parou para encarar o enorme demônio do trovão um pouco nervosamente. Ni Tang era o mais novo dos demônios e um adversário bem fácil, mas ele não podia fazer nada contra Tchang.

Pelo menos com os modos tradicionais ele tinha que pensar em algo. Jackie agilmente saltou quando o punho do demônio do trovão acertou o chão, fazendo-o rachar. Ele aterrissou de pé e deu uma rápida olhada ao redor.

Ele deu um pulo corajoso passando pelo demônio enfurecido e ficou atrás dele. O que quer que fizesse agora, não parecia muito bom. Com um ou até dois demônios estaria tudo bem, mas com tanto assim já era demais.

De repente, a voz do Tio ecoou pela sala e até Jackie sentiu uma vibração no ar.

Os demônios a sentiram mais claramente e todos seguraram a cabeça, gritando em agonia. Jackie olhou confuso e chocado ao redor; o que o Tio estava fazendo? Tchang Zu caiu de joelhos bem ao seu lado e o homem rapidamente pulou para longe dele. A última coisa de que precisava era uma morte repugnante sob o corpo do demônio.

Hak Foo não conseguia decidir se deveria matar Hsi Wu sozinho ou deixar o Tio cuidar disso. De qualquer forma, o resultado seria o mesmo. Pelo menos o demônio do céu não parecia nem um pouco bem.

— Ele está usando magia contra nós! — sibilou Po Kong entre dentes cerrados e tentou localizar o Tio. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele feitiço: ele deveria sugar a energia vital deles até que não pudessem mais ficar de pé.

Mas ela não deixaria isso acontecer, tinha seus próprios feitiços para isso!

---

Ni Tang era provavelmente o mais afetado pelo feitiço do Tio. O demônio polar não podia sentir mais nada alem da dor aguda por todo o seu corpo e os seus poderes lentamente desaparecendo. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas os fechara com força como se fosse a única forma de tirar aquela experiência da cabeça.

Ele mal ouviu a voz de Tchang Zu, mas a sensação de alívio que se seguiu não passou despercebida por ele. Ni ergueu os olhos quando a dor diminuiu aos poucos e viu que Tchang Zu atacara o feiticeiro do _chi_ com um feitiço próprio. O velho caíra em um joelho, mas parecia estar bem.

Embora nada lhe doesse mais, Ni sentia que algo estava errado. Ele abriu e cerrou o punho e preocupou-se ao perceber o quanto isso parecia estranho, como se ele não tivesse mais controle sobre o próprio corpo.

— Você achou que era páreo para nós, poderosos demônios, seu humano patético! E, como castigo, você será obrigado a presenciar todos os seus entes queridos morrerem, e então será a sua vez, se ainda estiver vivo até lá! — rugiu Tchang Zu, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de fúria.

O demônio do trovão disse algumas palavras que provavelmente deveria fazer Jackie em pedaços, mas ele estava tão dominado pela raiva que era inútil. Ao invés de Jackie, ele conseguira destruir algumas caixas e uma máquina de fumaça.

Ni Tang sentiu um corte no corpo como se o demônio do trovão tivesse tentado atacá-lo e caiu em um dos joelhos. Ninguém pareceu reparar isso, todos estavam observando Jackie, que tentava desesperadamente evitar os ataques de Tchang Zu.

Ele engoliu em seco e ergueu a mão trêmula na frente dos olhos. O que estava acontecendo? Uma onda de náusea passou o atingiu e ele envolveu os braços ao redor de si para se proteger daquela sensação nova e incrivelmente desagradável.

Tso Lan viu algo do canto do olho e virou-se para olhar. A princípio, ele pôde apenas fitar a figura caída de Ni Tang, mas, após alguns segundos, compreendeu.

A enorme carga mágica na sala, desfazendo o feitiço no portal, libertando o demônio do trovão e todos aqueles outros feitiços fizeram com que todos os que tivessem qualquer potencial mágico pudessem sentir a mudança na atmosfera. Para os demônios, não era nada. Eles eram criaturas totalmente mágicas, mas Ni Tang claramente estava sendo afetado.

O demônio polar estava ruindo.

— Pare! — disse ele a Tchang Zu, erguendo a voz para o demônio do trovão pela primeira vez em séculos, e Tchang Zu se virou para encarar o irmão menor com evidente choque. Não durou muito, logo todos podiam ver que ele não estava contente.

— Tso Lan — disse, — é melhor você ter um muito bom motivo para me perturbar agora — disse perigosamente.

— Acho que nós deveríamos ir embora. Agora — disse o demônio da lua. Ele podia apenas esperar que o demônio mais velho entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Era impossível explicar a situação agora.

Ele esperou demais: Tchang Zu simplesmente não estava muito esperto no momento. E ele não estava interessado no que acontecia à sua volta, então não viu a miséria de Ni Tang.

Ao mesmo tempo, o Tio aproveitou aquela chance e começou outro feitiço.

---

Ni Tang gritou quando um lampejo no ar, causado por outro feitiço, passou por ele. O golpe não era para ele, mas o feriu mais do que a Tchang Zu, que acabava de se virar para o Tio. O grito do demônio polar finalmente mostrou a Tchang que havia algo de errado e agora todos já haviam notado a figura no chão.

O mundo inteiro pareceu desaparecer e escurecer em seus olhos e Ni não sabia em que posição estava. Todo o seu corpo doía e sentia que estava tremendo imprudentemente. Os lampejos mentais o atravessavam e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Exceto gritar.

— O que está havendo? O que está acontecendo com ele? — indagou Hsi Wu, preocupado, e conseguiu arrastar-se para longe do confuso Hak Foo. O homem nem pareceu notar, mas apenas fitou como todos os outros.

— Isso é coisa sua? — perguntou Jackie ao Tio, que tocou os óculos de leve e olhou a cena com interesse.

— O Tio não é forte o bastante. Está havendo alguma outra coisa — disse.

Bem na frente de seus olhos, Ni Tang começou a mudar. Era difícil descrever, mas ele parecia brilhar intensamente e diminuir até que estivesse do tamanho de um homem normal. A cor de sua pele aos poucos mudou de cinzenta para a cor de pele de um humano e todo o seu corpo transformou-se em algo que não parecia tão perigoso.

— O que... — perguntou Jackie, em choque. O que estava acontecendo com o demônio polar? Ele assistiu impressionado às roupas pretas mudarem e tomarem a forma muito familiar de um vestido preto e azul que ele não vira desde que...

— Ele está voltando — disse Jade em voz baixa e estava tão concentrada naquilo que nem percebeu que Po Kong a segurava.

Logo tudo estava acabado e ninguém conseguia dizer nada.

Valmont ergueu o olhar do chão, confuso; o brilho vermelho desaparecera de seus olhos.

A máscara cinzenta de porcelana caiu no chão e quebrou-se em vários pedaços.

---

Jackie pôde apenas fitar. Sabia que sua boca estava aberta e desesperadamente queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas percebeu que seu corpo não estava seguindo suas ordens.

— Va... hã... Val... — conseguiu gaguejar, mas ninguém mais pôde fazer melhor que isso.

— Ai, ai. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria tão longe — murmurou Tso Lan, pensativo, e Hsi Wu virou-se para encará-lo com preocupação.

— O quê? O que aconteceu? O Ni Tang está bem? — perguntou, mas o demônio da lua não lhe deu atenção. Ele virou-se para Tchang Zu.

— O nosso feitiço decaiu completamente. Agora, a melhor coisa a fazer é deixar a cena e refletir sobre isto — sugeriu e o demônio do trovão assentiu com a cabeça devagar.

— Concordo. Esta é uma chance muito grande — disse, aceitando o plano do irmão menor. Ele era um demônio teimoso e sangue-quente, mas sabia quando estavam lidando com algo sério.

E aquilo com certeza era sério.

— Vamos embora agora! Todos conosco! — disse e deu a todo mundo um olhar severo. Bai Tsa e Po Kong, que arrastava Jade consigo, rapidamente obedeceram e apressaram-se para junto do irmão que poderia levá-los todos embora, mas Hsi Wu não fez nada.

— E o Ni Tang? Não podemos deixá-lo! — preocupou-se e olhou Valmont com confusão. O que acontecera? Por que Ni tomara sua forma humana? Por que ninguém lhe contava nada?

— Esqueça-o, Hsi Wu! Venha agora ou nunca! — ameaçou Tchang Zu impacientemente e o demônio do céu olhou para sua família, depois para o humano que havia pouco fora seu irmão.

Ele ficou incerto por um momento e então se aproximou do demônio do trovão. Hsi não queria deixar Ni, mas permitir que seus irmãos ficassem com Jade também estava fora de questão.

Ni Tang podia cuidar de si mesmo. Pelo menos ele esperava que sim.

Os demônios e Jade desaparecerem com um lampejo de luz.

Valmont levantou-se devagar e deu uma olhada em si mesmo. Não sabia dizer o que pensava, sentia como se todo o seu corpo tivesse passado por uma máquina de moer e depois moldado em algo que deveria parecer um humano.

Não se sentia inteiro, algo muito importante parecia estar faltando, mas ele não fazia idéia do quê. Ele parecia bem, tinha os olhos azuis, o cabelo branco, o nariz que o fazia parecer um falcão...

Ainda assim, sentia-se estranhíssimo e queria arrancar os cabelos de tanta frustração. Ele estava tão confuso!

A última lembrança clara do homem era do Mundo Inferior, quando os demônios... Ele não queria pensar nisso e deixou esse pensamento de lado.

Tudo o que acontecera depois daquilo... Ele não se lembrava bem, mas tinha vários relances de lembranças que pertenciam a uma outra pessoa. De alguma forma, ele achava que _sabia_ o que acontecera, mas era como se tivesse sido com outra pessoa.

Valmont nunca se sentira tão traído, como se alguém tivesse partido sua alma e revelado todos os seus segredos sórdidos a todo mundo.

— Valmont? — ele ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome e ergueu o olhar. Parecia fazer uma eternidade desde que o chamaram pelo seu verdadeiro nome e ouvi-lo fazia-lhe bem. Também o lembrou de que ele não estava só na sala.

— Sim? — perguntou, forçando sua voz a soar fria. Ele não era mais Ni Tang, não tinha que ser humilde para ninguém nem para nada.

— É você mesmo? — indagou Jackie e Valmont franziu a testa. Estava pensando exatamente a mesma pergunta: ele era mesmo Valmont? Ou ele era Ni Tang? Ambos? Ele era sequer humano?

— O que é que parece, Chan? — perguntou ele sem mostrar sua confusão a ninguém.

— Pelo menos fala como ele — resmungou Jackie e deu um grito quando o Tio o empurrou.

— Deixe o Tio ver! — disse ele e aproximou o rosto do de Valmont o máximo possível. O homem deu um passo para trás.

— Eu não sou um objeto em exposição! — redargüiu aborrecido quando o velho o seguiu teimosamente.

— Muito interessante... Eu nunca ouvi falar disto acontecer antes — murmurou ele. Jackie o olhou.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou. O Tio bateu-lhe com o dedo.

— Cadê os seus olhos? Você não viu nada? — perguntou irritado enquanto Jackie esfregava as têmporas.

— O Ni Tang se transformou no Valmont... — murmurou. Era inacreditável. Todos haviam pensado que o inglês morrera meses atrás nas mãos dos demônios e agora lá estava ele, exatamente do jeito que estivera então.

— Exatamente! Tudo está claro: os demônios o usaram e o fizeram um deles — disse o Tio, franzindo a testa e enfim entendendo o que se passava. Jackie ergueu as sobrancelhas em choque e olhou o senhor do crime mais de perto.

— Então, o Ni Tang era o Valmont esse tempo todo? — quis confirmar, ainda não acreditando muito. Aquilo era impossível.

Valmont não gostava da forma com que os Chans falavam sobre ele como se ele não estivesse presente ou estivesse muito deficiente para entender uma só palavra. Ele era um humano, afinal, eles não podiam tratá-lo como um animal!

— Eu vou embora — anunciou abruptamente e só então percebeu que não tinha para onde ir. Seu império criminal devia ter ruído e ele não podia simplesmente sair pelas ruas sem ser preso.

— Espere! — O Tio apressou-se para impedi-lo e agarrou o ombro do homem. Valmont se virou e empurrou sua mão. Ele poderia ouvi-los, mas nunca permitiria que um Chan o tocasse.

— O que é? — perguntou.

— Não sabemos o que vai acontecer. O feitiço dos demônios se despedaçou, mas isso não significa que o demônio dentro de você se foi para sempre. Você tem que vir conosco, o Tio faz pesquisa e... — começou o velho, mas Valmont o interrompeu com raiva.

— Não. Eu nunca farei nada com vocês. Não quero ouvir nada sobre o assunto — disse e virou-se, sem querer ver se alguém ainda tinha algo a dizer. O Tio cruzou os braços e bufou.

— Hmph. Problema dele. Se a ajuda do Tio não é boa o bastante, ele se vira com os resultados sozinho — resmungou. Jackie afirmou com a cabeça e não disse nada, podendo apenas fitar Valmont indo embora.

— Eu também já vou — disse Hak Foo de repente e Jackie o olhou com surpresa. O guerreiro não ia lutar ao lado deles?

Hak Foo pareceu adivinhar o que Jackie pensava e balançou a cabeça.

— Valmont ainda é o meu mestre e eu devo servi-lo lealmente — anunciou e, sem dizer mais nada, apressou-se atrás de Valmont.

— Isso está muito mais complicado agora — comentou o Tio sombriamente e nem Jackie nem Tohru puderam discordar. Eles não conseguiram fazer nada: todos os demônios ainda estavam livres e Jade sua refém.

---

Estava tudo quieto na lua.

E silêncio era o que Tso Lan queria agora acima de tudo. Sua cabeça doía e ele pressionou os dedos nas têmporas, suspirando longamente.

Tudo estava tão confuso agora.

O inevitável finalmente acontecera e o feitiço de Ni Tang se fora. Valmont estava de volta e se lembrava de tudo que ocorrera.

Não deveria ter sido assim: geralmente os feitiços daquele tipo duravam para sempre, mas aquele tivera uma falha. Tso Lan não estivera no círculo mágico, e sim ficara de olho em Hsi Wu, e por causa disso Ni Tang nunca fora um demônio de verdade.

Hsi Wu estava morrendo de preocupação, ninguém lhe contara o que realmente se passara. O demônio da lua acreditava que a escrava contaria a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde e ele sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso.

Mas ele não se importava. Estava tão cansado... Tudo aquilo era inútil. De certa forma, a família inteira parecia estar ruindo assim como o demônio polar. Pelo menos antes eles sentiam compaixão e apego uns pelos outros, mas isso se acabara.

Não era apenas o ódio entre Shendu e Bai Tsa, Tso podia sentir isso em todos eles. Até ele e Hsi estavam zangados um com o outro e era tudo culpa sua.

Ou será que não?

Tudo aquilo acontecera apenas para que eles se libertassem do Mundo Inferior e pudessem começar a dominar o mundo. Ele sacrificara a amizade do irmão só para que ele não descobrisse a verdade cedo demais.

Para quem eles estavam jogando aquele jogo?

Tso Lan sacudiu a cabeça e olhou em volta. Amargura tomou sua mente e ele teve que fechar os olhos.

Humanos também haviam estado lá.

Na Antigüidade, a lua era seu esconderijo particular, aonde ninguém mais ia. Ele gostava de pensar que podia retirar-se para lá a qualquer hora e ficar sozinho por quanto tempo quisesse.

Isso não era mais possível. A raça humana visitara a lua e tirara-lhe sua última alegria no mundo. Ela perdera parte de sua beleza misteriosa e apenas estar lá fazia o seu coração pesar.

Os humanos mudaram tanto. Tornaram-se mais fortes, mais independentes, corajosos e ambiciosos. Não se conformavam apenas com viver, tinham que visitar todos os lugares e conseguir tudo o mais rápido possível, de preferência imediatamente.

Quanto tempo levaria até que eles habitassem a lua?

Tso Lan deu uma última olhada ao redor, erguendo as mãos para voltar para os outros. Não tinha nada lá nem na Terra, mas, com seus irmãos, poderia pelo menos conseguir alguma coisa.

---

Hsi Wu deixou o vento soprar em seu rosto. Mantinha o olhar no chão e só conseguia pensar em Ni Tang, que eles haviam deixado para trás. Seu irmão estava bem? O que teriam feito os mortais com ele?

Não conseguia acreditar que os outros abandonaram o demônio polar daquele jeito. Ele era um deles! Hsi tinha certeza de que ninguém nunca sugeriria deixar Bai Tsa ou Tso Lan para trás. Por estes, eles correriam riscos enormes.

Talvez fosse porque Ni era o mais novo? Ele não era tão valioso para a família, mas Hsi achara que essas regras já haviam sido esquecidas. Eles não precisavam mais delas depois de terem sido libertados.

— Hsi? — perguntou Jade com cuidado atrás dele e o demônio não se deu ao trabalho de se virar. Imediatamente depois de terem retornado a São Francisco, ele levara Jade consigo e saíra voando para que pudesse ficar sozinho e pensar. Ninguém parecia ter percebido, Tso Lan também desaparecera, e Hsi sentia somo se não fosse mais necessário.

A voz confusa e talvez preocupada da garota o fez sentir-se um pouco — só um pouco — melhor.

— Sim? — perguntou ele e, para sua surpresa, Jade sentou-se ao seu lado no telhado.

— Não precisa se preocupar com o Ni Tang — disse a garota, e o demônio o céu a olhou. O que ela quis dizer desta vez?

— Eu não estou preocupado — anunciou, embora soubesse que Jade não acreditaria nele. A garota girou os olhos.

— Tch! Você mente muito mal — comentou. Não sabia o que deveria fazer. Sabia o que acontecera e tinha certeza de que seus parentes não machucariam Valmont, mas deveria dizer isso a Hsi? Seria melhor se ele pensasse que Ni estava morto e deixá-lo lamentar-se até que a dor se fosse, ou dizer-lhe que o demônio polar nunca existira?

Hsi Wu suspirou.

— O que quer dizer? — indagou. Jade mordeu o lábio. O demônio do céu já estava devastado. Poderia ela afligi-lo ainda mais?

— Eu tenho certeza de que o Ni Tang pode cuidar de si mesmo — decidiu dizer e olhou para o céu.

**Continua...**


	29. Dai Gui

N/A: Este capítulo pode ser um pouco chato, mas eu realmente tenho que libertar o Dai Gui agora antes da batalha final.

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 29**

Jade sentou-se num avião ao lado de Hsi Wu e tentou parecer como se nada a incomodasse. Estava começando a ficar impaciente, e não somente porque não tinha nada para fazer. Tudo aquilo estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

O único demônio que restava era Dai Gui, o demônio da terra, e quando ele estivesse livre, toda a família dos demônios estaria reunida outra vez e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Então, eles estariam lidando com algo realmente sério, e Jade não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para ver a confusão que se aproximava.

Ela não parecia ser a única que agia com nervosismo. Todos os demônios estavam lá para abrir o último portal e receber Dai Gui. O demônio da terra não era muito importante, mas Tchang Zu exigiu que todos estivessem presentes assim mesmo.

Era certo que Chan e seus companheiros fariam qualquer coisa para impedi-los. Esta era sua última chance e eles não podiam perder. Quando encurralados, os humanos geralmente faziam alguma coisa desesperada, e o demônio do trovão não queria correr nenhum risco.

O acidente com Ni Tang afetara todos eles, embora suas reações tenham sido diferentes. Hsi Wu ainda não entendia o que acontecera e estava morrendo de preocupação, mas, como ninguém lhe explicara nada, conformara-se e guardara o sentimento dentro de si. Shendu e Xiao Fung estavam muito decepcionados, pois queriam ter visto o espetáculo e perderam.

Tso Lan, Po Kong e Bai Tsa eram os únicos que pelo menos entendiam de alguma forma o quanto aquilo era sério. Em pouco tempo, Ni Tang tornara-se uma parte importante da família, e os que haviam sido libertados primeiro, em especial, perceberam que sentiam sua falta.

O demônio do trovão não compartilhava desse sentimento. Para ele, o demônio polar fora apenas uma ferramenta para que eles se libertassem e construíssem um novo império de demônios. Nunca esperara que ele ficasse com eles para sempre, então não se lamentava. Também não estava feliz, pois essa confusão ocorrera em má hora e todos eles estavam mais ou menos confusos.

E justo quando eles deveriam estar no máximo de sua força.

Shendu sentou-se ao lado de Xiao Fung e olhou para o irmão mais velho com desprezo. O demônio do vento devorava a comida do avião por todos eles e parecia estar divertindo-se. Shendu nunca entendera o gosto do irmão. Parecia que ele podia comer qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dada e era provável que seu estômago não tivesse fundo.

— Você é asqueroso — sibilou com raiva, e Xiao lhe deu uma rápida olhada. Então, comeu mais uma colher de brócolis e deu de ombros.

— E você devia aprender a aproveitar mais a vida, irmão — comentou o demônio do vento. Shendu nem tocara na comida que as comissárias de bordo lhe trouxeram. Não suportava aquilo. Não que fosse especial: Bai Tsa rejeitara sua comida imediatamente depois de prová-la, e a expressão de Tso Lan também valera a pena ver.

— O meu gosto é bem diferente do seu — disse Shendu.

— Nisso eu concordo com você, mas talvez você devesse abrir os olhos. Você está muito acostumado com as coisas do seu jeito e nunca experimenta nada novo. Você não vai se encaixar neste mundo se não mudar a sua atitude — respondeu Xiao calmamente.

— Eu passei mais tempo aqui do que você! Eu sei mais sobre este mundo do que qualquer um de vocês, então não fale assim comigo! — replicou o demônio do fogo com o orgulho ferido.

— Vamos concordar, então. — Xiao pegou uma revista e abriu-a na metade. — Você acha que eu poderia ter um destes... hã... Toyota Corollas... depois que eu tiver reconstruído o meu império? — perguntou a Shendu e mostrou-lhe a foto de um carro brilhante. Shendu suspirou.

— Eu quero sentar perto do Tso Lan — resmungou para si mesmo.

– – –

Para a sorte de Shendu e dos outros demônios, o avião logo aterrissou na Espanha. Eles saíram o mais rápido possível, com o orgulhoso Tchang Zu na frente e Hsi Wu por último.

Era meio-dia e o sol queimava tudo. Não havia nem um pouco de vento e era terrível para todos eles.

Exceto para Shendu, cujo elemento era o fogo. Ele se sentia excelente e olhava os outros com diversão. Não ousou dizer nada, porém. Os demônios mais velhos já estavam de mau humor e não o queriam ouvir se gabar.

Tchang Zu olhou com irritação para Shendu, sabendo o que ele estava pensando. O demônio do trovão era uma figura poderosa em sua forma humana; seu cabelo loiro era curto e seus olhos verdes intensos com orgulho. Ele era o que parecia mais forte dentre eles, e estava usando uma camiseta branca e calça preta, que estavam quentes e desconfortáveis agora.

— Leve-nos até o portal de Dai Gui. Não temos tempo a perder — disse ele. Shendu assentiu com a cabeça.

— É claro — disse e tomou a liderança do grupo ao lado de Tchang Zu. Deixou de falar a palavra "mestre". Não daria a Bai Tsa ou a ninguém mais a chance de lhe sorrir com ironia. — Por aqui. Não é difícil de chegar ao portal dele — anunciou, e o grupo começou a se mover. Eles eram uma visão bem engraçada andando por lá: eram todos tão diferentes e não pareciam combinar nem um pouco juntos.

Hsi Wu olhava em volta melancolicamente e caminhava ao lado de Jade atrás dos outros. Onde estava Ni Tang? Estava sequer vivo ainda, ou lhe teria o velho mestre do chi feito alguma coisa? Seria por isso que os outros não lhe diziam nada? Estavam eles tentando protegê-lo da dor?

Não parecia provável. Não era típico dos demônios se importarem dessa forma. Nenhum dos demônios mais velhos se importaria se ele tivesse o coração partido por causa do irmão.

Então, por que ele se importava? Por que Ni Tang significava tanto para ele?

Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou obrigar-se a pensar direito. Tinha apenas que ser paciente, pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele descobriria o que acontecera. Ninguém podia esconder a verdade dele para sempre.

E talvez fosse bom que o demônio polar não estivesse lá. Ele com certeza não teria gostado daquele calor e daquela claridade.

O demônio do céu olhou para Jade do canto do olho. Parecia que a garota não estava nem um pouco incomodada com o sol. Não havia ela dito alguma coisa sobre eles lhe terem tirado o sol?

Ela estava estranhamente calma e de bom humor, ou pelos era o que parecia. Hsi não conseguia entender por quê. Alguns dias atrás, sua liberdade e sua família lhe haviam sido tirados outra vez. Não deveria ela estar deprimida? Mas, por algum estranho motivo, a garota não parecia nem um pouco preocupada. Talvez soubesse de alguma coisa que ele e seus irmãos não sabiam?

Mas essa não era a razão para a expressão calma de Jade. Claro que ela sabia o que outros sabiam. Jackie faria de tudo para impedir os demônios no último portal. E ela esperava que ele conseguisse. Ela com certeza não queria ver os demônios dominando o mundo.

Mas um demônio seria legal...

Jade não sabia dizer por quê, mas, de certa forma, começara a pensar em Hsi como um amigo. O demônio do céu era como ela: eles compartilhavam do desejo por liberdade e ambos eram subestimados pelos outros. A posição de Hsi Wu na família era horrível e ninguém apreciava a imaginação fértil de Jade nem seus outros talentos.

Então, pensava que ela e o demônio eram almas gêmeas, e esperava que eles pudessem ser amigos de verdade. No fundo, sabia que era impossível. Hsi Wu era tão demônio quanto seus irmãos e nunca sentiria nada por uma mera mortal.

Claro que Hsi poderia tomá-la como sua amante quando ela crescesse, mas Jade não queria ser um mero brinquedo para ele. A garota não sabia o que queria, ainda era muito jovem para entender os assuntos do coração, mas Hsi Wu ainda fazia parte de sonhos seus que ela nem sabia que existiam.

Segurou a caixa Pan Ku perto do peito e sua expressão vacilou. Quando Dai Gui se libertasse, os demônios não precisariam mais dela e poderiam ter umas idéias bem desagradáveis.

– – –

— Isso é tão frustrante — disse Jackie pessimistamente e enxugou o suor da testa. O sol os estava queimando e ele gostaria que os demônios não tivessem escolhido este para ser o último portal.

— Então faça alguma coisa de útil e ajude o Tohru a organizar os ingredientes _chi_! — replicou o Tio, irritado, e colocou as castanholas e o tambor no chão para poder pegá-los quando precisasse. Sabia que não podia banir todos os demônios agora, mas não iria embora até que pelo menos um deles estivesse de volta ao Mundo Inferior.

Ou que alguma outra coisa acontecesse.

— Mas eu tenho que ficar de olho na estrada! — defendeu-se Jackie, fazendo o Tio olhá-lo com irritação.

— Então não reclame! — redargüiu o velho.

O Capitão Black lhes dera o avião mais rápido e lhes desejara sorte. Infelizmente, não lhes pudera mandar homens para ajudá-los. Seus superiores estavam começando a ficar realmente desconfiados e ele não ousava fazer nada radical agora. Somente quando os demônios fizessem uma aparição pública era que ele poderia fazer algo.

Então, eles se apressaram para a Espanha, onde ficava o portal de Dai Gui, e correram até a velha mansão espanhola para chegarem lá antes dos demônios. Jackie ficara preocupado que talvez os demônios tivessem ido para lá com mágica, mas o Tio lhe assegurara de que isso era impossível. Para conseguir viajar por uma distância tão longa, um deles teria que fazer parte do feitiço e maioria teria que conhecer o lugar.

E como Shendu era o único que havia visto o portal, os demônios teriam que viajar por meios mais normais.

Jackie sentia que os inimigos chegariam logo, e estaria pronto. Não importava o que acontecesse, não sairia de mãos vazias. Eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa desta vez.

Falharam miseravelmente na Califórnia. Não conseguiram fazer nada e isso o frustrava. Claro, eles descobriram que o novo demônio era na verdade Valmont, mas...

O arqueólogo sacudiu a cabeça e franziu a testa, pensativo. Ainda não podia acreditar. Ele e todo mundo já estiveram tão acostumados com a idéia de Valmont estar morto e que eles nunca mais teriam que pensar nele.

E agora ele estava de volta.

O Tio ainda tinha certeza de que quebrar o feitiço não fora o suficiente para salvar Valmont dos demônios, mas Jackie não fazia idéia do que ele quisera dizer. Porém, achava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o lado demônio do inglês. Não se podia passar por uma transformação daquelas sem efeitos colaterais.

E Valmont tinha mais informações sobre os demônios do que ninguém. Ele vivera com eles e fora um deles. Devia ter muitas coisas úteis para contar. Mas eles nunca descobririam antes de encontrar o homem.

O senhor do crime desaparecera, do nada, e levara Hak Foo consigo, e, apesar da boa tentativa, Jackie, o Tio e Tohru não os viram novamente. Jackie sabia que Valmont tinha muito em que pensar e que o homem tinha que organizar seu mundo de novo, mas ele não poderia ter pelo menos ajudado a destruir aqueles que o traíram?

Jackie despertou de seus pensamentos com um sobressalto quando notou um grupo caminhando na pequena estrada. Apertou os olhos, embora não tivesse que adivinhar quem eles eram.

— Os demônios estão vindo — disse ao Tio e a Tohru.

– – –

Tchang Zu ergueu o olhar e cobriu os olhos do sol enquanto olhava a mansão. Era muito antiga e ele não via ninguém em parte alguma. Não havia árvores, mas tudo estava coberto de arbustos ou de nada.

— Preparem o feitiço — disse a Po Kong, Tso Lan e Bai Tsa, cuja responsabilidade era abrir o portal.

Tso Lan assentiu com a cabeça, tirou uma garrafa com um líquido vermelho do bolso e aspergiu-o na fechadura que Shendu lhe mostrara. Eles ainda estavam em suas formas humanas, mas se transformariam quando o portal estivesse prestes a se abrir.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento — disse Shendu, pensativo, olhando em volta. Apertou os olhos sob o sol e puxou uma mecha de cabelo castanho do rosto. Ao contrário de seus irmãos, ele não suava nem um pouco.

— Você sempre está com um mau pressentimento — comentou Bai Tsa, referindo-se a sua aventura no Japão. Shendu a olhou com irritação.

— E geralmente eu estou certo — respondeu. A demônio da água não respondeu, e sim se concentrou em pendurar fios de seda azul na fechadura da porta. Embora quisesse, não podia negar que Shendu parecia pressentir dificuldades mais rápido do que o resto da família. Provavelmente porque sempre havia problemas aonde quer que ele fosse.

— Não discutam, se apressem! — ordenou Tchang Zu, aborrecido. Estava muito impaciente e queria libertar Dai Gui o mais rápido possível. Primeiro, ele fora obrigado a esperar sua vez por tempo demais, e não queria esperar mais somente porque os demônios mais novos não faziam nada além de discutir entre si.

Bai finalmente pendurou o último fio e mirou seu trabalho. Então, recuou, dando lugar para Po Kong, que deveria ler o feitiço e livrar o portal de todos os feitiços nele.

A demônio da montanha endireitou as costas e começou a cantar com uma voz clara. Mas não conseguiu dizer muito antes que o Tio, que estivera no telhado da mansão, começasse a lançar seu próprio feitiço. O velho estava certo de que banir Tchang Zu mataria o espírito de luta dos outros, então o demônio do trovão era, naturalmente, seu alvo principal.

Tohru desesperadamente tentava segurar as castanholas em seus dedos enormes e o Tio o olhou com irritação. Esperava pelo menos um pouco de estilo.

Tchang Zu sentiu uma vibração no ar e imediatamente soube o que estava havendo. Alguém estava tentando bani-lo de volta! Olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém.

— Depressa! O Chan está aqui! — gritou um aviso e todos, exceto Po Kong, imediatamente ficaram em guarda. Shendu apertou os olhos com desconfiança e, no momento seguinte, começou a tomar sua verdadeira forma. Não esperaria, e sim agiria imediatamente. Desta vez, nada salvaria Chan dele.

As escamas do dragão amarelado brilharam com luz do sol e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam refletir o calor da Espanha. Com alguns saltos ágeis, o dragão subira no telhado e lá ficara de pé.

— Aah! — gritou Tohru e deixou cair as castanholas, surpreso. Não estava realmente assustado, lidara com Shendu até demais, mas qualquer um se surpreenderia se um dragão de olhos flamejantes aparecesse assim de repente.

Houve um estalo quando as castanholas caídas foram esmagadas pelo pé de Tchang Zu.

— Tolo! Quem mandou fazer isso? — perguntou o Tio furiosamente e correu para acertar o japonês com os dedos. O velho não prestou atenção ao demônio ao seu lado, mas se concentrou totalmente em ralhar com seu aprendiz.

— Mas não foi culpa minha — tentou explicar Tohru e Shendu bufou, observando os dois. Não estava interessado neles, Jackie era seu alvo.

— Chan! Cadê você? — perguntou, exigindo que o arqueólogo aparecesse. Conseguiu o que queria quase imediatamente quando Jackie pulou de algum lugar e aterrissou agilmente sobre o pescoço do demônio do fogo. Não ficou esperando para ver o que aconteceria, e sim continuou saltando para baixo e agarrando a parede para evitar uma aterrissagem dolorosa.

Quando finalmente chegou ao chão, deparou-se com cinco demônios em formas humanas, todos o olhando com raiva. Po Kong não parecia ter percebido nada, ainda estava cantando o longo feitiço.

Jackie não esperou os demônios o atacarem, e sim tomou a iniciativa. Passou correndo por eles e agarrou a caixa Pan Ku de Jade antes que a garota sequer entendesse o que acontecera.

— Corra! — gritou Jackie e gostaria de ter a chance de ajudar a garota, mas, antes de virem, eles haviam concordado que a caixa Pan Ku era seu alvo, nada mais importava. Isso o entristecia, mas ele sabia que Jade podia cuidar de si mesma, e quando os demônios saíram atrás dele, ela teve a chance de escapar sem que ninguém percebesse.

— Peguem-no! — ordenou Tchang Zu, apontando para Jackie, que estava correndo colina abaixo, e finalmente os demônios pareceram perceber o que acontecera. Na forma humana, nenhum deles era páreo para Jackie, e a maioria era bastante inútil também em sua verdadeira forma. Bai Tsa nem tinha pernas, Po Kong e Xiao Fung não eram bons corredores e Tso Lan provavelmente tropeçaria em suas longas vestes, e ninguém conseguia imaginá-lo flutuando rápido no ar, então apenas três dos irmãos podiam participar da perseguição.

Shendu era o que estava mais ansioso, e pulou do telhado atrás de Jackie antes que Tchang e Hsi sequer tivessem tomado suas formas verdadeiras. As garras do dragão levantaram poeira quando ele aumentou a velocidade para alcançar Jackie o mais rápido possível.

Os dois irmãos que foram deixados para trás não eram mais lentos, e logo Tchang Zu estava correndo ao lado de Shendu, e o dragão olhou para o irmão com desconfiança. Ele queria Chan só para si. Depois do que o arqueólogo lhe fizera, era justo que fosse ele quem acabasse com o homem. Hsi Wu voou sobre eles, batendo as asas, e logo tomou a liderança.

Jackie deu uma olhada para trás e quase aumentou a velocidade quando viu que os demônios estavam aproximando-se cada vez mais. Não sabia aonde levaria a caixa Pan Ku nem como se livraria dela, mas tinha que pensar em algo.

Uma sombra o encobriu.

Jackie nem teve tempo de gritar quando algo o acertou e ele caiu. A caixa saiu voando de suas mãos e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi observá-la em desespero enquanto ela caía no chão empoeirado. Mas, então, teve que se concentrar em outra coisa e tentou levantar-se, sem sucesso.

Hsi Wu apertou Jackie contra o chão com suas mãos e garras e deu um largo sorriso. O humano patético não tinha chance contra ele!

— Nos encontramos de novo — disse com a voz rouca.

— Infelizmente — disse Jackie com os dentes cerrados e fez força para respirar quando o demônio apertou suas costas dolorosamente.

— Você realmente acreditou que podia tirar a caixa Pan Ku de nós? Não pôde nem salvar a sua sobrinha! — continuou Hsi maliciosamente, e Jackie fechou os olhos em desespero. O demônio tinha razão, ele falhara em tudo...

— O Chan é meu! — gritou Shendu de repente, e Jackie sentiu o peso do demônio erguer-se. Imediatamente se levantou e observou a cena, confuso.

Shendu e Tchang Zu finalmente os alcançaram e o demônio do fogo atacara o irmão mais novo, achando que ele estivera prestes a matar Jackie. Shendu era incrivelmente ciumento com o que considerava seu, e a mera idéia de que não podia ficar com Jackie o deixava louco.

— Como ousa roubar a minha presa? — perguntou o dragão enfurecido, jogando Hsi ao chão.

— Eu não ia fazer nada com ele! Eu tenho a minha própria escrava! — defendeu-se o demônio menor e lutou para se livrar do aperto de Shendu. O demônio do fogo bufou.

— Não minta para mim, Hsi — disse. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos. Shendu estava naquele tipo de humor de novo e não daria ouvidos a ninguém. Rapidamente ergueu as garras e arranhou o irmão, e quando Shendu o largou para proteger sua ferida, Hsi Wu levantou-se e abriu as asas. — Você vai pagar por isso! — sibilou Shendu com raiva, limpando o sangue do rosto e virando-se para encarar o irmão. Ambos se esqueceram completamente de Jackie, que estava lenta e furtivamente se movendo até a caixa Pan Ku.

— Nem pense nisso — trovejou Tchang Zu bem ao seu lado, e o arqueólogo ficou tenso. Então, virou-se devagar e sorriu nervosamente.

— Olá.

Tchang Zu não respondeu ao cumprimento, mas agarrou Jackie pela gola, rosnando.

— Seu mortal idiota — ralhou. Depois, virou-se para observar a caixa Pan Ku. Não a podia tocar, então ainda não podia matar Jackie. — Pegue a caixa — ordenou.

— E se eu não quiser? — quis saber Jackie. O demônio do trovão apertou os olhos e apontou para atrás de si, onde o resto da família decidira fazer algo de útil e capturara o Tio, Tohru e Jade, que não fora muito longe.

— Então eles vão sofrer — avisou. Jackie deu uma olhada nos prisioneiros e depois na caixa Pan Ku. Não conseguia decidir o que fazer. Sabia o que queria, mas seria a decisão certa?

O arqueólogo não queria que ninguém se ferisse ou morresse naquela luta, mas seria egoísmo permitir que o último dos demônios se libertasse somente porque ele não queria colocar em perigo seus parentes e amigos? Deveria ele não desistir e ver os demônios matarem todos que amava até que eles não tivessem ninguém para carregar a caixa?

Por outro lado, mesmo que eles morressem, não seria difícil encontrar uma pessoa que quisesse juntar-se aos demônios. Existiam inúmeras pessoas gananciosas e mesquinhas, e a maioria delas carregaria a caixa se isso lhes trouxesse dinheiro e poder em troca.

Então, seu sacrifício seria por nada, e não haveria ninguém para lutar contra o mal.

Jackie suspirou em derrota e pegou a caixa Pan Ku do chão. Ela era bem pesada e ele podia quase sentir as bordas consumindo sua pele. Tchang Zu deu um sorriso maléfico.

— É isso o que torna vocês, humanos, fracos. Vocês se importam demais com os seus parentes — disse e olhou para a dupla que ainda lutava. — Vocês dois! Parem imediatamente e venham receber o irmão Dai! — gritou, e sua voz ressoou nos ouvidos de todo mundo. Os dois lutadores pararam, tensos: Hsi segurava Shendu pelo pescoço, e eles olharam para o irmão, depois um para o outro. Rosnando furiosamente, o demônio do céu largou Shendu, e este soltou a asa esquerda do irmão.

Juntos, feridos e ensangüentados, a dupla se apressou até Tchang Zu, prometendo que a discussão seria resolvida uma outra hora.

Bai Tsa bufou quando os viu e empinou o nariz com desprezo.

— Vocês são ridículos — comentou amargamente, fazendo Shendu e Hsi a olharem com raiva. Tchang observou Po Kong com olhos curiosos.

— Tudo pronto? — perguntou, e a demônio da montanha afirmou com a cabeça.

— Só precisamos da caixa Pan Ku — disse ela. O demônio do trovão virou-se para Jackie, que manteve os olhos no chão e parecia querer que ele o engolisse.

— Então, agora é a sua vez — disse-lhe o demônio e jogou-o violentamente contra a porta. A caixa Pan Ku caiu das mãos de Jackie e ele precipitou-se para frente, desesperadamente tentando segurar-se em algo, mas já era tarde demais.

A caixa brilhou com uma luz verde e todos recuaram para evitar serem esmagados pelo demônio da terra quando ele saísse.

– – –

Dai Gui estava de muito mau humor. O vermelho Mundo Inferior o cercava de todos os lados e ele não tinha nenhuma companhia além dos pedregulhos em que ele e seus irmãos dormiam. Agora as pedras estavam vazias e ele esmagara algumas em sua ira.

Primeiro, ele estava muito impaciente. Fazia muito tempo desde que seu portal fora aberto e ele fora logo banido de volta. Daria qualquer coisa só para mergulhar no chão e construir para si mesmo um novo e magnífico palácio.

Mas do que ele mais tinha saudade era a música da Terra.

Nenhum de seus irmãos podia ouvi-la, e isso fazia o demônio-touro sentir-se especial. Ele não era o mais forte, o mais sábio nem o mais velho, então não era muito respeitado. Tinha um mau temperamento, porém, o que fazia os outros pensarem que era estúpido.

E, ainda assim, era o único abençoado pela natureza.

A Terra lhe cantava sempre que ele parava para escutá-la, suas melodias fluíam por todo o seu enorme corpo, fazendo-o sentir um prazer ao qual nada se igualava. Ele podia passar horas escutando a voz da Terra, e sempre que a música desaparecia, ele se sentia muito vazio.

Ninguém acreditara nele quando contara sobre isso muito tempo atrás. Na época, fora um demônio jovem e ingênuo o bastante para crer que os outros ficariam animados. Hah! Eles riram dele! Dai Gui cerrou os punhos. Ninguém nunca riria dele novamente!

Então, mantivera o segredo para si mesmo depois disso e nunca mais o mencionara a ninguém. Ainda assim, Tchang Zu falava sobre isso às vezes, quando não tinha mais nada do que rir, e Dai Gui não conseguia imaginar algo mais irritante.

Olhou em volta. Por que estavam demorando tanto?

Claro que não fazia muito tempo desde que Tchang Zu fora solto, mas Dai Gui nunca fora um demônio paciente. Queria libertar-se logo e não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

E se eles nem o fossem libertar? E se eles quisessem livrar-se do irmão que ouvia coisas e o deixassem lá para sempre?

Então ele nunca mais ouviria a música. Era o pior destino que Dai Gui podia imaginar com sua pobre imaginação, e ele se sentiu realmente vazio.

Entretanto, como uma resposta a seus pensamentos cheios de raiva e de desespero, um enorme portal verde abriu-se bem ao seu lado e ele viu a familiar paisagem espanhola do outro lado. O demônio da terra rapidamente se levantou e pulou através do portal.

Sentiu o sol na pele e ergueu os olhos para saudá-lo. Não era bem um amigo da luz, gostava muito mais da escuridão de seus túneis subterrâneos, mas, comparado ao céu vermelho do Mundo Inferior, o sol era como um velho amigo.

Então, prestou mais atenção a seus irmãos, que estavam todos presentes em suas formas demoníacas. Tchang Zu deu um passo à frente e cumprimentou o irmão, satisfeito.

— Agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos finalmente começar a construir um novo império — anunciou, e algo na voz ardente do demônio do trovão fez os outros sentirem um grande orgulho e como se estivessem cheios de energia.

Shendu apontou para os humanos, que haviam se reunido e olhavam os demônios com desconfiança. O Tio, em especial, parecia ter algo em mente.

— E quanto a eles? — perguntou o demônio do fogo, embora estivesse claro o que ele queria fazer. Por outro lado, não queria uma matança rápida, o que era a única opção se eles quisessem livrar-se deles logo. Simplesmente não tinham tempo para se concentrarem em métodos de tortura longos e complicados, apesar da diversão que seria.

— A Jade é minha. Ninguém toca nela! — anunciou Hsi Wu, e Jackie colocou a mão no ombro da garota, pronto para protegê-la.

— Ela é sua só passando por cima do meu cadáver — rosnou.

— Isso pode ser feito, Chan — comentou Tchang Zu. Shendu olhou desconfiado para o irmão. Seu irmão ia roubar sua presa?

— Acho que não é uma boa idéia matá-los agora. Nós temos outras coisas para fazer e podemos deixar isso para depois — sugeriu Tso Lan, pensativo.

— Mas se os deixarmos ir, eles podem arruinar os nossos planos — comentou Bai Tsa. Tchang Zu bufou.

— E daí? Eles são reles mortais, não são páreos para nós — disse arrogantemente.

— Acho que deveríamos levá-los como prisioneiros e nos certificarmos de que eles nunca mais vão interferir nos nossos assuntos — disse Shendu, não acreditando que alguém pudesse sequer sugerir poupar Chan.

— Claro que é o que você quer. Você nunca pensa em ninguém além de si mesmo — disse Bai Tsa com desdém.

Dai Gui, Xiao Fung e Po Kong, que permaneceram quietos até então, entreolharam-se.

— Dai Gui quer matar! — anunciou o demônio da terra.

— Silêncio! Eu decido o que fazer aqui! — gritou Tchang Zu. Também não queria deixar os perigosos humanos irem, mas quando parecia que os outros acreditavam que era essa sua intenção, não podia mais retroceder. Se os deixasse serem mortos, os outros pensariam que esse era um sinal de que podiam dizer-lhe o que fazer.

O Tio acompanhou a discussão dos demônios por um tempo e deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso. Aprendera uma coisa na Califórnia: sempre tenha um plano de fuga. Eles vieram em desespero, mas o ancião nunca incluíra a morte em seus planos. Eles ainda tinham muitas coisas a fazer antes disso.

Agora parecia que os demônios os deixariam ir, mas era uma opção tão inacreditável que o Tio não lhe ousava dar confiança alguma. Agora estavam todos perto um do outro e ele poderia usar o feitiço que preparara para isto.

Ele envolveu com os dedos a pequena bola de cristal.

Dentre os demônios que discutiam, Hsi Wu foi o único que viu o que estava para acontecer. Ficara de olho nos humanos o tempo todo para se certificar de que eles não levariam Jade, então percebeu o que o velho pretendia. Rapidamente avançou no Tio e arrancou a esfera de seus dedos antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

— Nem pense em tirar a minha escrava de mim! — sibilou o demônio do céu e fez com que todos os outros também vissem o que estava acontecendo. O Tio nem se retraiu sob o olhar do demônio, e sim respondeu com seu próprio olhar de ódio.

— A Jade não é sua e nem nunca será — respondeu calmamente, como se explicasse algo a uma criança. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos, furioso, e pressionou suas garras afiadas na garganta do velho.

— Silêncio! — sibilou, e parecia estar prestes a cortar o Tio em pedaços.

— Não se atreva a tocar nele! — gritou Jackie. Estava prestes a correr para ajudar o ancião, mas Shendu o agarrou e o forçou a ficar imóvel. Se dragões pudessem sorrir, Shendu estaria com um sorriso maléfico.

— Olhe com atenção, Chan. Veja um dos seus entes queridos ser massacrado diante dos seus olhos, e saiba que ele não será o último — sussurrou o demônio do fogo em seu ouvido, e, apesar do calor do ar, o bafo quente do demônio fez Jackie se retrair.

Hsi Wu olhou de esguelha para o irmão e tornou a encarar o Tio. Sim, seria um prazer matar o homem que banira tantos deles de volta e perturbara seus planos...

— Parem! — gritou uma voz aguda, e Hsi virou-se, surpreso. Em meio à emoção de matar, esquecera-se completamente de Jade, que agora o mirava com uma expressão rebelde em seus olhos castanhos. O Tio fez um gesto para a garota ir embora.

— Não interfira, Jade. O Tio já é velho, você não precisa se arriscar... — tentou o ancião, e Jade não se lembrava de ele alguma vez já ter parecido tão desesperado. Mas a garota não se importou com as súplicas do Tio, aproximou-se do demônio.

— Eu imploro, não o machuquem. Ele significa muito pra mim — disse, e a atitude rebelde foi posta de lado por uma expressão suplicante. Os olhos castanhos de Jade brilharam e, por um momento, Hsi Wu achou que ela ia chorar. Ele pôde apenas olhar a garota. Durante todo aquele tempo, ela nunca se comportara assim. Como se ela já estivesse começando a cair, embora ele nem a houvesse machucado. — Por favor, Hsi Wu — disse em voz baixa, e o demônio do céu sentiu-se amolecer diante dela. Ele olhou para o velho em suas garras mais uma vez antes de jogá-lo de lado.

— Você teve sorte — disparou e agarrou Jade, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa. Hsi Wu apertou-a contra o peito e recuou de todos para que nenhum truque idiota a tirasse dele novamente.

Ninguém disse nada. Os demônios, em especial, estavam surpresos com o comportamento incomum de Hsi Wu e nem Tchang Zu soube o que dizer.

O Tio pegou a esfera brilhante de novo e disse uma simples palavra. Fumaça vermelha surgiu da esfera, cercando a ele, Jackie e Tohru, mas Jade estava longe demais e Hsi a envolveu com suas asas, não querendo correr nenhum risco.

— Eles se foram — declarou Shendu com amargura.

– – –

Eles aparecerem numa vila próxima. O Tio não tinha forças o bastante para levá-los muito longe. Jackie chutou o chão com raiva.

— Nós deixamos a Jade para trás de novo! Como ela vai poder confiar em nós outra vez na vida? — perguntou desesperado. Mesmo que eles de alguma forma a trouxessem de volta, ela os odiaria. Eles tiveram tantas chances de salvá-la e falharam todas as vezes.

— Calma. Isso não vai adiantar nada — disse o Tio, parecendo quase benévolo, e Jackie o olhou, incrédulo.

— Calma? Como eu posso ter calma quando a Jade ainda é prisioneira deles? O senhor não ouviu o que aquele feioso disse? Ele a chamou de "minha escrava"! O senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu o que os demônios fazem com seus escravos! — gritou Jackie, erguendo a voz para o Tio pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

O ancião acertou-o com dois dedos.

— A Jade está bem. Eu acredito que alguém está cuidando muito bem dela — disse e virou-se sob o olhar questionador de Jackie. Jackie era jovem e tinha um pavio curto, do seu próprio jeito. Nunca entendera os lados bons, mas sempre via os lados ruins. — Venham. Nós temos que voltar para casa e nos preparar para a próxima batalha.

– – –

O que faria agora?

Valmont estava sentado sozinho no pequeno apartamento que Hak Foo possuía, olhando para as paredes. O guerreiro havia saído para arranjar umas roupas apropriadas para seu mestre.

Seu sonho, a Mão Negra, estava em ruínas e a maior parte de sua fortuna se fora. Claro que ele tinha outros investimentos em um lugar ou outro que ele fizera com outro nome, então havia uma chance de que eles ainda existissem.

Mas e daí?

Sem a Mão Negra, ele não era nada. Muito tempo atrás, dera adeus a sua família em Londres e tinha certeza de que eles não ficariam felizes se ele decidisse aparecer. Muito pelo contrário, eles provavelmente amaldiçoariam o destino pelo fato de que ele ainda estava vivo.

E ele não tinha amigos. Um senhor do crime internacional não podia ter nenhum.

O brilho do sol entrava pela janela e Valmont apertou os olhos. A luz o incomodara o tempo todo em que ele estivera lá sentado, mas ele não se permitira mudar de lugar.

Nunca se sentira tão desconfortável sob o sol. Isso começara depois do... acidente. Franziu a testa. Não deveria se importar. Era humano, não tinha que se importar com as mesmas coisas que Ni Tang.

As palavras do velho Chan ecoaram em seus ouvidos e o fizeram sentir-se vazio por dentro. E se o velho tivesse razão e o demônio dentro dele não tivesse ido embora, afinal?

Não queria ser Ni Tang. Nascera humano e também morreria como um! Nunca permitiria que algo o transformasse de novo no demônio polar, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

Mas, ainda assim...

E se ele nunca mais pudesse ter uma vida normal? E se o fantasma do demônio o assombrasse para sempre?

Valmont cerrou os punhos e se levantou. Caminhou até a janela e arrancou as cortinas para deixar mais luz entrar. Isso machucou seus olhos, mas ele não se virou.

Não desistiria. Não desistira quando Shendu estivera dentro dele e não desistiria agora.

Se ele sobrevivera, por que a Mão Negra não sobreviveria também?

– – –

Tchang Zu observou seus irmãos, que se reuniram todos ao seu redor. Haviam voltado para São Francisco para pensar na situação e fazer alguns planos.

— Como agora temos problemas mais importantes, eu não vou perguntar o que diabos há de errado com você, Hsi Wu — disse ele severamente para o demônio do céu, que se retraiu sob o olhar de censura dos outros.

O demônio do trovão ficou quieto antes de continuar:

— Começaremos a conquista do mundo por esta cidade, pois não deve ser muito difícil. Eu sei que todos nós queremos o nosso antigo lar, a China, de volta o mais rápido possível, mas os humanos de lá são muito mais fortes e corajosos do que os daqui. Então, vamos conquistar estas terras patéticas primeiro, e quando tivermos poder o suficiente, poderemos ir para o Oriente.

Shendu franziu a testa e Tchang percebeu.

— Sim, Shendu? — perguntou.

— Acho que o nosso ataque não deveria ser tão público. Os tempos mudaram e é impossível que nós sobrevivamos a um ataque assim sem nenhuma perda — disse.

— Então, o que você sugere? — quis saber o demônio do trovão. Ele olhou, severo, o irmão menor, e Shendu moveu-se nervosamente.

— Seria sábio fazer um ataque invisível. Como demônios, podemos fazer qualquer coisa e é fácil fazer parte dos verdadeiros líderes deste mundo. Se conseguirmos uma posição importante como humanos, como um presidente, por exemplo, o mundo será todo nosso — disse. Não muito tempo atrás, ele também só quereria simplesmente atacar e matar tudo o que visse pela frente, mas seus fracassos lhe serviram como lições e agora ele conhecia este mundo.

Tchang Zu riu:

— Você é um tolo, Shendu! E um covarde também. Este mundo não é páreo para nós! Em breve, todos se curvarão diante de nós e implorarão por misericórdia! — ameaçou, e o demônio do fogo cerrou os dentes. Se Tchang queria se passar por um idiota, isso era problema seu. — Amanhã, quando o sol nascer, esta cidade conhecerá os poderes da família dos demônios! — grunhiu.

– – –

Aquela noite foi cheia de emoção para todos. Nenhum deles estava tão otimista quanto Tchang Zu, mas somente Shendu achava que eles fracassariam. Cada um deles se preparou para a luta do seu próprio jeito.

Dai Gui olhou em volta na escuridão. Tinha a melhor visão noturna da família e o breu dos túneis subterrâneos era como luz para ele.

A terra abaixo dele e à sua volta o acalmavam e o demônio sentia como se estivesse nos braços de sua mãe de novo, assim como tanto tempo atrás. Era relaxante e frio e todas as preocupações da batalha iminente desapareceram.

E a Terra cantou para ele.

**Continua...**


	30. Morte

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 30**

O sol ainda não se pusera e o anoitecer tinha uma cor laranja brilhante. Ainda assim, dava para sentir o cheiro da escuridão se aproximando no ar, e todos aqueles que não tinham nada para fazer na cidade à noite apressavam-se para a segurança de seus lares.

Ele olhou em volta, parecendo um pouco nervoso, e puxou o casaco para mais perto ao redor de seu corpo. O casaco era escuro e surrado e, meses atrás, ele não teria nem pensado em usá-lo. Agora ele não tinha a possibilidade de ser exigente e não se queixara quando Hak Foo lhe dera o casaco.

Um edifício alto criou uma longa sombra na rua e Valmont percebeu que automaticamente estava andando na segurança dela quando poderia estar aproveitando os últimos raios de sol. Franziu a testa, irritado, e forçou a semente do medo a morrer dentro de si.

Ele era humano. Não tinha que se esconder nas sombras.

Qualquer outro humano poderia ter enlouquecido depois da experiência pela qual ele passou, mas não era típico de Valmont desistir. Pelo menos não ainda.

Na verdade, não pensara nisso. Deixara o assunto para o futuro, prometendo a si mesmo que se concentraria nisso depois que ele e a Mão Negra tivessem se reerguido novamente. Então, ele teria tempo para seus próprios pensamentos.

Hak Foo sabia surpreendentemente muito do que se passava na cidade e Valmont agradeceu à sorte por ter o guerreiro consigo. Sem ao menos um comparsa leal, não teria chance de reconstruir tudo.

Mas um guerreiro não era o suficiente. Precisava de mais homens, daqueles em que podia confiar e que sabia que ficariam com ele não importasse o que acontecesse. Homens que não o deixariam depois que algo desse errado.

E ele sabia quem estava procurando.

Finn, Chow e Ratso passaram no teste: não o deixaram quando ele fora possuído por Shendu, mesmo que trabalhar para o demônio fosse contra a natureza deles. Podia confiar neles, e, com eles, reviveria a Mão Negra.

Isto é, se eles ainda quisessem trabalhar para ele.

Valmont não tinha certeza do que os três queriam. Talvez eles já tivessem se cansado de levar uma vida perigosa e quisessem se aposentar.

Balançou a cabeça. Nenhum dos três tinha outra escolha a não ser voltar. Eles eram os últimos capangas da Mão Negra e todo mundo os estava perseguindo. Nunca teriam paz, e apenas se juntando a ele teriam a chance de evitar a cadeia.

Hak Foo lhe contara onde poderia encontrar os três e Valmont estava feliz que eles não tivessem deixado a cidade. Não poderia ter ido procurá-los em outros lugares.

Estava escuro agora e Valmont deu uma olhada em volta. Seu bom senso dizia que ele deveria estar desejando o sol, mas, no fundo, ele estava feliz que o sol já tivesse sumido. Bufando com raiva de si mesmo, continuou em seu caminho e, logo então, pensou em algo.

Todo mundo o conhecia. Quando estivera no topo, nunca mostrara o rosto para quem não fosse importante, mas todos sabiam como era Valmont. Ou souberam, agora que achavam que ele estivesse morto. Valmont ainda não revelaria seu retorno. A vantagem da surpresa era valiosa demais para isso.

Por outro lado, apenas seu cabelo o denunciaria. Ninguém nunca o vira usando roupas assim e era bem improvável que alguém o confundisse com um senhor do crime morto.

Mesmo assim, certificou-se de que a gola alta cobria-lhe o rosto o máximo possível e colocou a mão no bolso. Lambeu os lábios. Apesar de, muito tempo atrás, ter aprendido a sentir-se confortável em qualquer tipo de situação, percebia que não era mais o senhor do crime frio e calculista que queria ser.

O bar de Isabelle.

Claro que ele também conhecia o lugar e sabia o quanto era valioso. Mas nunca se interessara nele, estivera demasiado ocupado. Mas agora estava feliz por não ter esquecido de tudo o que ouvira. Fora mais fácil encontrar o lugar quando tinha uma vaga idéia de onde ficava.

Havia uma lâmpada na parede, acima da porta, e ele ouvia um burburinho antes mesmo de abri-la. Uma agradável luz fraca o recebeu quando ele entrou e Valmont ficou contente. Agora era ainda mais improvável que alguém o reconhecesse. E a luz não machucava seus olhos, que agora estavam confortáveis na escuridão. Depois de fechar a porta, começou a procurar por seu alvo.

O ar tinha cheiro de cigarro e de diferentes tipos de bebida, mas Valmont não deixou que isso o incomodasse. Antes de chegar ao topo, também passara um tempo em lugares assim, mas isso fora muito tempo atrás.

Abriu caminho na multidão, tentando parecer como se não fosse ninguém importante — algo que não estava acostumado a fazer — e procurou por seus três capangas. Embora estivesse escuro, percebeu que conseguia enxergar as feições de todo mundo com clareza.

Então, parou depois de ver um homem num canto sombrio. Ele estava perto de um pequeno grupo, e se você passasse por ele, facilmente pensaria que ele estava conversando com eles, mas Valmont logo soube que ele estava sozinho.

Finn.

Considerou suas opções. Finn era bem calmo e sensato, provavelmente não faria um escândalo quando visse seu chefe morto, mas nunca se sabia. E Valmont não queria correr riscos bobos.

Depois de dar uma olhada cautelosa em volta, viu Isabelle trabalhando atrás do balcão com duas garçonetes. A mulher não parecia estar fazendo nada, deixava as garotas fazerem tudo, e Valmont e foi até ela. Isabelle nunca o vira antes, então ele não precisava temer que ela soubesse quem ele era.

— Com licença — começou, acreditando que toda mulher gostava de pelo menos um pouco de educação. Isabelle se virou para ele, parecendo não estar nem um pouco surpresa.

— As garotas servem bebidas, não eu — anunciou ela.

— Eu não quero beber. Está vendo aquele homem ali? — disse Valmont, indicando Finn com a cabeça. Também ficou de olho na mulher, que ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse preocupada.

— Sim, e daí? — perguntou, em guarda.

— Diga a ele que eu quero vê-lo lá fora — disse Valmont.

— Quem é você? — quis saber Isabelle. Se alguém contara à polícia que os membros restantes da Mão Negra estavam se escondendo ali...

— Não se preocupe, eu não sou da polícia. É um assunto particular — disse o inglês, adivinhando o que ela estava pensando. Ela correra um grande risco ao proteger Finn e seus companheiros, e talvez ele devolvesse o favor algum dia.

— Da última vez que ouvi isso, só o que consegui foi um chinês chato no meu pescoço — comentou Isabelle secamente, e Valmont ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Chan estivera aqui? Bem, ele pensaria nisso mais tarde.

— Acredite, eu não sou como ele — assegurou-lhe e decidiu ir embora. Não tinha como fazê-la sentir-se melhor sem revelar quem era e não queria fazer isso, não confiava nela o bastante. Isabelle o fitou por trás e deu de ombros.

- - -

Sua vida estava arruinada e Finn não conseguia pensar numa forma de escapar. Queria deixar a cidade para trás e começar de novo em outro lugar, mas, por algum motivo, não o faria.

O que aconteceria aqui? A cidade não tinha mais nada a lhes oferecer e eles seriam pegos mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Agora tanto a polícia como os demônios estavam atrás deles, e Finn se arrepiava ao pensar em Shendu. A culpa era do demônio do fogo. Sem ele, eles nunca estariam naquela encrenca, e ele nunca perdoaria o dragão.

Percebeu do canto do olho que Isabelle o estava chamando com um gesto e Finn franziu a testa. Eles nunca se falavam quando havia outros por perto, fazia parte de seu acordo que ninguém deveria saber que eles se conheciam.

Talvez o gesto fosse para outra pessoa? Finn deu uma rápida olhada em volta, mas ninguém se movera até a mulher. Então, ela devia ter algo a lhe dizer.

— O que é? — perguntou depois de ir até ela e apoiou-se na mesa. Isabelle o olhou com uma expressão preocupada em seus olhos escuros.

— Um homem perguntou por você e está te esperando lá fora. Eu não sei quem ele é e estou preocupada — respondeu ela.

— Um homem? Como ele era? — quis saber Finn. Se Chan estivera lá, Isabelle o teria reconhecido, e, no momento, ele não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que quisesse vê-lo ao invés de prendê-lo no ato.

— Ele estava usando um casaco escuro e tinha cabelos claros. Foi difícil ver qualquer outra coisa. E ele disse que não é tira — disse a mulher. Finn ficou pensativo. — Você não vai mesmo encontrá-lo, vai? Pode ser uma armadilha — continuou Isabelle quando o irlandês pareceu considerar a sugestão. Ele deu de ombros.

— O que mais eu posso fazer? Pelo menos isso poderia trazer alguma mudança — disse. Não suportava mais aquilo. Eles não fizeram nada por mais de dois meses, e isso tinha que acabar.

— Mas... — Isabelle tentou de novo, mas Finn já lhe havia virado as costas e começado a abrir caminho entre as pessoas. Não queria levar Chow e Ratso consigo. O estranho queria vê-lo, e se fosse algo importante, ele contaria aos amigos.

O ar do lado de fora estava muito mais frio e tinha um cheiro melhor. Finn fechou a porta atrás de si, andando alguns passos rua abaixo, e depois deu uma olhada em volta. Não via ninguém, mas era experiente o bastante para saber que isso não significava que o homem fora embora.

Estava quase silencioso, o som distante de carros e aquela atmosfera um tanto deserta e estranha fizeram-no considerar se não seria melhor voltar para dentro. Quem sabia se aquilo não terminaria mal mesmo? Quem, então, cuidaria de Chow e de Ratso?

— Finn — disse uma voz, e o irlandês ficou tenso. Poderia ter reconhecido aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Por anos seguira ordens daquela voz e acreditara que nunca a ouviria novamente.

Uma figura adiantou-se à luz da pequena lâmpada e Finn pensou que não conseguia mais respirar. Fitou o homem de casaco escuro, sem poder fazer mais nada. Não ousava dizer seu nome em voz alta. De certa forma, sentia que isso quebraria a imagem e faria o homem desaparecer.

— Suponho que esteja surpreso — disse Valmont com um sorriso irônico e confiante. Finn vira essa mesma expressão naquele rosto muitas vezes antes, e sentiu como se o mundo inteiro tivesse acabado de desaparecer. A única coisa que importava era aquele pequeno halo.

— É você mesmo, Grande V? — conseguiu balbuciar. Aquilo era impossível! Eles passaram meses acreditando que nunca veriam seu líder loiro outra vez, e, de repente, ele simplesmente aparecia. Como...?

— Quem mais? Acho que eu não tenho um irmão gêmeo — disse o inglês, e Finn passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

— Mas... você morreu. Foi por isso que tudo deu errado — insistiu, tentando trazer algum sentido àquilo tudo. Provavelmente bebera demais e estava imaginando aquilo. Ou o estresse finalmente o levara à loucura.

Valmont observou-o com uma expressão pensativa.

— Quem lhe mostrou o meu corpo? — perguntou, então, e Finn se retraiu. Claro que não houvera um corpo, mas eles não precisaram de um. Nenhum mortal podia viajar ao Mundo Inferior e voltar com vida. Além do mais, por que Valmont estava de volta agora, depois de ter sumido por meses?

— Eu não entendo, isso não pode ser verdade. Eu só estou ficando louco! — disse Finn, fechando os olhos e esperando que o homem que pensava estar morto fosse de alguma forma desaparecer.

Quando abriu os olhos, Valmont ainda estava lá, olhando-o com seus olhos azuis como o céu.

— Eu sei que isso é um choque, mas eu não tenho tempo de esperar você se recuperar. Há muitas coisas acontecendo e eu tenho que trabalhar. Vem comigo? — perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

— O que...? — perguntou Finn.

— A Mão Negra ficou sem líder por tempo demais e está arruinada. Mas nem tudo está perdido, e a minha intenção é reviver a minha organização — Valmont deu uma resposta direta. Sabia que não tinha de esconder seus planos do homem que fora um de seus capangas mais leais.

— Mas por que você sumiu, afinal de contas? O que os demônios fizeram com você, Grande V? Por que não voltou logo? — indagou Finn, confuso, e, para sua surpresa e choque, viu uma sombra no rosto de Valmont. Entendeu que os demônios não o haviam simplesmente deixado ir, mas sabia que Valmont não contaria nada se não quisesse.

Finn suspirou.

— Preciso de um drinque. Um drinque bem forte — disse, forçando-se a finalmente aceitar aquilo. Seu cérebro estava funcionando melhor agora e ele começava a entender que Valmont estava vivo, afinal, e viera buscá-los.

Valmont obrigou-se a sorrir. Naquela situação, não tinha a força para agir como um senhor do crime arrogante, estava cansado demais.

— Se importa se eu me juntar a você? — perguntou, e Finn ficou muito surpreso. Nunca antes Valmont quisera se socializar com eles se não fosse necessário, e isto era especial. Por outro lado, não lhe admiraria se Chan também se juntasse a eles aquela noite. Tudo parecia ser possível.

— Nem um pouco, Grande V. O Chow e o Ratso também merecem saber da notícia — disse depressa. Então, abriu a porta para voltar ao bar, onde apenas Isabelle sabia que ele estivera fora por um tempo. Valmont seguiu-o em silêncio.

Parecia estar bastante quente do lado de dentro, mas os dois tentaram ignorar isso. Isabelle lançou-lhes um olhar inquisitivo, mas Finn apenas lhe acenou quando passaram por ela. Se Valmont quisesse que a mulher soubesse dele, já lhe teria dito.

Levou Valmont ao andar de cima, onde estavam Chow e Ratso. Os dois não se interessavam muito em ficar num bar noturno, então faziam outras coisas, geralmente conversavam. Às vezes, Finn se sentia deixado de fora, mas sempre reprimia tal sentimento rapidamente.

Os rangidos do chão eram os únicos ruídos que os dois podiam ouvir até Finn abrir a porta em quase completo silêncio. Depois disso, ouviram partes de uma conversa baixa, mas nenhum deles conseguiu entender as palavras. A conversa morreu imediatamente quando Chow e Ratso perceberam que a porta estava aberta.

Finn entrou primeiro.

— Você já voltou — disse Chow, um pouco surpreso. Geralmente, Finn ficava fora por muito mais tempo e voltava bastante deprimido. O irlandês deu um largo sorriso ao amigo, e este notou que seus olhos verdes estavam com aquele antigo brilho de volta. Ou alguma coisa acontecera, ou ele estava extremamente bêbado.

— Isso aí, e eu trouxe uma coisa surpreendente comigo — disse de bom humor e deu um passo para o lado para que Valmont pudesse entrar.

Chow e Ratso fitaram-no em silêncio. Finn deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Cara, vocês deviam ver as suas caras! — disse.

— O Valmont está vivo? — perguntou Ratso, em choque.

— Eu... hã... — gaguejou Chow, totalmente desorientado, provavelmente o mais surpreso de todos. Todo este tempo tivera pesadelos e se preocupara com a morte do chefe e agora lá estava ele, como se estivesse tudo bem!

— Surpresos, hein? — perguntou Finn. Valmont não gostou muito de seu tom feliz, mas percebeu que ele estava sofrendo algum tipo de choque e comportava-se de forma mais estranha do que o normal.

— O que está acontecendo? — quis saber Chow. Tirara os óculos e os limpara, como se pensasse que encontraria uma mancha com o formato de Valmont.

— Eu quero reconstruir a Mão Negra e oferecer a vocês a chance de se juntarem a mim. Hak Foo já está comigo — disse Valmont simplesmente. Sabia que eles todos queriam saber o que ele experienciara com os demônios, mas ainda não estava pronto para contar a ninguém. Queria pensar nisso primeiro e decidir como isso afetaria o resto de sua vida.

— Mas onde você esteve todos esses meses? — perguntou Ratso. Não parecia mais surpreso, apenas aceitara a verdade como sempre fazia.

— Isso não é importante agora. Não pensem nisso, concentrem-se em reconstruir a minha organização — disse Valmont com aspereza.

— E quanto ao Shendu e os outros demônios? O que vamos fazer a respeito deles? — indagou Chow, parecendo um pouco nervoso, e Valmont deu-lhe uma olhada. Ficou quieto por um longo tempo.

— Eu não sei. Veremos — disse.

- - -

São Francisco despertou na manhã seguinte sem saber o que se passaria naquele dia. O ar ainda estava fresco, mas o sol logo aqueceria tudo.

Tchang Zu ficou de pé no telhado do armazém e olhou em volta com orgulho. Não havia muitos prédios altos, então via bem o que estava à sua volta e pôde sorrir. Respirou fundo.

A cidade logo seria deles.

Saltou para baixo e aterrissou de pé com um baque, depois fez um gesto para os outros o seguirem. Shendu foi o último deles. Estava muito desconfiado e não queria estar na linha de frente quando os humanos começassem a se defender.

Hsi Wu apertou a garra contra a parede e fez uma simples marca. Esta brilhou por um tempo até a luz vermelha se apagar. Este pequeno feitiço faria com que Jade não pudesse fugir enquanto ele não estivesse lá com ela.

— Seja uma boa garota até eu voltar — disse-lhe e ela inclinou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. Era óbvio que não gostava de receber ordens.

— Vamos logo, Hsi! Ou será que você não consegue deixar a sua criança escrava sozinha nem por um momento? — perguntou Tchang Zu asperamente e Hsi virou-se para os outros, olhando de esguelha para Jade uma última vez. Apesar da mudança de clima entre eles, não confiava nela e achava necessário certificar-se de que ela não teria como escapar. Se Jade tentasse fugir agora, levaria um choque e pensaria duas vezes antes de se rebelar contra o demônio do céu novamente.

— Nós temos que ficar juntos até termos certeza de como esta cidade consegue se defender. Aí podemos todos ir fazer o que quisermos. Todos podem pegar quantos escravos quiserem, mas com sabedoria. E fiquem de olhos abertos para um palácio adequado. Aquele armazém com certeza não serve para nós — instruiu o demônio do trovão e cada demônio tirou suas próprias conclusões.

Shendu ficaria de guarda o tempo todo e, quando tudo estivesse totalmente destruído, sairia despercebido e bolaria seus próprios planos. Tchang Zu nem um plano tinha, apenas destruiria tudo sem pensar em mais nada. Isso funcionara na Antigüidade, mas agora apenas lhes traria problemas.

Os humanos não tinham armas mágicas, esqueceram-se de tudo sobre elas séculos atrás, mas desenvolveram formas igualmente perigosas de se livrarem de seus inimigos. Shendu se lembrava de quando se libertara daquela maldita forma de estátua e voara para a China. Lá, a Seção 13 estivera pronta para usar poder de fogo contra ele, mas o velho tio de Chan os proibira disso.

Por sorte. Apesar das palavras do Tio, Shendu estaria perdido se os humanos tivessem a permissão de fazerem como queriam. O Tio não aceitara as armas por causa de orgulho, achava que a única forma de matar um demônio era com magia.

Olhou de esguelha para Tso Lan, pensativo. O demônio da lua não era idiota e devia saber em que situação eles se encontravam. Talvez Shendu não tivesse que ser o único demônio sobrevivente, talvez pudesse salvar alguns de seus irmãos.

Bai Tsa nunca o seguiria. A demônio da água morreria com mais prazer. Já Dai Gui era leal a Tchang Zu, e Xiao Fung era estúpido demais para saber qual era a melhor coisa a ser feita. Mas Tso Lan, Po Kong e Hsi Wu poderiam abandonar os outros se a situação ficasse muito feia. Tinha apenas que esperar para ver o que acontecia.

Um carro parou perto deles e um homem botou a cabeça para fora.

— Mas o que...? — perguntou. Tchang Zu agarrou o carro com um rugido, ergueu-o acima da cabeça e jogou-o contra a parede. A razão deste ato bárbaro era para declarar guerra e fazer os outros se sentirem mais corajosos, mas Shendu apenas achou graça. O demônio do trovão teria uma surpresa e tanto.

— Esta cidade logo será nossa! — trovejou Tchang Zu. Seu pequeno espetáculo fez com que muitos motoristas batessem o carro, parassem ou tentassem desesperadamente dar meia-volta.

Bai Tsa teve problemas com sua verdadeira forma, pois não tinha pernas, mas não ficaria numa forma humana durante a luta. Queria que os mortais a vissem como uma ocupadora aterrorizante, e isso não funcionaria se ela estivesse em qualquer outra forma. Po Kong carregava a irmã. Para um demônio daquele tamanho, não era uma tarefa árdua.

O demônio do trovão olhou em volta.

— Nada parece estar errado. Os humanos que fugiram já devem ter contado sobre nós, mas ninguém nos atacou ainda. Então, os mortais são mesmo tão patéticos quanto eu pensei e nós podemos destruir o quanto quisermos. Fiquem perto uns do outros, caso surjam problemas de repente — disse aos irmãos, que estavam todos felizes em se separarem.

Shendu não esperou para ver o que os outros fizeram, mas saiu de perto com um salto imenso. Tchang Zu pensou que o irmão estava animado com a luta e queria se aquecer com alguns humanos, mas, na verdade, o demônio do fogo queria distância do irmão mais velho. Ficar com Tchang Zu era suicídio e ele não queria morrer ainda.

— Não deveria estar se divertindo também — perguntou Tso Lan a Hsi Wu, que olhou-o com desconfiança. Claro que aquilo era divertido, mas seria ainda mais prazeroso se Ni Tang estivesse com ele.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele, não sabe? — perguntou o demônio do céu. Tso Lan ficou quieto.

— Depois, Hsi. Depois — disse, fazendo Hsi franzir a testa, preocupado. Havia algo de muito errado, e a luta já não parecia mais tão divertida.

- - -

Shendu não era um covarde e não queria evitar a luta que logo se iniciaria, mas tinha bastante bom senso para entender o que aconteceria. Sabia mais sobre esta época e sobre este mundo do que os irmãos. Caso contrário, eles também saberiam o quanto este ataque era idiota.

Isto não terminaria bem e ele não seria aquele cuja morte faria Tchang Zu entender.

Quando já estava a uma certa distância dos outros demônios, olhou em volta e tomou a forma humana. Sabia que seria mais sábio usar uma diferente da que ele normalmente usava, mas, se o fizesse, um de seus irmãos poderia pensar que ele era apenas um mortal e atacá-lo.

E isso seria irônico.

Esperava não perder nenhum dos irmãos fortes. Quando isto tudo acabasse, eles seriam úteis. Aqueles que sobrevivessem enfim entenderiam como se lutava contra este mundo e a construção de um novo império poderia iniciar-se.

Shendu estava pronto para desistir de Bai Tsa, Xiao Fung, Dai Gui e Hsi Wu. Achava que eles eram os membros mais inúteis da família e não os suportava. Mas o sábio Tso Lan e Po Kong, que era talentosa para magia, eram demônios que ele não queria que morressem hoje.

Olhou em volta na calçada. A notícia da destruição se espalhara depressa e até aqui, longe do centro das coisas, estava tudo um caos. Algumas pessoas imediatamente trouxeram a notícia e agora corriam em pânico, embora não houvesse nenhum perigo visível. Algumas não conseguiam decidir se acreditavam ou não.

— Com medo de mim ou dos tolos ocidentais? — perguntou uma voz familiar e Shendu se virou. Viu-se encarando nos olhos um homem de cabelos negros cuja roupa de ninja o faziam parecer ridículo na cidade.

— Liao Su — disse Shendu e permitiu-se sorrir sarcasticamente. Não acreditara que o homem fosse idiota o bastante para segui-lo até tão longe. O demônio do fogo ficara em guarda por um tempo para evitar todos os possíveis assassinos, mas quando nada acontecera, supusera que todos fossem apenas aventureiros que se acovardaram quando viram sangue.

O homem olhou-o com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu vim até aqui só pra te matar, Shendu — disse.

— O seu mestre o mandou? Ele deveria saber que pra me vencer é preciso um guerreiro de verdade — comentou o demônio do fogo com tom de brincadeira. Conhecia homens arrogantes e autoconfiantes como Liao. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, esta conversa se tornaria uma luta e, então, ele também se divertiria um pouco.

— Eu estou aqui por vontade própria, o meu mestre não tem nada a ver com isto — disse o homem, sacudindo a cabeça e ignorando o insulto. Shendu assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo.

— Neste caso, você é mais tolo do que pensei. Eu entenderia se você estivesse aqui por causa do seu mestre, mas só um idiota se mete com demônios voluntariamente. Nem o Chan é tão idiota. Ele não teve chance — disse.

Liao Su bufou.

— Chan! Aquele covarde patético é um traidor que nem Hak Foo! Ele vive num país estrangeiro e trabalha pra pessoas estrangeiras! Isso é imperdoável! — sibilou e Shendu pôde sentir o cheiro do ódio dentro do homem.

— Talvez, mas não é o mais puro aquele que nunca deixa a sua terra natal? — perguntou, caçoando, e Liao apertou os olhos. Como aquela criatura se atrevia a insultá-lo?

Sacou a espada sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar o inimigo, quebrando uma importante regra de duelo de demônios. Shendu curvou-se para irritá-lo.

O sol causticou na superfície brilhante da espada quando Liao Su lançou-a no ar, tentando perfurar o estômago de Shendu. O demônio do fogo esquivou-se agilmente e decidiu divertir-se com a brincadeira um pouco mais. Em sua forma verdadeira, ficaria grande demais para este idiota, então permaneceu humano.

— Não consegue fazer melhor? Eu esperava mais de você — insultou, divertindo-se enquanto o homem ficava cada vez mais furioso.

— Você não vai rir por muito mais tempo, demônio! Quando a minha espada estiver coberta com o seu sangue, eu é que bancarei o arrogante! — ameaçou Liao Su, e Shendu teria suspirado se tivesse tido tempo para isso. Não tinha nada contra ameaças, ele mesmo as usava com bastante freqüência, mas somente um humano tão idiota sinceramente pensaria que tinha alguma chance contra ele.

A espada de Liao Su produziu faíscas ao acertar o asfalto logo depois que Shendu pulou para fora do caminho, e Liao Su rosnou tanto de raiva quanto de frustração. Nem teve tempo de erguer a espada quando sentiu Shendu chutar-lhe o peito e foi lançado à rua. Sua espada voou de sua mão e acertou um hidrante com um alto tinido.

— Sua criatura maldita! — praguejou o chinês, esfregando o peito e levantando-se antes que Shendu conseguisse atacá-lo de novo. Estava prestes a correr até a espada, mas o demônio do fogo rapidamente pulou entre eles e ele não teve escolha senão enfrentar o demônio em um combate direto.

Mirou um soco na mandíbula de Shendu, mas o demônio estava pronto e apanhou seu punho, sem se apressar. Liao Su perdeu o equilíbrio e, aproveitando-se disso, Shendu segurou sua outra mão também.

Embora não parecesse, Shendu era muito mais poderoso do que um humano normal em sua forma humana e Liao Su teve muita dificuldade em manter distância do demônio do fogo. Engoliu em seco. Aquilo estava cansando seus músculos, e, embora lhe amargurasse admitir, sabia que não podia vencer assim.

De repente, cedeu, fazendo o demônio perder o equilíbrio e curvando-se para longe de suas garras. Depois, deu um salto até a espada, pegou-a e virou-se para encarar o inimigo novamente.

Até este ponto, Shendu conseguira conter a própria raiva, mas, durante a luta, ficara cada vez mais furioso. Não era um demônio paciente e a tática que estava usando contra Liao Su agora se virava contra ele.

Rosnando de raiva, saltou no ar com a intenção de dar um chute no homem, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente e acertou Shendu de forma que ele caísse de bruços na rua antes de sequer entender o que acontecera. O demônio do fogo conseguiu apenas se virar e ver Liao Su de pé diante dele com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

— Quem é o mais forte, afinal? Um humano ou uma criatura imunda? — perguntou, erguendo a espada acima da cabeça a fim de cravá-la no peito do demônio da forma mais dramática possível.

Liao Su pensou que vencera. Shendu estava a seus pés e tudo que ele precisava fazer era lançar a espada. Seria fácil assim...

Então, percebeu que o cabelo castanho de Shendu desaparecera, os olhos perderam a cor castanha e começaram a brilhar em vermelho, a pele ficou coberta de escamas amareladas, ele perdeu o corpo humano e cresceu até que Liao teve de recuar para ver o demônio por inteiro.

Shendu tornou-se um dragão novamente.

— Isso foi divertido, mas eu não tenho mais tempo para você. Estão acontecendo coisas que você nem faz idéia e eu não posso deixar você interferir — sibilou venenosamente e Liao pôde apenas olhar o poderoso demônio.

Claro que já vira Shendu em sua verdadeira forma, mas antes estivera com seus companheiros e, naquela luta, não tivera tempo de ficar boquiaberto com seu tamanho.

E agora estava sozinho.

Pela primeira vez, Liao Su pensou que provavelmente não fora uma boa idéia começar a caçada sozinho, mas agora era tarde demais. Brandiu a espada para um ataque desesperado, mas Shendu nunca o sofreu.

Shendu pegou o homem nas garras e tirou-lhe a espada. A perigosa arma parecia um brinquedo nas enormes garras de Shendu e o dragão a cortou em duas partes. Fez-se um tinido horrível quando os pedaços caíram na rua.

— Vá em frente e me mate! Outra pessoa virá atrás de você e o pegará, Shendu — ameaçou Liao Su, contorcendo o rosto, e o demônio do fogo bufou.

— Acho que não — disse maliciosamente e, de repente, cravou os dentes afiados no peito do homem. Liao Su deu um grito sufocado e tentou conter um grito de dor, mas não conseguiu e sua voz cheia de agonia foi o que fez todo mundo fugir, se é que alguém fosse idiota o bastante para continuar lá.

A roupa preta do homem agora estava em farrapos ensagüentados e seu sangue escorria na rua e manchava as escamas lustrosas do dragão. Shendu não se importou, não teria se importado não importasse o que acontecesse. Estava completamente perdido em seu êxtase sem poder pensar em mais nada.

O sangue quente tinha um gosto doce em sua boca, mas ele gozou ainda mais do grito de Liao Su. O homem se contorceu em suas garras, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu não implorar por misericórdia. Shendu tinha que respeitar isso, embora desprezasse o homem.

Esta era sua primeira matança depois de muito tempo, e por isso não se pôde controlar. Deixou seus dentes fazerem o trabalho até perceber, para sua completa decepção, que o homem ficara quieto. Shendu largou o corpo de Liao Su e este caiu com um baque surdo.

O poderoso dragão estava coberto com o sangue do inimigo, mas isso não o perturbava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, isso o deixava ainda mais excitado, e ele deu uma rápida olhada em volta antes de partir.

Poderia divertir-se também antes de conquistar o mundo.

- - -

— Todos os homens estão prontos e nós temos todo o poder de fogo possível conosco — disse o Capitão Black e Jackie assentiu com a cabeça, sombrio. Não quisera que chegassem àquele ponto, mas já não havia mais outra opção.

Todos os demônios estavam livres agora, não havia uma forma fácil de derrotá-los. Eles estavam juntos e, segundo o Tio, isso os deixava mais muito mais fortes do que o normal, o que significava problemas para o mundo.

Não, eles continuariam a luta até que morressem ou vencessem, não havia outra opção para ele agora. Principalmente quando Jade ainda era prisioneira deles.

Jackie não conseguia entender como o Tio conseguia ficar tão calmo, como se de alguma forma soubesse que a garota estava bem. E talvez soubesse, mas Jackie se sentiria muito melhor se tivesse alguma prova disso.

Agora eles tinham que levar a Seção 13 e seu poder de fogo para a luta, foi o que Black exigiu. São Francisco estava em perigo e ele não confiava em mágica o bastante para deixar tudo nas mãos do Tio.

O ancião não gostava que estranhos — que ele achava que eram idiotas — se envolvessem, mas não tinha o direito de dizer nada a respeito. Podia gritar o quanto quisesse sem sucesso, pois o ataque dos demônios não era mais segredo e ele não tinha como impedir todos os fanáticos armados que queriam caçá-los.

Mas isso não significava que ele desistira de seus próprios planos. Ainda achava que a melhor forma de destruir um demônio era com magia e não deixaria a cultura ocidental deprimi-lo.

Jackie sentia-se como se tivesse sido cortado em dois e não sabia o que pensar. Estava feliz com a ajuda de Black e, agora que a Seção 13 estava lá, sentia que eles tinham uma chance, afinal.

Por outro lado, não gostava de armas e, embora elas fossem usadas contra demônios, não achava certo usá-las. O jeito do Tio parecia, de certa forma, mais gentil. Não tinha motivo para ter pena dos demônios nem sentir compaixão por eles, mas atirar em um demônio vivo o fazia se sentir muito mal.

— Tem certeza de que quer vir conosco? — perguntou Black ao amigo e Jackie fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Não posso ser deixado de fora — disse, pensativo, e suspirou.

Os homens da Seção 13 fizeram um bom trabalho construindo uma armadilha para os demônios. Ao redor da mais linda e magnífica construção da cidade estava escondido o maior número de homens e armas possível e Black acreditava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os demônios viriam e tomariam o prédio.

Quando isso acontecesse, eles atacariam e destruiriam o maior número de criaturas possível. Embora o Tio não gostasse desse plano, insinuara que Tchang Zu era o melhor alvo. Se eles matassem o demônio do trovão, tudo ficaria muito mais fácil.

De repente, ele sentiu a mão do Capitão Black no ombro e seu amigo assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eles estão vindo — disse, sombrio.

- - -

Hsi Wu adorava voar entre os prédios altos sem ter que se esconder dos humanos. Desta vez, era o oposto: quanto mais pessoas o vissem, melhor.

Não sabia onde seus irmãos estavam, todos seguiram outras direções e não se viram depois disso. Porém, Hsi tinha certeza de que todos tinham algo divertido para fazer.

E quanto a ele? Ainda não fizera nada, apenas voara pelas redondezas assustando os humanos e aproveitando a sensação de que podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. O medo e o terror dos mortais lhe davam forças e o demônio do céu quase acreditava que podia sentir o cheiro do horror.

De repente, sentiu um estalo no ar e aterrissou em cima de uma barraca de cachorro-quente. Sabia que somente um de seus irmãos podia produzir um estalo daqueles e isso o fez cauteloso. Somente um tolo voaria por aí quando Tchang Zu estava em ação.

O demônio do céu não teve que esperar por muito tempo, logo o poderoso demônio do trovão apareceu destruindo tudo o que via. Depois que ele passava, as casas já não estavam mais inteiras e ele matava alguns humanos quando possível.

— Esta cidade será nossa assim que eu encontrar um palácio adequado — disse Tchang Zu, parando perto de Hsi Wu. Em guarda, o demônio do céu olhou o irmão, mas este não parecia irritado com ele. Talvez quisesse ouvir sua opinião.

— Eu vi um prédio alto e magnífico naquela direção — disse, apontando para o leste, e Tchang assentiu com a cabeça.

— Apesar de ser um fracote, você tem bom gosto. Então, mostre-me esse palácio — ordenou e Hsi abriu as asas e pulou. Não estava entusiasmado, mas dava valor à própria saúde o bastante para saber que não devia protestar.

Não precisou diminuir a velocidade, mas pôde voar tão rápido quanto quisesse, pois Tchang não foi deixado para trás, e eles rapidamente atravessaram a cidade.

— Ei! Aonde vocês vão? — ouviu-se a voz animada de Bai Tsa e tanto Tchang como Hsi se viraram para a irmã, que ainda se sentava na palma de Po. As duas irmãs pareciam estar divertindo-se: apanharam um grupo de pessoas e escolhiam uma vítima de cada vez.

— Esta cidade não pode resistir a nós, então é melhor tomarmos posse dela. O Hsi encontrou um palácio e eu mesmo vou lá dar uma olhada — anunciou Tchang Zu e os olhos de Bai brilharam.

— Que ótimo! Eu também quero ir! — exclamou e Po olhou para os humanos restantes.

— E quanto a eles? — perguntou a demônio da montanha, lamentando-se. Seria uma pena desperdiçar tanta comida. Bai Tsa deu de ombros. — Tudo bem, vamos lá — concordou enfim e Bai Tsa deu um sorriso irônico, satisfeita. Po Kong sempre fazia o que a irmã mais nova queria.

Os quatro demônios apressaram-se, sem saber da armadilha que logo enfrentariam.

— Este está bom — disse Tchang Zu depois que eles chegaram em frente ao lindo prédio chinês. Ele fora construído por um milionário chinês que passara a infância em São Francisco como um trabalhador comum. Agora a casa estava vazia, mas, às vezes, ele achava que férias eram necessárias e se mudava para lá.

Os demônios, naturalmente, teriam que fazer algumas mudanças para que Po Kong também coubesse lá dentro. E aquilo seria apenas um lar temporário. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, cada um deles construiria um novo palácio mais adequado.

Bai Tsa franziu a testa. Sentia que algo estava errado, só que não sabia dizer o quê.

— Tchang Zu, não estou gostando disto — disse, preocupada, e o demônio do trovão se virou para ela.

— Eu também não acho que ele seja perfeito, mas vai ter que servir — disse ele. Bai sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não estou falando da casa. Tem alguma coisa errada — disse ela, e, imediatamente depois de ela falar, algo relampejou no ar e, no momento seguinte, explodiu ao lado deles. O frágil Hsi Wu perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu do céu como um monte de asas e membros e até Tchang Zu teve problemas em se manter de pé. Já a enorme Po Kong não teve dificuldade e olhou em volta a fim de encontrar o tolo que os atacara.

O Capitão Black praguejou e prometeu a si mesmo que descobriria o idiota que não esperara pelo sinal e disparara sem permissão. Agora eles perderam a vantagem da surpresa e tinham que atacar.

— Lembrem-se de quem é o nosso alvo principal — disse com calma e observou pessimistamente o primeiro tiro ser disparado. Fora mirado no demônio mais velho, que agora estava em guarda e se desviou com facilidade.

— Estamos sendo atacados! — anunciou ele com raiva e surpresa. Até então, tudo fora tão fácil, e ele não pensara que os mortais tinham a coragem de resistir. Ergueu os braços, rosnando, e lançou um enorme raio de trovão na direção de onde haviam atirado neles. Houve uma explosão e algo se quebrou, mas, felizmente, a Seção 13 estivera esperando aquilo e construíra boas barricadas.

— O que faremos? — perguntou Bai Tsa, e olhou toda a rua. Os mortais tinham mesmo armas tão poderosas? Talvez isto não fosse tão fácil, afinal...

— Nós atacamos, é claro! O que você acha? — perguntou Tchang Zu sarcasticamente, e antes que qualquer um dos demônios pudesse impedi-lo, ele partira para o esconderijo de Jackie e dos outros.

— Eu ainda não estou gostando disto — comentou a demônio da água, observando os irmãos irem embora.

Tchang Zu não ia deixar os mortais zombarem dele, mostraria a eles quem era o mais forte! Tinha de admitir que suas armas eram mais desenvolvidas do que pensara, mas não tinham chance alguma contra ele.

— Venham e encontrem a sua perdição! — anunciou em voz alta e começou a rir quando ninguém se aproximou. — Covardes! Seus vermes patéticos, vocês ousam atacar quando ninguém os vê, mas na hora da verdade não são de nada! Mas não importa, eu os destruirei de qualquer maneira e depois dominarei esta cidade! — ameaçou o demônio do trovão, reunindo eletricidade nas mãos.

De repente, um grupo de homens emergiu do prédio parcialmente destruído na frente deles. Tchang Zu viu Jackie Chan, que parecia querer estar em outro lugar, mas não reconheceu os outros. Então os mortais queriam morrer de pé. Que infantil, mas tão típico deles.

Estava prestes a atacá-los com um raio de trovão, que na certa os destruiria, mas, nesse momento, ouviu-se uma série de tiros de bala e Tchang Zu sentiu que estava a ponto de perder o equilíbrio. Não sentiu nada e, a princípio, não entendeu o que acontecera, mas, então, ao ver que estava sangrando, percebeu que os mortais o haviam atingido.

Gravemente.

Ele era um demônio e muitas vezes mais forte do que os humanos, e aqueles tiros não eram o suficiente para fazê-lo cair quando seu corpo não entendera completamente o que acontecera. Sua mente dizia que a situação era séria e que se os humanos realmente podiam atacá-lo daquela forma, ele provavelmente deveria reconsiderar.

Tchang Zu sentiu Po Kong erguê-lo na palma da mão, e em qualquer outro momento teria se enfurecido com ela por fazer isso, mas agora estava apenas grato. Os mortais puderam apenas olhá-los e observar os demônios desaparecerem com uma nuvem de fumaça, levando consigo o irmão ferido.

Jackie suspirou.

— Eu não estou gostando disto — disse, pessimista. Não tinha pena do demônio do trovão, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que fora um erro abrir fogo.

- - -

Po Kong pôs o irmão no chão cuidadosamente e olhou-o com preocupação. Tchang fora ferido muitas vezes antes, mas nunca tão gravemente nas mãos de mortais. Talvez Shendu tivesse falado a verdade, no fim das contas. Talvez o mundo tivesse mesmo mudando tanto.

Bai Tsa colocou a mão no peito ensagüentado do irmão, mas logo retrocedeu quando Tchang olhou-a com raiva.

— Não me toque — rosnou ele.

— Mas você está ferido. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa até que a irmã Po tenha preparado um feitiço _chi _forte para curar você — disse ela bruscamente, e o demônio do trovão deu uma risada seca.

— Me curar? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso — disse. Bai Tsa sentiu algo gelado dentro de si and sibilou, surpresa.

— Irmão Tchang? Você não quer dizer... isso, não! Esses ferimentos não são nada comparados aos que você sofreu nos tempos antigos! — disse ela.

— Você não entende, Bai, nunca entendeu nada. O sangue que você vê em mim não é tudo e você não pode entender que tipo de ferida é esta. Os humanos cresceram durante os anos e desenvolveram muitas armas perigosas. Na Antigüidade, eles precisavam de um exército para me ferir deste jeito, agora tudo que eles tinham era um grupo de homens e umas armas novas — explicou o demônio do trovão. — Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos ao Shendu. Desta vez, ele tinha razão — continuou em voz baixa. Bai olhou para Po.

— Isto é sério. Tchang nunca admitiria que o Shendu é mais sábio do que ele! — preocupou-se a demônio da água, e Po olhou com pessimismo para o irmão.

Tchang Zu respirava fundo e com dificuldade, a pele azul agora esverdeada e quase toda coberta de seu sangue. Até mesmo um tolo poderia ver que o demônio do trovão estava sentindo dor, mas ele não demonstrava isso a ninguém.

Po Kong apertou os olhos e virou-se para o confuso Hsi Wu.

— Hsi, vá e traga Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung e Shendu — disse-lhe. O demônio do céu não fez nada para obedecer, e sim apenas ficou olhando a irmã.

— Po Kong... — começou ele, mas a demônio da montanha olhou-o ferozmente.

— Agora! — disse bruscamente, e Hsi se retraiu. Então, abriu as asas e subiu no ar. Não era uma boa idéia rebelar-se contra Po quando ela estava de mau humor.

- - -

Tso Lan flutuou com uma expressão sombria sobre o corpo da mulher e olhou em volta. Nunca gostara de violência, mas, para honrar a luta, se permitira matar uma pessoa. A mulher era jovem e alguns a poderiam ter considerado bonita.

Não sabia onde estavam seus irmãos, mas a terra sacudira e ele tinha certeza de que Dai Gui estava construindo um império subterrâneo para si mesmo. Tso Lan não tinha nada contra isso. Quanto mais destruição causassem, mais cedo a cidade seria deles.

Uma sombra o cobriu e ele ergueu os olhos para ver Hsi Wu. O demônio alado pousou ao lado do irmão mais alto e Tso soube que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

— O que foi? — indagou.

— A Po Kong quer que todos nos reunamos. Já mandei o Dai Gui, o Xiao Fung e o Shendu para lá — disse o demônio do céu, e Tso ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— A Po Kong? — perguntou. Hsi fez que sim.

— Os mortais pegaram o Tchang Zu e ele ficou ferido. Acho que a Po acredita que ele vai... — Hsi tentou explicar, mas Tso Lan entendera.

— Mostre-me o caminho — disse, interrompendo o irmão, que subiu no ar novamente e guiou o demônio da lua até os outros.

Quando chegaram, já estavam todos lá. Po Kong, Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung e Shendu haviam se reunido ao redor de Tchang Zu, e Hsi e Tso se juntaram a eles.

— Você está bem, meu irmão? — perguntou Tso Lan em voz baixa e Tchang se virou para ele. Os olhos vermelhos do demônio do trovão não mais brilhavam como antes e Tso quase podia ver a luz neles se apagando.

Era só o que lhe faltava.

— Eu estou perfeitamente bem — assegurou-lhe o demônio do trovão, tentando fazer a voz parecer forte. Falhou, mas cada demônio ainda podia sentir sua força interior.

Tso Lan virou-se para Po Kong.

— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? — perguntou, e a demônio da montanha balançou a cabeça.

— As armas mortais são muito mais fortes do que pensamos. Eu não tenho nenhum feitiço forte o bastante, e preparar um demoraria demais — disse ela. Tso Lan assentiu com a cabeça.

— Entendo. — Virou-se novamente para o irmão maior e para os outros irmãos.

Bai Tsa parecia à beira de lágrimas e Tso sentiu uma vontade rara de consolá-la, mas não o fez. Dai Gui e Xiao Fung mantiveram seus sentimentos guardados, os dois apenas ficaram olhando o irmão como se não tivessem idéia do que estivesse acontecendo.

Hsi Wu também estava assim. Tso não conseguia sentir nenhum pesar nem medo nele. Porém, isso o entristeceu, pois esperara que o demônio do céu se adaptaria à família. Quando Tchang Zu morresse, teria que contar a verdade ao irmão, não poderia mais guardá-lo.

Quanto a Shendu, o demônio do fogo parecia simplesmente satisfeito e tinha dificuldade em conter um sorriso irônico. Estava claro que o dragão soubera que aquilo aconteceria.

Seria uma enorme mudança na família e Tso Lan nem queria pensar no que eles fariam. Tinham que decidir juntos, o que significava discussões e brigas.

— Tso Lan — disse Tchang Zu de repente e o demônio da lua flutuou para perto do irmão, depois pousou, algo que raramente fazia.

— Sim? — perguntou com calma. Tchang Zu engoliu em seco.

— Você... logo será o mais velho da família... O poder pertence à Po Kong, mas... cuide dela — disse, cansado, e fechou os olhos com um suspiro.

Tchang Zu, o poderoso demônio do trovão, falecera.

**Continua...**


	31. O fim

**Nota da autora: **O nome Tiger Lily é da fantástica história _BF 4 Her_ da Alaer Kino, a quem eu perguntei se podia usar o nome. Então eu o uso nesta fic com permissão.

* * *

**NI TANG CAPÍTULO 31**

Bai Tsa abaixou a cabeça, tremendo, e um soluço baixinho escapou de seus lábios. A demônio da água pôde apenas ficar olhando o irmão que morrera somente um momento atrás. Não conseguia dizer nada. Ainda nem acreditava naquilo. Era simplesmente tão impossível!

― Tchang Zu se foi ― falou Dai Gui, e até sua voz normalmente fria continha um pouco de tristeza.

Tso Lan afirmou com a cabeça em silêncio. Nunca realmente amara o irmão, mas sentia como se uma grande parte de si lhe tivesse sido tirada.

Tchang Zu fora o mais velho deles e todos se lembravam de como ele sempre estivera com eles. O demônio do trovão estivera com eles quando eram pequenos e, para eles, ele fora algo estável, algo que nunca deixaria de existir.

E agora ele já não era mais. Toda a hierarquia da família dos demônios estava destruída e eles não podiam continuar o ataque quando a situação estava assim. Tinham que retroceder para pensar no assunto em outro lugar e decidir o que fazer a seguir.

Shendu e Hsi Wu provavelmente eram os únicos que não se lamentavam. Shendu previra aquilo, o arrogante e teimoso Tchang Zu estivera pedindo por aquilo ao começar aquele ataque idiota no meio de uma cidade. O dragão estava feliz que ele tivesse morrido. Se soubesse aproveitar a oportunidade agora, poderia fazer os outros acreditarem que ele era o único que sabia o que fazer.

Já Hsi Wu não sentia nada. Observava os irmãos de luto e tentava encontrar algo dentro de si, ao menos um pouco de tristeza.

Mas não.

Não conseguia se lamentar pelo demônio do trovão que sempre apenas o desprezara e odiara. Além disso, de alguma forma sentia que Tchang Zu nunca fora tão próximo a ele quanto pensara.

― Não podemos ficar aqui. Os mortais estão atrás de nós com armas poderosas ― disse Po, rapidamente tomando a liderança.

― Devemos fugir de mortais? ― perguntou Xiao Fung, sem poder acreditar. Po Kong apontou para Tchang Zu.

― É melhor do que acabar como ele. Nós temos que pensar num novo plano ― disse a demônio da montanha. Bai Tsa pareceu preocupada.

― E o Tchang? Vamos deixá-lo aqui? ― indagou.

― É claro que não. Vamos levar o nosso irmão conosco e enterrá-lo com respeito ― assegurou Tso Lan.

― Então, vamos ― disse Po Kong, mas o demônio da lua levantou a mão.

― Eu vou ficar aqui com o irmão Hsi. Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer a ele ― disse, e algo em sua voz sombria deixou a demônio da montanha nervosa. Porém, ela não fez objeção. Tso Lan nunca fazia nada sem um bom motivo.

A demônio da montanha ergueu o braço gordo acima dos irmãos e logo os únicos que restaram eram Hsi Wu e Tso Lan.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um longo tempo. Ruídos da cidade também se silenciaram e o único som audível era o arrastar de pedras quando Hsi Wu movia os pés nervosamente.

― Você tinha algo a dizer ― falou, então. Tso afirmou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Normalmente não tinha dificuldade em dizer qualquer coisa, mas agora parecia que se esquecera de todas as palavras existentes.

― É o Ni Tang, não é? ― disse Hsi depois de um tempo.

― É, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre o seu irmão ― admitiu o demônio da lua. Melhor começar logo, talvez aí não fosse um choque tão grande.

Ora, a quem ele estava tentando enganar?

Hsi Wu suspirou.

― Ele está morto, não é? Os mortais o mataram ― chutou.

― Mais ou menos. O irmão Ni Tang não existe mais, mas ele não está morto ― disse o demônio da lua.

Hsi franziu a testa. O que seu irmão ia dizer?

― Não estou entendendo, Tso... ― disse, confuso.

― Hsi, você tem que saber uma coisa a respeito do Ni Tang. Ele nunca foi nosso irmão. Ele nem era um demônio, e sim um humano ― disse Tso Lan.

― ... Um humano? ― repetiu Hsi, piscando os olhos. Um humano?

― A nossa família nunca teve mais do que oito demônios. O humano, a quem nós demos o nome de Ni Tang, veio ao Mundo Inferior por acidente e nós decidimos usá-lo. Não construíram um portal do demônio para ele, então ele podia entrar e sair à vontade. Nós o tornamos um demônio e ele se esqueceu da sua vida anterior e acreditava ser um de nós.

― Vocês o tornaram um demônio?

― Não fique tão surpreso, Hsi. Não era tão incomum na antigüidade. É fácil formar um círculo de demônios e amaldiçoar um humano. Mas são necessários no mínimo sete demônios de verdade para o feitiço funcionar direito. E isso não aconteceu com Ni Tang. Eu não estava lá porque tive que ficar de olho em você ― disse Tso Lan.

Hsi Wu engoliu em seco. Então Ni Tang não era seu irmão. E ele que ficara tão feliz em pensar que não era o mais novo...

― Por que não me disseram? Por que mentiram pra mim? ― perguntou com raiva.

― Foi o que Tchang Zu quis. Ele tinha medo de que a verdade faria você se lembrar de uma coisa indesejada ― explicou o demônio da lua. Hsi podia sentir que uma coisa horrível estava por vir.

― Lembrar? Lembrar de quê? Por que ninguém me conta nada? ― perguntou.

― Você é jovem e ainda não conseguiria lidar com todas as verdades. Pelo menos era o que Tchang Zu achava, e ninguém se atrevia a contradizê-lo ― disse Tso Lan.

― Ele se foi agora. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa que eu precise saber ― disse o demônio do céu, sentindo que havia uma coisa da qual ele não queria saber.

― É, eu posso, Hsi. Posso, mesmo ― disse o demônio da lua, e algo em sua voz fez Hsi ter ainda mais certeza de que não era nada de bom. Ainda assim, ficou curioso. Ele tinha que saber! Se fosse mesmo algo importante, ele tinha o direito de saber.

― O Ni Tang não era nosso irmão, mas tem alguém sobre quem você tem que saber. Nós nunca lhe demos um nome, ele morreu logo depois de nascer, antes que o ritual pudesse ser realizado, mas ainda era nosso irmão. Se tivesse vivido, teria sido o demônio dos sonhos ― começou Tso Lan. Hsi Wu franziu a testa.

― Você não acabou de dizer que havia apenas oito de nós? ― indagou. Tso concordou com a cabeça.

― É verdade ― suspirou. ― Eu fui um tolo, me deixei me apegar demais a você mesmo sabendo que este momento chegaria ― disse, ralhando consigo mesmo. Hsi sentiu um calafrio. Se entendera direito as palavras do irmão...

― Tso Lan? ― perguntou. O demônio da lua olhou para ele. Hsi nunca o vira tão triste. Era como se estivesse guardando um segredo muito antigo que o angustiara por todos esses anos.

― Hsi Wu, você não nasceu demônio ― disse com pesar e se retraiu quando terminou de falar. Às vezes, quando estivera muito deprimido, imaginara-se contando a verdade a Hsi, mas nunca pensara que seria tão difícil.

Hsi Wu não conseguia dizer nada, seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando ele entendeu totalmente o que Tso Lan dissera.

Ele não era da família.

― Eu... eu não sou um demônio? ― perguntou asperamente, de alguma forma conseguindo se controlar.

― Hsi, você é e sempre será um demônio, nada pode mudar isso. Mas você não nasceu como um de nós, nós o criamos assim como criamos Ni Tang. Você tem sorte, nunca vai se desfazer como ele e será um demônio até o fim dos tempos ― assegurou-lhe Tso Lan, mas Hsi não sabia se deveria ficar feliz.

― Eu era humano... ― murmurou para si mesmo. Eles mentiram para ele! Nunca fora aprisionado em uma estátua de jade, a falta de memórias era porque ele não tinha nada do qual se lembrar. Eles lhe tiraram todas as suas memórias humanas e sua vida anterior era...

Sua verdadeira vida.

― É um grande choque, mas não deixe que isso destrua a sua vida. Você faz parte da família desde que nós o criamos e nada vai mudar. Você sempre será um de nós ― prometeu Tso Lan, e sua voz tinha uma gentileza incomum. Era como se o demônio da lua estivesse tocado.

Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça em silêncio. Todo o seu mundo fora destruído sem mais nem menos e ele não sabia o que pensar.

― Quem eu era antes...? ― perguntou de repente e Tso se retraiu. Esperara que o demônio do céu nunca quisesse saber de nada sobre sua vida como mortal, mas fora tolice pensar assim. É claro que Hsi queria saber de tudo.

O demônio da lua virou as costas para o irmão, que o observava e esperava.

― O seu nome era Jiong Zhe, e você era o filho único de um dos Imortais ― disse, em guarda.

― Qual deles? ― Hsi quis saber. Era o filho de um Imortal? Era o filho do inimigo!

― Tiger Lily ― disse Tso, e ouviu o demônio do céu inspirar fundo. Tiger Lily era exatamente a Imortal que...

― Ela sabia que... eu... quando me baniu para o Mundo Inferior? Ela sabia que estava condenando o próprio filho à danação eterna? ― perguntou Hsi Wu com a voz tremendo e seu mundo se despedaçou quando Tso Lan afirmou com a cabeça.

Sua própria mãe era a culpada pelo seu sofrimento! Sua própria mãe o abandonara friamente no universo apocalíptico! Sua própria mãe!

― Ela sabia desde o começo o que aconteceria. Nós precisávamos de oito demônios na família e escolhemos você, que tinha o dom da magia no seu sangue. Você se tornou muitas vezes mais forte do que outros demônios que nasceram humanos. Você ainda era muito novo quando nós lhe demos o dom demônico, a forma humana que você gosta é uma cópia perfeita do seu antigo corpo ― continuou o demônio da lua, e virou-se quando ouviu o bater de asas encouraçadas.

Hsi Wu partira. Tso Lan suspirou. Achava que não veria o irmão de novo por muito tempo.

oOo

Nenhum dos demônios no armazém dizia nada, para a maioria a dor era grande demais. Logo eles se livrariam dela e se concentrariam em vingança e no futuro, que já não parecia mais tão brilhante, mas por enquanto eles apenas ficariam sentados.

Jade não ousava dizer nada, temia que pudesse enfurecer os demônios. Tinha a impressão de que eles poderiam fazê-la em pedaços agora se não tomasse cuidado e não queria se opôr a cinco demônios enfurecidos.

Onde estava Hsi Wu? O demônio do céu não voltara com os outros e isso deixou Jade nervosa. Estaria morto? Se um demônio poderoso como Tchang Zu fora morto, o que acontecera com o frágil demônio do céu? Talvez tivesse sido completamente destruído ou talvez os outros não tenham se dado ao trabalho de trazer seu corpo de volta?

Tso Lan também estava desaparecido, mas isso não a incomodava tanto. Claro que sua calma presença talvez pudesse ter feito os outros relaxarem e tornado a situação mais segura, mas ela nunca se esqueceria de como o demônio da lua tentara matá-la.

De repente, a janela se abriu e luz entrou. Todos se viraram para ver o recém-chegado, cuja forma alada podia ser vista claramente contra a luz. Hsi Wu retraiu as asas para entrar e suas garras bateram no chão quando ele pulou para dentro.

Ele não disse nada, apenas caminhou até Jade sem nem olhar para os irmãos.

― Venha, Jade ― disse em voz baixa e a garota se levantou na hora. Deixou a caixa Pan Ku no chão. Não precisavam mais dela. Ficou ao lado de demônio do céu, que parecia estar bem, e deixou que ele a levantasse.

― Aonde vai? ― perguntou Po Kong asperamente e Hsi virou-se para ela.

― Eu vou deixar a minha escrava tomar um pouco de ar fresco ― disse com secura e saiu. Depois que partira, parecia que eles haviam perdido algo muito precioso.

― Viram os olhos dele? Ele sabe ― falou Xiao Fung e Bsi Tsa concordou com a cabeça.

― A nossa família está se desfazendo. Primeiro o Tchang Zu, agora o Hsi Wu. Quem será o próximo? ― perguntou.

― Ninguém mais vai partir ― ouviu-se a voz de Tso Lan e os outros se viraram para o irmão, que acabara de se teletransportar.

― Como assim? É muito improvável que todos nós sobrevivamos à batalha que se aproxima ― disse Po Kong.

― Tchang Zu e Hsi Wu partiram por que nós deixamos que a competição e discussões pessoais nos controlassem. Nos tempos antigos, nós éramos unidos e defendíamos uns aos outros. O Mundo Inferior trouxe todos os nossos maus hábitos ― disse o demônio da lua e Shendu franziu a testa.

― Você acha que nós deveríamos ser como os humanos e nos importar uns com os outros? ― indagou, incrédulo. Como podia Tso Lan achar que eles se rebaixariam a isso? O demônio da lua sacudiu a cabeça.

― Eu não quis dizer isso, Shendu. Eu entendo que isso seria demais para alguns de nós, mas nós temos que deixar as nossas diferenças de lado se quisermos dominar este mundo ― disse.

Dai Gui se mexeu desconfortavelmente e Tso Lan percebeu.

― O que foi, irmão Dai? ― quis saber.

― O Dai Gui não vai ficar nem participar da luta ― anunciou o demônio da terra, o que lhe ganhou um silêncio surpreso. Eles ouviram direito? Como era possível que o simples e violento Dai Gui não quisesse participar do massacre de humanos?

― Como assim você não vai ficar? É claro que vai! ― sibilou Shendu com raiva e Dai sacudiu a cabeça.

― A Terra cantou para mim e contou o que os mortais tem feito. Eles jogaram e enterraram lixo venenoso na terra e roubaram os tesouros dela. Todos os espíritos da Terra fugiram e ninguém mais está cuidando dela. A Terra canta para o Dai e lhe pede que ele seja o seu último guardião. Eu não posso recusar ― disse.

― Você vai abrir mão da sua família por causa das suas alucinações bobas? ― perguntou Shendu em fúria e os olhos vermelhos de Dai Gui brilharam. Estava na forma humana, a de um homem moreno, mas isso não o fez parecer nem um pouco mais agradável.

― A Terra canta para o Dai Gui e o Dai Gui não pode rejeitá-la! ― rosnou com raiva e só então os outros perceberam que nada o faria mudar de idéia sem matá-lo. E isso não teria nenhuma utilidade. Po Kong suspirou.

― E a nossa família ficou menor de novo. Quantos mais ainda querem continuar lutando? ― perguntou. Shendu levantou a mão, o que fez Bai Tsa reconsiderar. Ela realmente queria muito um novo império, mas se tinha que trabalhar com Shendu para consegui-lo...

― Nós vimos o que esses humanos podem fazer. Temos que bolar um novo plano que funcione e não seja construído a partir de violência desnecessária ― disse o demônio do fogo para encorajar os irmãos quando sentiu que eles estavam incertos sobre o futuro.

Dai Gui já estava perdido, o demônio da terra não se juntaria aos irmãos se eles decidissem atacar. Se Tchang Zu estivesse vivo, o demônio da terra teria ficado, mas agora que o demônio do trovão nunca mais seria o líder deles...

― Eu não vou com você, Shendu. Não sei o que vou fazer, mas não vou fazer nada com você. Então não conte comigo ― disse Bai Tsa, dizendo as primeiras palavras. Shendu assentiu com a cabeça, pessimista. Nem quisera a demônio da água ao seu lado, mas talvez a decisão dela também virasse os outros contra ele.

― Eu também não vou. Assim como o Dai Gui, eu quero proteger o meu elemento, que foi muito danificado pelos humanos ― disse Tso Lan, o que foi uma surpresa para todos. O demônio da lua não costumava desistir, normalmente lutava até o fim mesmo quando estava para perder.

Shendu sibilou com raiva e se levantou. Se estivesse em sua verdadeira forma, talvez tivesse saído derrubando as paredes de tanta fúria.

― Seus traidores! Vocês estão traindo a sua família e a vocês mesmos! Este mundo existe apenas para nós, para que possamos governá-lo, e vocês simplesmente abrem mão disso? Eu desprezo vocês e vou ficar me sair bem melhor sem a sua ajuda! ― esbravejou ele, os olhos ardendo, e não se importava que todos os que insultara eram mais velhos do que ele.

― Já acabou? ― perguntou Po Kong secamente e Shendu sacudiu a cabeça.

― Não! Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que vocês façam, mas eu vou continuar lutando e vou me tornar o governante deste mundo! E aí vocês também vao se curvar diante de mim, implorando por misericórdia! ― ameaçou, balançando a mão e desaparecendo com lampejo de luz.

― Lá se vai o Shendu ― comentou Bai Tsa.

― Ele deveria dar um jeito naquele temperamento dele ― acrescentou Xiao Fung, divertido, e Po Kong suspirou.

― O Shendu ainda é muito jovem e perde a calma fácil. Ele vai se meter em encrenca se um de nós não for ficar de olho nele ― disse ela. Isto fez com que todos se entreolhassem. Ninguém queria ser babá do irritante Shendu.

― O Dai Gui vai ajudar a Terra ― lembrou-lhes o demônio da terra, certificando-se de que não seria escolhido para o trabalho.

― Vocês sabem que nós não nos damos bem ― acrescentou Bai Tsa, e embora Tso Lan não disesse nada, toda sua presença dizia que ele não queria ter nada a ver com Shendu.

― Eu sei, e eu já decidi quem vai impedir que o Shendu faça alguma idiotice ― disse Po Kong, virando-se para Xiao Fung, que ergueu as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

― Eu? Por que eu? Eu sou só um pouco mais velho do que ele ― disse o demônio do vento. Não seria melhor mandar alguém mais velho atrás do demônio do fogo?

― Porque vocês dois conseguem se tolerar. A Bai Tsa nem vem ao caso, o Dai Gui e o Tso Lan já têm algo pra fazer, e já que eu sou a mais velha, eu não quero assumir a tarefa ― disse a demônio da montanha.

― Mas e se eu também tiver os meus próprios planos? ― indagou Xiao, insatisfeito. Po deu de ombros e sorriu maliciosamente.

― Só lamento, então. Agora que o Hsi Wu e o Shendu se foram, você é o mais novo. É melhor ir se acostumando ― disse ela. Xiao Fung franziu a testa. Em menos de um dia, perdera sua agradável posição como um poderoso demônio e fora rebaixado até o fundo.

Quando voltou a erguer os olhos do chão, Tso Lan e Bai Tsa já haviam ido embora e apenas Dai e Po estavam lá com ele. Parecia que o demônio da terra também já estava de saída.

― É melhor ir logo, Xiao. O Shendu deve estar ansioso por um aliado ― disse-lhe Po Kong, e depois de olhá-la com ironia, o demônio do vento se teletransportou.

Quando todos os outros foram embora, ficou um silêncio desconfortável no armazém e Po Kong suspirou. A poderosa família dos demônios já era e estavam todos por conta própria. Somente um milagre os reuniria de novo e ela achava que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

Se é que aconteceria.

Sentiu-se mais vazia do que nunca. Uma parte de si lhe fora tirada e só então a demônio da montanha percebeu o quanto sua família realmente significava para ela.

De algum lugar de sua mente surgiu a imagem de Tohru e ela não conseguiu se livrar disso. Aquele homem era simpático e a demônio viu-se pensando sobre o que pudesse ter acontecido se não tivesse sido obrigada a se revelar tão cedo.

Suspirou novamente.

oOo

Estava começando a escurecer e o ar estava confortavelmente frio. A cidade de São Francisco ainda estava um caos depois da destruição que os demônios causaram, mas aos poucos tudo ia voltando ao normal. Pelo menos era o que parecia. A Seção 13 e algumas outras faziam tudo o que podiam para rastrear os demônios e destruí-los.

Os humanos ainda estavam com medo e não ousavam dormir, mas isso era normal em uma situação assim. Já estavam fazendo planos sobre o que construir no lugar dos prédios destruídos e as pessoas na televisão asseguravam que tudo estava bem e que não havia razão para se preocupar.

Tudo isso não chegou às alturas e aos telhados onde qualquer um podia aproveitar a noite que logo chegava.

O vento frio batia no cabelo curto de Jade enquanto ela se sentava no terraço de um arranha-céu e deixava seus olhos acariciarem o céu que escurecia. Realmente precisara disto. Aqui em cima, não se sentia aprisionada como lá embaixo com os demônios.

Hsi Wu estava a seu lado e a garota o olhou do canto do olho. O demônio do céu estava muito quieto e Jade podia sentir que havia alguma coisa errada.

Talvez ele estivesse de luto pelo irmão morto?

De alguma forma, Jade não acreditava nisso. Se Tchang Zu fosse seu irmão, ela não teria ficado triste em vê-lo morrer. Por outro lado, os demônios ficaram juntos por séculos e ela nunca conseguiria entender a relação entre eles.

Ou talvez tivesse descoberto a verdade sobre Ni Tang?

Era uma opção mais provável. Jade não sabia dizer se lamentava, achava que ninguém era mau o bastante para merecer uma eternidade como demônio, mas devia ser duro para Hsi perder alguém que aprendera a amar como um irmão.

― Hoje está uma bela noite ― disse ela com alegria para fazer o demônio se sentir pelo menos um pouco melhor. Não conseguia odiá-lo tanto quanto no início, mas achava que eles eram meio que amigos. E Hsi Wu não a tratava mais como lixo, então ele também deve ter percebido isso.

Hsi virou-se para a garota e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam. Porém, parte de seu brilho se fora e o demônio parecia deprimido.

― Está mesmo ― concordou. O vento bateu sobre eles. ― Você gostaria de voar, Jade? ― perguntou Hsi Wu de repente e Jade o fitou, surpresa. As poucas vezes em que pudera estar nos braços do demônio do céu a fascinaram, mas ela dissera a si mesma que não gostava de voar.

Ela mentira.

A expressão da garota se iluminou e ela sorriu com prazer. Hsi Wu evidentemente ainda estava deprimido, mas aquilo fez dele um demônio excepcionalmente amigável.

― Claro, isso seria divertido ― disse ela, levantando-se. Hsi Wu também se levantou e abriu as asas cinzentas. Depois, ergueu Jade nos braços e, antes que a garota pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o demônio pulou do terraço.

A corrente de ar a fez apertar os olhos, mas não os fechou. Havia muito o que se ver e ela não queria perder nada.

Hsi voou agilmente entre os prédios, passando de um lado para o outro e fazendo desvios tão em cima da hora que Jade gelou. Achava que, se tivesse asas, poderia ter feito o mesmo, mas agora que não tinha a possibilidade de controlar isso, ficou aterrorizada.

Mas ainda era muito divertido. Jade nunca fora medrosa nem uma garota comum que se satisfizesse com uma vida normal e chata. Adorava aventuras e isto com certeza era uma.

Hsi Wu a segurou contra o peito e subiu alto e mais alto até que mais nenhum prédio estivesse no caminho. Agora já era de noite e a lua brilhava forte no céu claro. Milhares de estrelas decoravam o céu azul e negro que parecia se estender além do horizonte.

Não se ouviam os sons da cidade, mas estava tudo quase silencioso. Dava a impressão de que não havia mais nada no mundo.

― Está gostando? ― perguntou Hsi Wu e Jade concordou com a cabeça. Não se lembrava de já ter visto nada assim e, mesmo que tivesse, a presença de Hsi tornava isso inútil.

― Estou, muito ― admitiu a garota. Seu rosto estava vermelho de excitação. Isto era incrível! Já lamentava que logo teria que voltar ao armazém.

Hsi Wu respirou fundo e deixou o olhar acariciar as estrelas.

― Jade ― começou, então.

― Que foi? ― perguntou Jade, um pouco confusa. O que o demônio queria dizer?

― Eu... não sei. Estou tão confuso, Jade. Acabei de descobrir uma coisa que destruiu tudo em que eu acreditava ― disse o demônio do céu.

― Quer conversar sobre isso? ― indagou Jade. Antigamente ela nem teria imaginado que ia querer conversar com um demônio, mas agora isso não era nada. Hsi Wu era seu amigo. Bem, mais ou menos.

― Não tenho certeza ― respondeu Hsi.

Eles voaram por um tempo sobre a cidade em silêncio.

― Jade, eu não nasci demônio ― disse Hsi Wu, então, e Jade exclamou de surpresa.

― O quê? Como assim? ― perguntou e sentiu o demônio suspirar.

― O irmão Tso Lan me contou... que eu já fui humano, que nem o Ni Tang ― disse ele. Jade sorriu e se encheu de entusiasmo.

― Mas isso é bom! Aí você também pode virar humano de novo! ― exclamou e só então pensou no que dissera. Devia ser traumático saber que você não era o que sempre acreditou ser... ― Me desculpe. Acho que eu não devia ter dito isso ― murmurou.

― Não importa, eu sou um demônio agora e nada pode me tornar qualquer outra coisa. E eu nem quero que isso aconteça. Não quero desistir do meu império ― disse Hsi Wu e franziu a testa.

Nem pensara em como seria ser humano. Não queria isso, pois significava abrir mão das asas e do céu e ele não estava pronto para fazer isso. Por outro lado, como humano, ele seria que nem Jade e poderia crescer com a garota...

Mas ele não a podia ter agora? Jurara que a tomaria como amante em seu novo palácio.

Um palácio que nunca existiria.

Não queria voltar para os irmãos, isso era certo. Não tinham nada para lhe dar e ele não poderia continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que poderia fazer?

― Olhe as estrelas, Jade ― falou ele e a garota franziu a testa. E agora?

― É, estou vendo ― disse ela.

― Mas olhe como elas brilham. A noite é brilhante, tão brilhante que é rara. Esta é a uma noite muito especial, Jade. Especial para todos nós ― disse Hsi Wu. Jade se retraiu, o que não teve nada a ver com o frio da noite.

― Hsi Wu... ― disse, mas não terminou a frase. Não fazia idéia do que dizer.

― Jade, eu não sei bem o que sinto por você. É uma coisa que nenhum humano jamais me fez sentir, mas... Talvez com o tempo... talvez eu aprenda ― disse o demônio do céu em voz baixa.

― Ei, eu só tenho onze anos. Tá bom, quase doze ― respondeu Jade desconfortavelmente.

― Eu sei, ainda temos muito tempo. Jade, você quer passar a eternidade comigo? Nós podíamos voar aonde quiséssemos, o mundo inteiro seria nosso. Me dê uma chance de conhecer a mim e a você ― pediu Hsi e sentiu Jade se mexer em seus braços.

Jade gostava de Hsi Wu, de verdade. Achava que, quando crescesse, o sentimento se tornaria mais profundo, mas no momento era apenas um sentimento agradável. Apenas amizade.

E quanto à sua família? Tinha pai, mãe, dois tios e Tohru. Poderia mesmo largá-los e fugir com um demônio? Afinal, era apenas uma criança.

― Hsi Wu... ― começou, mas o demônio a interrompeu.

― Eu sei, Jade, eu sei. Você não quer deixar a sua família. Uma coisa que eu nunca vou entender ― disse ele e, embora sua voz contivesse um pouco de tristeza, não parecia tão desapontado. Esperara aquela resposta.

― Não é à toa, com aquela sua família ― respondeu Jade. Isso fez Hsi Wu pensar. Quem fora sua verdadeira família?

Os demônios?

Não, oficialmente era um deles, mas nenhum deles ― nem mesmo Tso Lan ― se importava com ele como irmãos deveriam. Claro que era tudo diferente com demônios, eles não deveriam se amar, mas Hsi não se esqueceria de como fora tratado.

Tiger Lily?

Hsi Wu não sentia nada além de decepção ao pensar na mãe. A Imortal deve ter se importado com ele quando era humano, mas depois que se transformou em um demônio do céu, ela o banira para o Mundo Inferior. Hsi não tinha nenhuma lembrança boa dela, lembrava-se apenas da mulher de expressão fria que não desistira até dar um fim no demônio do céu.

Não, sua família fora outra. Talvez apenas por um pequeno momento, mas mesmo assim.

Ni Tang.

O demônio polar fora o irmão que Hsi nunca tivera e só de pensar que ele se fora o deixava triste agora.

Ni Tang... Qual era o nome dele? Valmont?

O nome soava estranho, mas Hsi sabia que teria de aprender a aceitá-lo. Assim como teria de aceitar muitas outras coisas.

E talvez ainda...

Percebeu que agora estavam perto de chegar e começou a pousar. Jade logo percebeu que eles não iam voltar ao armazém e olhou para baixo com interesse. Onde estavam?

E ela inspirou fundo.

Chinatown! Estavam em casa!

― Hsi Wu? ― perguntou, surpresa. O demônio não sabia onde estava prestes a pousar?

― Eu sei, Jade. Não diga nada ― disse Hsi e pousou em um beco escuro não muito longe da loja do Tio. Pôs Jade no chão com gentileza e deu um passo para trás. ― Vá, Jade. Eu não quero que vá embora, mas eu não sei o que vou fazer daqui por diante. Se eu tivesse certeza sobre o meu futuro, eu a obrigaria a vir comigo, mas eu não quero ver você sendo morta aonde quer que eu vá ― disse.

Jade concordou com a cabeça incertamente e, de repente, percebeu o quanto isto era importante. Por tanto tempo ela e Hsi Wu fizeram companhia um ao outro, e agora o demônio a estava deixando partir.

Partir? Libertar seria melhor. Ela não era mais uma escrava ― ou era? ― e poderia voltar para sua família.

Ainda assim, parecia meio triste, e Jade engoliu em seco.

― Eu vou te ver de novo? ― indagou. Hsi Wu mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para frente. Antes que Jade pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o demônio a beijou na testa e recuou.

― Pode contar com isso. Quando você estiver um pouco mais velha ― prometeu o demônio e abriu as asas para subir ao céu.

Jade o observou ir até que não o pudesse ver mais. Esfregou o olho e suspirou.

Então, virou-se e correu até a loja. Jackie e os outros deviam ter sentido sua falta.

oOo

Àquela noite, alguém mais queria aproveitar a noite fria e pensar. Estava confuso e, embora soubesse o que estava acontecendo, sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.

Até agora conseguira manter longe os pensamentos assombrosos, mas agora que estava completamente cercado pela noite, tinha que deixá-los se arrastarem de volta.

Valmont suspirou.

No início estivera tudo tão bem, ele tivera tudo o que queria. Então, fora tudo por água abaixo quando uma estátua de dragão falante exigira que ele reunisse os doze talismãs e lhe prometera incríveis riquezas.

Até aí tudo estivera um tanto bem, embora Chan sempre estragasse tudo, mas quando Shendu o possuíra, sua vida fora arruinada.

Fora estressante viver sob a maldição do demônio e Valmont não queria se lembrar de suas batalhas mentais com ele. Tantas vezes estivera a ponto de entrar em colapso, mas, de alguma forma, sempre encontrara forças para continuar lutando.

E depois...

Também se tornara um demônio.

Era difícil explicar, todo o seu corpo e caráter foram transformados em uma coisa diferente e ele não fizera idéia de quem realmente era. Acreditara nas mentiras dos demônios e pensara que era um deles.

Ni Tang...

Estaria o demônio polar dentro dele ou era um pessoa totalmente diferente que apenas o tomara? Era como Shendu, ou outra coisa?

E ele voltaria?

Valmont não queria voltar a ser um demônio, nada o assustava mais e ele jurou que faria de tudo para manter Ni Tang longe o máximo possível.

Ainda assim, mesmo enquanto se sentava aqui, podia sentir algo tocando sua mente e fazendo-o se retrair. Estava enlouquecendo? Precisava de descanso e de paz? Ou o demônio polar era mesmo uma parte sua, apenas esperando para retormar o controle?

Um vulto no ar o fez erguer os olhos e ele gritou de surpresa quando viu a forma alada e muito familiar de Hsi Wu acima dele e pousando a uma certa distância.

― Demorei pra encontrar você ― disse o demônio do céu, recolhendo as asas. Valmont o olhou com irritação. O demônio do céu o tratara melhor que os outros, mas deve ter sido apenas uma mentira e prova do senso de humor doentio do demônio.

― O que você quer? ― perguntou, pessimista. Hsi Wu o olhou com olhos vermelhos e deu de ombros.

― Não sei. Conversar, talvez ― supôs. Valmont bufou.

― Então converse com a sua família. Eu não tenho nada a lhe dizer ― respondeu.

― A minha família... Eu não tenho família. Eu os deixei ― anunciou o demônio do céu, apertando os olhos e os punhos, e Valmont pensou que ele ia acabar se machucando. Não que se importasse.

Mas ainda era uma surpresa ouvir que ele deixara os outros. Estaria ele mentindo, ou algo realmente acontecera?

― Faz muito sentido, Hsi. Isso não explica por que está aqui ― disse, decidindo que não ia acreditar ainda. Por que deveria? Hsi Wu fora um dos que o amaldiçoaram da pior forma possível.

Hsi Wu balançou a cabeça.

― Você não confia em mim e isso não me surpreende, mas escute o que eu tenho a dizer ― pediu e Valmont suspirou.

― Acho que eu não tenho escolha ― comentou secamente. Nunca sairia vivo dali se contradisesse o demônio.

― Em primeiro lugar, eu não sabia do feitiço que os meus irmãos lançaram. Eu pensei mesmo que você fosse meu irmão ― disse Hsi Wu.

― Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? E o que isso importa? ― perguntou Valmont. Era verdade que Hsi Wu o tratara como se fosse seu irmãozinho enquanto que os outros apenas o odiaram. Talvez fosse possível que Hsi também tivesse sido enganado, mas e daí?

― Os demônios são mentirosos, Valmont. Eles mentiram pra você, pra mim e pra todo mundo desde os tempos antigos. Eles também são mestres da enganação, então você nunca pode confiar neles ― disse Hsi e sua voz tremeu um pouco quando disse o nome de Valmont.

― Eu concordo com você plenamente. Mas parece que você acha que não é um deles. Isso é estranho, já que eu vejo as suas asas e outras características demoníacas ― comentou o homem. Hsi apertou os olhos. Esse humano sabia mesmo ser teimoso!

― Eu sou um demônio, mas não como eles. Assim como você, eu fui vítima dos planos deles e eles me tornaram um demônio ― explicou e adorou ver a expressão surpresa do homem.

― Você é... como eu? ― sussurrou Valmont, surpreso. Isso era algo que ele não esperara! Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça.

― E foi por isso que eu os deixei. Eu também não os quero ver nunca mais ― disse. Valmont concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um longo tempo, e então Hsi Wu sentou-se ao lado de Valmont.

― Então... o que você vai fazer agora? ― perguntou. Valmont o olhou e deu de ombros.

― Tudo vai ser como antes. Eu vou reconstruir a Mão Negra e a minha riqueza. E você? ― respondeu.

― Não sei. Não tenho ninguém nem nada neste mundo ― disse o demônio do céu, pensativo.

Ficou quieto de novo. Eles se sentaram lado a lado, perdidos em seus pensamentos, até que Valmont falou de novo.

― Sabe, Hsi... já pensou em se tornar um criminoso? ― perguntou e o demônio o encarou com surpresa. Que cara-de-pau!

Um humano estava lhe oferecendo a chance de trabalhar para um mortal! Nunca antes Hsi Wu ouvira sobre also assim e ficou sem palavras por um tempo. Apenas um dia antes teria acabado com este homem insolente, mas agora...

― Não. Mas depois disto, acho que posso me acostumar com qualquer coisa ― respondeu depois de um tempo. Valmont concordou com a cabeça.

E eles se sentaram, sob as estrelas da noite de São Francisco.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Nossa, acabou! Eu comecei a versão finlandesa em dezembro de 2002 e acabei no dia 16 de maio de 2003. A tradução começou em janeiro e agora acabou! (**N.T.:** isto é, a tradução em inglês, que terminou em outubro de 2003.)

Há algumas diferenças entre as versões, duas delas bem grandes:

1. na versão finlandesa, o Ni é o "varjodemoni", que significa "demônio das sombras". Eu achei que isso parecia meio clichê, então mudei para "demônio polar" na versão em inglês.

2. na versão finlandesa, o amigo de infância do Shendu (capítulo 21) era uma fêmea e se chamava Ko Ha. Mas eu fiquei com tanto medo de Mary Sues que a tornei um macho e mudei o nome para Ji Moa na versão em inglês. Se bem que eu mencionei a Ko Ha assim mesmo, um abraço se você se lembrar onde!

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Há algumas imagens do Ni Tang na internet. Uma feita por mim, duas pela talentosa Alaer Kino. Me mande um e-mail se quiser vê-las e não conseguir encontrá-las.


End file.
